It's a Noble, Regal thing
by soraironoame
Summary: A female Diplomat serving the King finds Ukitake Juushirou falling down from the sky after he was impaled by Wonderweiss. Yet behind that facade of this cheerful woman who the Seireitei welcomes, Kuchiki Byakuya finds a person of his kind.
1. Chapter 1: Gift from the sky

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

Hello guys! Thanks for visiting my story! This is my second BLEACH, and also second fanfiction I've ever written. The first one was an Aizen x OC, titled "Petals Rain" (Do check it out too!). I enjoyed writing it so much, but since it is ending very soon I feel that I should start another. I wanted to work on an Ukitake Juushirou fanfic, but it went on to Byakuya instead. I don't know, it might be a balance between those two too. But right now I think it is more Byakuya-ish. :D

So, hope you will enjoy!

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the ending of the chapter. Emphasizes are bolded and in italics.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gift from the sky.**

"Hello-? Yoo-hoo!" Kuroki Yuu shouted across the empty streets of Karakura. "Anybody home?!"

She was wearing a long white tunic, with black leather jacket, black leggings and high-cut leather boots. Her hair was rather short. "Bob hair!" was what she ordered the hair-dresser to give her when she visited a salon in the world of Human previously, where Bob hair is the trend right now. But her fringe was very long though, almost covering the left side of her face fully. She isn't exceptionally good-looking, probably just the average lady you won't even pay attention to when you're walking down the streets.

Tsubasa, a male who is probably a few years younger than Yuu, was following closely behind her. He was dressed neatly in a suit and has stylish black hair. The type Japanese male follow as a trend right now: long fringe, slightly rebonded and overly layered, thanks to his mistress. She had dragged him into a salon the other time, saying she would like her "boyfriend" to look like this particular main character from a popular Butler comic series, making Tsubasa very, very embarrassed. He was even more devastated though, when Yuu asked the hair-dresser to chop her long hair off and got a bob hair cut.

"_Ojou-sama_," Tsubasa said in a gentle and respectful tone, "please don't shout. It's not nice for a lady to shout."

"It's Yuu! We're in the Human World, so call me Yuu-uu-uu-!" Hands now on her waist, Yuu stares at Tsubasa with a pout. "Seriously, where is everybody? I came all the way here and now I can't do my shopping?! This place is completely empty and feels so fake! You sure we're at the right place?"

"Of course we're at the right place. I suggest we head back, Ojo-…Yuu-sama. You could always do your shopping another time when you get back here for your research. And please pardon my rude comments but…" Tsubasa twisted his stiff neck, face showing a tinge of aggrievedness. "I feel rather uncomfortable being in a Gigai. And this western clothing is making it hard for me to breathe. The… T-shirt? I remember that is what it is called. Is much more comfortable."

"Suit, Tsuba. They call it a suit. And they look cool on you! Wait till you get to wear a bra, Tsuba. That's what you call…" Yuu shrugged. "Uncomfortable."

"B-bra?" Tsubasa tilted his head.

"Oh nevermind!" Yuu rolled her eyes.

The two of them continued to loiter around the empty streets of Karakura, hoping to find a local resident, when suddenly a Reiatsu that seems to be descending from the sky caught their attention.

"What could that be, Yuu-sama? It's not a Hollow."

"Not Hollow. Not bird. Not plane. Definitely not Superman… I think I know that type of Reiatsu but… Hm…"

Yuu stared at the sky, hands at her brows acting as a visor, waiting for that approaching object to come into sight. When a tiny, white figure appears, Yuu frowned and signaled for Tsubasa to go retrieve it.

Tsubasa dashed forward with Shunpo and jumped into the air, catching the white figure into his arms. "A Shinigami! Yuu-sama! Badly injured! But still breathing!" He reported to his young mistress out loud.

"I knew it! I think he's a captain from the Gotei 13, Tsuba!" Yuu Shunpo towards where Tsubasa had landed and started examining the person in Tsubasa's arms. That stranger's breathing was shallow. He was still holding onto his twin sword, and his uniform was full of blood stains and some of the blood had also stained his long, white hair.

"Gotei 13? You mean those people who perform Soul Burials?" Tsubasa questions his young mistress, who is now trying to part that stranger's top.

"Yes, remember Hikifune Kirio? She was a captain before she was promoted to be in the Zero Division… Most of the Royal Guards were once a capt-acks!" Yuu frowned when she found out how badly the stranger had been injured on his chest. "This is baaad. Lay him down here Tsuba. And get me out of my Gigai."

Tsubasa obeyed his mistress and gently put the stranger onto the floor. He kneeled by the side and pulled out a red glove from his pocket. A glove with a rune carved as a skull on the front. Putting it on and then bowing slightly to show his apology for his action that is to follow, Tsubasa reached for his mistress' head and pulled Yuu out of her Gigai. After making sure his mistress is alright, he continued with his questioning. "So were you a captain too? Yuu-sama?"

"Nah!" Yuu is now out of her artificial body and pushing it aside. "Not that hardworking! I got to my position through a shortcut. Heh-heh. And I'm not a Guard, remember?"

Yuu gathered some energy on her palms. When they started to glow, she places them near the stranger's chest, hoping the wound would at least close.

"Yes but, shortcut? The King allowed that?" Tsubasa asks Yuu as he holds the stranger's top apart, watching his mistress heal the stranger with skillful hands.

"Of course. I'm talented like that." Yuu grins at Tsubasa before she started mumbling to herself. "Hm… this guy sure is a looker… I should just bring him back home _naa_… I'll gladly help him brush his hair everyday and-"

"Excuse me Yuu-sama? Did you say something?"

"Tsuba, my dear." Yuu look at Tsubasa with concern written all over her face, like she was very troubled.

"Yes Yuu-sama?" Tsubasa smiles warmly at Yuu, ready to fulfill any of her request.

"Can we…" Yuu puts on her puppy dog eyes. "Take him home and keep him as pet please please pretty please? He's injured and weak and-"

Choking at the ridiculous question his mistress fired at him out of the blue, Tsubasa took in a deep breath before he started chiding. "Yuu-sama! A lady doesn't just bring any stranger, especially men, home!"

"But he's so cute! Look at him! He is so-" Yuu raised an eyebrow when she hears the stranger stirs. "Oh. He's awake."

The stranger gave a few coughs before he slowly opens his eyes.

"Hi, cute! You were so white and falling so slowly I thought it started snowing!" Yuu is now hovering over the stranger. "You feeling good? Fine? Need anything? Tea? Coffee? Me?"

"Yuu-sama!" Tsubasa pushed Yuu back down. "Please behave."

"Kyou…raku. Help… him." The stranger managed to say between his shallow breaths. "Where is he...? Who are you…?"

"Yo!" Yuu is now smiling brightly at the stranger. "Kuroki Yuu here! And this is my personal…" Yuu thought for a moment, "partner in crime, Tsubasa."

"Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa changed back to use the honorifics he prefers to address his mistress with. "Don't say partner in crime! A servant is a servant! I serve you Ojou-sama!"

"Or butler! Yes! Thank you for reminding me Tsuba!" Yuu ruffles Tsubasa's hair. "They are kind of popular on TV series right now _naa_... And animation… I should introduce you as my butler the next time someone asks..."

"Not again…" Tsubasa rolled his eyes, whispering to himself.

"My name is Ukitake Juushirou… Thank you… for healing me. I don't know who you are or what… are you but… I need to get back and help my friend." Ukitake tries to stand up, but end up failing miserably.

"Hey take it easy!" Yuu said as she pushes Ukitake back down. "Now tell me what is happening. Why is the town empty and-" Yuu looks up to the sky when she feels more and more Reiatsu.

Ukitake clenches his fist. "We have transported the citizens here to Soul Society. We are Shinigami, fighting a battle with a traitor right now who is planning to overthrow both Soul Society and the King. He wants to collect all the souls here to help him build the King's Key…"

"Traitor? Against Soul Society? Overthrowing the King? Is he _**that**_ bored?" Yuu can't believe such a daring person actually exists. "What does he think the Royal Guards are for?"

"You mean… you know the King? You even know the existence of the Royal Guards!" Ukitake was shock at this woman's knowledge.

"Ojou-sama! We have to report thi-" Tsubasa didn't manage to finish his sentence when Yuu covered his mouth.

Ukitake look at the two strangers who helped him, puzzled. "Are you guys… Shinigami? You feel like one." He looks to Yuu. "But… Yet a little different…"

"Erm, you see…" Yuu was trying to come out with a reasonable yet simple explanation. "Maybe I should explain myself later." She stood up, looking to the sky again. "Tsuba, we should get the baby bird back to the nest where he fell from right?"

"He's not… a bird."

"Don't correct me! Now you agree or not?!"

"Y-Yes! Ojou-sama."

"Then let's do it! Carry him! And up we go!"

"Your Gigai Ojou-sama?"

"Argh just leave it there! No one is here anyway!"

Tsubasa moved Ukitake so that he could carry him piggyback style, much to Ukitake's surprise. '_This kid here is strong…!_' He thought. And while he was still wondering just who these people are, they were Shunpo-ing up to the battlefield at a very high speed.

* * *

When they arrive at the battlefield, where Yuu believes was where Ukitake got himself wounded, Yuu glanced around for familiar faces among those wearing a Shinigami uniform, if any.

"Hm……" She paused when she saw Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. "Argh not him!"

"Thank God Kyouraku! Seems like you won!" Ukitake was so glad to see his best friend again, and all the three Espadas gone.

"Ojou-sama? What are you planning to do?"

Yuu cleared her throat. "Excuse me gentlemen! And ladies!" She called out to the battlefield.

No answer.

"Hello? Anyone hear me? Yoo-hoo?" She spoke louder this time, gaining some attention, weird stares, wide eyes, and the likes. "I found this handsome guy down there, if no one claims him, I'm going to bring him back home!"

"What?!" Both Ukitake and Tsubasa exclaimed in unison.

Yuu smiled cheekily at them. "Heh-heh! So…"

"Watch out!" someone shouted from the crowds when a child-like Arrancar dashed forward towards Yuu and company. But they were all left speechless when Yuu had her hand around that Arrancar's neck, lifting him up, strangling him.

"Aww! Aren't you a cute Hollow?" She smiled at the struggling Arrancar in her hands. "You even have a tiara! And freckles!"

The young Arrancar was squeaking and spouting incoherent words at Yuu.

"You trying to say something?" Yuu tighten her grab at that Arrancar's neck and smirked. "Boy?"

"Ojou-sama." Tsubasa, who was still carrying Ukitake, smiles lovingly at his mistress who is strangling the child's neck with one hand. "I didn't know you like children that much…"

Failing to hurt Yuu with his struggles, punches and kicks, the Arrancar begins to charge a Cero at his mouth, ready to fire it at Yuu right in the face. Noticing this, Yuu charges a large ball of Reiatsu at her hands and sends him down to where the buildings are.

"Whew. That kid sure needs to acquire some anger management skills." Yuu dust her hands. "He will grow up to be a bad-loser."

"Kuroki-_Taishi_." Yamamoto-Soutaichou appears near Yuu. "We are in the midst of war. If there isn't any urgent matter you have for us at the moment, I would advise you to leave as soon as possible."

"Eh! Relax! I've already heard what is happening from Handsome-Taichou here. So there's a traitor here? He's got guts! I want to meet him!"

"Looking for me?" Aizen Sousuke chuckled while sheathing his sword, which he had just used to slash Tia Harribel across her abdomen and shoulder. "I'm Aizen Sousuke. Please to meet you."

Yuu gasps when she saw Aizen and grabbed onto Tsubasa's sleeve with one hand. Tsubasa frowned and turn to look at his mistress, wondering what has happened.

"You know him?" Ukitake asks Yuu.

"Aizen-taichou." Ichimaru Gin grins at his leader. "Ya know this woman?"

"No Gin. We have not met before."

"Gin!" Yuu gasps again when she noticed the silver-haired man, who she now know names Gin, as she grabs onto Tsubasa' sleeve with both hands.

"Are you alright, Ojou-sama?" Tsubasa asks his mistress, concerned if there was something wrong.

"My…! My…!" Yuu started slapping Tsubasa's arms with one hand while the other pointed at where Aizen and Gin are standing. "MY TYPE!"

Tsubasa nearly threw Ukitake to the ground when he heard what his mistress just said, while the others who are surrounding them, including Aizen and Gin, raised their brows.

"Gosh, I'm getting dizzy Tsuba." Yuu said excitedly while fanning herself with her hands.

"Ojou-sama…" Tsubasa sigh and puts Ukitake down when Kyouraku approaches them to help Ukitake. "Please behave. We're in the public right now, and you are the Ambassador for the Royal Family!"

"Oh? I see we have an important guest here." Aizen slowly approaches Yuu with his smile. "Ambassador for the Royal Family? I didn't know that sort of thing exists."

"Tsuba…" Yuu smacks her forehead and sighed. "Next time are you going to tell the whole world I-… Okay never mind… Anyway!" She looks to Aizen. "We're not _**things**_."

"Pardon me, for my choice of words and ignorance, Taishi-san."

"Since you're my type… Forgiven!" Yuu grins at Aizen. "But are you sure you want to challenge the Royal Family and overthrow the King? That's kind of silly you know. If you're bored and have nothing better to do, we could always go on a date, just you and me we ca-"

"Kuroki-Taishi." Yamamoto-Soutaichou cuts in. "I believe you know this person here is a threat to Soul Society and the King. But by how your conversation is going it seems like you are trying to be on friendly terms with him, and I won't allow that to go unreported to the King."

"Opps, sorry! Couldn't help it, making friends is part of my job after all. So… you guys continue with your battle while I…" Yuu shrugged and looked around at both the wounded and standing Shinigami holding onto their Zanpakutou. "Take a walk?"

"Heh…? Ya not helping them ta destroy enemies?" Gin tilted his head, grin still on his face. "What if we win and kill yer boss."

"If a member serving the Royal Family goes butting into every problem the Gotei 13 faces and helps them with it, what do you think the Gotei 13 is for?" Yuu crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Shinigami are paid to do _**their**_ jobs. I'm paid to do _**my**_ job."

"I'm sorry Taishi-san, pardon my subordinates too. Since you will make a rather source of information for me…" Aizen signaled for both Gin and Tousen to come forward, "I'll have to… invite you to Las Noches and have some tea."

"Tsuba!" Yuu looks over her shoulder at Tsubasa, whispering rather loudly. Her thumb was pointing to herself, and there was slight hesitation on her face. "You think I should go?"

"No Ojou-sama." Tsubasa smiles at her mistress while wagging his index finger from side to side. "If you want tea I can make them for you. I bet they only have green tea, but we have Earl Grey at home. Your favorite."

"True. Then I'm sorry Gin and partner." She appears suddenly beside Gin and Tousen, giving them each a kick on their chest, forcing them to slide backwards. She vanished and reappeared beside Aizen within a blink of an eye, feet now raised in front of Aizen's face. "Want one?"

"No thank you, Taishi-san." Aizen pulls Kyouka Suigetsu out of his sheath and tries to slash Yuu, but she disappeared.

"Then too bad!" Yuu gave a punch on Aizen's face. He did not falter, but his lips started bleeding. "Since I don't have my Zanpakutou today, you will have to eat my punch instead if you don't want my kick."

"Really? Thank you. For a lady, you do have strong arms. But that was not very nice, Taishi-san."

"You're welcome." Yuu smiles and dodges Aizen's sword again. "Tsuba, please keep the other two challengers occupied while I attend to this one."

"Very well, Ojou-sama."

The rest of the Shinigami and Vizards watched as the two strangers fought the three traitors on par. Some of them who are still capable of fighting join in the fight when they realized the strangers are on their side.

The traitors are able to withstand the attacks they are receiving, but probably not for long. Gin and Tousen did manage to injure Tsubasa in his right leg and gave him some scratches here and there since he was unarmed and alone, but the other Shinigami came up to help and things weren't looking good for the traitors' side. Especially when their leader is occupied.

"Aizen-taichou!" Gin laughs bitterly while blocking several attacks from different people. "Sorry ta say but ya think we should retreat fer da day?"

"Tousen" was Aizen's reply. In which Tousen reacts by jumping up high and opening up a Garganta, allowing the other two and himself to travel back to Hueco Mundo before the Shinigami catches up.

"Eh! He cheated!" Yuu, who had suffered some minor injuries, shouted to where the three traitors disappeared. "_Mou_…"

"Ojou-sama…" Tsubasa walks to Yuu, limping. "Are you alright…?"

"Yes." Yuu turns to Tsubasa and was shock at how tattered he look. "Oh my, you look like crap."

Tsubasa just smiled weakly at his mistress, "Don't say 'crap', Ojou-sama". Yuu ruffles his hair and allows him to use her as support. "Thank you for your hardwork, Tsuba." She whispered. She then looks to Yamamoto-Soutaichou. "Will you be following up with an attack now instead, Soutaichou?"

"No Kuroki-Taishi. As you can see we have suffered casualties and will need to strengthen our defenses and manpower before we could attack."

"I see. If that's the case… I hate to say this but, is it possible for me to visit Seireitei so that we could rest and heal before we head back to the Royal Kingdom?"

"But Ojou-sama… I'm fine… We have to head back…" Tsubasa protested, which earned him a death glare from Yuu.

"Sure Kuroki-Taishi. I think we have a lot to discuss as well."

"We sure do."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Ojou-sama is a respectful term when someone is addressing a young lady, often used when a servant is addressing the young mistress of the house. For example, the daughter of the master or even "princess-like" figures.

Taishi means Ambassador. The highest rank among a country or organization's Diplomat, who is in-charge of helping to achieve or maintain friendly relations with other countries or organizations.

Hope everything is… okay up till now! XD Is my story too confusing? I think a male OC is kind of rare here. Is it? But anyway, hope you had enjoyed! Do rate and review! So I'll know where to improve on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Servant & the Girlfriend

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

bleachigo: First review! Thank you for adding this story as your fav and also for the suggestions! I think it is inevitable that Yuu will be portrayed quite Mary-Sue-ish in this series. Especially in the beginning. I've thought a lot about that too, and will try to watch out for the other chapters. Thank you again!

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are **_bolded and in italics_**.)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Servant and the Girlfriend.**

Unohana came out of one of the patient's room and approaches Kuroki Yuu.

"How is my dear boy? Erm, U-Uno…hana, right? How is he Unohana-Taichou?" Yuu asks the kind looking captain in front of her.

Unohana smiles at her. "He is fine, Kuroki-Taishi. But he will have to restrict his movements as much as possible for quite some time. The injury on his leg isn't small and needs to be well taken care of."

Yuu sighs, knowing Tsubasa would definitely make a huge fuss about staying in bed and not being able to serve her. "I got it. I'll make sure I tie him to his bed, Unohana-Taichou. Thank you for your time, I believe you have a lot more patients to attend to."

"Yes. I shall take my leave now."

The two ladies bowed to each other. When Unohana left, Yuu made her way into Tsubasa's ward.

Tsubasa was asleep on his bed, now dressed in a patient's robe instead of his suit. Yuu approaches his bed and sat down on the chair by his side.

"Rest well." Yuu whispered.

* * *

A day later after the unfinished war, Ukitake was awake on his bed. Although he does frequent the Squad Four a lot, but he still preferred to rest in his room back at the Ugendo instead. He just couldn't sleep well on the bed here. Hence he had asked Unohana to allow him get back to Ugendo soon, and Unohana is free to visit him as and when she wants to check on how he is doing.

The injury on his chest was healing fast. Thanks to the immediate healing Kuroki Yuu gave him back in the Fake Karakura Town. A loud conversation coming from the room next to his caught his attention suddenly. He got down from his bed and went to the corridors, peering through the window of the room, finding Kuroki Yuu and his attendant inside.

"Alright, I'll give you two weeks worth of paid leave plus medical coverage, okay? The previous country we visited suggested that we have medical coverage for Soul Society." She continued to mumble to herself. "And now I have to write so many reports because of that! Hah."

"Thank you Ojou-sama, but I have no need for those. This place is dangerous. I lived in the streets of Rukongai before so I know. I need to be by your side in case a battle ensues."

"Oh don't bother boy." Yuu smacks Tsubasa on his head with some papers she was holding in her hands. "Wait till those injuries of yours heal before you talk to me about battling, mmkay'?"

Tsubasa face saddens upon hearing what his mistress said. "My apology Ojou-sama, for being weak…"

"You're not weak, Tsuba. It's just that, sadly… Tsk…"

Tsubasa looks up to her mistress who is trying her best to put on the most arrogant expression anyone have ever seen.

"Sadly I'm too powerful. It's not like I wanted to be this good, you know." Yuu puts her hands on her waist and laughed. "Bwa-ha-ha-ha."

Tsubasa can't help but chuckled at his mistress' silly gestures. "A lady doesn't laugh like that, Ojou-sama."

Yuu ruffles her attendant's raven hair and pinches his cheeks. "Hah. I finally got you smiling, eh?" She bent down to look at Tsubasa in his eyes. "If you don't want me to worry, Tsuba, be good, stay here so that you can heal faster and then we will head back to the Royal Palace. Okay? I don't want those smartasses to question you about your injuries. They like to make things difficult for you all the time in front of the King just because you are under me."

Ukitake smiles as he watches the interaction between those two in the room, finding their bondage quite adorable.

"Don't say 'smartass', Ojou-sama. Plus… You can't possibly sleep on the couch for the rest of the days. It's inappropriate. I'm sure they have a place for guests to stay somewhere here in the Seireitei."

"It's okay Tsuba, I don't mind. Plus I can supervise you this way."

Ukitake knocks on the door upon hearing Tsubasa's concern.

"Come in!"

"Good-evening, Kuroki-Taishi, Tsubasa-dono." Ukitake greeted them both when he entered the room.

"Good-evening to you too, Ukitake-Taichou." Yuu bows slightly, going into her 'working-mode'.

"A very good-evening to you, Ukitake-sama. Please, just call me Tsubasa. I'm only Yuu-sama's servant." Tsubasa returns the greeting as well, bowing lower than his mistress did.

"If you insists, Tsubasa-san."

"Can we help you?" Yuu asks.

"Well…" Ukitake scratches his head and smiled sheepishly. He was rather nervous now that he knows this lady actually serves the Royal Family. "Actually I was supposed to stay here for a few more days, but since my home is in the Seireitei, Unohana-Taichou had allowed me to go home and rest, while she comes over for examinations as and when required."

"That's great to hear." Yuu smiles at him.

"No... What I want to say is… Erm… Since both of you helped me when I was injured… Why not both of you come stay at my humble manor? It's not as grand as the other noble houses since I'm from a family of lesser nobility, but I can say it is cosy and it is also built specially for resting and healing due to my illness. This way when Unohana-Taichou comes check on me, she could check on Tsubasa-san too."

Both Yuu and Tsubasa blink, look at each other, then back at Ukitake, surprised at this sudden invitation.

Ukitake was so afraid that he had said something that is deemed inappropriate to the Royal Servants.

"Ojou-sama, I think that is a good idea. Is it possible for you to provide Yuu-sama with a personal chamber, Ukitake-sama? And a servant to attend to her needs?"

"Of course, Tsubasa-san." Ukitake smiles, relieved at Tsubasa's answer.

Yuu smacked Tsubasa on his head again with the stack of papers. "I don't need a servant to _**attend to my needs**_."

"Heh-heh!" Tsubasa scratches his head.

"You are making it sound like I'm the Princess, you know. I'm just someone _working_ for the Royal Family. I'm not _**part**_ of them."

"But it's not like they have someone from the Royal Guards or Royal Servants to visit often. Am I right Ukitake-sama?"

"Yes, both Kuroki-Taishi and you are special guests here. So please don't stand on ceremony. Excuse me while I go talk to Unohana-Taichou about it."

"Thank you for your kindness, Ukitake-Taichou." Yuu bows slightly.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, Ukitake-sama." Tsubasa bows lower than his mistress.

When the door clicked shut, the two straighten themselves.

"By the way, Tsuba." Yuu shuffles through the stack of papers in her hands. "I'll have to head back to the Royal Palace later in the evening. I need to go get my stupid uniforms and Zanpakutou. The King and that damn gang of accountants want me have a meeting with the noble houses here, telling me to observe the current state of affairs and finance situation between them, when I failed my Math!" Yuu sighed. "I'll grab some of your clothes too. Anything else you need?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "Don't say 'damn', Ojou-sama. And they are the Treasury, not accountants."

"Like seriously, Tsuba. You think I care what they are?"

Tsubasa shook his head again. "Not really, Ojou-sama. I remembered you once said, 'unless they make the King raise your pay, you won't even care if they existed.'"

"Good job! Only you understand me so well, boy! Now give me a hug!" Yuu pulled Tsubasa into a bear hug, in which Tsubasa returns but not actually understanding the situation. "When I come back you will most probably be at Ukitake-Taichou's manor already. So I'll see you there kay'."

Tsubasa nodded.

"You must be tired. Not protesting over anything I've said!" Yuu chuckles. "Sleep now, while I continue with my reports."

* * *

_**At Ukitake Juushirou's Manor – The Ugendo…**_

"Beautiful place you have here, Ukitake-sama." Tsubasa is following Ukitake down the corridors of Ugendo, a male servant supporting him carefully as he walk. "The environment is perfect for Yuu-sama to stay in during this time of the year."

"Thank you. So Kuroki-Taishi loves the nature? But why this time of the year?"

"Yuu-sama is allergic to certain pollens in spring, that's why. Although Yuu-sama seems like a rather out-going and… loud person, but she likes quiet, calm, peaceful places, not just the nature. She avoids the crowd as much as possible." Tsubasa paused for awhile before he sighed and continued. "Unless we're talking about shopping."

Ukitake chuckles at his description of Kuroki Yuu. "Yes, she does seem like a cheerful, out-going person. I guess it's important for a Diplomat to possess those traits."

"Yes, but for Yuu-sama it works the other way round, actually."

"Hm? Wha- Oh here we are." Ukitake stepped aside for another servant who was following them to open the doors for them. "This will be your room, Tsubasa-san. I apologise for the size. Kuroki-Taishi's room is right beside yours." He smiles at Tsubasa apologetically. He then signals for the male servant to help Tsubasa in and help him as he sits down on the _Zabuton _beside the small tea table.

"Please don't apologise for that Ukitake-sama. This is perfect. It's even bigger than my room in the Royal Palace."

"Serious?"

"Yes, Ukitake-sama." Tsubasa shifted a little to make himself comfortable. He then bowed and thanked the male servant who helped him sincerely before he continues with his conversation. "I don't own a right to have a room in the Royal Palace, since I am neither an official escort nor a servant working for the Royal Family, so Yuu-sama has to make space out of her own room for me."

"So you're not appointed by the King to serve Kuroki-Taishi?" Ukitake tilted his head, confused, as he settles himself down on the empty Zabuton beside Tsubasa.

"No Ukitake-sama." Tsubasa smiles at his host for his stay in Seireitei, shaking his head. "My family serves the Kuroki, even though they weren't nobles, but we were in debt to them. After the Master's death, the Kuroki family collapsed and I was freed, but I had nowhere to go except for roaming the streets of Rukongai, serving small families who paid me very little money. Yuu-sama met me one day after many years when she already became a Royal Servant. She asked me if I was willing to assist her in her job, but I told her I know nothing but to serve a Kuroki, hence I volunteered to be her servant instead. She went through a lot to persuade the King, wise men and advisors to let me into the Royal Palace."

"I see… You seem very attached to her. If you are a Shinigami you will make a perfect lieutenant."

"Thank you for the compliment Ukitake-sama. But it's not attachment. It's more of loyalty, respect, and also a sense of gratefulness I feel towards her and the whole Kuroki family."

Ukitake nodded. Both he and Tsubasa thank the servant who is serving them tea.

"Shameful for a man to say all these about a woman but…" Tsubasa just smiled and shrugged.

"I don't think it's shameful at all, Tsubasa-san. I admire your spirit. Oh by the way, what did you mean when you said things work the other way round for Kuroki-Taishi and her position as a Diplomat?"

"Well. From what I remember, when I was young and still in the Kuroki family… Yuu-sama wasn't a person who talks…" Tsubasa shifted his eyeballs upward, as if calculating something in his mind. "…as much as she does nowadays. At first when I started out as her personal servant, she wasn't as talkative as she is now. But she forced herself to be, especially when on a mission."

"I see… But what about her…" Ukitake scratches his head as he tries to find the right word. "Daring attitude? Especially towards… men."

Tsubasa stares blankly at Ukitake for awhile, sipped on his tea before he spoke. "She was a fine woman before she entered the Royal Servants. This I can assure you, Ukitake-sama. Everyone from the Kuroki family was. And I believe she still is, despite her behaviour and sometimes wrong choice words. Please do not ever doubt Yuu-sama's character."

"Oh! I didn't mean it in a negative way. It's just surprising and I'm… well… curious."

Tsubasa sighed. "I apologize if my choice of words were harsh, Ukitake-sama. I should know my place better. But I just can't accept it when someone doubts her character. Please forgive me."

"It is okay Tsubasa-san, I understand."

* * *

When Yuu arrived back at the Royal Palace, the day was already ending. Most activities had cease for the day, and the huge palace was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

She got her uniforms out of the wardrobe and is checking thoroughly, making sure they are presentable for the upcoming meetings. Her uniforms are tough pieces of clothing to handle. Heavy, complicated and in Yuu's words: uncomfortable, unrealistic and unnecessarily expensive.

Being a lady who represents the Japan branch of Soul Society, or some country calls it the Court of Pure Souls, Realm of the Dead, or even simply just Hell, she needs to be dressed in the traditional formal clothing that represents her country best, hence the _Furisode_. She probably has around five sets of those specially designed and given to her by the Royal Family she serves, when some girls can't even afford to buy an inch of her _Obi_ even if they work their entire life.

She has picked the black one for the nobles meeting. A black piece that has a distinct golden dragon and phoenix embroidered on the back, from the collar all the way till the hem of the expensive costume. On the sleeves, there are more red and golden embroidered clouds that signify the sky and more motifs on the sleeves that made the whole outfit look classy. The Royal Servants crest is embroidered on the sleeve with golden threads too. This piece was rarely chosen for meetings or tea ceremonies by Yuu. She believes that it scares people with the regal aura it gives off. But this time she has been warned about the many different arrogant noble heads of Soul Society. So she decided that she shall scare them all she wants, for all she care. She's only attending it once anyway.

She prepares another two sets that are much softer in terms of colours and designs for any other occasions that are very likely to occur. She will be meeting with Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni about affairs in the Seireitei since the Central 46 is no longer present. Another meeting being with the Kuchiki Family, to discuss about how the recent events and reprised laws and cultures Yuu brought over from other countries should be recorded into the history of Soul Society. Usually a lower rank Diplomat does this job secretly with the head of the Kuchiki family. But this time since she, the Ambassador, is in Soul Society for a short stay, she was asked to pay the highest Noble House a visit.

She had heard rumours from other Diplomats that the current head of Kuchiki is someone who always seems to be apathetic towards anybody and hardly speaks unless needed. Sadly, just the kind of people Yuu could never seems to handle properly. Yes, she doesn't like it when a person rambles non-stop. But if the other party doesn't even try to talk, she won't know what to do. Shameful for a Diplomat to not know how to communicate, but what could she do?

She recalls if she had met the rumoured Squad Six's Captain when they were in the Fake Karakura Town, but no luck. She doesn't remember seeing a Haori with the Kanji Six on it. She only remembered that there was this guy who came out of a Garganta when she was busy fighting Aizen and he had some white headpieces, a scarf that is green or white her eyes could not decide, and gloves that only covered his wrists and back of his hands. He did not have a Haori, and was swinging the hilt of his sword around without the blades, commanding uncountable amount of pink, petals like blades. Even though Yuu thought the Zanpakutou was a beautiful one, she couldn't help but giggled to herself at the thought of that very scene. "Pink petals. Green scarf. Fingerless gloves. White headpieces! Oh my… What a fashion disaster."

Lugging a few large bags which consisted of her heavy uniforms, some of her own and Tsubasa's casuals, Tsubasa's formal clothing, piles of reports, her Zanpakutou and Tsubasa's sword, she threw them all into her personal carriage which is the enclosed type and went to fetch the horse given to her by the King.

She walks pass many other horses which belong to the other Royal Servants to the stall where her trusted travel companion is. "Hey pretty! Long time no see!" She pats the alarmed black, four-legged animal to calm her down and put the leather saddle onto its strong back. "Boyfriend is not here today, so I'll be the driver! No time for bonding though!" She gently scratched the mare's belly and brushed the hair coat of her horse with her hand before leading it out of the stable, riding it a few times around the field to warm both of them up and finally to the carriage, ready to leave for the Seireitei.

"Let's go, Girlfriend."

Yes, Girlfriend was the mare's name. It was decided when Tsubasa first met the horse, and took Yuu for real when she jokingly said she will be introducing a girlfriend to him. He started calling the horse Girlfriend since then, much to Yuu's amusement.

Tsubasa sat up from his futon suddenly when he felt his mistress' Reiatsu approaching, far but Tsubasa would never be wrong about this Reiatsu he is so familiar with. The sun has already risen, and some of the Ukitake Manor's servants are already up, doing their chores.

Rubbing his eyes, Tsubasa tries to adjust to the sunlight. He needs to wash up and make sure everything is alright in his mistress' room before her arrival. Using the small tea table as support, Tsubasa managed to be on his feet and limped slowly to the bathroom that is connected to his room.

When he came out from the bathroom all freshened up, there were already plates of food on his tea table. Shaking his head with a sigh, Tsubasa sat down on the Zabuton and begin eating his breakfast. He is starting to feel rather guilty about coming to stay at this manor, because for the rest of his stay here in the Ukitake Manor, he would be served like an important guest and not able to help out with any chores until his leg heals.

Every once in a while, Tsubasa would try to pick up Yuu's Reiatsu so as to check if she is arriving soon, until at one point the Reiatsu vanished. "Ojou-sama…" He sighs again and smiles bitterly, knowing very well his mistress must be planning a 'sneak attack' on him again.

Indeed, when Tsubasa was dozing off under the warm sunlight at the gates of the Ukitake's Manor, waiting for his mistress' arrival, Yuu had already secretly reached. She had stopped somewhere near the manor, not entering it and unstrapped the black horse from her carriage. "Look girl," she leads the horse a little nearer, "boyfriend is there! You see him?" The horse got excited at the sight of Tsubasa, but Yuu shushed her and held her down. When Tsubasa seems to not have notice their arrival, she released the horse and let it dash towards her attendant.

"Hm?" Tsubasa rubs his eyes and look up when he heard noises of horseshoes knocking against the ground. '_Wait, horse galloping?!_' His eyes went wide when he sees a large black creature coming his way. "Girlfrie-?!"

"Tsuba! Girlfriend is here for you!" He heard his mistress shouted, as the black horse started rubbing her head against Tsubasa's body and breathing air onto his face, occasionally licking him. "Aww, what a cute, loving couple!" Yuu commented as she watches from behind.

"Gir-Girlfri-Stop-Ow-Ouch!" Tsubasa was trying his best to stop the excited mare. "Ojou…! Ojou-sama! Hel…p!"

Yuu whistled for her black horse to stop, and as if there was a switch, the horse stopped her actions.

Tsubasa was panting breathlessly after his battle with the strong horse. "Go…Good girl…"

"How are you my boy?! Missed me?!" Yuu shouted across while trying to pull the carriage forward without the horse. "Erm, I think I need some help here, Girlfriend. Yoo-hoo?"

Tsubasa tried to stand up, as the black horse supports and pushes him with its nose. "Oh, thank you Girlfriend."

"You sure you can ride?" Yuu asks as Tsubasa tries to climb onto Girlfriend. "Doesn't your leg hurts?"

"I guess I'll be fine as long as Girlfriend trots smoothly." He pushes himself up the horse. "I'll just focus on following her movements and use my weight for balance."

"We will be doing fine with just walks, Tsuba. The Seireitei is too cramped, especially when with a carriage. She had a hard time cantering her way here." Yuu straps the carriage to her horse when Tsubasa lead Girlfriend over to the carriage. "We almost knock down a wall."

"So it was you, Kuroki-Taishi. Welcome to the Ugendo." Ukitake approaches them from behind, chuckling. "Sorry, I was at a meeting with my squad. When I came out I heard some of my men talking about a lady dashing across the Seireitei with a black horse."

"Opps. Sorry."

"I guess you will need a stable for her." Ukitake tilted his head as he looks at the black horse. "But all I have is a large backyard with an old shelter. Will it do? I've never kept horses before, so I'm not sure."

"Yes, as long as it is large enough for her to move around. I can leave the carriage outside." Yuu scratched the horse gently. "But my concern is she might graze a lot, trample and spoil your yard, Ukitake-Taichou."

"And she might break your Bonsai." Tsubasa added on.

"Hm… Then I shall have the stableman who works for the Seireitei to bring your horse to the stables, if that is okay with you. Anytime you need your carriage, just inform one of my servants. They will know what to do."

"That will be perfect, Ukitake-Taichou. You had been great help since we arrive at the Seireitei."

"Don't mention it, it is my honour. I'll get some servants to help you with your baggages. Let me show you to your room now. I understand you have a meeting later in the afternoon with the Soutaichou. So please try to rest until then."

**

* * *

****End of Chapter.**

_Zabuton_ are the cushions Japanese sits on.

Furisode is the most formal class of Kimono for unmarried ladies to wear to formal functions or happy occasions. Obi is a "belt" for traditional Japanese outfit.

Byakuya will finally appear the next chapter! Whew. I know there are too much OCs' interactions here, but it can't be helped. Waiting for your comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Strawberry panic

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Strawberry panic.**

Even though Yuu was advised to take a rest until her meeting with the Soutaichou in the afternoon, she had no time for that. After unpacking, she went through her reports once more which took up a lot of time, had a bath and prepared herself for the meeting.

She could simply flash steps over to the Squad One Barracks, but her uniform was in the way and she had no choice but to ride the carriage over. Closing her eyes, Yuu tried to get some rest on the way, but her uniform was making it rather difficult for her to relax.

The Furisode she chose for today's meeting is a very pale rose pink colored piece, slightly shiny due to the silk it is made of, and slightly decorated with motifs of Sakura at the bottom of the piece while the top remains plain. The sleeve, of course, has the Royal Servants crest on it, embroidered with gold threads like any other piece.

Her hair on the right side of her head was tucked behind her ears and pinned neatly with white hair clips, while her fringe still hangs over the left side of her face.

Tsubasa was in front of the carriage, riding the black horse towards the Squad One barracks. He too, is also dressed neatly, in a black Kimono and black Hakama over it, both his and his mistress' swords strapped to his back with a golden sash. Dressing neatly is an important rule for anybody escorting the Royal Servants. The other official escorts all have their uniforms custom made, a set of uniform very similar to what the captains of the Gotei 13 wears, with their crests on the back of the Haori. Tsubasa's uniforms though, were all bought and given to him by his mistress. But he was never ashamed about it. In fact, he is rather proud to be unique.

The carriage came to a halt, and Tsubasa got down the black horse carefully, trying not to put too much pressure on his injured leg. After tying the horse to a post made for guests to stop their horses, Tsubasa approaches the carriage and helped Yuu get down. Yuu went on to enter the building, slowing her pace so that Tsubasa could follow with his injured legs. For the whole journey, Yuu did not speak. Not because she is nervous, but simply because her 'working-mode' has been switched on. And so Tsubasa too, switches to his 'Royal Servant Escort'-mode. Yuu walks confidently and elegantly towards the meeting room and stop when she reaches the gigantic door. "Stay outside, Tsubasa. Have a seat somewhere, careful not to strain your legs. I'll see you in a couple of hours time."

"Sure, Kuroki-sama." Tsubasa bows deeply to Yuu, and straightens himself only after the door shuts back.

* * *

When Yuu entered the meeting room, there were two rows of captains lined up at each side, and Yamamoto-Soutaichou is sitting at the other end of the room.

"Good day, Kuroki-Taishi." Yamamoto greeted Yuu slightly.

Yuu stepped forward confidently, and bowed elegantly in the way females Royal Servants are required to at formal occasions or during working hours. "A very good-day to you to, Yamamoto-Soutaichou." She straightened herself and smiles briefly to the two rows of captains beside her. "I see we have company."

Yuu could hear snickers coming from some men behind her.

"Yes. Although the Royal Guards and Servants used work secretly and carefully without anybody's knowledge, but since the situation we are in now is different and urgent, I will have to introduce you to the other captains of the Gotei 13 in order for us to work effectively."

"Of course, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. I understand." She walks to each of the captain, where they exchanged greetings. She paused when she was standing in front of the Squad Six's captain, and covered the lower half of her face with the long sleeves of her Furisode to hide her giggles as she thought, '_Fashion Disaster is the Kuchiki! Kuchiki is the Fashion Disaster!_'.

Unprofessional, she knows, but she couldn't help it. This is probably the very first time she shows unprofessionalism during proper working hours.

"Are you alright? Kuroki-Taishi?" Byakuya asks in his deep voice when Yuu doesn't seem to plan to remove her hands off her face.

Yuu took in a deep breath before she removed her hands, revealing a slightly flushed face and shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Kuchiki-sama. I've been hoping to… meet you."

Snickers were heard again when Yuu addressed Byakuya exclusively with the 'sama' honorifics. They were coming from a large man with bells on his hair and an eye patch over his eye, Yuu noticed. The guy who came through the Garganta with Kuchiki Byakuya the other time.

Byakuya eyes the blush on the Royal Servant's face slightly, but shook it off because most girls who meets him for the first time blushes like a desperate woman anyway. '_This woman is no different than any other girls. How unprofessional._'

"Nice to meet you too, Kuroki-Taishi. My family is looking forward to meeting you tonight."

"Yes Kuchiki-sama, my exact sentiments too."

She proceeded to meet the other captains, noting that Squad 11 and 12 freaks her out very much. Thankfully there was Ukitake to neutralize the feeling and helped to make the whole experience much more pleasant. Yamamoto-Soutaichou then dismissed most of the captains, leaving behind the three oldest captains, Unohana, Kyouraku and Ukitake. Yuu then proceed to present her thoughts about the current situation and advises what the Gotei 13 could do. The five of them then further discussed about reforming the army and such, and it went on for hours until evening came and Yuu had to leave so that she could prepare for her meeting with the Kuchiki.

"Guess we will meet again to continue with the discussion, Soutaichou and Taichou-tachi." She smiles at each of them. "My apology, for having to leave early."

"Yes, we will meet again soon. I hope we are not disrupting your busy schedule, Kuroki-Taishi." The Soutaichou replies.

"Oh, don't worry about that Yamamoto-Soutaichou. I have only one visit to the Europe left for this year, so my work would most probably be Soul Society based until next year. And the timing is pretty flexible."

Ukitake spoke this time. "That is good to hear, Kuroki-Taishi. Thank you for your help. The Soul Society would be grateful to you."

"If Ukitake isn't a good host, you're welcome to stay at my manor instead." Kyouraku shifted his straw hat and said.

"Though it is best you not injure yourself," Unohana smiles at Yuu, "but if you need any medical assistance, the Squad 4 would be glad to help as well."

"Thank you everyone, for your kindness. I will take my leave now and get back to Ukitake-Taichou's manor for my preparations. We shall meet again very soon. Would you like a lift in my carriage, Ukitake-Taichou? Your injury has yet to recover fully."

"Sure, Kuroki-Taishi."

The five of them bowed to each other and Yuu approaches the large door, Ukitake went forward to help her with it.

"_Otsukaresama Deshita_ Kuroki-sama, Ukitake-sama. Was the meeting successful?" Tsubasa went forward and bowed to Yuu, in which Yuu ignored and just continued walking towards the main exit with her heads up high, without even looking at him. Ukitake was surprised at Yuu's reaction towards Tsubasa.

"Let's head back to Ukitake-Taichou's manor, Tsubasa." Yuu continued walking while she spoke to Tsubasa who was following behind her. "Ukitake-Taichou will be joining me in the carriage."

"Yes, Kuroki-sama."

* * *

After a quick bath and changing to another set of simple, white Furisode that is slightly decorated with floral, Yuu was once again in the carriage heading for the Kuchiki Manor. She is exhausted, due to the tight schedule. But that is what the Royal Servants are required to get used to.

The Kuchiki estate came into sight soon, with many servants already at the gates, probably waiting for her arrival. Byakuya was standing in the middle among his many servants. When the carriage stopped, he noticed Yuu was alone in the carriage without an escort or servant.

"What are you all waiting for? Help Kuroki-Taishi with the carriage door." He ordered, to no one in particular, yet a group of servants knew their master was referring to them and hurried over to the carriage to help their guest alight the carriage.

Yuu raised an eyebrow slightly when she saw a swamp of people helping to open her door, lift her long sleeves to prevent them from touching the ground, and held her hand to lead her down the carriage. Tsubasa too, was shock when he turned around and saw a group of people surrounding his mistress, doing his job. Yuu was already walking towards the Kuchiki Manor, and Tsubasa quickly got down of the horse and tried to catch up, though his limping leg was not helping.

Yuu stopped when the current head of the Kuchiki family, Kuchiki Byakuya came into sight. "It's our pleasure to have you here, Kuroki-Taishi. Welcome to the Kuchiki Estate." Byakuya greeted his guest.

Yuu did her formal bow in return. "Good-evening, Kuchiki-sama. Thank you for having me too."

Following Byakuya and another man, who Byakuya introduced as the advisor in-charge of recording the history, Yuu entered the manor. The Kuchiki estate sure is a very large estate as compared to the Ukitake's. They even had their personal stable. But at least Ukitake was kind enough to volunteer to host Yuu and Tsubasa for their stay in Seireitei.

"Pardon for taking this in such a hurry, Kuroki-Taishi." Byakuya stopped when they arrive at a particular room and waited for his servants to open the door. "But we have a lot to look into today." Byakuya stepped aside to allow Yuu to enter the room.

"Just a moment please, Kuchiki-sama." Yuu remained smiling and didn't speak until Tsubasa finally catch up and stood by his mistress' side.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting, Kuroki-sama, Kuchiki-sama." Tsubasa tries to keep his breathing regular.

"No worries, Tsubasa." Yuu returns to Byakuya. "Shall we, Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya was eyeing Tsubasa. "Pardon me, Kuroki-Taishi. But for every meeting that we had with the Royal Diplomats, no one was allowed in the room except for me, the advisor, the Diplomat, and the Diplomat's assistant or escort. Hence I'll have to ask your carriage driver to stay outside."

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama." Yuu enters the room and sat at the Zabuton. She motioned for Tsubasa to follow, in which Tsubasa did and knelt beside her. Byakuya frowned, but enters the room and sat at his seat nonetheless.

"Kuroki-Taishi, we have rules to follow and would appreciate your understanding. But it seems like you did not understand my previous statement."

Yuu just smiled at Byakuya. "Kuchiki-sama, Tsubasa here is not just my carriage driver, but he is also my attendant, my assistance, my escort."

Upon hearing himself being introduced, Tsubasa turns to face Byakuya in a confident manner, still kneeling, and bowed deeply, head almost touching the tatami floor. "I am Tsubasa, Kuroki-sama's personal attendant. It is my pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya was eyeing Tsubasa again. "Are you in deep financial trouble, Tsubasa-san? Taking up so many roles all at once. Are you sure you are able to handle them all properly and give Kuroki-Taishi the quality of service a Royal Servant needs? Especially with an injured leg."

Tsubasa stayed in his deep bow, not straightening. He wanted to reply Byakuya when Yuu chuckled and spoke instead. "Thank you for your concern, Kuchiki-sama. But I am very pleased with Tsubasa's performance all along, because he is extremely talented and loyal. I trust no one other than him to help me with absolutely anything, except for a lady's personal matters, of course." She chuckles again. "I bathe, dress and put my _white_ hairclips onto my hair myself, for example."

'_And I thought this person is supposed to be apathetic._' Yuu thought to herself.

Tsubasa was still in his deep bow and trying his best not to giggle as he clearly understands why his mistress emphasized her hair ornaments being white and is actually a lady's matter.

Byakuya, who was seated on the other end of the long table, tighten his fists under the table. A female servant enters the room with a tray of tea in her hands.

"If it is possible," with a smile, Yuu allows for Byakuya's servant to set the tray down but stop her when she lifted the tea pot and turn to smile at Byakuya, "allow Tsubasa to do the rest of these chores, so we could be left alone without disruption."

Byakuya paused for a moment, before he dismisses the female servant. "Very well. Then let's begin."

As if on cue, Tsubasa straightens himself. "It is an honor, to be able to serve both of you." He then went on to prepare tea for his mistress and the head of Kuchiki in an elegant and skillful manner, not making any sound throughout his preparation and when he was serving them. Byakuya, although not very pleased to be served by an outsider in his own estate, cannot deny that he is rather impressed and surprised with Tsubasa's skills. Even with an injured leg, he could move elegantly and swiftly. His mistress must have taught this servant herself, Byakuya thought, because both the mistress and her servant have the same air of elegance and confidence.

While Yuu and Byakuya discuss what should be included or obsolete in the history of Soul Society, and what cultures or laws Yuu learnt from other countries can be implemented here, the advisor would listen intently and record them down swiftly with neat hand-writing. When each chapter is done, Tsubasa would bring them over to his two superiors for the day, so that they could check that the histories are recorded without mistakes and is ready to be stamped with the official stamps the Diplomats carry.

Tsubasa flips the thick stack of papers skillfully, telling without mistake where which part is written to his two superiors. He is not just a mere servant, Byakuya concluded, but someone who thoroughly knows what he is doing, and does it with confidence.

The process went on for hours, and it was getting late. There was sure a lot to look into today, like Byakuya said. Because a lot has happened ever since Kurosaki Ichigo came to Soul Society, together with Aizen Sousuke's defection.

"Sorry to interrupt, Kuroki-sama." Tsubasa bowed while kneeling beside his mistress, before straightening to look at her, concern written all over his face. "But you don't look well. You have not had a wink of sleep since yesterday morning. You have not taken your lunch or dinner too. Plus travelling with Shunpo back to the palace and then riding the horse here yourself must have made you spent a great amount of energy. You need rest."

Yuu smiles and shook her head, eyes not leaving the reports. "I am fine, Tsubasa. Thank you for your concern. It's just a little headache. I will return to the Ukitake Manor for my rest right after I am done with these. We can't let Kuchiki-sama do all these by himself. This is my job after all."

At the other end of the table, Byakuya was listening to Yuu and her attendant's conversation while he reads his part of the reports. The workload for today's meeting is really much heavier than usual. If it were the usual Diplomats, they would have already left and Byakuya will need to finish everything alone. But this lady actually volunteered to stay and help him with it. A responsible leader and good role model, this time round Byakuya concluded Yuu to be, totally forgetting his previous impression on this pair of visitors. '_No wonder she is appointed as the Ambassador, and not just a normal Diplomat._'

He looks up to the Royal Servant sitting at the other end, opposite to him. Yuu's face definitely seems paler than this afternoon when Byakuya met her at the Captains Meeting. "Tsubasa-san, could you help me get one of my servants at the corridors to come in."

Tsubasa nodded and went to get one of the servant girls, who walks over to Byakuya in quick steps and knelt beside her master. Byakuya spoke rather softly to the servant. She then exit the room, and re-entering minutes later with a new tray of tea together with a few plates of snacks in her hands, setting it near Yuu. The servant girl left the room when Byakuya nodded an approval.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "Tsubasa-san, do serve Kuroki-Taishi with the tea and snacks. The tea is a remedy for the Kuchiki Family when it comes to curing headaches, and is rather effective."

"Oh!" Yuu looks up, surprised when she heard her name being mentioned.

"Enjoy the snacks too. The small size and new varieties of fillings are very famous and popular among ladies in the Seireitei."

"That is very kind of you, Kuchiki-sama. Thank you." Yuu looks to the advisor and then to Byakuya. "How about yourself and the advisor?"

"Don't mention it. I couldn't host you in time for your stay in the Seireitei, so I could at least make sure you're well taken care of when you're visiting my estate. We can have those anytime, so don't worry about us."

Tsubasa went forward to pour Yuu the tea, and started serving the white, coin size _Daifuku_ to his mistress. Yuu picked up one of them up with the exquisite dessert-pick and sends it into her mouth. She chewed on it for a bit and started frowning, but still swallowed it despite sensing something amiss. She can't possibly spit it out in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow when he saw the expression on Yuu's face. "The jam-like filling is made with strawberries if you are wondering, Kuroki-Taishi, a type of fruit quite popular among ladies and very safe to consume, despite the sweet and slightly sour taste. Surely you have seen them since you travel around so much, haven't you?"

Tsubasa's eyes went wide and Yuu chokes on her tea immediately when Byakuya mentions the word 'strawberries'. "Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa forgot all about his professionalism, elegance as well as the injury on his leg and stumble forward to his mistress, lifting the plate to her face. "Spit it out!"

Yuu shook her head frantically and clinged onto Tsubasa. "I… swallowed it, Tsuba…! I thought they tasted like cranberries…" She made a face as if she was about to cry and spoke in a child-like tone, obviously forgetting her professionalism too. "I thought strawberry Daifuku are supposed to be much bigger! Not this size!"

Concerned about his guest, Byakuya stood up from his seat and approached the pair. "Is something the matter Kuroki-Taishi? Was there something wrong with the strawberry fillings?"

"Calm down Ojou-sama.", Tsubasa ignored Byakuya and poured Yuu, who is still clinging onto him, more tea and lifted the cup to her mouth. "I am so sorry Ojou-sama, I should have paid more attention."

Byakuya lowered himself to kneel beside the pair. "Is Kuroki-Taishi alright? Should I call the medics?"

"Not yet, Kuchiki-sama." Tsubasa looks to Byakuya. "But if it is possible, we would like to call it a day and return to the Ukitake Manor."

Byakuya stood up and exited the room. He came back awhile later and kneeled back down beside his guests. "It is too dark outside. I will arrange a room for Kuroki-Taishi to rest for the night."

"That would be great, Kuchiki-sama." Tsubasa bowed down low. "I am so sorry that my carelessness has caused both of you problems."

Byakuya started halving the other Daifuku that were left untouched, trying to find out what is the problem. "If possible, please enlighten me what is wrong, Kuroki-Taishi. I will punish whoever is responsible accordingly."

"It's not about the Daifuku, Kuchiki-sama…" Yuu smiles rather bitterly at Byakuya and scratches the part under her lips with one hand while the other clenches her stomach. "I'm allergic to strawberries, that's why. But I'll be fine…" Yuu rest her head onto Tsubasa's shoulder and whispered to him, making sure Byakuya could not hear. "…Hopefully…"

"My deepest apology, Kuroki-Taishi. I should have told you the contents of them. Is there anything I could arrange for you?"

"I might need your physician later, depending on my reactions to it. Right now I think I need…" She covers her mouth to hide a gag, "…the bathroom."

"Sure, Kuroki-Taishi. Let's get you to the guest room. You will have a personal bathroom connected to it."

* * *

"Ojou-sama…" Tsubasa knocks gently onto the bathroom door, holding a warm cup of water. "Are you alright?"

Obviously the answer is no. But Yuu could not manage to shout it out though. She has vomited for the third time now. Since she hadn't eaten much for the day, she had started to puke out gastric juice. On top of that, she is starting to feel feverish and itching all over from head to toe, especially at her neck where hives has started to appear. Luckily Byakuya had sent a set of fresh _Nemaki_ over for her to change, if not she swear she would tear her Furisode into pieces out of frustration.

Standing up after her stomach has stopped churning, Yuu rinse her mouth at the basin and exit the bathroom.

"Tsuba…" Yuu clings onto Tsubasa for support and whispered to him, "I feel like crap…"

"Don't say 'crap', Ojou-sama… Kuchiki-sama is still here." Tsubasa whispered back and pats Yuu on her head gently. "Here, drink some water to sooth your throat. I'll get you something to eat to make your stomach feels better."

"I have no appetite Tsuba…" Yuu said while she walks towards the futon and slowly climbing into it.

"You will have to eat to prevent you from vomiting more stomach acid." Tsubasa knelt down on the floor beside the futon and covered his mistress with the blanket, making sure her skin is not overly exposed to the cold air. "Or at least drink something nutritious. How about your favorite soy milk?"

"I'll ask my servants to prepare them, Kuroki-Taishi," Byakuya approaches the futon too, "anything you would like to have."

"I think I'll have soy milk then… but not now… Thank you Kuchiki-sama… And sorry to trouble you…"

"It is no trouble at all. I should be the one apologizing. Please rest well. If you need anything feel free to order my servants about it." Byakuya prepares to leave. "I shall take my leave for now. Tsubasa-san, take good care of Kuroki-Taishi."

Tsubasa walks Byakuya to the door. "Leave it to me, Kuchiki-sama. Thank you again. Please rest well too."

Byakuya exits the room, allowing his guest to rest, and wondering if everything names "_Ichigo_" exists in this world so as to create him trouble.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Otsukaresama Deshita is the same as "You've worked hard", but it will be weird for Tsubasa to say "You've worked hard" to his mistress, won't it? Hence I used the Japanese instead.

Daifuku are mochi with fillings, traditionally with red bean paste, but now has a lot different types of fillings. Original strawberry Daifuku has a whole strawberry wrapped in Mochi, and hence quite big in size.

Nemaki is a type of Yukata for sleeping purpose, or simply a home wear.

And Ichigo, is strawberry in Japanese. But also Kurosaki Ichigo's name. :D

Sorry that this update came a little bit late. But hope you had enjoyed it. Waiting for your comments! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Noble Pigs

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Noble Pigs.**

The next day morning, Yuu was still feeling rather ill. But her stomach has stopped churning and she had regained some of her strength.

"Good morning Ojou-sama…" Tsubasa rubs his eyes and yawned as he slowly sits up. He was sleeping beside his mistress on the floor for the whole night, so he could attend to her needs immediately whenever needed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Half a piece of crap, I suppose…" Yuu scratches her neck. "We will have to get back to the Ugendo, for the meeting this afternoon…"

"Don't say crap, Ojou-sama, and don't scratch, you will leave scars." Tsubasa stops Yuu's hand from constantly scratching her neck. "If you want, I could ask Kuchiki-sama to push the meeting to another day. I'm sure he will understand."

"Nah! I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible. Plus I'm feeling alright already…" She tried to scratch her neck again but was stopped by Tsubasa when he gently slaps her hand like a parent warning his child. "…just… very itchy…"

There was a knock on the door and a person with young yet deep female voice spoke. "Kuroki-sama, this is Kuchiki Rukia."

Tsubasa got up to open the door, revealing a young girl with raven hair who is carrying a tray of food. She enters the room, set the tray at the small dining table and knelt down to pay respect. "Good morning Kuroki-sama. Nice to meet you, I am Kuchiki Rukia. I've heard what happened yesterday night, and I sincerely apologize. Hope you are feeling better."

"Please, don't bow like a servant, Rukia-dono. I am fine. So are you Kuchiki Byakuya-sama's relative?"

Rukia straightens herself. "Yes Kuroki-sama, but not by blood. Byakuya-nii-sama adopted me into the Kuchiki Family. But I still have a lot to learn before I could call myself a noble, especially one from the Kuchiki. So please, just call me Rukia."

"I see…" Yuu smiles at Rukia. "But you do sound and look like Kuchiki-sama."

Rukia was surprised at this comment. No one has ever told her that. "N-Nii-sama has left for his squad duties and will only be back in the afternoon. He wants me to come and pay respect and see if you are feeling fine. Oh and…" Rukia lifts the small table with the tray of food on top and place it beside Yuu. "Nii-sama said you seem rather fond of soy, so he ordered the servants to prepare you some _soy milk soup_ that is easy to digest, nutritious and will help you recuperate better. Please eat it while it is still warm."

Tsubasa went over to ladle the soup into a small bowl and handed it to his mistress.

"That is very thoughtful of your brother, Rukia. And thank you for bringing it all the way to my room." She took a small sip from the bowl and heaved a sigh of satisfaction as she feels her stomach warms up.

"Don't mention it, Kuroki-sama. Also, Nii-sama asked if you would like to push the meeting this afternoon to another day."

"Don't worry about that, Rukia. I am well enough to attend the meeting, but I will be heading back to Ukitake Manor in awhile, please do inform him of my absence till then and thank him for all these."

"Definitely, Kuroki-sama."

* * *

When they were back at the Ukitake Manor, Ukitake was at the gates welcoming them. Kyouraku too, was at his side.

"Good morning Kuroki-Taishi!" Ukitake rushed forward when the carriage came to a halt. "Are you alright?"

Tsubasa help Yuu, who was wearing a simple Yukata the Kuchiki servants prepared her, to alight the carriage.

"Good morning Ukitake-Taichou. I am… fine. I guess." Yuu smiles at Ukitake sheepishly and scratched her neck a little. She doesn't know why, but Yuu finds it hard to behave formally when it comes to Ukitake. It's almost like seeing his face will make one feel at ease and relax. "Good morning to you too Kyouraku-Taichou. Now Tsubasa, where are your manners?"

"Ha-i!" Tsubasa quickly ties the horse to a post and walks to his mistress' side in quick steps. "Good morning Ukitake-sama! Kyouraku-sama!"

"Yo." Kyouraku lifts his straw hat a bit.

"Good morning Tsubasa-san. Now let's get you guys back to your rooms." Ukitake signals for his servants to help Tsubasa with the bag which contains Yuu's Furisode. "It is too windy here."

When they were back in their rooms, Yuu had a quick bath, making sure she dries herself thoroughly, not wanting the hives on her neck to worsen. She then dressed herself up with her black Furisode. "Tsuba, are you out there?" She calls softly to Tsubasa who was kneeling and waiting patiently outside the door for his mistress to get dressed.

"Yes Ojou-sama. Are you ready? Can I enter?"

"Almost...!" She approaches the door and opens it slightly, peering outside to see if anyone else s there. "But I need help with this Obi. Please come in quick."

Tsubasa enters the room and got the Obi from his mistress' hands quickly. Yuu folds the sleeves up in a un-lady manner in order to be fast and folds the heavy outer garment properly so that Tsubasa could help her with the Obi.

"If anyone sees you doing this your life will be ruined, Tsuba." Yuu giggles, but chokes when Tsubasa ties the tight Obi knot around her waist suddenly. "-a man helping a woman with her Obi."

"Because I know Ojou-sama will still want me anyway, so it's okay." Tsubasa chuckles and tug on the Obi gently. "Is it too tight?"

"Well, not suffocating, so I guess it is fine. I think I need to wear this black one more. I'm seriously not used to wearing it." Yuu tidies herself in front of the mirror. "Do I look okay?"

"You look perfect, Ojou-sama."

"Scary enough?" She straightens her back and lifts her chin a little. "Do I have enough this air of arrogance to win those nobles?"

"Hm… " Tsubasa tilts his head.

"Or should I wear white hair ornaments," Yuu giggles, "green scarf and gloves?"

"Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa giggles as well. "Nobody could see your hands anyway with these long sleeves."

"Oh, that's true." Yuu decides that she will leave her hair as it is this time. "Then I guess I'm ready. Oh yes, since both Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou are attending the meeting too, do go invite them for a ride to the Kuchiki Manor."

"Right away, Ojou-sama."

* * *

"Thank you for the ride, Kuroki-Taishi." Kyouraku was sitting beside Ukitake, the both of them opposite Yuu. "I guess this is your first time. If I were you, I would brace myself for the boredom later."

"Kyouraku!" Ukitake nudges his friend. "Pardon him, Kuroki-Taishi."

"It's okay. I am sure it can't be as bad as the one I have in the palace with all the wise men and elders. I just hope my itching would stop. This is embarrassing…"

"Maybe we should see if Unohana-Taichou could help you with that, since she is coming to my manor tomorrow."

"That would be great Ukitake-Taichou… and I think we are reaching. Oh my, that's a huge crowd…"

It was like yesterday, the carriage came to a halt where Byakuya is standing with his servants, waiting for Yuu's arrival. And it seems like there are some other noble heads with him as well. Byakuya didn't order his servants to help Yuu get down her carriage this time, knowing that Tsubasa is in-charge of serving Yuu. Ukitake and Kyouraku alighted the carriage first, gaining some weird stares and curious whispers as to why they are with the Royal Servant. Tsubasa then help Yuu alight the carriage, and the four of them started approaching the crowd. Many noble heads were surprised when a lady appeared instead of the Royal Treasurer.

"Good to see you again, Kuchiki-sama." Yuu does her bow and smiles to the other nobles slightly, nodding her head.

"Pardon my absence this morning, Kuroki-Taishi. I had duties to attend to."

"Don't worry about that. I am glad to meet your sister Rukia. She is a very fine lady."

Ukitake smiled when he heard his subordinate getting praised. But the other nobles who heard the same thing either frowned or raised their brows.

"Let us proceed to the great hall." Byakuya turns to leave. His servants hurried to their respective assigned noble house representatives, leading them the way.

* * *

It was only the second family to present on their annual financial reports, voicing out their concerns, and Yuu has already realized that what Kyouraku said was right.

'_Like I give a damn about how much you indirectly sold your daughter for,_' Yuu rolled her eyes inwardly, '_stupid old man_.'

As if able to read his mistress mind and detect the word 'damn', Tsubasa smiled while gaving Yuu a slight chiding glare. Like a father telling his child to 'pay attention'. In which Yuu react by showing a slight pout of dissatisfaction. She is feeling very uncomfortable, having to sit still, backs straight, no scratching, no fidgeting and acting like she is interested in every single thing these old people say.

'_One day Kuchiki Byakuya will grow old and be like them eh…_' She thought. '_He is a quite a looker too. I wonder if all Kuchiki actually looked that pretty when they were young… Nah! Probably not._'

"Kuroki-Taishi?" the old man who was speaking tilted his head. "Did you hear my concerns about my horrible situation?"

"Hm? Oh of course!" Yuu lies while Tsubasa sighs and shakes his head, resisting to smack his forehead. "That is really worth our attention. I'll make sure the Treasurer look into this."

"You really would?!" The old man look rather excited while the other noble representatives look puzzled. Kyouraku and Ukitake were chuckling and Byakuya just stared at Yuu with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-Yeah! W-Why not? Should we invite the next representative?"

The whole process went on repeatedly for countless time. There were just too many minor noble families. It was like an annual showcase of how much money your house had earned instead.

Kyouraku and Ukitake though, stood out quite obviously, like a sore thumb. The former made his report real simple to understand with "Ah! We are doing very well, thank you. Our only concern is whether I'll ever get a wife, though. And the wine prices have risen again!" And the latter said, "My family is doing very well too, all thanks to everyone. And concern… Still my illness, I guess."

And that was it. The two of them finished talking.

The Kuchiki family didn't present though. The report is probably too long to be done in one day. '_Kuchiki Byakuya would probably say: how much we earn is none of your concern._' Yuu giggles softly to herself.

When the whole meeting was finally over, Yuu waited for all the guests to leave before standing up. "Shall we continue with our work yesterday, Kuchiki-sama?"

"I've already completed them yesterday night, Kuroki-Taishi. The only thing left is stamping, and it will all be ready."

"I see. Then let's go and get them sta-" Yuu pause as she touches her sleeve and Obi pockets. "Tsubasa."

"Yes Kuroki-sama?"

"Do you remember whether I left my stamp in the white Furisode?"

Tsubasa gasps. "Yes Kuroki-sama, you did."

Yuu sighs. "I'm sorry Kuchiki-sama. But I'll have to go and get the stamp which I left in Ukitake-Taichou's manor."

"Allow me, Kuroki-sama." Tsubasa volunteered. "Please use this short span of time to rest."

"That will be fine." Byakuya nodded to Tsubasa, and Tsubasa rushes out of the room. "Would you like some tea, Kuroki-Taishi?"

"Hm… I've been sitting down for the whole afternoon. Is it possible for me to take a walk in your garden so I could get some fresh air?"

"Sure. This way please."

Yuu was surprised Byakuya decides to go with her. She thought he would arrange a servant to lead her instead. "If you're busy, Kuchiki-sama, do attend to your duties. I'll be fine alone."

Byakuya slides open a door, revealing a small garden connected to the hall. "The Soutaichou had given me a day off today so I could concentrate on the meeting. Apparently he wants you to feel welcomed."

"I am." Yuu follows Byakuya out to the garden and took in a deep breath. "Even though it had only been about three days, but things are going very smoothly and well-organized."

"That is good to hear. This garden here is one of the smallest I have in the manor. The largest garden is at the other end and sadly, quite a distance from here."

"I bet it must be a beautiful one. But this will do too. I just needed to take a breather." Closing her eyes and facing the sky, Yuu took in another deep breath. "The weather is slowly turning cold…" She hides her hands into her sleeves, preventing the small patches of swells on her hand to be too exposed to the cold air. Though occasionally, she would still use them to lightly scratch her neck.

Everything was quiet, except for the rattling of leaves and sound of water from the pond. Yuu was enjoying the short span of peace she is having, until a warm, soft sensation on her neck startled her. She opens her eyes and touches her neck, finding a slightly green colored scarf.

"You should get those swells covered. The cold air might worsen them."

"Th-Thanks."

"We, the head of Kuchiki seldom allow others to touch our heirloom. But since it is my carelessness that caused you this problem, I am responsible to make sure you are well taken care of."

"I'm honored."

"So… Will you really help the Inoki family with their pigs' problem?"

"Ino-who?" Yuu blinked. "Pigs?"

"You were the one who said that the problem of his…" Byakuya clears his throat "…boar being too old to mate is really worth our attention and that you will make sure the Treasurer look into this. I personally find it not worth our time and-"

"Oh? Oh! That old… I mean, Inoki-dono, why yes! I was just… being kind. That's why. Can't possibly let an elderly go home disappointed, right?"

Byakuya didn't respond, but just stared at the sky. There was a long silence between those two. And of course it was Yuu who spoke first.

"I'm very sorry about my behavior yesterday night, Kuchiki-sama." Chuckling, Yuu recalls her pathetic state yesterday in the meeting room. "I guess there goes my image as a Royal Servant."

"I should be the one apologizing, Kuroki-Taishi."

"Well, you already did for like, fifty times?" Yuu chuckles again. "I wonder why all my colleagues say… Oh never mind."

Byakuya raises his eyebrow slightly, firstly wondering why Yuu doesn't seem as proud as she was yesterday. Secondly, wondering what his image is like to the Royal Servants. But he decides to shrug it off. "Since it is likely that we will finish early with the checking and archiving today, please do stay for dinner, Kuroki-Taishi, as a token of apology about the incident yesterday and also appreciation for your visit. The Kuchiki elders will be glad to meet you too."

"Sure..." Yuu smiled sheepishly at Byakuya. "But your servants might find Tsubasa a little hard to handle… though."

"You mean you allow your servant to be picky about what he is given to eat? Doesn't he know his place as a servant?"

"No, he eats simply anything. Actually me too, unless those that I'm allergic to but… I mean… Well…"

* * *

"Please, take those away, as far as possible." Tsubasa points to a plate of citrus fruits. He had been in the kitchen since Yuu told him they will be staying for dinner. Yuu wanted to stop him, but when Tsubasa told Byakuya that he needs to ensure nothing Yuu is allergic to will be served, Byakuya had allowed him to supervise the kitchen. "Kuroki-sama is prone to get ulcers when she eats those." He turns to see what the servant handling the meat is doing. "How will these be done?"

"Added to the broth, sir. We will be preparing a hotpot as the weather is turning cold."

Tsubasa nods his approval. "Will there be vegetables in them?"

"A wide variety of mushrooms, freshly picked this morning."

"Mushrooms are not vegetables…" Frowning, Tsubasa puts his hands to his waist. "Please, anything will do, add some vegetables. Kuroki-sama is not picky when it comes to vegetables." He points to the fish. "And this?"

"The fish will be steamed."

Tsubasa nods again, mumbling random things to himself. "Okay… Hm… Hey wait wait wait!" He rushes forward to one of the cooks, stopping his action. "Lesser oil… please, for easy digestion. Oh! And less salt too!"

"Tsubasa-san," a servant enters the kitchen, "Kuroki-sama is asking for you."

"Alright, thank you." Before he exits the kitchen he turns to all the staff once again. "Remember, less oil, less salt, plenty of vegetable, and if possible, add soy or soy products. Tofu, will be a good choice and-" He pauses when he sensed his mistress' Reiatsu spike for a second, what she always do when she warns or needs Tsubasa to see him urgently. "I'll be right back!"

He rushes to the tea room in which Byakuya had arranged for Yuu to rest in after their work is done. He is now limping lesser than he did the previous days. "Ojou-sama, I'm here. May I enter-ow! Ouch! Ouch! Ojou-sama!"

Yuu had slid open the door before Tsubasa could and is now pinching onto his cheek, _**hard**_. "Welcome back, Tsubasa-_**san**_." Still pinching, Yuu smiles to Tsubasa and drags him into the room, forcing him to sit down on one of the Zabuton. "You shall stay here till dinner is ready."

"B-Bu-But Ojou-sama! The servants here think mushrooms are vegetables! And the oil they intended to use could drown a rat and he was-"

"Tsubasa… -_**san**_." Yuu smiles even wider at Tsubasa this time, emphasizing even more on the honorific she rarely uses on Tsubasa.

Tsubasa looks to the ground. "…I'm sorry."

"Good. Although Kuchiki-sama is treating us with kindness…" Yuu paused and shrugs. "Which I didn't knew he had. And I know you meant well, but still! Remember your place."

Tsubasa nodded. He sat on the Zabuton, fidgeting all the time feeling very uncomfortable about not being able to supervise what is being cooked for his mistress' meal, until a servant came to invite them to the dining hall.

* * *

The dinner ended, without mishap, much to Tsubasa's relief. He is now at the gates, preparing the carriage, while Yuu is talking to Byakuya. Rukia had showed up too, probably to send Yuu off.

"Rukia, where were you? I didn't see you at the dinner."

"I was dining in my room, Kuroki-sama. I am in no place to-"

"That's pretty lonely." Chuckling to stop Rukia from saying what she doesn't like to hear, Yuu ruffles Rukia's hair. That very action shocked Rukia. "But I understand... Well, next time! Let's meet up and eat together to compensate you."

"No compensation is needed, Kuroki-Taishi." Byakuya says.

"Yes Kuroki-sama." Rukia adds on. "Please do not-"

"My treat!" Yuu rushes to the carriage and went inside. "Goodnight! Thank you for the sumptuous dinner, Kuchiki-sama! Let's go Tsubasa."

The Kuchiki sibling stood at the gates until the carriage is out of sight. Byakuya turns to leave for his manor, not saying a word. Rukia follows right after.

"Kuroki-Taishi seems rather fond of you." Byakuya says while he continues to walk towards the manor, not eyeing Rukia one bit. "She praised you in front of the guests today."

"Really?" Rukia hasten her steps so that she is walking closer behind her adoptive brother. "I'm honored. Nii-sama."

"You should. And I just wanted to inform you. That's all. Do not get arrogant about it."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Soy milk soup is a kind of… hotpot (Nabe) dish. Basically you add soy milk to chicken stock or some use seasoning. Then add in lots of different ingredients like mushroom, fish meat, vegetables.

If you're wondering why Tsubasa seems to call Yuu Ojou sometimes, yet Kuroki another, it's like, he calls her Ojou-sama when they are in a more relaxed environment. But when it is business time or when an outsider if around, he will have to call Yuu as Kuroki-sama to firstly, be formal, and secondly, keep up Yuu's status.

I am slowing down my pace of uploading (I usually upload every 2 days) because my project is getting on track and the event my team is planning will be running soon so I'll be getting busy. I don't think I'll have a usual upload pace but definitely not as close as every 2 days. Sorry about that, but hope you'll still support Noble Regal! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Feminine

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

Flaffy: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

Chapter 5 – Feminine.

"What?!" Yuu gasps while kneeling in front of the King. She had travelled back to the palace with Tsubasa the next morning after dinner at the Kuchiki's, and was called for a mission briefing immediately. "I thought it had always been Onodera-dono who is in-charge of visiting our own world of living?"

The Diplomats are not only required to visit the other countries' realm of the dead, but also required to visit the world of living to research, observe, study and learn their culture and technology advances. Sometimes they even enrol into schools just so they could communicate or absorb the information available there better. And it had always been Europe for Yuu, yet this time the King appointed her for their own world of living in Japan.

"After much discussion with the wise men and advisors, Kuroki-Taishi, we believe with your knowledge, you're the best candidate to replace Onodera-dono after his retirement. Plus you handled the Gotei 13's situation well, and saved us from a disaster. You will be a perfect candidate to observe how the people are doing back at their homes." The King said. An advisor then came forward to hand Yuu a scroll which means the decision is final.

The advisor eyed Yuu a bit before he started to speak. "The Villa Onodera-Taishi used to reside in is already cleared and you could move in anytime you want. We heard you were doing well mingling with the people from the Gotei 13. Especially the nobles like Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm sure they will offer help when you need them."

"So?" Yuu raises her brow. "I mean, what has that got to do with this?"

"Hm… You'll see. I believe Yamamoto-Soutaichou will request for a meeting with you soon."

"And now what has this got to do with him? And what about France?"

"I said you will know soon, Kuroki-Taishi." Back facing the King, the advisor rolled his eyes for only Yuu to see. "And we will send Matsushita-Taishi over to France. He needs to widen his knowledge as well."

"Run along now child," the King said again. "I believe you will do a great job just like you had always done. But please make sure your servant boy doesn't create more troubles. The injuries on his body might make us look weak and disgrace us."

This time it was Yuu who rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The advisor cleared his throat. "And I see your manners were gone after a visit to the Seireitei? Have you forgotten your place?"

Yuu rolled her eyes once more before flashing a wide smile, bowed politely and said with her sweetest voice, "Yes, Your Majesty."

She storm back to her chamber, slamming the door shut, pulled out her baggage and started filling it with random things.

"Ojou-sama?" Tsubasa was sitting at a desk, trying his best to mend the suit Yuu bought him which was slightly tore up during his short battle with Gin and Tousen. "What happened? Were the King and advisors displeased with our actions?"

"Don't mention those…" Yuu paused, "_**people**_ in front for me, for a month." and went back to her packing.

"Okay… Erm…" Tsubasa looks to the calendar right in front of him on the desk, thinking of something that will lighten the atmosphere. "Are we travelling to France again? It's great that you're able to do more shopping isn't that right? It is that time of the year again _naa_… Time fli-" Tsubasa's words were cut off when Yuu threw the scroll she just gotten from the advisor at Tsubasa's head. "Your aiming is still so perfect, Ojou-sama."

Yuu points to the scroll. "Read." She then points to Tsubasa's personal closet. "Pack." Yuu then points downward. "Now." And went back to continue packing.

Tsubasa picks up the scroll and read through it. "Ja-Japan?!" He wanted to question more when there was a knock on the door. Tsubasa went to open it, revealing a messenger who handed him a letter and left. "Ojou-sama, a letter for you."

"Who?"

Tsubasa was a little afraid of his mistress' sudden eruption of anger. "Erm, Ah! It's Yamamoto-Soutaichou."

"Shred it."

"E-Eh! Bu-But." Knowing his mistress would probably throw the letter away anyway, he opened it up and read through. "Yamamoto-Soutaichou is inviting you for a meeting, Ojou-sama. To further discuss where you guys left off the other day."

Yuu sighed. "When?"

"I truly understand that your schedule is irregular and tight, but we will need to meet up as soon as possible." Tsubasa read out aloud.

"Tomorrow then." Yuu wave her hands to tell Tsubasa that she wants to end the discussion.

* * *

The next day Yuu travelled to Seireitei early in the morning to Yamamoto-Soutaichou's office. She is in her "real world" casuals this time. Meaning shirt, jeans, boots and a winter coat for the weather is turning cold. And she is someone who can't deal with cold weather very well.

Tsubasa was with her, in mortals' casual too. Though instead of standing near his mistress he stayed standing by the door.

"Thank you for your prompt visit, Kuroki-Taishi." Yamamoto spoke while sitting at his desk. "I see you are sent for a mission? Then let's not waste more of your time."

"No worries Yamamoto-Soutaichou. We are being put to observe the world of living in Japan this time, so no long travel distances, no rush at all."

"Our own world of living? That is great to hear. In this case you could have collaboration with the Squad 6's patrol."

"Patrol?" Yuu frown. "I do no patrols sir. I have my own duties to attend to."

"A moment please, Kuroki-Taishi." Yamamoto sent a hell butterfly asking for Kuchiki Byakuya. The butterfly flutters away.

"We will talk about this further when Kuchiki-Taichou arrives. Let's get back to business."

* * *

After around fifteen minutes, Kuchiki Byakuya finally arrives at the Soutaichou's office.

"That is quite late of you, Kuchiki-Taichou."

"Pardon me, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. I was watching over a squad training." He looks to Yuu. "Is there anything I can do for you? Or Kuroki-Taishi?"

Yuu just shrugged without looking at Byakuya.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "As you know Kuchiki-Taichou, you were sent to observe the real world due to your Lieutenant and also Kuchiki Rukia's familiarity with it."

Byakuya nodded slightly.

"Kuroki-Taishi here has recently been appointed to visit the real world here in Japan too by the King, it seems. And I think it will be good for both party to work together and keep each other well informed. When will you be leaving, Kuroki-Taishi?"

"After this meeting." Yuu replied without a care.

"I see. That is fast. Kuchiki-Taichou would only be there five days later. I trust you two to communicate with each other to make things work."

"Sure" was all of Yuu's answer.

Byakuya look to Yuu from the corner of his eyes, wondering what's wrong with this lady and her drastic personality changes.

"Then all is decided. Since Kuroki-Taishi must have more knowledge about the real world than you do, do seek help from her when needed, Kuchiki-Taichou. You may go now."

Byakuya nodded again and vanished with Shunpo, leaving Yuu with Yamamoto to pick up their discussion where they left off.

* * *

_**Five days later…**_

"Taichou!" Renji run towards the gate of the Squad 6 barracks. "Sorry! I'm late!"

Byakuya glared at Renji, expressing his displease towards the red hair Lieutenant, before walking towards the Senkaimon. "Rukia, let's go."

"Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia follows Byakuya.

"E-Eh! Taichou!"

When they reach the other end of the Senkaimon, both Byakuya and Rukia were surprise to see Tsubasa instead. Renji, who had never met him before, went into his fighting stance.

"A very good-morning to you, Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-dono," Tsubasa bows deeply, "and Kuchiki-sama's Lieutenant? Nice to meet you. I'm Tsubasa."

"Hm?" Renji eye Tsubasa a little. "You know him, Taichou?"

"He serves the Ambassador who recently visited Seireitei, Renji." Rukia told Renji, who then nodded a little.

"Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of Squad 6." Renji pats his own chest.

"Do you need anything from us, Tsubasa-san?" Byakuya asks Tsubasa.

"I'm here to welcome you, on behalf of Kuroki-sama." Tsubasa smiles at them. "We are aware that you might not have a place to stay in the real world, therefore you are welcome to stay at Kuroki-sama's villa."

Byakuya closed his eyes to think through. "Abarai-fukutaichou, Rukia."

"Yes?" The two of them replied in unison.

"Where do you take shelter when you visit the real world?"

"Erm…" The two best friends started smiling sheepishly. "I stay in Urahara's place. No rent needed! B-But you will have to help with cleaning the house."

"And I stay in… Ichigo's apartment... Well… closet, to be exact."

Byakuya didn't speak for awhile before he opens his eyes and sighed. "I shall accept the invitation, Tsubasa-san."

"That is great to hear Kuchiki-sama, this way please!" Tsubasa started to lead the way, still limping a little, with Byakuya following after him. "Rukia-dono and Abarai-dono, do join us too."

The two youngsters' eyes brightened and followed after, until the four of them arrive at a black vehicle. Tsubasa rushed forward to open the door of the front passenger seat for Byakuya, followed by the back passenger seats door for Rukia and Renji. Tsubasa himself got in the car at the driver's seat, fasten his seat belts and started the car.

"Wow, you know how to drive a modern car, Tsubasa-san?" Renji ask Tsubasa while checking out the interior of the vehicle.

Tsubasa started reversing the car, checking the back for incoming cars while he speaks. "Yes. Kuroki-sama sends me to various classes in the real world while she is on missions. Since I can't help her with her work, I could at least learn more things to make myself useful. Even though we could Shunpo, and Shunpo is much efficient, but when we are in the real world we try to do things that a human here does."

"The King sure is filthy rich, paying for all these cool gadgets. He must like Kuroki-Taishi a lot!" Renji said again, while Rukia nudges him to watch out for his language.

Tsubasa chuckles. "Actually Abarai-dono, the King only provides the house for us stay in. And it was an old house given to the previous Diplomat who retired recently. Kuroki-sama pays for every other thing herself. Even the money spent during missions, like this current one."

"Seems like Kuroki-Taishi is busy, will we be in the way?" Byakuya asks while staring out of the window.

"Not at all, Kuchiki-sama. She is not here today because she is feeling a little unwell and tired. She was busy with tidying and revamping the house. Plus she caught a cold due to the cold weather here. But overall she is alright, just not suitable to travel around for the time being."

After around fifteen minutes of travelling, they arrive at a serene area with a few houses here and there. Each with their own exquisite design. Tsubasa parked the car just outside the gates of one of the houses, and alighted quickly so he could help the three Shinigamis with the doors. While Byakuya was getting out of the car, Yuu came out of the house, standing at the porch.

"Welcome." Yuu smiles at them while wrapping herself in a thick winter coat. "It's too cold out here. Let's get you guys into the house fast."

The three visitors entered the house. Yuu led them to take a seat at the sofa and told Tsubasa to serve them warm tea. Rukia and Renji were looking around curiously at the Victorian, flowery design of the whole house. They had never seen something so European before. Byakuya just briefly looked around as they walk towards the living room. Not as big as he expected, but enough for him to feel comfortable.

"Please make yourselves at home." She sat down at one of the couch too. "I'm sorry that this place is so… feminine."

"Please don't apologize!" Rukia bowed slightly, Renji following suit. "This place is beautiful."

"Thank you, Rukia." Yuu looks to Renji. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroki Yuu. The Ambassador. You must be Kuchiki-sama's Lieutenant."

"That's right! I'm Abarai Renji! This place is so cool Kuroki-Taishi!"

Yuu chuckled. "Thank you, Abarai-dono. Tsubasa!"

"Yes Ojou-sama?" Tsubasa sets the tray of tea down and squatted down beside the couch where Yuu is sitting.

"Bring their bags upstairs and do a final check. I'll lead them up soon."

Tsubasa bowed and went on to carry out his given tasks. Yuu picked up her cup of tea and held it with two hands to warm her hands up. "You guys must be tired after all the travelling, after Tsubasa is done with the check I'll bring you guys to your rooms."

The three of them nodded.

"My schedule is never fixed, but I think I'll be in the house most of the time since it's too cold to do anything outside." Yuu smiles weakly. "Anytime you guys need help, feel free to ask me."

After a small chat, mostly with the two younger ones, Yuu led the three visitors up. Tsubasa was told to check on them when Yuu had to excuse herself for a phone call.

"Is everything alright, Kuchiki-sama?" Tsubasa ask as he enters Byakuya's room.

Byakuya sits down at the small, brown leather couch. "Is the design of the whole villa a decision of Kuroki-Taishi?"

"Yes. Because of her frequent visit to Europe, especially England, she is quite fond of such designs. Especially floral."

"For a person who is allergic to pollens, she has a rather contradicting preference there."

Tsubasa tilted his head. "Is it too feminine for you, Kuchiki-sama? The design here is a rather great contrast to your manor."

"It certainly is. But this room seems rather oriental as compared to the other part of the house."

"Yes. Kuroki-sama specially made your room and Abarai-dono's room less feminine. She replaced the beds with newly purchased futons too."

Byakuya looks to the futon and nodded.

"Anytime you need something, feel free to inform me. I'll excuse myself now."

* * *

After lunch, the three visitors went out for their patrol. They are needed to observe the citizens, since they were put to sleep and transferred to Soul Society recently. There is a possibility that Aizen would come again too, and they had to keep their eyes open for any sign of him.

When Yamamoto-Soutaichou proposed this to all the captains during a meeting, he wanted each squad to rotate shift with another squad weekly, but many captains disagreed to it. Especially Squad 11 and 12, saying they have better things to do. The two of them then volunteered Byakuya, saying both his Lieutenant and _baby sister _are so familiar with the real world, he should be going. Byakuya knew the two of them are trying to provoke him, but managed to keep his cool and actually agreed to it, much to the other captains' surprise.

And now here he is, walking along the streets of Karakura Town still in spirit form, watching human continue with their everyday live while the human don't even know his existence. It went on for hours, until the three of them felt a large amount of Hollow Reiatsu spiking at one part of the town. Byakuya flashed step over without saying a word, Renji and Rukia followed right behind.

When they arrive at the area, Kurosaki Ichigo and friends were already fighting against a few Hollows.

"Oi Byakuya! What took you so long?!" Ichigo shouted across the streets as he slashes another Hollow. "You guys too! Renji! Rukia! Slow as usual!"

Renji and Rukia dashed forward to help out in exterminating the Hollows, while Byakuya looked on, observing the surrounding. The Hollows seem to be hiding their Reiatsu until they decide to attack. And they are not devouring the souls. It appears that they are collecting them instead, probably under the command of someone. And he needs to find out who.

He flash steps away, leaving the younger ones to fight the Hollows. The numbers are quite overwhelming, but with their power, it should be done in no time.

His instincts led him to what looks like an abandon shrine. It was already night time and the place was dark. Walking to the entrance, he closes his eyes, listening for sounds, focusing on his surroundings.

"_Chire_." He commanded softly, allowing his sword to slowly disperse and scatter. "_Senbonzakura._"

Raising his hands up and then swinging it down while still holding onto the hilt of his Zanpakutou, the petals like blades followed Byakuya's command and smashed onto a huge, old tree in the middle of the shrine, breaking many branches. Byakuya waited for any abnormalities to occur, when suddenly branches from the tree started growing, all coming towards him at high speed. He was able to dodge most of them with Shunpo, but there were just too many and some of them managed to injure and gave him several abrasions on his arms. Some even managed to trap his limbs to stop him from moving.

His sword was knocked off from his hand, and Byakuya is struggling to break free.

"Way of Destruction 31." He opens his right hand, letting his palm face where the branches are coming from. "Red Flame Canon."

A huge fire ball was shot from his hand towards the tree, lighting up the area red for a few seconds and breaking the branches, setting Byakuya free. He flash steps to pick up Senbonzakura, and commanded the many thousand pieces of tiny blades towards the unknown creature again, this time making sure he destroy the whole of it.

And he did. A Hollow mask drops to the ground and cracked into tiny pieces, before turning into purified spiritual particles. It was not a tree after all, but a Hollow which Byakuya believes to be the "leader" commanding the other Hollows.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia rushes towards Byakuya. "Are you alright? Your arm! The wounds are bleeding!"

"Ignore them." He looks from Rukia to Renji. "Are all the other Hollows purified?"

"Yes Taichou! All cleared!"

"Seems like Aizen Sousuke is trying other ways to collect the souls he needs. From now on we will need to split up and travel different routes. That goes to you too, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh, okay, sure." The orange hair youngster nodded. "You guys need to go rest at my place? Anyway, where will you guys stay? Aren't you going to Urahara's shop, Renji?"

Byakuya ignored Ichigo's enquiries. "Let's get back to Kuroki-Taishi's house, Rukia, Abarai-fukutaichou. We have things to report." And flash steps away.

"Hai!" Rukia and Renji followed and vanished too.

"O-Oi! What Kuroki?"

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

...Whew! XD

I know this chapter sucked. B-But... Do R&R.


	6. Chapter 6: Challenge

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

Thanks **BattyDog, Zanyx** and **pip1309**, for adding this story to your favorites.

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes**: I'll try! Thanks for reading!

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Challenge.**

"Welcome back, Kuchi-…" Tsubasa was at the gates, welcoming his three guests when he noticed the wounds on Byakuya's arms. "Please come in fast, we need to get those wounds cleaned and treated."

"I am fine, Tsubasa-san" Byakuya walk pass Tsubasa and entered the house. "I have a report to make, please excuse me."

"B-But Kuchiki-sama!" Tsubasa follows the raven hair captain into the house. "They need to be treated fast."

Byakuya didn't respond and went upstairs to his room.

"Don't mind him Tsubasa." Renji says while plopping onto the sofa. "Ah… I'm exhausted."

"It is really okay to let him be?" Tsubasa asks Rukia, concerned about his noble guest.

"For the time being I guess." Rukia sighs. "Let's try again later."

Tsubasa nodded.

"Where is Kuroki-sama?" Rukia looks around, unable to sense her Reiatsu. "Is she not in the house?"

"In the studies. She unconsciously hides her Reiatsu whenever she is deep in thoughts." Tsubasa smiles at Rukia. "I'm about to go prepare tea for her when I sensed you guys coming back. Do you think Kuchiki-sama would like some?"

"Tsuba! Where is my- oh, hi guys! Welcome back!" Yuu was walking down the staircase looking for her attendant when she notices that her guests are back.

"Kuroki-sama." Rukia bows slightly.

Renji sits up from the sofa. "Hi Kuroki-Taishi."

"Please, call me something less old sounding. We are in the real world for God's sake." Yuu chuckles. "Even though I'm apparently older than you guys."

"Okay!" Renji puts his thumbs up. "Will Yuu-san do? Or even just Yuu? You can call me Renji in return!"

"Mind your manners, Abarai-fukutaichou." Byakuya's deep voice came from behind Yuu. "If you do keep that up, make sure you tell no one that you are part of my squad."

Yuu turns around to look at Byakuya and frowns when she notices the wounds on his arm. "Tsubasa, get the medical kit, fast."

"If it is these small wounds that you are worrying for, do try to ignore them, Kuroki-Taishi. I'm here to discuss with you about the large Hollow sightings."

"There is no reason for me to turn a blind eye on those wounds." He walks towards Byakuya and picks up one of his arms. "Especially when you are my guest."

Byakuya eyes the lady who is now holding and examining his arm. He was surprised and wanted to flinch, but kept his cool and just stood there. How long has it been since someone dared to touch him? Even his tailor apologizes for being too close. He wonders if this woman here is the same elegant lady he met last week.

"Here is the medical kit, Ojou-sama." Tsubasa set the box down on the coffee table.

"I think we need to get these cleaned first." Yuu slowly place Byakuya's hand back to his side and walk towards the sofas. "Please help Kuchiki-sama prepare his bath."

"Hai." Tsubasa went upstairs in quick steps towards Byakuya's private bath.

"While we wait for Tsubasa, do take a seat." Yuu gently pushes Byakuya's and then Rukia's back towards the sofa. "You guys must be tired. I'll go get some snacks." Yuu says while walking towards the kitchen. "Will western cakes do? Do you guys take cheese? Or prefer something fruity? I don't have anything strawberries though."

* * *

As Byakuya exits the bathroom with a bath robe, he notices a neatly folded set of Nemaki made from warm flannel. He puts it on and sat down on his desk, planning to start off his paperwork when a knock on the door stopped him.

"Kuchiki-sama. It's me." It was Yuu. "Sorry to disturb. May I enter?"

Byakuya thought she is here to discuss about the Hollow sightings. "Come in."

Yuu enters the room with the medical kit swinging in her hands. "Time to get those wounds treated."

"I appreciate your kindness, Kuroki-Taishi. Just leave them there, I am not a child and will do it on my own later."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk." Ignoring Byakuya, Yuu went forward to examine the wounds again and shook her head with exaggerated disbelieve. She pulled another chair and settled herself beside Byakuya. Opening the white box on her lap, she started picking out the needed items. "Antiseptic… Cotton balls… Bandages… Tsk, where is the Johnson and Johnson first aid cream…?"

Byakuya sigh inwardly. He wonders how long he can tolerate this, the cycle of this woman repeating what she is doing now every night when he comes back from patrols with new scratches.

"I don't usually help anyone with wounds…" Yuu says while she dap the wounds with cream. "But since you are my guest, I am responsible to make sure you are well taken care of…" Yuu looks up for a bit. "Does it hurt?"

Byakuya raises his brow, finding that line Yuu just said rather familiar. "I am not a child Kuroki-Taishi, wounds like these are common for a Shinigami."

"I figured, but being common doesn't mean it hurts less right? Duh."

Byakuya thought he should probably keep quiet until Yuu is done so as to prevent him from committing murder. To kill a Royal Servant must be treason too. But he decides that discussing about the Hollow sightings would be a good idea. This will save him time too.

"Aizen Sousuke is planning something new. I think he is controlling Hollows to collect the souls he needs to create the King's key."

Surprisingly, Yuu did not say anything other than "Un" to indicate she is listening while treating Byakuya's arm.

Byakuya continues. "Therefore it is likely that large amount of Hollows would make their way here from Hueco Mundo."

"Un."

Byakuya raises his eyebrow again, wondering if Yuu is actually listening. Because he had previously seen how her mind switches off during meetings, he figured she would most probably do it again when he speaks.

'_I wonder what kind of help to Soul Society does the Soutaichou expects from this woman when he ordered me to work with her._'

After a long while of silence, Byakuya almost gave up about his discussion when Yuu suddenly speaks.

"Will the Soutaichou send more people over?"

"You think reinforcement is necessary?"

"Well, I understand that all three of you are strong Shinigami. But I heard Aizen Sousuke was able to trap the three of you, Kurotsuchi-Taichou, Zaraki-Taichou, Unohana-Taichou and more in Hueco Mundo when he was visiting the fake town. What if he does the opposite this time? He could summon much stronger Hollows to Karakura Town and then trap all the citizens here together with the Hollows, or even himself. A group of Menos would be enough to do drastic damages. And then no help could get to us in time, there will only be three of you here."

Byakuya thought over her words for a moment. "I will discuss this issue with the Soutaichou. But I guess for the time being we will be fine. We do have allies here in Karakura Town. Like a Substitute Shinigami, and an inventor."

"Really? That's cool. Okay one hand done." Yuu pats Byakuya's right arm lightly. "Let's see to the other."

'_Really? That's cool? This woman ended our discussion with just three, pathetic, shallow words!_' Byakuya thought to himself and sigh inwardly again as he lift his left hand and place it on the table before Yuu could grab onto it. '_She simply doesn't understand the danger she is in by staying here._'

Byakuya clears his throat. "Kuroki-Taishi."

Yuu giggles a little before reacting. "Hm? Yes?"

"Since there will be a large amount of Hollows appearing here in Karakura Town, there is quite a possibility that a soul like you would be attacked."

"Uh-huh. So?"

Byakuya hides his right hand into the sleeves of his Nemaki and tighten his fist, as he takes in a deep breath to cool himself down.

"Are you, or Tsubasa-san, able to ensure your own safety? Do you have the required skills to protect yourself?"

"A-ha-ha!" Yuu laughs. "Nah, not at all. Tsubasa has never gone through proper battle training, neither did I."

Byakuya eyes went wide for a split second. '_That is not funny…_'

"I thought you have a Zanpakutou?" Byakuya asks again. "I believe that is enough to prove your skills."

"You know the other time when I fought Aizen? I thought I would die right there and then!" Yuu says excitedly as he ignores Byakuya's question. "He is a strong fighter!"

"…Of course." Byakuya has no more energy to think of better, longer answers.

"I could have been killed by that child-like Arrancar too! Were you there yet when that happened?" Byakuya wanted to respond but was cut off by Yuu. "I don't think so. But thank God what Tsubasa and I both possess is speed, so no worries!"

"Speed?"

"Yeah. We are damn good at escaping." Yuu gives a thumbs up. "In battles and…" Yuu clears her throat, "…during work."

'_Damn? Did she just say __**damn**__?_'

"Very well then… Kuroki-Taishi."

Yuu started giggling again.

Byakuya raises his eyebrow yet again. "May I know what is so amusing, Kuroki-Taishi?"

Upon hearing Byakuya's question, Yuu started laughing harder. "N-No-Nothing much." Yuu tried to control her laughter. "Nothing. It's just that, no one actually calls me… …Kuroki-Taishi… in the real world until you guys came. You three are the first, and it feels so weird! I thought it was okay when you do that in front of your subordinates, but you're even doing it when we're alone."

"If you want me to be as ill-mannered as Abarai-fukutaichou, then I am sorry. I will not allow myself to do something as low as that."

"There is nothing such as manners to be worried about here, Kuchiki-sama. It's about being friendly. And I'm glad that Renji and Rukia could help to make the atmosphere of this house livelier."

"Pardon me, but as a Shinigami, I might not be able to understand this _**friendliness**_ as much as a Diplomat like you would do, but I do know it is proper manners to respect someone and address them the proper ways, Kuroki-Taishi." Byakuya emphasizes. "Or Kuroki-_**sama**_."

Yuu sighed out loud. "You know, only my _**servant**_ address me that. Talk about being _**low**_, Byakuya…" Yuu waited to see Byakuya's reaction when being addressed with just his given name. When Byakuya opens his mouth, probably to protest, Yuu quickly added in the honorific. "-sama!"

"I see there is still a little hope in you." Byakuya's words reeks of sarcasm. "I wonder where did that well-mannered, elegant Royal Servant I met last week went."

"Died when she ate a strawberry Daifuku!" Yuu started chuckling again. "Oh god, thinking of it makes me itch."

Byakuya was dumbfounded when he heard that. How someone could joke about such a serious matter is beyond his understanding. The whole Kuchiki family was so worried that very day. The matter itself made Byakuya felt ashamed of himself. And here she is, making a joke out of it. '_Is she indirectly making a joke out of my family? Of me?_'

"Thank you for treating my wounds, Kuroki-Taishi." Byakuya pulls his hand away from Yuu and stands up from his chair. "If there is nothing else, please excuse me as I would like to take my rest now."

"Wow, that's a pretty good way to say, hey, I'm pissed, now get out of my room." Yuu packs the medical kit and walk towards the door. "My apology, if there was something I said that offended you. But I believe this saying, when in Rome, do as the Romans do." Yuu flashes a wild, cheeky smile. "Good night!"

* * *

"Good morning…" Yuu yawns while walking down the flight of stairs.

"Good morning, Ojou-sama." Tsubasa was at the dining table, serving breakfast. "Rukia and Renji had both went out, saying to visit a friend who is a Substitute Shinigami. Today's paper is already here."

"Thanks…" Yuu plopped onto the dining chair and rubbed her eyes while mindlessly flipping through the newspaper. "Wait. Since when did you start calling them by just their names?"

"They insisted me to do that yesterday night, when we were chatting." Tsubasa smiled and poured Yuu a cup of tea.

"Making new friends _ne_, Tsuba. You've improved on your people skills. That's good to hear."

"They are quite an adorable bunch of children."

"And you are quite the old man." Yuu sips on her tea. "What's with the _**bunch of children**_ when you are about the same age as them?"

Tsubasa just smiled and shrugged. "Should I get Kuchiki-sama to join- Oh, good morning Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya nodded to Tsubasa and walked towards the dining table, sitting down at the empty seat in front of Yuu. "Good morning, _**Yuu**_."

Yuu immediately chokes on the tea she was drinking when she heard Byakuya calls her by her given name. "Wh-What did you just call me?"

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Byakuya said without a care and started sipping on the tea Tsubasa poured him. Tsubasa was unaware of what is happening, and proceeded to serve Byakuya breakfast after he made sure Yuu was alright and not choking.

Byakuya took a few bites of the toast, wondering why humans just have to purposely burn a piece of bread when they could eat crackers instead when they want something as dry and hard as this. "I don't usually take breakfast Tsubasa-san. So next time prepare me tea will do. Could you bring some up to my room?"

"Sure, Kuchiki-sama." Tsubasa retreats to the kitchen to brew another pot of tea.

"Excuse me, but I'll be heading back to my room as there are paperwork to be done." Byakuya stood up from his chair. "Enjoy your breakfast, _**Yuu**_."

Yuu chokes again. "Su-Sure, Kuchiki-sama."

"Hm? I thought you wanted friendliness and liveliness in the house? Why are you still referring to me with such formalities?" Byakuya says, more like a pressing statement than a question.

"I'm not going to try my luck. In fact I think you don't like that idea at all."

"And what makes you come to that conclusion?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuu mumbles to herself.

"Am I that terrifying?" Byakuya presses further. "Or overbearing?"

"Oh! No! No, no, no, no, _**Byakuya**_. How could that be!"

Byakuya was taken aback when Yuu manage to address him back with his given name, but didn't show it. "Good." He turns to leave for his room, and was actually quite uncomfortable being addressed by his given name.

"And I thought this is _**my**_ house? So he wants to challenge me, eh?" Yuu mutters to herself.

"Yes Yuu?" Byakuya stops in front of the staircase. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, no Byakuya! Good luck with…" Yuu shrugs. "Paperwork!"

"Making new friends _ne_, Ojou-sama." Tsubasa comments as he exits the kitchen and is walking towards the stairs, carrying a tray with freshly brewed pot of tea for Byakuya. "You've improved on your people skills. That's good to hear." But that only earned him a hard whack on the back of his head as Yuu rolled and threw the newspapers towards him.

"Your aiming is still so perfect, Ojou-sama."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Was Byakuya OOC here? I tried to keep him cool. Eh-heh. :/ But I notice he started talking more recently in the BLEACH storylines, and is starting to show his rash, hot-headed side. And I'm really sorry that this is so late, you are free to blame my project and lagging brain. XD


	7. Chapter 7: Tea time snacks

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes:** I'm glad to know you do! :D

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Tea time snacks.**

Exhausted from yesterday's night incident, Ichigo was sleeping soundly on his bed, enjoying his sweet dream when all of a sudden two pairs of legs trampled on his stomach.

"OW-OUCH." He sat up immediately and held his stomach in pain.

"Opps! Sorry Ichigo, didn't expect you sleeping there." Renji pats Ichigo on his shoulder. "I told Rukia we should enter from the front door. But she refused to."

"Hey! Although his father seems to be away, his sisters are still at home!" Rukia protested. "There's nothing wrong with coming in from the window. Plus it's so much faster."

"What are you guys doing in my room this early in the morning?!" Ichigo grabs onto his alarm clock to double check the time. "Argh. Get lost! I want to sleep!"

"Your room still feels so small even though I hadn't been here for ages." Rukia plops onto Ichigo's bed, bouncing on the mattress.

"Like I said, don't compare Byakuya's manor to my house!" Ichigo held his fist in front of Rukia's face. "Did you guys come here so early in the morning disturbing my sleep just so you can criticize my room?!"

"Hm… But it is still small compared to Yuu-san's house." Renji was lying on the floor, making himself comfortable. Too comfortable, in Ichigo's eyes.

"And who the hell is that?!"

"A lady who managed to hold my Taichou's hand." Renji laughs as he recalls the rare and slight surprised emotion he saw on his captain's face yesterday night.

"Ah yes, that shocked me too. Hm…" Rukia looks to the ceiling, as if calculating something in her mind. "I wonder how long has it been since someone dares to touch Nii-sama like that… And surprisingly he did not push her away."

"Hey! I don't care who touched him okay! You guys are not answering my questions!"

"She is a Diplomat working for the King. We call these people Royal Servants." Renji replies casually.

"So she's some high authority person?" Ichigo crosses his arms.

"Uh-huh. Quite a friendly lady actually, though not the prettiest lady I've seen around." Renji shifts himself closer to Ichigo. Cupping his hand beside his own mouth while using the other to point at Rukia, Renji whispered to Ichigo. "And not the usual, bossy figure!"

Ichigo nearly burst out laughing.

"What?" Rukia raises her eyebrow.

"No-Nothing!" Ichigo waves his hand to indicate a 'no' and plopped onto the ground from his bed. "So, how long will you guys stay here anyway?"

"For two weeks." Rukia raises two fingers. "After that we will report to Yamamoto Soutaichou and see if we need a follow up."

"So every day is patrol?" Ichigo scowled. "That's boring."

"Nah!" Renji flips his hand around. "We're following you to your school later."

"W-What?! Whatever for?!"

"We figured if Aizen wants large amount of souls, a place where large amount of people, especially those easily targeted would be chosen." Renji sits up straight to look at Ichigo seriously.

"And that is why," Rukia added on, "Both Renji and I will be visiting your school, while Nii-sama focuses on the hospital here in Karakura Town."

"Hospital?" Ichigo tilted his head. "Oh! That's true. That place must be full of souls. Hm… Whatever. I'm just glad things in Karakura Town seem back to normal."

* * *

"Largest hospital here in Karakura?" Yuu tilted her head. "Hm… Should be the Karakura General Hospital. So you want to do observations there?"

"There must be large amount of soul movement there in the hospital, especially weak and new souls. They are easy targets."

"But if you go as a Shinigami they would freak out. Chaos will break out! Hella mess!"

Byakuya decides that he needs time to get used to the weird choice of words widely used in the world of living, especially when they come out of Yuu's mouth. He clears his throat. "Yes. I will be visiting in a Gigai first to do the observations."

"Woo!" Yuu clasps her hands together while her eyes sparkled. "I just recently bought Tsubasa a new suit! Why don't you give it a try? You need to look neat at a hospital, if not you will look suspicious. Security is tight nowadays with all the terrorism going on."

Tsubasa, who is standing not too far away doing his daily chores, widen his eyes. He doesn't mind if his mistress gives away his suit. In fact, he would be more than glad to give those "slow, strangling, lethal weapons" away. But whether it is possible to make Kuchiki Byakuya wear one is another question. And whether Byakuya would flare up after wearing it is yet another question. If he does flare up though, Yuu would not give in that easily. '_Then there will be war…!_' Tsubasa thought in horror as he imagine the two goes into argument.

"Suit?" Byakuya frowns slightly and tilted his head.

"Yes! Yes!" Yuu grabbed onto Byakuya's hand. "Come! Let's get you to try-"

"O-Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa rushes forward to stop his mistress. "Look at me, I'm so skinny. Kuchiki-sama is too built to fit into my clothes! Right? Right?"

"Hm…" Yuu scans Tsubasa from head to toe and then did the same to Byakuya, before a smirk appears on her face. "That's true. And, that's better!"

"What?!" Tsubasa was surprised and raises his voice. "Sorry! I-I mean, why, Ojou-sama?"

"Get change both of you!" Yuu pushes them towards the stairs. "We are going shopping!"

Fearing of being scratched to death by her mistress' newly treated nails, Tsubasa had no choice but to drive his mistress and Byakuya to the shopping district of Karakura Town. Byakuya, of course, tagged along. He has learnt that doing what Yuu wants him to save him a lot of trouble rather than going against her. Although from time to time when they were in the car he would still use language to challenge her.

He is wearing one of Tsubasa's loose, plain, white collared shirt together with a pair of black loose trousers, and a long grey jacket to keep him warm.

"Welcome Kuroki-san!" a human sales girl bows to Yuu as she enter a boutique. "Here to get your boyfriend something again?"

"Yes!" Yuu runs to the door and pull Byakuya in. "Here, let me introduce, this is boyfriend number two!"

Byakuya rolls his eyes and wandered off to the shelves and racks of expensive looking clothes.

"O-Oh! Okay…" the sales girl was at lost on how to respond. "S-So… What would you like to get for him?"

"Hm… I think he looks good in white, doesn't he? Even though he told me his favourite colour is pink. The hotter the better, that's what you said right, _**Byakuya**_?"

Byakuya clenches his teeth and tighten his fist at the other side of the boutique. Trying his best not to get out of his Gigai and start releasing Senbonzakura.

"_**White**_, would be fine." Byakuya turns to look at the sales girl. "But not something too expensive. I don't want _**Yuu**_ to spend too much on me."

"Oh don't worry Byakuya! Since when were you so kind?"

The sales girl looks from Yuu, then to Byakuya. Not sure what to do.

"Oh? Then I'll thank you in advance." Byakuya looks to the sales girl again. "Get me the most expensive clothing available here, top to bottom. And make sure they are of high quality." He sits down at the sofa with his eyes closed as he waits patiently for the girl to pick him his clothes.

Yuu pouts and takes out her wallet searching for the particular platinum card when Tsubasa finally arrive at the boutique.

"That's late, Tsuba." Yuu looks to Tsubasa. "Was the car park that crowded?"

"Er… No. But I saw a black cat in the car park a-and… W-well..."

Byakuya open his eyes slightly when he hears the word "black cat".

"You started playing with it." Yuu laughs.

"Not really. It was following me originally. But when I notice and approaches it, it ran off!" Tsubasa pouts.

"Wow. That's the first time a cat doesn't like you." Yuu laughs again. "Pretty demoralising for a cat lover huh, I bet."

"Sure is." Tsubasa sighs.

After picking a few tops and trousers while burning a hole in Yuu's pocket, the three of them went to other departmental store to get themselves some daily necessities and toiletries. Yuu was picking some girl stuff for Rukia while Tsubasa brought Byakuya around to pick up stuff for the captain himself and his lieutenant.

"Is Kuroki-Taishi this extravagant all the time?" Byakuya ask while the two black hair male walk along the aisles of the store.

"Hm? Oh not really. She does look like she spends a lot of money, but she has a budget for everything. To be honest, she's quite stingy at times." Tsubasa clears his throat, afraid that his mistress might have heard him. "She shops in very normal departmental stores, and usually all she does is window shopping. She doesn't buy make-up, don't go for facials, and treat her nails herself and-"

"That's enough, Tsubasa-san." Byakuya cuts Tsubasa off. "I asked a question that only requires yes or no as an answer."

"M-My apology..."

"And if you see a black cat again, try to ignore it."

* * *

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo was at his desk during lunch break, hoping that Renji and Rukia will not create trouble downstairs when his classmate Tatsuki pats him on his shoulder.

"Yo Tatsuki, what's up."

"I met Yuzu near the gates. She's looking for you. I heard Karin's hurt."

"What?!"

"She looks like she's worried and scared. You better go to her quickly."

When Ichigo arrive at the gates, Yuzu was standing there, very relieved to see her brother.

"Yuzu! What happened?" Ichigo run towards his little sister.

"It's Karin. She hurt her leg during soccer training. Dad is away, so her instructor had to send her to the hospital."

"Argh Baka Oyaji. Why must he be away at this time? I got it Yuzu. Let's go to the hospital now."

* * *

"Here we are!" Yuu points her thumb to the gigantic building behind her. "The biggest hospital in Karakura Town. Let's go! Tsubasa will catch up with us later."

"Hold on." Byakuya stops Yuu and stayed in his spot, closing his eyes as if hearing for something.

"What's wrong?" Yuu looks around. "Wow, someone with a strong presence is coming."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. The Substitute Shinigami." Byakuya says as he tugs on the stiff collar of his new shirt a little. "You should meet him, while I excuse myself for my duties."

"H-Hey! Isn't he your friend?" Yuu catches up to Byakuya who was making his way into the white building. "No introduction, no nothing?"

"He isn't worth my time."

"Hey Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted across, knowing that Byakuya is in his Gigai. Yuzu was standing by his side. "What brings you here?"

"I believe there is no need to explain my every action to you."

"Ah whatever! See you later!" Ichigo rush towards the entrance. "I'm in a rush here! Let's go Yuzu."

When they were finally inside, Yuu was trailing behind Byakuya, following him everywhere he goes. The same goes to Tsubasa, who is behind Yuu, following everywhere she goes.

"Say…" Yuu broke the silence between the three raven hair spirits in their Gigai. "Do you actually have a plan?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya continues walking.

"I don't think you plan to wonder around aimlessly like this forever right? Plus we look so suspicious by simply loitering around, especially around the children ward like this."

"So I suppose you have a constructive suggestion then?"

"Well, we could always break your leg so you will have a reason to stay here in the hospital."

"Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa's eyes widen.

"A-ha-ha! Just kidding!"

Tsubasa heaves a sigh of relieve. "You didn't sound like you were kidding."

"Why not feed yourself some strawberries." Byakuya glare at Yuu from the corner of his eyes. "This will save us less trouble and no mess. Since it will take you a century before you could even touch my leg."

"Hey, that's cruel!" Yuu place her hands on her hips.

"Oi the children in here are trying to rest! Can't you keep your vol-" Ichigo pauses when he realise who the loud ones are. "Oh, Byakuya! You're still here?"

"We are here for duties, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya turns to leave, when Ichigo stops him. "Hey wait! So does that mean you will hang out around here for quite some time?"

"What is it that you want?"

"I was thinking if you or maybe your friends could help look after my sister for the day?" Ichigo scratches the back of his head, grinning. "I have to get Yuzu back home, and I have to get back to school too."

Byakuya did not answer, when he was actually preparing to leave, Yuu stopped him by grabbing his sleeve and said, "Sure! Leave it to us, Ichigo, right?"

"Yes, that's me! You must be Kuroki Yuu. I heard about you from Rukia and Renji. Thank you so much!"

At the side, Byakuya let out a sigh.

"If you're in a rush, why not allow Tsubasa to send you and your sister back home?"

Ichigo looks to the man standing beside Yuu who appears to be just slightly older than him. "Will that be okay?"

"Of course." Smiling, Tsubasa gave a slight bow. "Do wait at the main entrance while I go get the car, Kurosaki-san."

"That is great! Thank you very much Kuroki-san! You're indeed a kind lady! Here, let me introduce you to my sister." Ichigo re-enters the ward, Byakuya and Yuu following after.

"This is Yuzu." Ichigo points to her orange hair sister, then to the black hair twin. "And Karin."

"Hi girls!" Yuu smiles and waves to the twins while Byakuya just kept quiet, wondering why is it that Ichigo bothers to add the suffix "san" to Yuu's name but never his.

"Karin, Kuroki-san and Byakuya here are my friends, and they will look after you while Yuzu and I return to school, okay? Meanwhile I'll try to contact our Baka Oyaji."

"Yeah yeah, just get going already." Karin rolls her eyes. It's not like she really needed a baby-sitter. Or at least she believes.

"Will you be okay?" Yuzu asks with concern.

"Why not, now just get going already."

"Alright, bye! See you tonight!" Ichigo walks towards the door. "Let's go Yuzu."

When the orange haired siblings left, Karin spoke. "To be honest I will do just fine alone, so if you want you could leave earlier."

"It's okay. We have some errands here in the hospital too." Yuu settle herself in the chair by Karin's bed.

"So… You guys are my brother's friend?"

Yuu nodded.

"Normal friends?" Karin lower her volume and whispered her question out softly, afraid that she will startle the other children sharing the ward as nap time is here.

"Hm?" Yuu tilted her head. "Normal?"

"I don't mean personality wise! I mean… never mind forget it. But please take care of my brother. I know he can be quite troublesome at times."

"That is rather mature of you to say." Byakuya finally spoke. "It would be good if Kurosaki Ichigo is half as mature as you are."

Karin chuckles. "I think so too."

Yuu smiles at the raven hair girl and pulls the cover over her properly. "Don't worry about your brother. He is a strong person. I can tell, even though I just met him not too long ago. Now rest well."

Karin nodded, and drifted off to dream world soon after. Yuu stayed by her side, patting the young girl's chest lightly to calm her and let her sleep better. She looks to Byakuya and smiled, mouthing the words, "Go now."

Byakuya nodded, and exited the colourful children ward, tugging at his stiff collar again to make himself comfortable before he proceeds to the elevator to explore the quiet building.

* * *

After exploring every corner in the hospital, apart from the restricted areas that is, Byakuya started to make his way back to the shared children ward Karin is in, when he notice a woman smiling at him.

He raises a brow, nodded slightly and continues to make his way back.

The woman followed after, making Byakuya feel rather awkward. She is not a spirit, neither hollow. She is a perfectly fine human. But what does she want? Byakuya couldn't recall if he met this woman before in the real world. Most probably not since he rarely uses a Gigai.

The woman follows Byakuya into the elevator. Standing beside him and head hanging low, she is scribbling something down on a small card-like paper while Byakuya looks down at her suspiciously. From her casual dressing she does not look like a staff here.

When the elevator reaches the level for the children ward, Byakuya steps out of the mobile box and notices that the woman did the same. He ignores her as he walks to the ward Karin is in and pushes the door open gently. When the woman approaches the same door too, Byakuya could not take it anymore.

He turns around to face the woman, looking down at her as he is much taller than her.

The woman started to fidget while smiling sheepishly. "Erm… are you a doctor here?"

"No." Byakuya answers coldly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. You look so smart I thought you are one."

"May I help you?"

"My name is Ryoko. Please to meet you! This is my name card!" The woman hands over a small card to Byakuya, in which Byakuya picks up and skimmed through the contents.

Byakuya raises his eyebrow when he notices the words "single, unattached" written by hand under her name. Do women here all possess such easy virtue?

"Erm… I was thinking… if you're not a doctor on duty, why not I treat you to some tea time snacks? Then we can sit down and have a chat… Make some friends…"

Yuu, who had been sitting by Karin's side the whole time, notices Byakuya talking to the human at the door and tilted her head, wondering who that is.

"Tea?" Byakuya rolls his eyes, as he realises where this might be leading. He looks to Yuu who happens to be looking at him with her head tilted and asking him with her eyes if everything is alright.

"Or if you're not free right now, maybe we can exchange numbers and then we will-"

"Sorry miss." Byakuya cut the stranger off and clears his throat. "But my…" Byakuya bit his lips. "…wife is waiting for me over there and our…" Byakuya sighs. "…child is injured and needs to be watched over. If you would excuse us please, the other children in here need their rest too."

The woman gasps and looks to the woman who Byakuya is pointing towards then to the girl sleeping by her side. Both of them with hair as black as Byakuya's. "I… see. Sorry to disturb…" She exited the ward hastily, disappointment obviously in her tone.

Byakuya approaches Yuu.

"A friend?" Yuu asks Byakuya.

"Not at all."

"Oh."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

I'm sorry this is so late! (^_^;;) I actually thought I've uploaded this chapter already. *slaps head* Do R&R! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Soul Burials

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

**xXDeadlyRoseXx**: Thanks for your review! Sorry I'm updating this late. (^_^;;)

**MikoSasesko**: Thanks for adding! As well as your review at _**Petals Rain**_. :) I'm glad you like that story. Although to me this story is not as good as **_Petals Rain_**, but still, do continue to support!

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Soul Burials.**

"So how was it? Do things look safe here?" Yuu asks Byakuya while inserting some coins into the vending machine. They are both standing at the corridor just outside Karin's ward. "Any drinks for you?"

Byakuya shakes his head. "No thank you. As you can probably see…"Byakuya turns his head from side to side. "There are too many wandering souls here in this building. Many are still confused about what happened to their body and I believe, the grief inside them might soon lead many to descend into a Hollow."

Yuu looks around too, pretending that everything was normal when she accidentally had eye contact with one of the souls. "Their chain of fate seems to be shorter than the souls we see on the streets."

"Yes. They are not bound to this place. But since they died here, and with their family members all returned to their normal lives after their death, they are at lost of where to go, who to look for. Deep in them there is something that they hope to accomplish, someone they long to watch over…"

"Yet they don't know what, not sure who…" Yuu sat down beside Byakuya, a warm paper cup of coffee in her hands. "It's sad…"

"It's fate." Byakuya closes his eyes. "It cannot be helped."

Yuu sighs and sip on her coffee. "So, is there anything we could, or should do?"

"I think it is best that we perform as many Soul Burials as possible. My Lieutenant, Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo are able to do that too. You have a Zanpakutou, are you able to perform a Soul Burial?"

"You mean the…" Yuu raises a fist and hits her forehead gently. "Hilt to forehead thingy?"

Byakuya raises a brow at her description and it took him awhile to understand what she was talking about. "Yes, have you done it before?"

"A few times." Yuu shrugs. "So you need my help?"

"Help is something I will need last." Byakuya stands up heading towards the ward's entrance. "But if you have the time, you are free to join us."

"Duh." Yuu rolls her eyes. "Whatever. When do you want to start?"

"As I will need to brief the others as well as consult Yamamoto-Soutaichou, tomorrow it shall be."

"Okay! Then I can come. Since he is staying at home, I'll make Tsuba prepare us a feast for dinner tomorrow." Yuu crushes the now empty paper cup and aims for the bin quite a distance from them. "Everyone will need to take in more nutrients after a day of hard work."

"So you don't want him to be with you?" Byakuya turns to look at Yuu, and was quite surprised at how accurately she threw the paper cup into the bin.

"Goal!" Yuu jumps a little at her success. "Tsuba can't do Soul Burials. He doesn't own a Zanpakutou to begin with. I don't even think he witnessed a burial before."

"He doesn't own one? Then what is the sword I often see him carry around? Does he at least know what a Soul Burial does?"

"Oh yes, he's quite curious about the job scope of a Shinigami. The sword he carries? Just an ordinary sword. Every guard is supposed to carry one. Most of them, of course, own their unique Zanpakutou. But Tsuba is not trained so…" Yuu shrugs.

"…I see…" Byakuya was once again feeling rather disturbed at how unprotected this Royal Servant standing in front of him is. "He should still tag along. He could help you look out for souls, especially the Demi-Hollows, or at least watch your back."

* * *

**The next morning…**

"As the souls are quite helpless here, do not do anything that will frighten them." Byakuya says before he lets the younger Shinigami proceed with the mission. "This will create chaos. If there is ever a need, use only weak binding spells. Never use destruction spells here. This is a public location after all, and many humans are here. Their safety is our priority. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Renji and Rukia replied promptly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya calls to the orange hair teen. "We are here just to do Soul Burials alone, and not exterminating. So please refrain from releasing your power here. I don't have the time to clear any mess you create."

"Gotcha." Ichigo raises Zangetsu and rest it on his shoulders.

"That goes to all of you here too. Keep your Reiatsu controlled. We don't want unwanted attention from the Hollows outside of this building. If anything goes wrong, Yamamoto-Soutaichou will personally see to your punishment. He does not want anything to crop up and threatens the citizens here, as that will leave a loop hole for Aizen Sousuke to attack."

"Hai."

"Kuroki-Taishi and Tsubasa-san are both here to help us with this mission. A Soul Burial is not what they are trained to do so if they need any assistance, do help out. Now go." Upon saying the last word of his sentence, Byakuya vanishes with Shunpo.

"Good luck guys! Don't get a scolding from Captain Grumpy or the old man!" Yuu waves to the three youngsters. "Let's go Tsuba."

Yuu led Tsubasa to a few storeys up, so they were away from the others.

"Ojou-sama…" Tsubasa looks around nervously, hands holding onto his sheathed sword tightly. All the souls around them are eyeing the two suspiciously. "There are so many souls here… where do we start?"

"Relax Tsuba." Yuu laughs at Tsubasa who is bowing and smiling nervously to some of the souls staring at them. "We won't be able to start that fast. There is a lot of talking to do before we- no don't!"

"Hey! Wait!" Tsubasa shouted across to the many souls who are now frantically running around, finding a spot to hide. "Ojou-sama, what happened?"

Yuu sighed and dragged Tsubasa back to her side. "What will you do if a stranger carrying a sword approaches you?"

"Run…? Oh!" Tsubasa looks to the sword in his hands. "I see! I see… Opps. Sorry."

"Keep that. We won't need it." Yuu eyes a corner where she thinks a soul is hiding, she then notices many other souls trying to avoid them and running away. "Let's split up, Tsuba."

"Eh? Why?"

"I think we have a lot of convincing to do. So let's split up, if you find a soul, explain what is happening and bring him to me for the burial."

"Okay… I'll try…" Tsubasa took a few small steps towards the other end of the level, time to time turning to check if his mistress is still around. "Ojou-sama, you will stay around these few storeys, right?"

"Yes, yes. I won't leave this building without you boy." Yuu rushes forward to give Tsubasa a push. "Now go already before I get Captain Grumpy to spank your ass."

"Eh?! S-Spank what?! That's not a nice thing to say for a lady!"

"Talk some more and I'm gonna do it myself." Yuu rolls her sleeve up as she glares at Tsubasa, who reacts by running to the other end of that level.

* * *

Looking around searching for souls, Tsubasa was slightly worried yet excited to see a Soul Burial. He knows what it does to a soul, but witnessing it is a totally different thing. If only he was trained to become a Shinigami, he could have been able to perform a burial himself and be of much more help.

A whimper was coming from a corner of the stairway. Tsubasa followed it and found a very young, female soul who is trembling at the corner, eyes wide and filled with fear, staring at Tsubasa.

"Hey there…" Tsubasa said gently and softly. He doesn't want to scare the little girl any further. "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. My name is Tsubasa, what's yours?"

The girl just shook her head and shrugged. Tsubasa notices that her chain of fate is rather short.

"I see… It's dangerous in here. There are many other souls here and Hollows might attack you."

"Ho-Hollows…?" The little girl finally spoke. Alhough her voice was so small it was almost inaudible, Tsubasa was still really happy to hear it.

"They are scary monsters that eat souls to survive and grow stronger. See the chain on your chest? If all of it corrodes, a soul will turn into a Hollow."

Upon hearing Tsubasa's description and noticing that her own chain is rather short, the girl became even more terrified.

"But don't worry. There are Shinigami here and in Soul Society to protect you from them. Shinigami can help transport you to Soul Society by giving you a Soul Burial and help prevent you from turning into a Hollow."

The girl relaxes a little. "A-Are you a… Shinigami?"

"No…" Tsubasa smiles sheepishly. "But I have Shinigami friends! And you can say my mistress is half a Shinigami too! They are really good people, why not we find them and have one of them give you a Soul Burial to transport you to a safer place?"

The girl nodded a little.

"Let's go then!" Tsubasa stands up excitedly. He was happy that his first try seems rather successful. But the girl seems to be staying at the same spot, not moving. Tsubasa approaches her and squatted by her side. "What's wrong?"

"My legs… they can't move." The little girl looks like she was about to cry.

Tsubasa examine her legs a little. She heard from Yuu that when a person dies, illness might follow them even when they become a soul.

"Come." Tsubasa gathers the little girl into his arm and lifted her up, carrying her like a father would do to her young child. "I'll get you there."

The girl clung onto Tsubasa's neck for support, and that startled Tsubasa. "Where are we going?" She asks with a slightly louder and cheerful voice.

"To find my mistress, Yuu-sama. She can give you a Soul Burial."

"Okay."

Walking along the corridor, Tsubasa tries to track down Yuu's Reiatsu, but recalled what Byakuya said about hiding Reiatsu to avoid leading Hollows here. "My mistress is missing… Let's try to find my other Shinigami friends."

"Tsubasa-onii-san…" The girl was looking at Tsubasa. "After I get transport to Soul Society, will you still be with me…?"

"Hm… Sadly I won't be able to follow you." Tsubasa replied, and noticed the disappointment shown so obviously on the girl's face. "But there are many good people in Soul Society, you will make friends. And someday we might even meet each other when I go back there."

"Really? Promise?"

"Un." Tsubasa nodded firmly. "I'll try my best to spot you among the crowds."

"Okay!"

"Yo Tsubasa!" Renji called out when he notice his new friend.

"Renji!" Tsubasa was relieved to see his Shinigami friend, as he puts the girl down on the nearest bench. "Good timing. This girl here has a rather short chain. Can you help give her a Soul Burial?"

The girl clings onto Tsubasa's arm when Renji approached her.

"Don't worry. Renji here is a good person and a strong Shinigami." Tsubasa assures the little girl, who looks like she was rather suspicious of Tsubasa's words about Renji. "He will help you with your Soul Burial, okay?"

The girl looks from Tsubasa, to Renji, then back to Tsubasa. She pondered for awhile before she nodded her head in which Tsubasa ruffles.

"I'll leave it up to you now, Renji."

"Yosh." Renji walks up to the little girl and squatted down beside the bench to lower himself to about the girl's height. "Don't worry, it's really fast." He raises Zabimaru in its unreleased form and gently presses the bottom of the hilt to the girl's forehead as a small ball of blue light started glowing, followed by the ground around them. The girl closes her eyes as she starts sinking into the blue light, and a hell butterfly replaces her when she vanishes from the spot Tsubasa last placed her at.

Tsubasa watches in awe at this process that is totally new to him.

"Another one done!" Renji turns around after the glow disappeared. "Oi Tsubasa, you okay?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Tsubasa got out of his daze. "That was amazing, Renji!"

"It is?" Renji sighs. "Wait till you get to do them the whole day."

"I don't mind. It's a good deed right?"

"I guess." Renji shrugs.

"It's so meaningful to be a Shinigami…"

"Why? Unhappy with your current job?"

"Of course not! I'm helping Yuu-sama with her task as an Ambassador, which is very meaningful too. But they are two completely different things that I shouldn't compare."

Meanwhile, Yuu was watching the two young men from some distance away. "Guess it's time to send this kid for some training _naa_… Hm?" Yuu look upwards to the ceiling and frowned, Rukia's Reiatsu can be felt so strongly even though they are quite a few storeys away from each other. "What is she doing...?!"

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Sorry for being so late! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I hope everyone will have a great 2010! Do support me for 2010 too! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!


	9. Chapter 9: True Noble

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes**: Shh! XDD

Yuu-chan's Zanpakutou will appear finally! If you would like an intro to it go to the end of this chapter before you start reading. Or you could read first then go to the intro. :)

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 9 – True Noble.**

"Shucks." Rukia unsheathes Sode no Shirayuki and blocked an attack from the Hollow. She had accidentally released her Reiatsu awhile ago while at the rooftop giving a Soul Burial. A Demi-Hollow startled her and made her lose concentration. Now, Hollows are coming towards the hospital's direction, hungry for the Reiatsu she released.

"Watch out!"

Rukia turns to her back upon hearing the warning. A Hollow was behind her and had knocked her Zanpakutou away. It was too late to do anything, to even fire a low level Kidou. She raises her arms to shed herself from the Hollow while shutting her eyes tight out of reflex.

"_Yakitsukusu, Kotogeume_!"

Rukia felt a sudden burst of heat and light in front of her. When she opens her eyes, the Hollow was burning in flames, vanishing slowly together with the smoke. Yuu was standing there, panting hard, a bow in her hand when the smoke has cleared.

"You gave me quite a shock, Rukia!" Yuu shouted across. She then notices a few more Hollows coming their way. Pointing her finger towards them, she taunted, "Impudent creatures! Come get me if you can!"

Jumping from roof to roof, Yuu allows her Reiatsu to pour freely out of her. It was a bait to lure the Hollows away from the hospital and crowd.

"Yuu-sama!" Rukia cried out, worrying for the Royal Servant who is slowly disappearing out of sight.

"Oi Rukia!" Ichigo dashes towards his Shinigami friend. "What happened?"

"We need to help Yuu-sama!" Rukia looked towards Ichigo, and was shock to find everyone else there, including her adoptive brother who is now glaring at her.

"Where is Ojou-sama?" Tsubasa asks Rukia, very worried for his mistress' safety. "I felt her releasing Kotogeume!"

Byakuya looks around, and vanishes with Shunpo, not leaving a word.

* * *

Yuu was still dashing forward without a plan of where to go. The Hollows are catching up, and if she doesn't do something fast they would definitely get her because of her weakness in short distances battle.

"Yakitsukusu!" A red, burning arrow started forming within her hand when she shouted the release command. Leaping up high and turning towards the Hollows, she fired the glowing arrow, sending a large wave of flame towards her targets. "Kotogeume!"

A few Hollows down. But more are catching up.

"Damn!"

Just then, a large cloud of pink caught her eye. Uncountable number of petal-like blades engulfs the remaining Hollows. As the petals disperses, the Hollows are nowhere to be found as well.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya frowns upon hearing his name being shouted across the streets so loudly. He Shunpo to where Yuu is standing, and is glad to find her unharmed.

"Byakuya!" Yuu shouted again and grabs onto Byakuya's hand as she twirls happily around him. "You saved me Byakuya! With pink petals! That was made of win! Your Zanpakutou is epic!"

Byakuya didn't quite understand the last part of her sentences. Does it mean he did something good? He decides to ignore it though, not that he needed to pick up these weird speaking habits. "Seems like you lied."

"Hm?" Yuu tilts her head. "About what? You being a winner? Nah! I was being honest."

"You said you weren't trained to fight." Byakuya turns to the direction where the hospital is situated. "But you did fine just now. It was at least a Fifth Seat's standard."

Yuu beams at Byakuya and shrugs playfully.

"We should return." Byakuya sheaths Senbonzakura. "Hide your Reiatsu before more of them come."

When they return to the hospital roof, the younger ones were relieved to see the Royal Servant had made it back safely.

"Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa dashes forward to his mistress. "Thank god you're fine!"

Yuu ruffled Tsubasa's head and walked towards the young Shinigamis. "How about you guys?" She lower herself so that she was at Rukia's eye level. "Are you hurt?"

Rukia shakes her head. "I'm fine because of your help, Yuu-sama. I'm grateful for it."

"We will have to head back to the Seireitei." A hell butterfly flutters around Byakuya. "I can keep this unknown to the elders, but you will have a lot to explain to the Soutaichou, Rukia. You should come too, Kuroki-Taishi."

Yuu cringes when Byakuya calls her by rank, as this means that he is getting all serious again. "_Yare, yare_!" She pats Rukia's shoulders and squeezes them gently. "Don't worry, it will be fine. Let's go."

* * *

Yuu rubs her tragus when Yamamoto Soutaichou slams his wooden staff hard on the office floor. She was standing behind her Shinigami friends, who are standing horizontally in a roll in front of the Soutaichou, all having a rather glum face. Everyone who was involved was there, except for Tsubasa, who was told by Yuu to wait outside of the office, and Ichigo, who stayed in Karakura. Ukitake Juushirou was called to join in the meeting too, since he is Rukia's captain after all.

"What did I tell you about the citizens' safety, Kuchiki-Taichou?" Yamamoto's firm voice questions Byakuya, who looks to Rukia from the corner of his eyes before shutting them back again.

Rukia's head was low, as she waits nervously for her punishment to come. Will she be asked to stay in Soul Society and not allowed for special missions anymore? Had she shamed her captain who always had faith in her? And more importantly, had she shamed the Kuchiki family and her brother?

"I apologize, Soutaichou. It was me who has failed to lead them properly."

Rukia gasps silently upon hearing her brother apologize on her behalf.

"Kuchiki Rukia, do you realize how much that small mistake you made could lead to really serious trouble for the Gotei 13?"

"Yes, Soutaichou. My apology."

"You should be thankful to Kuroki-Taishi. As a Royal Servant, she has no obligation to risk her life and help you in that situation."

"Yes, Soutaichou. I understand."

"I will leave the decision to Ukitake-Taichou to see if he sees a need in your punishment. Leave us now, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. I have further things to discuss with Kuroki-Taishi and the captains."

"Hai." Rukia replies promptly and firmly, as she turns and headed for the door.

"I could understand if Abarai-fukutaichou makes this mistake." Byakuya said while back facing the two, making them halt. "But it seems that you have yet to learn the proper manners a member from a noble family should have, Rukia."

"I-I'm sorry." Rukia bow down. "_Shitsurei Itashimasu_, Yamamoto-Soutaichou, Ukitake-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, Kuroki-Taishi."

Yuu's eyes followed the pair of youngsters as they take their leave. Renji remained silent the whole time, while Rukia just hang her head low and exited the office.

"Just give me a minute." Yuu finally spoke. "I'll be back real soon!"

She went after the two young Shinigami. "Rukia! Renji!"

The two friends paused and turned to the voice.

"Ah, Kuroki-Taishi." Rukia bows. "I'm really grateful for your help this morning."

"It's _**Yuu**_." Yuu bent her knees a little so she was at eye level with Rukia. "You're welcome! Although as a Royal Servant I have no obligation to help you out, but as a person with a heart I certainly have the obligation to do something and not watch you get hurt."

Rukia nodded.

"Are you okay? Don't put on such a sad face! Everyone makes mistake! I do too, and the advisors would always say really mean things to me and Tsubasa. So don't take it to heart!"

Tsubasa was walking towards his mistress, nodding and agreeing at what she said.

Rukia smiled bitterly and shook her head. "It's not that, Yuu-san. I'm just disappointed at myself… When can I finally become a noble that could make Nii-sama and the family proud of me? Why do I always end up doing what a noble is not supposed to do?"

Yuu laughs and ruffles Rukia's black hair. She whispered to Rukia when she notices Byakuya opening the door. "That is because everyone in the Seireitei doesn't know the real meaning of being a noble." She pats Rukia on her shoulder gently and straightens herself to speak in a normal tone. "Since I won't be done anytime soon, can you two do me a favor by bringing Tsubasa around Seireitei? I'm sure he is dying to explore this place and see how things work."

Tsubasa's eyes brighten at this idea. "Can I really?"

"Oh. Sure!" Renji nodded. "You will tag along right, Rukia?"

Rukia looks from Renji, then to his brother who is approaching them and giving her a nod of approval. She took the cue about following the Royal Servant's requests. "Okay."

"Run along then!" Yuu pushes the three of them towards the gates and whispered, "Before Captain Grumpy catches you…!"

"Yamamoto Soutaichou is waiting, Kuroki-Taishi." Byakuya said after the three youngsters left. "You should head back in."

"Okay! Right away!" Yuu walks towards the door while giggling. When she went past Byakuya she gave his arm a gentle punch. "Anyway, don't be too hard on Rukia. She's trying her best."

"I'm just educating her the proper manners. She can't possibly go on as a Kuchiki, or even a Shinigami, with things she learnt in the Rukongai."

"Ahh, whatever!" Yuu shrugs. When he notices Byakuya walking in the opposite direction, she shouted across. "Hey! The office is this way!"

"I am excused from this meeting, since I have reports about this incident to write."

* * *

"Seireitei is huge…" Tsubasa looks around, eyes sparkling like a child in a candy store. "What's that? This building looks different from the other squads."

Renji looks to where Tsubasa is pointing. "Oh, the Onmitsukido. Their current commander-in-chief is Squad Two's captain, Soifon. So they are stationed here as well."

"I see…"

"Oi Renji!" A loud voice called out to Renji.

The three friends turn to the voice, finding Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika.

"Oh, Ikkaku and Yumichika-san."

"Hm?" Ikkaku approaches Tsubasa and examines him from head to toe. "Who are you?"

"Such nice uniform you have there!" Yumichika pushes Ikkaku aside and started touching the new set of Kosode and Hakama Yuu bought for Tsubasa. "Beautiful! You've got taste!"

"Nice to meet you!" Tsubasa was glad to interact with more Shinigami. "My name is Tsubasa. I'm Kuroki-Taishi's attendant."

"Oh my! A Royal Servant!" Yumichika exclaims. "That explains the taste! The name's Ayasegawa Yumichika. Nice to meet you too."

"So you're working for the Royal Family eh, then you must be strong!" Ikkaku pulls out his wooden sword. "I'm Madarame Ikkaku from Squad Eleven. Let's fight!"

Tsubasa steps back, nervous about his current situation.

"W-Wait guys." Renji butts in. "We're near Squad Two! You won't want Soifon-Taichou to come and get our asses locked in her division's cell would you?"

"Ah, that would be unsightly, but that is just what we could expect from Ikkaku."

"Oh shut up Yumichika." Ikkaku sheaths his sword. "Then let's bring it to another day."

"I would love to be around beautiful people like you, Tsubasa-san. But do excuse us for now, guys. We have some errands to run, if not Yachiru would bring hell to us. And that won't be beautiful at all."

"Acks!" Ikkaku gasps upon hearing his Vice Captain's name. "Let's hurry, Yumichika."

Tsubasa heave a sigh of relief when the two of them left. "So they are from Squad Eleven?" Tsubasa asks Renji.

"Yeah. I was part of Squad Eleven too before I got selected to be Kuchiki-Taichou's Lieutenant."

"So you guys get transfer from squad to squad?"

"Yes, it's common for that to happen, but some people serve a particular squad for a very long time, like Rukia. Some even serve a squad for the whole of their life."

"I see!" Tsubasa looks to Rukia who is quiet and standing by his side the whole time. "So you have been under Ukitake-Taichou ever since you became a Shinigami?"

Rukia did not answer.

"Rukia?" Tsubasa tilts his head.

"Oi Rukia." Renji pats Rukia's back slightly, making her jump a bit.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It's alright." Tsubasa smiles. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Rukia just shook her head, and the three continue strolling down from barracks to barracks.

"Here's my squad!" Renji announces.

Squad Six. Rukia sighs as she recalls who is in charge here and could feel his presence.

"Tsubasa, since you've been serving Yuu-sama for such a long time, can I ask you a question?" Rukia bits her lip.

"Sure." Tsubasa stops in front of Rukia with a smile.

"What does it mean, when Yuu-sama told me that the people in Seireitei do not understand the real meaning of being a noble?"

"Eh?" Tsubasa tilts his head, puzzled. "Well… I'm not exactly sure. But if it helps… Ojou-sama once told me that a noble is someone with high moral character, like being courageous or generous. It is much more than the money you own or the title you are carrying or given."

"Courage and generosity?" Rukia mutters to herself.

"Well, of course there are a lot more qualities, but those are some examples. I am just a servant and have no place to comment on nobility, but I do agree in what Ojou-sama told me. Because by following Ojou-sama around to many places and meeting people from all walks of life, I've seen and observed the behavior of nobles from all over the world."

Rukia nodded and smiled. "I see… Thank you, Tsubasa."

"Don't mention it. Glad it helped!"

At the gates of Squad Six, Byakuya turns to enter his barracks again, wondering if the presence of Yuu and his servant would soon ruin the efforts he puts in to educate and protect Rukia.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter.

**Kuroki Yuu's Zanpakutou**

**Kotogeume (****虎刺梅****):** Literally means "tiger, thorns and plum blossoms". In Kanji form, it is a name of a flower that is bright red in color and does not blossom or survive long in cold weather (in English it is called Euphorbia milii, or commonly called the Christ Plant or the Crown-of-Thorns). Kotogeume has a green hilt, normal silver blade and brownish-red sheath.

Kotogeume is a fire based Zanpakutou. It releases to its Shikai form with the command, _Yakitsukusu_ (焼き尽くす), which means to "burn all to nothing". Upon release, the sword changes into a red bow with a sharp, knife like tip. Arrows are formed by concentrating Reiatsu and under the control of its wielder. An arrow formed for Kotogeume is red and appears to be on fire. The greater the Reiatsu concentrated in forming the arrow, the more powerful the attack is. But a greater amount of Reiatsu spent will also means that the wielder will need more time to follow up with forming a second arrow. Also, a very good accuracy is required, and hence a lot of training in terms of accuracy is required for the wielder.

Another down side is that the attack from Kotogeume does not work well in confined space. Even though there is a knife like tip on the bow which is meant to injure like a blade, Kotogeume is not suitable for battle when surrounded by too many opponents and when attacking an opponent that is too close in terms of distance.

**Shitsurei Itashimasu** is similar to "please excuse me", said when a person takes his leave or did something that will disturb someone else. But the **Ita**shimasu form is higher in politeness level than the Shimasu form.

Sorry that I'm updating so slowly. My school project is at its final phase and so I'm getting even more caught up by it. Hopefully I'll be able to write and update more after Feb! In the meantime hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Weird Interests

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

**Visitor who left a question at the reviews section:** Hi! Thanks for visiting Noble, Regal! I think you are referring to this sentence in Chapter 2?

"_Lugging a few large bags which consisted of her heavy uniforms, some of her own and Tsubasa's casuals, Tsubasa's formal clothing, piles of reports, __**her Zanpakutou and Tsubasa's sword**__…..._"

Here I purposely differentiate between a Zanpakutou and a sword, because a sword does not equate to a Zanpakutou. The same goes to any other chapters where I mentioned about Tsubasa and swords, like in the fifth paragraph of Chapter 3. I apologize if I'm not able to convey the meaning behind it correctly and caused confusion, and thank you for raising this question! (^_^) Because there might be others out there who are confused as well.

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Weird Interests.**

"I believe it is rather dangerous to assume that Kuchiki-Taichou alone is able to take on any of the enemies' attack." Yuu says to Yamamoto Soutaichou in a serious tone. "He might be a very skilled Shinigami, he might be of captain class, but if the enemies were to grow in number…" Yuu shakes her head at the thought of what might happen to not only Byakuya, but her friends and the citizens.

"Did you point it out to Kuchiki-Taichou?" Ukitake asks. "What was his opinion?"

"He said he will discuss this with the Soutaichou soon."

"We will put this discuss till Kuchiki-Taichou finishes his report then." Yamamoto clears his throat. "I might be sending more Shinigami over for regular patrols, so it is advised that you not risk your life again, Kuroki-Taishi. For matters that are of a Shinigami's duty, leave it to the Shinigami."

Yuu stared at Yamamoto Soutaichou blankly with a slanted mouth. "Put my rank aside, Soutaichou. I only helped Rukia because my moral told me to. I can't just watch her get attacked and not do a thing."

"I understand your kindness. But if any mishaps were to happen to you, we the Gotei 13 will be held responsible."

"Fine, fine. I'll just be careful and not die." Yuu grumbled and shrugged. "Let's drop this subject. I have a favour to ask, Soutaichou…"

"And what might that be?" Yamamoto raises a brow, surprise at how Yuu would even ask a favour from the Gotei 13. "Speak your mind Kuroki-Taishi."

Yuu smiles sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head. "Well, you see, it's about my boy, Tsubasa…"

* * *

"I'm really thankful for your help, Kuroki-Taishi." Ukitake was walking Yuu back to his manor after the meeting. They both figured if both Yuu and Tsubasa were to stay overnight at the Seireitei, it would be back at the Ugendo again. "Rukia is a talented Shinigami, and the squad can't afford to lose her."

"It's really nothing, Ukitake-Taichou." Yuu laughs as she warms her hands by rubbing them together. "You've been thanking me nonstop ever since we left Soutaichou's office. I'll be intruding your house again anyway, so we're equal now."

"If you say so. Are you very cold? I'll get the servants to prepare you some warm tea and snacks when we get back." Ukitake chuckles when Yuu nodded firmly and repeatedly like a child wanting sweets. "Anyway, are you sure about Tsubasa-san's enrolment into the academy?"

"Uh-huh." Yuu nodded. "It's not helping that a young man like him gets stuck serving me forever. He should be persuading dreams and getting chances to do things that he likes. I believe this is part of growing up. So after seeing youngsters like Renji and Rukia, I've made up my mind."

"But he's so loyal to you. Will he agree to stay here in Soul Society while you are on your own in the real world?"

"High chance is that he won't." Yuu laughs, a smirk forming on her face. "But no worries! I'll force him to one way or another."

"F-Force? Why not just… talk him to it?"

"It's no use. This person we're talking about is Tsu-" Yuu paused when a black horse with a carriage comes into sight, coming at their direction. She squinted in order to see the horse clearer. "Hm? Hey isn't that my horse!"

"Seems like it… That's strange. I did not order my servants to bring it here." Ukitake raises his hand to stop the carriage.

"You're not working for me, aren't you?" Ukitake questions the driver who neither resembles any of his servants, nor a stablemen working for the Seireitei's main stable. "Who are you and where are you taking Kuroki-Taishi's horse?"

"I'm a driver working for the Kuchiki, Ukitake-sama." The driver got down of the horse and bowed. After that he walks to the carriage and opens the door. "I was told to pick Kuroki-Taishi up with her carriage and bring her back to the Kuchiki manor so she could take her rest."

"The Kuchiki?" Ukitake tilts his head. "Who gave you the order to-"

"It was me who gave the order, Ukitake-Taichou." Byakuya appears suddenly with flash step. "You should get into your carriage, Kuroki-Taishi. The wind is getting strong. My carriage driver will send you back to the manor."

"B-But why?" Yuu was a little confused. Even though she can't deny the fact that the Kuchiki manor is much larger and luxurious, but she do like the Ugendo a lot too. Plus Ukitake's company is much more pleasant than Byakuya's.

"I've already arranged a room for both you and Tsubasa. I'll get Rukia to bring Tsubasa to my manor. Warm soy milk and snacks will be served upon your arrival."

"Wow. That's… nice. But I think I'll just stay at the Ugen-"

"Help Kuroki-Taishi with the carriage." Byakuya ordered the driver, who then led Yuu to the carriage.

"Wait. I-" The driver closes the door after literally pushing Yuu into the carriage, not giving her any opportunity to speak as he drives off.

"I hope you are not offended, Ukitake-Taichou." Byakuya turns, expecting no words from the white haired captain and was about to leave when Ukitake spoke.

"Not at all. But you could have told me beforehand. It was rather rude of you to intrude my manor and move her belongings like that."

"Pardon me. But I thought that would be a rather inefficient way to do things as I was pressed for time. As the one who invited Kuroki-Taishi over this time, plus she was my host during my stay in the real world and helped Rukia, I should take this chance to return the favour."

"I still believe there are better ways to do things." Ukitake says firmly, not please at how Byakuya seems to be handling things recently.

"Just treat it as I'm helping you, Ukitake-Taichou." Byakuya adjusted his scarf a little. "The weather is getting cold and you should take good care of your health rather than worrying for others."

With that, Byakuya Shunpo away, leaving a frowning Ukitake alone.

Ukitake sighs. Byakuya seems to be back to his old self recently. The young, reckless and hot-headed teenager who used to addresses him as _Sempai_ and who he doted on a lot. But yet the cold, apathetic Byakuya still lingers within. He figured he prefer the young Byakuya, who although reckless, but was still compassionate and approachable. He recalls the very uncaring Byakuya months ago during Rukia's execution and Ichigo's invasion.

"Hah…" He sighs again and shakes off the image, as he walks alone back to his manor, which had turned rather quiet and lifeless ever since winter came. He was actually anticipating Yuu and Tsubasa's arrival, as the previous time when they were here, the house was a lot warmer and he felt less lonely.

* * *

Back at the Kuchiki manor, Yuu was being surrounded and led by a whole group of maids down the hallway, like they were afraid she would actually escape.

"Erm… Did Bya- I mean, Kuchiki-sama ordered you guys to… serve me?"

"Yes Kuroki-sama." The group of maids replied in unison.

"The whole lot of you?" Yuu raises a brow as she counted, mouthing the word "_four?!_" when she found out the number of maids surrounding her right now.

"Yes Kuroki-sama." The group of maids replied in unison again.

"O-Okay." Yuu rubs her nose as she try to process why this unnecessary arrangement. "Any idea why?"

"So you would be well-taken care of, Kuroki-sama." One of the maids leading in front answered. She was dressed differently and had more say, so Yuu thought she must be the head housekeeper.

"Oh really?" Yuu laughs bitterly as she puts a hand on her face and rubs. "That's rather… thoughtful."

"Here we are." The head who was leading slides open the screen door, revealing a rather large and well furnished room.

"Wow." Yuu was at loss for words. This room is much larger than her room back in the palace, and also larger than the room she previously spent the night in when she fell ill here.

"Do have a seat, Kuroki-sama." The head led Yuu to the _Kotatsu _and nodded to another maid, who looks rather young and shy, signalling for her to serve the snacks. "We will serve your snacks soon."

"Thank you very much." Yuu was so glad to see the Kotatsu. When she was about to settle down, a maid rushes forward to lift the Kotatsu mat up so Yuu could hide her legs under. Another started helping Yuu with removing her jacket while the younger one has returned and is now serving her food.

"I-I'll be fine by myself here, I'm sure you guys have other chores to attend to."

"We were ordered to stay with you and serve you until your attendant returns." The head housekeeper bowed down low, while the others follow after. "We are honoured to serve you, Kuroki-sama."

Yuu scratches her head, wondering what she could actually do when this many pairs of eyes are staring at her like that. Sure, she has a servant too, but Tsubasa doesn't serve her to this extent. She would never allow that to happen. She's not handicapped!

"Erm, what if I order you guys to return to your daily chores? To be honest I have nothing to let you guys help me with."

The maids gasp.

"I can't allow that to happen, Kuroki-sama." The head housekeeper replied.

Yuu sighed and sipped on her soy milk while staring at the young girl who is actually helping her cut her snacks into bite size. "How about… just one of you stay then?"

The head housekeeper raises her head as she thought over Yuu's suggestion. "If that is what you would like…" She nodded to the three other maids, signalling for them to leave.

"Hey wait!" Yuu stops the young girl who was serving her food and smiled. "She will do just fine. You're the head housekeeper right? I'm sure you are busy and have to look over many things outside."

"But she's new and inexperienced, Kuroki-sama."

"Then the more she needs to stay and gain the experience! Plus she's adorable! Don't worry!"

The head housekeeper signed and bowed low, finally understanding what his master meant by following this lady's request no matter how absurd it sounded. "Very well then. I shall take my leave. Please don't hesitate to call for us should you need our assistance."

"Sure!" Yuu bows slightly to the head maid. "Thank you!"

"Serve Kuroki-sama well, Mai." The head housekeeper ordered the young girl, who looks petrified about being left alone with this Royal Servant.

When the rest of the maids had left, Yuu throws herself back onto the tatami floor and stretched with closed eyes. "Finally! I'm so tired!"

The young maid stood by the door, slightly surprised at Yuu's sudden action.

"Hm?" Yuu looks to the young girl and chuckled. "Sorry, my bad." She sat up straight again and pats on the Zabuton by her side. "Come, take a sit, I don't bite!"

The young girl gasps and shook her head. "That will be inappropriate, Kuroki-sama."

"It's an order! I'll tell Byakuya-sama on you if you don't come and sit down here by the count of three! Two! O-"

The young maid hurriedly sat down onto the Zabuton beside Yuu while Yuu just beams at the poor, young lady.

"So your name's Mai?" Yuu questions the young maid, while she picks up the small plate of snacks covered with suspicious green-coloured paste and examines it.

"H-Hai."

"Cute! Anyway, what is this, Mai?" With a pair of chopsticks, Yuu picks up a piece of the snack that Mai has cut into bite-sizes.

"Zundo Mochi, Kuroki-sama." Mai replied promptly.

"Mochi?! But this…" Yuu points to the green paste with furrowed brows. "Green thing?"

"It's a paste made from mashed fresh soybeans." Mai chuckles when she notices Yuu's bewildered expression. "Kuchiki-sama said you are fond of soy dishes so he ordered the kitchen to serve this. They are usually served only during summer."

"O-Oh… How thoughtful of him… again. I guess I'll have it…" Yuu puts the plate down on the table, pushing it away from her and shrugged. "Later."

"Sure." The young maid answered.

When the conversation ended, Yuu started rocking herself front and back while sitting on the Zabuton. The silence was killing her slowly.

"Erm…" She needs to find a topic. "Are you about Rukia's age?"

"Hai."

"Okay… So you're around Tsubasa's age too…" Yuu bits her bottom lip as she thinks about more questions. "Tsubasa is my attendant. I guess you haven't met him before. You're new here, eh?"

"Hai."

"So… How is the Kuchiki family treating you? Tell me if Byakuya-sama bullies you '_kay_, I'll shave his head so he can't wear his white head pieces."

Mai gasps with widened eyes. "No! Not at all! Kuchiki-sama treats all the employers here well and equally. Please don't do that! The Kenseikan is-"

"Just joking! Why are all of you so serious?" Yuu pats Mai on her shoulders. "When I said I was going to break Byakuya-sama's legs yesterday, Tsubasa took me for real too."

Mai chokes upon Yuu's words, wondering if her employer and she herself would be safe being around this lady.

"_Ne_, does Byakuya-sama have any weird habits?" Yuu sat up straight, looking at Mai with curious and serious eyes. "Does he drool during sleep? Hug a favourite stuff toy? Or any weird interests?"

"Not that I know of, Kuroki-sama." Mai tilts her head.

"Hmph!" Yuu crosses her arms. "I bet he has some, like putting expensive hair essence and skin lotion when nobody is looking. His hair and skin are always so silky and shiny!"

"Kuroki-sama." The head housekeeper voice calls from behind the screen door. "Your attendant and Rukia-sama are here."

Yuu's eyes brighten up upon hearing that her boy is back. She shifted herself and whispered something in Mai's ear, while Mai simply nodded.

"Come in!"

The screen door opens, revealing a smiling Tsubasa and Rukia by his side. Mai was already on her feet and bowing low to the new pair of visitors to the room, while Tsubasa and Rukia stayed near the door, bowing to Yuu instead.

"Okay you three, stop standing there, it looks silly. Come take a sit." Yuu ordered the three youngsters. "Mai, do pour Rukia and Tsubasa some drinks."

The young maid nodded and proceeds with her assigned task. Tsubasa look at the young stranger curiously and asked, "Who might this young lady be, Ojou-sama?"

"My new attendant, Tsubasa." Yuu sips on her drink calmly with closed eyes. "You're fired."

"EH?!" Tsubasa shifted himself quickly and knelt by Yuu's side, clinging to her arm. "W-Why Ojou-sama?!"

"Hm?" Yuu tilts her head and look at Tsubasa with innocent eyes. "She's adorable. I bet she will look like a doll in a cute dress."

"B-But!" Tsubasa was taking Yuu for real again, and is now trying hard to find reasons to let Yuu keep him. "You will need someone to ride Girlfriend! Someone strong to carry your shopping bags or luggages around different regions! Plus! You need a guy to act as your boyfriend when needed! And butler! Didn't you want one badly?"

"Ah… True, true..." Yuu hides her laughter and nodded firmly. "Okay! You can come and work for me again!"

"Thank you, Ojou-sama! Thank you!"

The screen door opens again, and Byakuya enters the room, wondering why Tsubasa is kneeling and bowing so low beside Yuu.

"Ni-sama." Rukia bows to greet her brother, while Mai was kneeling and bowing deeply to his employer.

Byakuya looks around, as if searching for something. "Where are the others, Mai?"

"K-Kuroki-sama had them return to their chores," Mai replied in a timid voice, "and had me stay to serve her."

"Why not the head housekeeper?" Byakuya glare at the young maid kneeling in front of him. "You should clearly know you are new."

"It was my idea, Byakuya-sama." Yuu stood up, ruffled Mai's hair and smiled at Byakuya. "She has performed very well as a newcomer. I'm very pleased with her company. I'm sure after today she will have more confidence and serve the house even better."

Byakuya sighed.

"Since Tsubasa is back, do let her return to her chores too." Yuu pats the small of Mai's back gently, telling her to stand up. Byakuya nodded to the young girl, and she hurriedly bowed to everyone in the room and left.

"I hope my servants were up to your standards." Byakuya settles himself down at the empty Zabuton.

"Way over my standards." Yuu chuckled. "I appreciate your kindness, but please don't do that again. Tsubasa alone is enough for me."

Byakuya nodded, while Tsubasa on the other hand looks rather confused.

"Wait Ojou-sama, you mean Mai-san is a servant employed by the Kuchiki house?"

"Uh-huh." Yuu sips calmly on her drink again. "You really thought I employed her to replace you?"

Tsubasa's jaw dropped. "O-Ojou-sama!!"

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Sempai means senior.

Kotatsu is a low table where a heater is hidden under along with a blanket like mat covered on top so that people sitting there could keep themselves warm by hiding their legs under the blanket and table.

Hey! I updated! XD

But I might be on hiatus until… around 16th of Feb. That would be after my project and also Lunar New Year. So I'll be busy before that. Sorry about it! But I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Differences

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

**Many thanks to all the readers who added me or _Noble, Regal_ as your favourite, and of course thanks for all the comments as well!**

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are in italic and explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Differences.**

"Did you enjoy your tour?" Yuu asks her loyal attendant as she pokes at the Zundo Mochi, which was left untouched, with the chopsticks. Byakuya and Rukia had left the room so that Yuu could get proper rest.

"Don't play with food, Ojou-sama. Byakuya-sama wants you to finish them." Tsubasa chided lightly before nodding and answering his mistress' question. "It was fun. This place is huge and amazing."

"It certainly is." Putting down the chopsticks, Yuu smiled at Tsubasa. "Any squad caught your attention particularly?"

"Hm…" Tsubasa pouted and thought over what he had seen and learnt earlier. "Each of them is nice in their unique ways. Though I don't think I'll survive in Squad Eleven or Twelve. There were some interesting members in Squad Eleven, but Twelve…" Tsubasa shivered at the thought of the Research Department.

"No particular one you really like? Which would you choose to become, if given the chance? A swords specialist, a Kidou specialist or a medic?"

"Ah, that's a tough one… I guess a sword specialise!"

"And why is that?" Yuu smiles, half expected Tsubasa's answer and his reason that is to follow.

"I'll be able to use my skills to protect Ojou-sama!"

"That's… nice of you…" Yuu sighed inwardly. "Anyway, I'm waiting for some answers from the Soutaichou about certain matters, plus a meeting with the Gotei. So we're probably spending some time here."

"I got it. Do you need me to bring you your uniforms from the palace?"

"That won't be necessary, rest now. I'll need you to get up early tomorrow. You will be having a long day."

* * *

The next morning was like any other for Kuchiki Byakuya. He will wake up much earlier than most of the members in his family or the Gotei, then goes to his office to settle anything that requires his attention.

Firstly, there was the report about the Hollow activity in Karakura to complete. Secondly, Yamamoto Soutaichou had assigned him a special mission yesterday evening, which was right after he had his stableman send Yuu to his manor.

"_I will arrange private Kidou classes for Abarai-Fukutaichou, he shall attend it with Kuroki-Taishi's attendant._" Byakuya recalls what the Soutaichou said. "_The meaning behind it is to expose Kuroki-Taishi's attendant to Kidou, and I want both him and Abarai-Fukutaichou to learn together. Kuroki-Taishi will think of an excuse to make her attendant report for the clasess and she shall inform you about it later. I seek your cooperation._"

Yes, he was asked to force Abarai Renji to attend the Kidou classes and pretend no one could spare the time to look after him except for Tsubasa.

And here he was, conveying this message to his Fukutaichou, who is now standing before him, eyes wide opened.

"What?!" Renji exclaimed when he heard what he is required to attend. "Ki-Kidou tuition?!"

"Unless you prove to me you are quite competent with Kidou already," Byakuya puts down his brush and tidies the stack of reports he just completed, "you shall attend the class later. As the other seated members are all quite busy for the week, Kuroki-Taishi has kindly volunteered her attendant to look after you."

"Look after me…?"

Byakuya stood up from his seat and lifted the stack of paperwork, as he strides towards his vice captain in his usual confident demeanour. "So that you attend the class," he passes the papers to the red head, "and not runaway. Hand those to the Soutaichou before you attend the class. I'll be away till evening."

* * *

"Is it really fine?" Tsubasa looks at Yuu, who is tidying her hair in front of the dresser. His eyes are filled with concern. "Will you be fine alone? In Junrinan?"

"Don't worry. Junrinan is the very first district of Rukongai."

"Yes but…"

"I'll be around." The screen door slides open suddenly, revealing the young Head of Kuchiki. "So rest assure and do help me look after Renji for the day."

"Hey, ever heard of knocking? Even though it's your estate..." Yuu glare at Byakuya with her mouth slanted, showing her displease. "But wow, did you just call Renji, Renji?"

"Pardon me for intruding. You have my apologies. But I thought since a male like Tsubasa is already in here, it is fine for me to join in the conversation."

"Tsubasa is Tsubasa. We sleep together in one chamber at the palace. But you're different!"

Byakuya raises a brow upon hearing this new piece of information. "That is why I apologized for intruding, didn't I. We should go now, anyway."

"Kay'! Comin'!" Yuu puts down the hairbrush, stood up and ruffled Tsubasa's hair. "You should head over to meet Renji too! Don't be late! Remember, if you feel like learning a spell or two, feel free! You have my approval!"

* * *

It wasn't the first time for Byakuya to ride on a carriage. But to ride in another person's carriage, one that is quite exquisite yet not belonging to the Kuchiki, it was the first. He was sitting beside Yuu with his eyes closed and arms crossed, hidden in the sleeves, while Yuu was staring out at the streets.

"Thank you," Yuu broke the silence while still looking out of the window, "I know this whole idea seems rather silly, but thank you for your time and help."

"Don't mention it. You volunteered to help Rukia. I should show the same kindness."

"Since you're a captain… Do you think Tsubasa can make it?"

"As a Shinigami?"

"Un". Yuu replied and nodded.

"I have not got a chance to see his full potential, so I shall not comment on that yet. I do believe though, if he is determined to train hard, he should not have a problem."

"I understand that you might be worried about his safety, especially if one gets too dedicated to his job and responsibilities as a Shinigami, one might forget about himself."

"Ah…" Chuckling, Yuu turns to eye Byakuya. "Sounds like someone I know."

Byakuya tilts his head. "And who might that be?"

"A captain from the Gotei." Yuu pretend to nod firmly. "A rather serious person."

"Oh? Well, when you become a leader…"

Yuu cut into Byakuya's words. "You automatically carry this responsibility that you could never put away. I understand."

"Putting that aside," Byakuya clears his throat, "are there any specific places you would like to visit in Junrinan?"

"Not really. I seldom visit the recreational areas in Rukongai. Any place to recommend?"

That question was a tough one for Byakuya.

Sure, he had visited Rukongai for umpteen times due to many reasons. Sometimes he visits the businesses and factories his family runs. Sometimes he brings his squad over for missions or investigations. And back then when he was still dating Hisana, he visited the poorer districts far more than the number of times any other noble could imagine.

He tried recalling if there are any places suitable for a lady with a rank as high as Yuu holds, but failed. Though it is the first district they are visiting, this place is still Rukongai after all. Maybe she would fancy some drinks and delicacies in one of the tavern his relative runs.

"Would you like to try some home brew and local delicacies? To be honest there isn't much to see in Rukongai."

"Actually… I would like to go get some flowers and wine. There are some… people I would like to visit."

"Sure."

Byakuya wanted to recommend some shops, but he was surprised when Yuu actually knows her way in the Rukongai.

"I usually come here for them." Yuu said as she points to the florist behind her. "They have really fresh and lovely flowers."

As she enters the small shop, bowing and smiling to the old shopkeeper, Yuu lifted the scarf around her neck to cover her mouth and nose. She pointed to some flowers and the shopkeeper seems to know just what Yuu needs, and went on to get her flowers ready as she waited at the counter. When she returned with the fresh, white Chrysanthemums, Byakuya noticed it was wrapped in a rather special way. Almost the whole bouquet got covered by wrapper, and then placed in an extra bag.

Yuu paid the gold coins, carefully picked up the bag and hurried out of the shop.

"Did you not like the old lady?" Byakuya asks.

Yuu, who is gasping for air a little after she got out of the shop, wondered why Byakuya would think so. "Why not? As you can see she's a really thoughtful person."

"You acted like you just want to get out of the shop." Byakuya commented, as he follows Yuu, who is making her way to the wine shop.

"Oh! That!" Yuu picked two of the bottled rice wine and handed some coins to the shopkeeper. "If I stay inside for too long, it's either I suffocate to death or die of allergy reactions." Thanking the shopkeeper, she placed the two bottles into the bag with the bouquet and continued. "The old lady understands my situation, so no worries. Though I can't help but worry that the flowers will get squashed in the bag..."

It is then that Byakuya was reminded of Yuu's allergy towards pollen and some fruits. The overly wrapped bouquet of flowers seems to make sense now too. "I can carry them if you want." Raising an open palm, Byakuya offered to help Yuu with the bag, in which Yuu replied by smiling and handed him the bag.

After getting the flowers and wine she wanted, Yuu made her way into a forest.

"Are you sure we are on the correct path?" Byakuya questions Yuu as he looks around. It doesn't looks like anybody stays around here.

"It might be a little deserted there." Yuu continued to walk deeper into the forest as she speaks. "Would you like to wait for me in the carriage instead?"

"I'll need to ensure your safety." That was all that Byakuya said.

"Sure." Yuu chuckled. "Here we are…"

There was no house, no people, but a very simple tombstone instead. Getting the bag from Byakuya, Yuu went on to kneel down in front of it and offered the flowers and wine, making sure to be extra careful with the flowers.

Byakuya was curious who the owner of this tomb is, but the carvings on the tomb were too illegible to be read. Even if they are legible, they certainly won't say much with that few words.

Although when a spirit in Soul Society dies, the body disperse into spiritual particles and disappears, many still build tombs for their family and friends as a form of respect. This is especially so for the nobles and rather wealthy families, and therefore the tombs are usually grand looking or at least of an adult's height. This is the first time Byakuya has ever seen such a small tomb. On top of that, why is it in such a deserted place, in Rukongai?

"I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a long while." Yuu sprinkled some wine on the base of the tomb and started speaking. "Tsubasa is doing well. He injured his foot recently, but he's recovering! I swear!" She pauses as her face changes to a guilty expression. "My apology for allowing him to hurt himself, and…" Yuu took in a deep breath and bowed down low. "I've decided to let him become a Shinigami. I understand that you would definitely prefer him to stay by my side, but I believe he will be able to become stronger and mature better this way rather than staying with me. So please watch over him and give him your support!"

Paying respect and offerings to a tomb is not anything unusual. The Kuchiki family pays respect to the tombs of their ancestors as well. But no one in the Kuchiki had ever spoken to a piece of stone so sincerely. The elders would probably think of it as a reckless or improper behaviour to be shown before the ancestors.

"Of course…" Yuu continued. "I'll still do my best in looking after his well-being too. He actually made quite a few Shinigami friends recently, and I'm sure they will take good care of Tsubasa as well. Ah yes!" Yuu looks towards Byakuya suddenly. "This gentlemen here is Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. He is the current Head of the Kuchiki family, and a captain in the Gotei 13. He takes great care of me and Tsubasa while we stay in the Seireitei, and is a very strong yet meticulous and patient man."

Byakuya tilted his head. He strongly believes that the usual Yuu he knows would joke to everyone claiming how he ill-treats her or bickers with her over everything and anything. He clearly understands how their personality clashes and differs. Yet here she is, talking and praising him like he was a perfect person she knows like the back of her hand.

Is he able to do the same, if he was asked to describe Yuu?

Probably no.

He realised he doesn't understand this lady at all. It seems as if that behind this cheerful and mischievous exterior, hides a tired soul who is burdened by all sorts of responsibilities and expectations.

Who else would understand the pain of being burdened by responsibilities and expectations more than the young Head of Kuchiki himself would? Maybe, just maybe, when he finally does understand Kuroki Yuu, he might find that their personality doesn't actually clash at all.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Hello! I'm back!

I'm trying to reorganise my ideas for this story so I have quite some chapters to re-write. The update might be slow, but they will be up! I'm actually trying to give Ukitake more parts in this story. I wanted to write an Ukitake fanfic anyway, but somehow it ended up a Kuchiki. XD

But still, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon! Do R&R. :)


	12. Chapter 12: Appreciation

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

Sorry guys for being so late! When I finally decided to upload this chapter, the site system went down and I can't upload anything until now. Bummer. :/

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are in italic and explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Appreciation.**

"Pardon my curiosity and correct me if I'm wrong." Byakuya broke the silence in the carriage as they make their way back to the crowded streets of Junrinan. "That was the tomb of Tsubasa's parents wasn't it? Why is it in such a location of Rukongai?"

Yuu just sighed and smiled.

"Excuse me if my question made you feel uncomfortable. You have the right not to answer."

Still smiling and looking out of the window, Yuu shook her head. "It's alright. Well, though Tsubasa's parents were really loyal towards my family and we do treat them like a part of us, the relatives who took me in after my parents' death did not recognise Tsubasa and his parents as part of us. Therefore they did not arrange a tomb to be built for them. I could only search for a secluded area to build a simple tomb for them."

"Meaning you visit Junrinan often with Tsubasa?"

"Nah. Tsubasa knows nothing about the tomb. I kept it from him."

"I thought they were his parents?"

"Yes but…" Yuu closes her eyes. "There are some things that he would be better off not be reminded about. To be honest, building the tomb might just serve as a way for me to escape from being alone. At least I have someone to talk about my problems this way…"

It's obvious that there are things that Yuu prefers to keep to herself, Byakuya concluded. He wanted to ask much more, but it just isn't Kuchiki Byakuya to be asking questions after questions. On top of that, it is rather rude to ask about things that someone is trying to keep to herself. Byakuya kept quiet then. Maybe he should ask his questions some other day. Or maybe he should just forget about it.

"And I thought you had decided to open up to me by asking me questions." Yuu pouts as she turns to look at Byakuya. "Why are you so quiet again?"

"Don't you feel uncomfortable being interrogated?"

"Interrogated? Not at all." Yuu chuckled. "I thought it's rather adorable of you to be finally curious and concerned about someone, though I'm not sure if it's a good thing that the subject is me and my family. I think there must be others more worthy of your concern."

Adorable?

How someone could even be adorable when he is trying to invade your privacy, Byakuya cannot understand.

"Hey, are you listening?" Yuu crosses her arms when she notices that Byakuya seems to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Pardon me. But that would be the first time someone uses that adjective on me, and I'm not sure if that was a compliment."

"You mean adorable? Of course it is!" Yuu laughs. "You were so curious you looked like a little boy in his puber-! Ah, never mind!"

'_Boy?_' Byakuya raises a brow as he thought. But he can't deny the fact that he was seriously curious about this lady who is sitting by his side right now. "So I suppose I am allowed to ask more?"

Yuu shrugs. "I guess. As long as I'm comfortable to answer, I will."

"I'm just concerned about one thing. Till now I've always wanted to address Tsubasa with his family name instead, but I never got to learn about his family name. On the tomb of his parents', it doesn't look like there was a family name on it as well. So-"

"It's simple." Yuu cut Byakuya off. "They discarded their family name."

Byakuya was shock to hear that. For him, his family name is like a great part of him. He would never imagine not being able to use his family name anymore unless he had done something to shame his family so deep that the elders decide to chase him out of the house. "Why… did they do that?"

"His parents were ostracised by their clan. I'm not sure where they were originally from, but that was what I learnt from my parents. They had nowhere to go, until my parents took them in. Hence they started serving the Kuroki family and never ever mentioned their family name anymore. Tsubasa never learnt about his family name, the only thing he was ever taught, sadly, is to serve us, the Kuroki family, and be a loyal servant." Yuu snickered. Though not ill-treated, she had never been fond of how Tsubasa was brought up.

"You seem very concerned about the well-being of your attendant."

"He might appear to be my attendant, but to me he is like a younger brother, a ward, someone I ought to take good care of. Tsubasa looks like a smart young man doesn't he? But deep down he is really naïve and simple. Sometimes even acts like a coward." Yuu shook her head and sighed. "To be honest, if I were to dump him in some part of Rukongai now, telling him to stay there and wait for my return, he would really just stay there without hesitation. I can't help but wonder at times, what if something happens to me one day? I want him to be able to fend for himself. I want him to understand that the world is not made up with just Kuroki Yuu."

"It does seem that his world revolves around you. But isn't it a good thing that someone so loyal is serving you?"

"The problem lies in that I don't want him to be a servant. Do you know the meaning behind his name, Tsubasa?"

"Wings?" That was the only possible answer Byakuya could think of.

"Yes, wings. His parents wanted him to become a pair of wings that will help me in my life, hence the name. But why is even his name a product created because of me? I don't want that. I want him to know that there is value in his life too. Just like other youngsters, Rukia, Renji and other young Shinigami, he should be out there doing what he likes. He is that pair of wings, he should be the one soaring up high. Yet now it seems like I'm the obstacle that is blocking his way, clipping his wings…"

Byakuya did not know what to say. Ever since the day he met both of them at the history recording meeting, he had always thought that Yuu and Tsubasa made a great master and servant pair. Also, he had never thought that Yuu had so much thought behind that carefree façade of hers.

"Back then when I finally found him on the streets, I only had one thought in mind, which is to take good care of him and compensate all the misfortune he had to suffer since young. I want him to be happy."

"He is. I can see he is happy with his life right now." Byakuya commented. "At least all your mischievous acts seem to brighten his life as an attendant, even though they are faked."

Yuu laughs bitterly. "Don't you ever dare expose my job as a comic relief in front of my boy."

"Isn't it tiring? You are like an entertainer."

Yuu shrugs. "At least I need not be as tense as I used to be."

Byakuya nodded, though wondering what the old Yuu was like.

"I'm sorry…" Yuu sighed yet again as she turns to look back at the view outside. "Guess I started rambling on. Maybe it's my fault after all that things turn out this way…" She whispered.

"No worries. I was the one who started the topic."

"Can you… drop me off at one of your taverns? Or somewhere quiet? I don't want to go back just yet, even though the sun is setting…"

"Sorry, but I can't allow that. It's too dangerous."

"But Bya-"

"Therefore I'm coming with you, and I have no care whether you like it or not."

* * *

"This is Hoshi-ya, one of the taverns my relative owns." Byakuya walks into the two-storey building, where many employees started bowing to him, surprised that this rare guest has come to visit. "Kuroki-sama here is a very important guest from the Royal House, please prepare a private room for us and serve the best brew you have here."

"Right away, Kuchiki-sama!" one of the man bows and motions for the other men to start working. "This way please!"

The man led them upstairs, where they were invited into the biggest suite available.

When the door to their private room slides shut, Yuu started whispering to Byakuya, "You phrased it as though I'm part of the Royal Family!"

"If that can ensure that we get quality service and attitude, why not?"

"Oh my…!" Yuu pretends to be shocked. "The young Head of Kuchiki is such an evil person!"

"And you will be staying under his shelter for quite some time. Shouldn't you be scared?"

Yuu gasps. She wasn't really afraid, of course, but just slightly surprised that Byakuya decided to go along with the joke. "You mean I should be?"

Byakuya nodded plainly, "Jokes aside…" as he slides the door leading to the veranda open. "This tavern is famous for its view of the sunset as well as the stars during night time, hence the name."

Yuu ran over to the door excitedly and went pass Byakuya, "Are we in time? Are we in time for sunset?"

Byakuya looks to Yuu from the corner of his eyes. This woman has changed from a very serious and troubled lady, to an excited girl in a blink of an eye!

"Uwah!" Yuu exclaims while pointing to the breathtaking scenery right before her eyes. The land was dyed into shades of orange, brown and red. "Awesome!"

After assuring that Yuu is satisfied with the view, Byakuya returns to the room, leaving Yuu alone to enjoy the scenery. A few employees are setting up snacks and wine on the table.

"Fetch me a fresh blanket." Ordered Byakuya, to one of the staff. "A single, fleece one would do."

"Hai."

"Is the wine warmed?" Byakuya asks another. "Do make sure they are."

"Yes Kuchiki-sama. So are the snacks."

After the blanket was delivered over, the staff left, leaving the two guests alone. Picking up the blanket that was folded neatly, Byakuya walks to the veranda again.

"The weather is going to turn colder as the night draws nearer." He handed the blanket to Yuu. "You better have this now. If you catch a cold, I'm not sure what your servant boy would _**try**_ to do to me."

Chuckling, Yuu thanked Byakuya and took the blanket. "Thank you… Not just for this! But for… everything."

"You're welcome. Hopefully you would cheer up and return to the manor, refreshed." Byakuya went to stand beside Yuu as he looks to the scenery that seems to be able to calm anyone's senses. "I wouldn't want to upset Tsubasa. Who knows what kind of spells had he picked up in class today. Or worse, if he picks something up from Renji."

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Tsubasa was already up and about, walking around at the main entrance, worried that something might have happened as Yuu didn't return the previous night.

"Ojou-woah!" Tsubasa stumbles down the steps at the main entrance of the Kuchiki manor when he heard the sound of Girlfriend's trotters. "_Okaerinasai,_ Ojou-sama!" He went up to help Yuu alight the carriage. "Where have you been the whole night? I was so worried!"

Yuu yawns, while Tsubasa immediately grabs onto her hand to cover her mouth as she did.

"Ah, Tsuba! My bad, my bad." Smiling sheepishly, Yuu ruffled Tsubasa's black hair. "Ohayo…-"

Again, Tsubasa grabs Yuu's hand to cover her mouth when he knows she would yawn again.

"-gozaimasu."

"Since when did you pick up this bad habit of yawning so openly in public?" Tsubasa chided lightly. "Where would Kuchiki-sama be?"

"Gone to his office." Yuu nodded to herself. "Busy man eh."

Tsubasa nodded as well, waiting for his mistress' instructions or request.

"My boy." Yuu placed her hands on each side of Tsubasa's shoulders. "I'm going to ask you a question, and you shall answer me truthfully."

Tsubasa nodded firmly. "Hai, Ojou-sama."

"Did you…" Yuu paused and took a deep breath in.

Tsubasa nodded again, waiting for the question.

Yuu flashes a wide smile. "…miss me?!"

"Eh?!" Tsubasa couldn't react in time when Yuu gave him a bear hug and ruffled his hair non-stop. "Ojou-sama… Of course I did!"

"That's my boy! Wait, what's this?" Yuu picks up Tsubasa's right hand which she noticed is slightly bandaged.

"Ah." Tsubasa scratches his head. "I burnt myself a little during lesson yesterday."

"First lesson and already Hadou?!" Yuu raises a brow. "Did you learn any Bakudou?"

"Ojou-sama knows Kidou too?!" Tsubasa was surprised and got slightly excited. "Un! Un! I was able to learn some basic binding skills!"

"I see. Does it hurt?" Yuu inspected the bandaged hand of her loyal attendant.

The young man shook his head with a smile.

Yuu sighed. "Do be careful from now on."

Tsubasa nodded firmly. "Let's get inside! Have you taken your breakfast?"

"Hey, wait a second!" Yuu suddenly grabs onto Tsubasa and elbows him. "Speaking of Kidou, don't you have classes to attend?!"

"_Itte_…" Tsubasa whispers the informal comment he rarely uses as he rubs the attacked spot. "Renji had some vice-captain errands to run, so it was pushed to the afternoon."

"Oh?" Yuu puts on a plain expression.

"You don't believe me? You could ask Kuchiki-sama when he-"

Ignoring what Tsubasa wants to say, Yuu started skipping her way to the manor in a childish manner while singing a random song about breakfast. Not that such a song existed, she probably made it up on the spot.

"Eh? Wa-Wait! Ojou-sama!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

"Okaerinasai" is the formal form of "Welcome back", while "Ohayogozaimasu" is "Good morning".

"Ite" is the informal form of "itai", that means "pain", or "ouch!"

If you want to be louder (ha-ha!), go "Itteee!" or "i-te-te-te-te...!" You get the drill. XD

Ahh, there goes another chapter, up-ed!

*Pouts*, to be very honest, writing _Noble, Regal_ isn't as satisfying as writing _Petals Rain_, my previous story. Maybe I'm just bias because I'm an Aizen fangirl, ha-ha! But maa, I shall work on my problems to improve it.

Oh and! Anyone of you wants more Ukitake? I'm thinking if I should write more Ukitake in _Noble, Regal_. The story started because of him after all.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for reading! Will be waiting for your comments!


	13. Chapter 13: Doubts

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

**Thanks everyone! Who added this story as their favourite or on their alert list. :)**

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are in italic and explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Doubts.**

"What?!"

"Tsk." Yuu rubs her ear when Tsubasa shouted out loud. "Why are you so surprised?"

"B-But Ojou-sama! You mean you spent the night in the same room with a man?!"

"What's wrong?" Yuu pushes Tsubasa to kneel back down onto the Zabuton and laid her head on his lap, pretending to sleep. "I sleep with you every night in the palace. Plus that man is Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"It's not the same! And you should know it!" Tsubasa looks down to his lap where his mistress laid her head. Fearing that this black hair woman he respects was hurt. "Did he…"

"What?" Yuu faked innocent while batting her long lashes. "Did what?"

"Take advantage of you? Or some sort? You know…"

"Advantage?" Yuu raises a brow, but lets it down after she made up a plot.

"Un." Tsubasa nodded.

"Hm… Come to think of it he did…"

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa pushes Yuu to sit up and looks around searching for something. "What did he do to you?!"

"Hm… It's kind of embarrassing to say. You should know I'm the shy type." Yuu then gave a little giggle.

Tsubasa chokes upon hearing the giggle. "Wait wait wait." He picks up his sword when he finally found it and holds it as though he could cut anyone who hurt his mistress into half right now. "What exactly did he, or… did you do to him?"

"Why you!" Yuu pretended to be shocked. "…Okay, I have to admit I planned to do something to him, but things went the other way round."

"Can you please tell me what exactly happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Nah." Yuu grabs for her coin purse and counted the gold coins in it. "Spent me quite some gold, but we had fun."

"Gold?" Tsubasa raises a brow. "Spent on… what?"

"Wine. Speaking of the wine Tsubasa, they were sooo good. I'll bring you there someday."

"Wine?"

"Oh, and food. But the main point is the wine. We finished a bottle, so I thought we should get one more."

"Uh-huh…" Tsubasa nodded, waiting for his mistress to continue.

"So I suggested that we have a small Haiku composing game. The one who did not do well pays for the food and wine." Yuu then pouts as she crosses her arms. "That Byakuya, he's quite the poet. So I end up losing and had to pay. Then he started ordering more and more expensive wine and food! Grr."

"And then…?"

"And what? Oh and! He sure can drink. I was all groggy after three bottles so I had to rest. He himself stayed at the veranda and continued drinking throughout the night. I wonder if he caught a cold though…"

Tsubasa heaved a sigh of relief and mouthed the word "_Thank God_".

"It's noon, Tsuba."

"Why yes, Ojou-sama. Is anything the matter? Do you have a meeting to attend?"

"Not me. But I think a certain servant boy of mine has a Kidou lesson to attend." Yuu pretends to think hard. "Who might that be… Tsk…"

"Ah!" Tsubasa stood up immediately and bows to Yuu. "I shall take my leave now Ojou-sama! _Ittekimasu!_"

"_Itterashai!_"

When Tsubasa left, Yuu plops down onto the floor once again. Her head was still throbbing since she was never a good drinker to begin with. But she hid it to prevent Tsubasa from over-reacting. "Haa…" She rubs her forehead. "I feel like crap…"

"If Tsubasa-kun hears that he would not be please."

Yuu sat up immediately. "U-Ukitake-Taichou?" The Reiatsu of the white haired captain was behind her screen door. Together with him was Byakuya, who Reiatsu feels weaker than usual. Ukitake-Taichou's Reiatsu must be really powerful to overpower Byakuya's. "Byakuya?"

"Hai! This is Ukitake Juushirou. Reporting to you with something nice!"

Yuu slides the door open. "Hm?"

"Jaa-Jang!" Ukitake lifted a small box wrapped with cloth. "Hopefully the Ukitake _Wagashi_ will make you feel better."

"Uwah! Sweets!"

"Yuu." Byakuya called out softly to stop Yuu from taking the small package. "Do you need my physician to examine those?" He then looks to Ukitake. "You are probably unaware, but Kuroki-Taishi is allergic to certain food. Now that I'm in-charge of her safety, I will not allow food from unknown sources to be anywhere near her."

Ukitake sighed. "Then you are probably unaware too. These are some specially made Wagashi my servants prepared with home grown herbs added. They are very good for health and cannot be found in the market. Kuroki-Taishi commented the other time when she was staying at my manor that she loves these and would like to have them again."

Upon finishing his sentence, Ukitake lifted the package to Yuu and flashed his usual warm smile. "Isn't that right, Kuroki-Taishi? I promised you them, so here you go."

'_Promise?_' Byakuya raises a brow.

Yuu's eyes brighten up as she nodded. "But you shouldn't have travelled all the way here! I should be the one visiting your manor for them."

"Since you're busy and not staying at my manor now, I figured it would be better for me to deliver them. Plus it's my off-day today."

"Still," Yuu bows slightly, "I'm sorry to trouble you. Next time I'll visit you at the Ugendo! I'll also prepare anything at your request!"

"You would? That's great! The Ugendo welcomes you anytime, Kuroki-Taishi. Maybe I should get going, excuse me for disturbing your rest."

"Not at all! In fact I even have the time to visit your manor right now. I don't feel like working at all, those can wait till tonight." Yuu laughs.

"Serious? I could arrange your lunch to be prepared and we can have lun-"

"Yuu," Byakuya called again, "if you would like to spend some time with Ukitake-Taichou, I could arrange a tea room for you. The weather is too cold for you to be travelling outside."

"You could?" Yuu turns to Byakuya. "That will be great! Are you fine with that, Ukitake-Taichou?"

"Why of course Kuroki-Taishi." Ukitake smiles. "Kuchiki-Taichou, do join us too."

"I'm afraid I have reports to complete." Byakuya coughs as he turns to leave. "I'll leave Kuroki-Taishi under your care for the day, _**Sempai**_."

"Sure. Leave it to me." Ukitake pats his chest.

"_Mou_…" Yuu pouts as she watches Byakuya back and mumbled to herself. "Don't even have time for a Wagashi?"

Byakuya wasn't please. As he heads towards his study, he noticed that his footsteps today were rather heavy and slow. He tried thinking of ways to finish his report as soon as possible so that he could join the pair of visitors, but he couldn't focus. His head was heavy as well. Must be all the alcohol he consumed yesterday night, he thought.

Not that Ukitake is unreliable. In fact, Byakuya believes that if you ask anyone in the Seireitei to pick a guardian between him and Ukitake, everyone would choose Ukitake over him without hesitation. Ukitake is probably the most trusted and reliable captain in the Gotei. Yet the thought about somebody else watching over Yuu somehow disgusts him. On top of that, his stomach churns whenever he recalls the bright smile Yuu flashes upon seeing Ukitake.

That smile was so genuine that he wonders what of Ukitake makes her do that. Wasn't her face still full of worries and sadness the previous day when they were in Jurinan, when she was with him?

"_For God's sake I should stop thinking about it_", he chided himself in his mind, because somehow, his stomach is becoming really uncomfortable and he is beginning to feel nauseated.

* * *

In the tea room, Ukitake and Yuu were sitting at the Kotatsu, enjoying tea and the Wagashi Ukitake brought over. Yuu was beaming at the exquisite snack, shaped like a plum blossom and sitting on a small dish, looking pretty like an ornament.

"You can stop staring and eat it you know." Ukitake laughs. "They are specially prepared for you, Kuroki-Taishi, all four of them. No one will steal them from you."

"But it's so adorable!" Yuu pouts, still staring at the Wagashi so closely, like a child observing an interesting tiny bug.

"If you want to have them again, feel free to ask. So please don't stand on ceremony."

"…Okay!" Yuu picks up the dessert pick finally and started halving the snack. "You want one?"

"No thank you. I have them often." Ukitake chuckles at the sight of Yuu halving the Wagashi so carefully.

"Uwah!" Yuu exclaims upon sending the confectionery into her mouth. "This is so good!"

"Glad to hear. By the way, where is Tsubasa-san? Is he not joining us?"

"He's learning Kidou with Renji." Yuu replies after swallowing another small bit of the snack. "I feel so guilty making Renji practice Kidou. Or maybe I should feel sorry towards the Kidou instructor instead."

"Kidou?" Ukitake tilts his head. "Has he agreed to join the academy?"

"Nope, I want to give myself more time to consider as I might actually be the one who can't survive without him. So while I'm at it, I want him to be exposed to more forms of arts." Yuu shrugs. "Kind of like a… preparatory class?"

"You're so like a mother who wants her child to excel and well taken care of." Ukitake says after he takes a sip of his tea. "If you have children in the future, they would probably grow up to be elites."

"A-ha-ha!" Yuu laughs at the comment Ukitake made. "No way."

"I'm telling the truth. You're very capable in managing."

"No, no, I mean, there's no way I'll ever have children."

"Why not?" Ukitake looks at Yuu, puzzled. "Do you not like children?"

"Not that. I just don't think there would be someone out there with a right mind who will take me in as his wife." Yuu chuckles. "Oh boy, even putting me and marriage in a same sentence sounds funny."

"Of course there are! Plenty, I dare say."

"Really?" Yuu puts on a doubtful expression. "Then what about you, Ukitake-Taichou? I'm very sure you have a lot of admirers, probably enough to form another Gotei 13. Plus you would make a perfect husband, a perfect daddy!"

"Me? You know my problem." Ukitake laughs bitterly. "Even if I do get a wife, I will not have children."

"Are you afraid that…?"

"Yes, very. Even though it might or might not happen." Ukitake looks into his half empty cup and sighed. "I'm not saying I'm living in misery. But I wouldn't want my children to suffer from an illness they did nothing to deserve. So just to be on the safe side…"

Yuu picked up one of Ukitake's hand and squeezed. "Sorry for bringing this up."

"Don't be." Ukitake flashes an assuring smile. "You're a bright and healthy lady, so do cherish this and find someone you love to spend your life with."

"Hah… The only person I know who is willing to spend his life with me is Tsuba." Yuu rubs her nose. "And he would probably nag at me every day to: get a husband already, Ojou-sama!"

Ukitake laughs out loud upon seeing the impersonation Yuu did of Tsubasa. Maybe it's just him, but he thought Yuu probably did it to lighten up the atmosphere this conversation created. But seriously, who wouldn't be fond of this lady? At least he knows he likes her company.

"Aren't you going to finish the Wagashi?" Ukitake asks when he sees Yuu closing and wrapping up the box when she only ate one, leaving three in the box. "Do they taste bad?"

"They are great! …B-But I want to leave some… for later! Heh!"

* * *

After sending Ukitake off in the late afternoon, Yuu returned to the tea room, picked up the box of Wagashi, and headed towards Byakuya's study.

"Byakuya?" Yuu couldn't feel his Reiatsu in there. The room is obviously empty.

"Kuroki-sama," a maid approaches Yuu when she notices the Royal Servant standing in the hallway, "is anything the matter? Can I help you?"

"Oh, hi!" Yuu greeted the maid, who is holding onto a small basin with a towel soaked in it. "Have you got any idea where Kuchiki-sama might be?"

"Oh… He… He is in his chamber." The maid pointed to the direction where Byakuya's room is situated.

"I see… Is he taking a rest? If not maybe I could… see him for a minute."

"I'm afra-"

The maid was cut off when the head housekeeper called out to her from behind, approaching the two of them as she spoke. "Why are you still here?" She scolded, though with a soft voice, but her face was frightening. "Didn't I tell you to fetch the cold water and clean towels? How can you let Kuchiki-sama wait? Especially when he has a fever right… Kuroki-sama!" The old lady gasps when she finally see Yuu. "Pardon me for being rude, I couldn't see you from where I was standing."

"No worries, but did you just say Kuchiki-sama is down with a fever?"

"Erm… Well… Yes he is…"

"Has the physician attended to him?" Yuu then pushes the back of the younger maid. "Run along now and go fetch the water and towels. Be quick."

"Hai!" The young maid made her way out with quick steps.

"Yes Kuroki-sama, the physician said he caught a cold and fever, but with plenty of rest he would recover soon." The housekeeper assured Yuu. "So please do not worry."

"As if that workaholic would ever get enough rest." Yuu walks pass the housekeeper and made her way towards Byakuya chamber.

"Wa-wait Kuroki-sama, I'm sorry but Kuchiki-sama gave the order to stop you from entering his chamber."

"And why is that?" Yuu puts her hands on her hips, not please at this information.

"Kuchiki-sama is afraid that you would catch his virus if you get too close, Kuroki-sama."

"Aww, he's such a dear." Yuu smiles at the housekeeper, but rolled her eyes after that. "Hey, I'm not that weak!"

Upon finishing her sentence, Yuu called out softly. "Kuchiki-sama, are you asleep?"

No answer. Maybe he's asleep? No, his Reiatsu told Yuu otherwise. "Not answering doesn't stop me from entering you know."

"Did you not hear what my servants told you?" Byakuya finally spoke.

"I did, but you know me. Can I enter already? Or do you want me to get a mask?"

"Don't you even dare slide the door open. I would tell your servant boy what danger you tried putting yourself into, and he shall help me punish you by nagging at you all day."

"Okay, that is quite a threat. I rather get sliced by your petals."

"Therefore please leave and return to main building."

Yuu pouts.

The maid returned with the basin and towels shortly. When she slid the door open and tried entering, Yuu took her chance and followed after. "Kuroki-sama!"

"I didn't open the door, she did! Wow!" Yuu looks around the huge chamber that belongs to the head of the greatest noble house in Seireitei. "Pretty room you have here. Hey! My second time seeing you without your Kenseikan! You really look much better this way."

Byakuya sighed and place a stack of papers down beside his futon. He was reading through a report. "You are seriously trying your luck, Kuroki Yuu." He then sends the servants away, leaving him alone with Yuu.

"Sort of. Seems like I'm a lucky person." Yuu gave Byakuya a victory hand sign and grinned. "…Hold on a second! Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I was, until you came and disturbed."

"Yes, you are in your Nemaki and in your futon but you sleep with them, you don't read!" Yuu started walking over to Byakuya's futon.

"You shall stay right there and not move." Byakuya lifted a hand, pointing at Yuu. "Don't make me use force."

Yuu rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Try me, but I'm only giving you one try."

"Bakudou no Ichi", Byakuya chanted, "Sai."

"Danku." Yuu lifted her hand as well, as a clear barrier forms right in front of her, easily blocking the weak binding spell Byakuya casted.

Byakuya was shocked. Not only did she casted a high level Bakudou, but with such high speed and without a single incantation!

"Good try! But you used up your one and only try!" Yuu releases the barrier. "Now be good and lie down."

"How did you…?" Byakuya stares as Yuu approaches him and knelt by his side, where the maid before placed the basin of water. Yuu then puts the Wagashi aside.

"Did what?" Yuu soaks the fresh towel into the cold water and squeezes the water out of them. "Hm?"

Byakuya sighs. Just how much more things is this woman keeping from him? He wonders if she will suddenly release a Bankai if he releases Senbonzakura now. How strong is this woman exactly?

This woman who told him she wasn't trained to battle.

This woman who knelt by his side, now folding a towel quietly, looking as innocent as girls outside of the Gotei.

"Continue staring at I shall poke you in the eye." Yuu broke the silence.

Byakuya only managed to pull his sight away from Yuu when she went forward and pushed him back, so that he lies down on the futon and rest.

"With your arrows?" Byakuya asks, quite curious what type of attack this woman could actually release.

"You wanna try?" Yuu place the folded towel onto Byakuya's forehead. "I'm good at making them painless."

"No thank you." Byakuya closes his eyes. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what? Stabbing you with an arrow?"

Byakuya sighed. "No. I'm trying to say, you shouldn't be here, doing these chores."

"I don't think these are chores at all."

"Let the servants do their job. They are paid to work."

"What good would it bring you if you allow your servants to see you in such a state?" Yuu got up and went over to shut the windows. "As the head of the house, you must always look strong, even when deep down you're almost dying out of stress."

"Is that the reason behind that fake façade of yours?" Byakuya opened his eyes again, now staring at the ceiling of his chamber.

"Maybe." Yuu went back to kneel beside Byakuya. "But it's not about protecting your own honor. It's for the sake of not disappointing the people who believe in you. You should make them feel safe. To me, they are the people who gave me my honor. They are my pride and they allow me to stand tall."

"They? You mean Tsubasa."

"Hey, that's pretty mean!" Yuu crosses her arms. "So you think I'm only worth one follower?"

"At least he is a very loyal follower."

"Don't you try sugar-coating your words now Byakuya. It's too late."

"Do you expect an apology?"

"Actually no." Yuu releases her hands, but crosses them back again immediately. "Hey! So now you're trying to say I'm a petty woman who demands an apology all the time."

"What?" Byakuya glares at Yuu from the corner of his eyes. "I said no such thing. Do not put words into my mouth, woman."

Yuu glares back, but finally couldn't help it after a few moments and laughed out loud.

"Now what?"

"Nothing." Yuu giggles. "Just… I love it when you get so agitated by my jokes. How weird. When you're serious, your glare could literally kill someone, yet when in a situation like this one right now, I find the same glare so much more adorable."

"Adorable…" Byakuya repeated the word. "Seriously, do you really know the definition of adorable? Or do you use it on simply anyone?"

Yuu tidies the stack of report Byakuya was reading, and put it out of Byakuya's reach. "Let me tell you something about myself."

Byakuya didn't respond, but shut his eyes, probably to hide that tinge of curiosity he knows Yuu will definitely be able to pick out.

"I don't simply compliment anybody. I only say nice things to people who I think deserves. In other words, people who are nice, or people who I like."

"_People who are nice and she likes…_" Byakuya thought, as he closes his eyes again.

Does "adorable" count as a compliment then?

Is he someone nice enough to be liked by this weird woman?

Is his apathetic behavior and personality even likable by anybody to begin with?

Byakuya has a lot of doubts.

Doubts about himself.

"If only I didn't insist on visiting the tavern, you wouldn't be sick right now… I'm sorry." Yuu whispered, as she pulls the cover over Byakuya. "You must be tired, have a good rest now."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

"Ittekimasu" – I'm leaving!

"Itterashai" – Please be back soon (be safe)!

"Wagashi" – A snack with filling. There are many types of Wagashi, and they are very nicely made. Check them up on the net! You'll drool! XD

Anyway guys! I'm doing a reshuffle of all my ideas for this story, meaning I have to rewrite many chapters that I had already wrote. Tedious, but I think it makes this story better, which is my responsibility isn't it? :D

Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll update soon too. XD


	14. Chapter 14: Thief

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(All thoughts of the characters are in '_this is thinking_' this single inverted comma and italic format. New words in Japanese are in italic and explained at the end of the chapter. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_.)

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Thief.**

When Byakuya's eyes fluttered open once again, the sun has set and it was evening. He had slept for the whole afternoon. He couldn't recall how long it was since he last took an afternoon nap, other than that everything else remained the same as before.

Every day he would wake up from his sleep, open his eyes and before he looks to anywhere, he would feel for any Reiatsu that might be near him. He started doing this when Hisana became his wife officially, because the feeling of having Hisana's Reiatsu by his side each morning gave him courage, gave him strength. He was truly happy back then, despite all the hardship both of them went through to be finally together.

She will never ever be here again, Byakuya reminded himself silently as he concentrates his mind to feel for any nearby Reiatsu, even though he knew that he will definitely be disappointed by the result. His body isn't in the right condition to do it well either. "I should really kick this habit_._"

His head still felt heavy, but the fever had subsided. The towel on his forehead still feels cold at the moment, guess the frequent change of cold towels did helped. As Byakuya exerts some pressure onto the towel with one arm, he relaxed into his pillow, liking the slightly stinging feeling the coldness gives him. That was when he felt another cold towel behind his neck and let loose a sigh to the pleasant feeling.

"Good evening." Yuu's voice, softer than usual, greeted Byakuya. "Feeling better?"

Byakuya was startled by the question. He then wondered why he did not pick Kuroki Yuu's Reiatsu up, especially when she is so near. Then he realized she must be the person responsible for making sure the towels were cold and changed. He nodded and said a soft "yes" in response to the question.

"That's good to hear."

"What is this?" Byakuya tried pulling the cold towel from behind his neck, but stopped when his hand got slapped gently, an action he always see Tsubasa did to Kuroki Yuu instead. The slap was so soft that it did not even cause an ill person like him to itch.

"You can't just cool your forehead. Cooling the back of your neck will help bring your fever down faster." Yuu went forward to wipe some water droplets from Byakuya's forehead. Sweat or water, she wasn't sure. Not that it mattered. "My mother taught me."

"You really shouldn't be doing all these. Please remember you work for the King, you represent the Royal Family, Kuroki Yuu."

Yes. For the whole afternoon Yuu was in Byakuya's room, attending to him like a loyal servant would.

"Of course I remember!" Yuu puts the towel down and grabbed onto a stack of reports. "I don't skive off work." She shakes the stack of papers in her hand to emphasize, but paused for a moment. "Okay, erm… maybe I do skive… occasionally?"

"So she was hiding her Reiatsu." Byakuya thought, remembering what Tsubasa said about Yuu hiding her Reiatsu when she concentrates on work. He must admit, she could hide it perfectly. "You should do it in your room," Byakuya says as he tried sitting up, only to succeed when Yuu went forward to help him, "or you could have requested to use the study."

"But I need to be here watching you." Yuu pouts.

"No you don't. Now please allow the servants to do their jobs."

"Alright, alright I'll rephrase!" Yuu raises both hands to surrender. "I _**want**_ to be here, so I could see how you're doing. Sounds better?" She was being honest anyway. She did want to be here, so that she knows how Byakuya is doing. If not she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her work.

"Want." Byakuya repeated the word Yuu emphasized in her previous sentence.

"Want." Yuu nodded firmly.

"And your reason?" Byakuya further inquired. This woman must have something up her sleeves.

"Because I felt guilty for causing you trouble." Yuu bows down to apologize, which surprised Byakuya as it was totally unexpected. "I'm sorry!"

"You need not feel guilty or sorry. I decided to stay up all night at the veranda myself."

"But you got me a blanket. I should have done the same."

"You were already drunk." Byakuya look at Yuu with a plain expression. "You could not even walk properly."

Yuu crosses her arms. "Now you are making me feel lousier."

"I am simply stating the facts."

"Can't you just let me take care of you for a day so that I could at least feel at ease?"

"Like I said you need not to."

"But-"

"Must we bicker every time we have a conversation?"

Silence.

"…My apology Byakuya, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable?

Not at all.

Byakuya just does not think it is right to make Yuu do any chores. He sighs again, wondering why this woman feels so small recently as compared to the Kuroki Yuu he first met. First being really emotional and then accidentally showing off her real, troubled self.

Now here she is, apologizing to him endlessly.

What happened recently that made her this way? They returned here from the real world, where she had some meeting with the Soutaichou. Then she started staying at his manor, while having Tsubasa leave her side finally so that he could learn new things…

Could it be… Tsubasa?

Byakuya could only think of this possibility. Tsubasa is after all, the person who Yuu cares about the most. He is also, the one and only person who will believe in Yuu no matter what happens. Or in Yuu's words which Byakuya recall: the person who gave her honor, her pride and allows her to stand tall. "So you are not that strong a woman after all, Kuroki Yuu..." Byakuya concluded.

"You aren't truly angry, are you?" Yuu timidly asks Byakuya when he did not say anything.

"Remain silent and listen to what I am going say." Byakuya finally spoke.

"But I-" Yuu wanted to say more, but stopped when her host gave her a death glare.

"I appreciate your help, because I'm feeling a lot better. We are now equal. I will not stop you from visiting this room, but from now on you shall leave the chores to the servants."

Yuu nodded obediently.

"Kuchiki-sama." The servant from this afternoon called from behind the screen door. "I'm sorry to disturb, but I'm here to send you your dinner. The kitchen prepared some _Okayu_."

"Enter."

The servant slid open the door, carried a tray of food in and settled it down on the small wooden bed tray. "Please have your dinner, Kuchiki-sama. After which the physician will come send you your medicine personally."

Byakuya sighed at the sight of food. He was never truly interested in eating. Yes, as a Shinigami he does at times feel hungry, especially after spending an amount of Reiatsu, but he was never fond of taking in a few meals in one day.

Meals are awkward gatherings in Byakuya's opinion. As a noble he was raised not to talk when there is food in his mouth. Yet when he finally swallows his food, the elders would always tell him to enjoy the meal and not mention anything related to noble politics or work, even though those are the only two things Byakuya was taught to be concerned about. So to save him from getting into any trouble, he soon had the habit of not saying a single word during meals. Now that he became a leader, he would find excuses to skip eating totally.

"Leave me." Byakuya said as he continued staring at the white, gluey substance in the bowl. The servant bowed and did as ordered. "You too." He added, as he looks up from the bowl to Yuu. "Tsubasa should be returning soon. Go for your dinner." He is sure that Tsubasa would want to spend some time with Yuu after a long day.

Yuu nodded. "Now where is my box…?"

Byakuya pointed towards Yuu's left, to the box he recognized as the one Ukitake brought over this early afternoon.

"Woo, thank you!" Yuu hurriedly tidied her stack of report and got up. "Finish up the Okayu, okay? I'll have someone check on you!"

When the door clicked shut and he was left alone, Byakuya stirred at the Okayu with his chopsticks, lifted a few pickles and dropped them into the bowl of food that in his opinion would probably tastes as plain as water.

After stirring for a few more times, watching as the steam got lesser, he placed his chopsticks down and pushed the tray away from his futon, away from his sight, instead of finally eating. Picking up the report which Yuu confiscated this afternoon, he started reading where he left off, totally ignoring his dinner.

* * *

"_Gochisosama deshita_." Both Yuu and Tsubasa said in unison when they finished their meals.

"Did you enjoy your meal, Kuroki-sama?" The servant who was assigned to serve Yuu by Byakuya asks as she tidies the table, putting the emptied dishes into her wooden tray neatly.

Yuu nodded enthusiastically, obviously liking the food served at the Kuchiki house as they are always so light on the salt, sugar and oil. "I'm glad" the servant smiled and said. She was assigned to serve this special guest by her employer the night they came to stay at the manor, as Tsubasa would be away most of the time this week due to the Kidou class. She was rather afraid at first, but when she realized that compared to the other guests they had in the house before, Yuu wasn't as demanding. In fact, serving her was a much less stressful job than serving any other noble guests.

"Is the whole Kuchiki family fond of lightly flavored food?" Yuu asks the servant.

"Almost," the servant replied, "except for Kuchiki Byakuya-sama himself. He has a liking towards spicy food that none other in the family do."

"No wonder!" Yuu laughs as she recalls Byakuya's eating habit when he was staying at her villa. He was quite a picker. "That reminds me, he kept finishing all my spicy pickles!"

"Kuroki-sama made a fuss over it while Kuchiki-sama just kept eating." Without a care, Tsubasa wanted to add, but decided not to, as he chuckles at the thought of it.

"And you!" Yuu pointed at Tsubasa. "You didn't even stop him! You should know I made those for myself! How dare you!"

Tsubasa put on an innocent face immediately. Or maybe he really did not mean to do it, because Byakuya likes the pickles so much and his mistress still had other pickles in the refrigerator. "I thought it was alright for Kuchiki-sama to finish just the spicy ones."

"It was so not. He also finished all the dishes I learnt from the recipe book that Korean Diplomat brought back! You should know those are mine! Mou…!"

The servant just giggled. This is yet another reason why she came to like serving Kuroki Yuu. The interaction between Tsubasa and Yuu is just too amusing, although she might not understand the content sometimes.

Maybe not just her alone, but many others staying in this manor would agree that this huge house is too quiet and needs someone to liven it up. "Would you like tea, Kuroki-sama?" The servant asks as she stood up from the Kotatsu with the tray of used utensils in her hands, ready to leave.

"Yes please." Yuu nodded. "Do get me a set of dessert plate and dessert pick. Just one will do."

The servant bowed and left, leaving Yuu and Tsubasa in the dining room.

"You!" Yuu poked Tsubasa at his side, the ticklish feeling startled him. "What did you learn in class today?"

"Oh! We practiced the thirty first Hadou spell again." Tsubasa replied promptly, as he recalls the instructor telling Renji to work hard on his accuracy. But he should probably keep mum about the part where they blew up a tree in the courtyard behind Byakuya's office.

"Shakkahou eh."

"Yes! Yes! Shakkahou!" Tsubasa nodded excitedly, surprised that his mistress could name the spell. After making sure the servant has not yet return, Tsubasa whispered, calling his mistress using the title he very much prefers. "How did you know, Ojou-sama?"

"It's a common fire spell." Yuu sighs. An overly abused one, she noted to herself.

"If a spell at this level is already so powerful, does that mean a spell over fifty, or even ninety, is much, much more destructive?"

"You can say that." Yuu nodded. "But a strong Kidou specialist can make even a single digit level Hadou spell deadly by concentrating his Reiatsu."

"Serious? Meaning if I concentrate, I can fire a really strong Shakkahou?" Tsubasa stares at his palm. "That's awesome…!"

"Don't you even dare try!" Yuu gave Tsubasa a death glare. "Never ever play with fire, my boy. Never."

"You sound like you know a lot, Ojou-sama. I've never seen you perform a Kidou spell. I've only seen you release Kotogeume and perform healing."

"Because those are enough to help me survive."

When the servant finally came back with the requested items, Yuu took out the Wagashi Ukitake gave her and carefully placed one on the dessert plate while the remaining two sits in the box.

"Sorry for taking so long." The servant apologizes as she pours tea for their guests.

"No worries." Yuu pushed the Wagashi to Tsubasa. "Here, your reward for the day."

"The Wagashi Ukitake-sama brought over? Aren't they made especially for you? I can't eat them."

"I already had my share, so eat. I'm sure you are dying to."

Tsubasa smiles sheepishly as he picks up the exquisite dessert pick. "Jaa, _Itadakimasu_!"

Yuu watches quietly as Tsubasa tucked in happily at the small confectionary. When the servant requested to leave for the kitchen, Yuu became curious. She could hear many other servants walking to and fro the kitchen in a rush. "What is going on?" Yuu asks the servant. "Did something crop up in the kitchen?"

"We were discussing what to make Kuchiki-sama." The servant looked nervous. Her hands were grabbing onto her apron. "He left his food untouched again."

Yuu raises a brow. "Again?"

Only when the servant explained, did Yuu finally understand that it is actually a norm for Byakuya to skip his meals as he does it often. But this time the situation is different. Their lord has fallen ill. Therefore the servants became worried that he will not get enough nutrients and energy to recuperate if he still refuses to take his meal. On top of that, he will need to eat something before he could take the medication his physician prescribed. "The senior servants who watched him grow up once told us that Kuchiki-sama rarely gets ill, so when he does..." The servant bits her lip and lowers her head in guilt, not sure how to continue.

"So where are those senior servants you mentioned? Or the head housekeeper?" Yuu further enquired. She believes they should be able to handle such situation better.

"I'm afraid that they are away to serve the elders in another estate located in the north, Kuroki-sama."

This would be the first time Yuu ever encountered a problem caused by someone owning too many properties. Guess being too rich is not definitely a good thing after all. "Did you guys serve him anything else other than the Okayu?"

"We were afraid that he would have no appetite, so we only served him the porridge. We thought we should prepare something else, but our stock in the storeroom is almost cleared of any fresh ingredients. Fresh ones are only scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning. We are only left with some vegetables..."

"But there's not much nutrients in plain Okayu other than carbohydrates." Tsubasa butted in. "He needs vitamins and protein."

Yuu nodded, agreeing with what her attendant just said. She then suggested for them to try serving something spicy, since Byakuya likes spicy food a lot. Though the servant was quite worried that spicy food might be too strong for her employer's stomach at the moment, Yuu assured her that it can boost his metabolism as well.

"Why not you teach us how to make those pickles and dishes you mentioned Kuchiki-sama ate in your villa, Kuroki-sama?"

Yuu chokes on her tea and looks to Tsubasa from the corner of her eyes. Tsubasa returned the stare with a little shrug and an 'I-don't-think-you-have-a-choice' expression which he flashes whenever Yuu complaints about her workload.

"O-Okay?"

"You really would?" The servant stood up excitedly and held onto Yuu's hand, helping her up. "Thank you! Do come along, Tsubasa-san!"

Yuu was half dragged half running towards the kitchen. The other servants were surprised to see her here. They were even more shock when they were told that Yuu would be cooking.

"So… Let's see." Yuu enters the kitchen. "I'll need you guys to get some vegetables suitable for marinating. Don't forget the chili!"

"Will Chinese cabbage do? Though not much, but we have turnips and carrots as well!"

"That would do!" Yuu motions for Tsubasa to go over to that servant so that he could guide them on what to do with the vegetables before she proceeds with the marinating. "Any meat?"

"We do have some shrimps and mince beef. We've used up the fishes for dinner this evening."

"Do you know how to do simple beef stir fry?" Yuu asks the servant holding onto the meat.

"Yes!" The servant replied with confidence and a tinge of excitement, probably because she could help this Royal Servant.

"Then I'll leave it to you." Yuu gave that servant's shoulder a pat as she took the shrimps from her. "Go light with the soy sauce and add some shredded ginger. That would help in improving appetite."

Yuu then started preparing the shrimps. First deveining and shelling, then preparing the slightly sour and spicy sauce she always uses while heating some oil in the saucepan. Time to time the servants would ask her what she is doing and why, so that they could learn a dish that their lord is actually interested in eating. It has been sometime since Yuu got to cook in a kitchen this large, with this many companion. It's actually quite a pleasant feeling.

After some time, more servants came and gathered in the kitchen, watching their guest and learning at the same time.

"Since we don't have much chili left, we shall add in some red pepper flakes." Yuu added the spice into the large bowl containing the chopped up cabbage as she explains. "Let's skip the vinegar this time, as Kuchiki-sama has an empty stomach now. Do we have any oranges or lemon in here? Make sure they are cleaned."

"Here! We have both!" A servant handed Yuu an orange and lemon in which she started grating the orange with its skin.

"Add in a little orange zest for flavor then juice from the lemon. There, we have our vitamins!"

"Vitamins." The servants repeated this word which is quite new in their bank of vocabulary.

"Some salt, stock and sesame oil. I suppose we don't have a zip-lock bag here huh."

The servants look at each other, puzzled.

"I don't think they do, Kuroki-sama." Tsubasa who is now watching over the shrimps in the pan chuckled and said.

"Then I'll have to use force." Yuu washed her hands and started grabbing and kneading at the cabbage, purposely bruising them, making them soft.

"Ojou…! I mean Kuroki-sama! Don't use your ungloved hand!" Tsubasa grabs onto Yuu's hand and had it rinsed under clear water. "You added orange and lemon in it, remember?"

"Relax! I grow ulcers in my mouth Tsuba, not my hands!"

"You never know, better be safe than sorry."

"What done is done." Yuu served a portion of the cabbage into a smaller serving bowl and handed it to one of the servant. "Put this on the tray."

"The shrimps are ready too!"

"So is the beef!"

"Well done guys! Serve them into small serving dishes like usual. Someone reheat the Okayu please."

"What is this commotion about? Nii-sama is sick and no one is looking after him?" Rukia's asks as she pushes her way through the crowd. "Yuu-sama! What did the girls make you do? Oh gosh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Rukia!" Yuu smiles at Rukia while holding onto a shrimp by chopsticks, telling Rukia to open her mouth. "Here! Try one! Ahhh."

Rukia took a bite. "This is delicious! Who are you making it for?"

"Your Nii-sama, even though he stole my pickles."

The servants giggled.

"Is he skipping meals again?" Rukia sighs, knowing clearly the answer. "Thank you Yuu-sama."

"There are a lot more left. I specially made extra so that he wouldn't steal my secret stash again. Next time when he skips meal, just serve him some of them with rice and soup. Even though he is Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, but he can be easily satisfied at times. Observe his eating habits. Take note of what he doesn't touch and what he finishes. Don't just serve him whatever is expensive. Understand?"

The servants nodded and thanked Yuu.

"Don't mention it. Just be sure to keep this among yourselves, don't let the head housekeeper know!" Yuu lifted the tray when the heated Okayu was placed onto it. "Now, I shall help you guys bring this tray to your grumpy lord and make sure he finishes everything. Let's go see your brother, Rukia."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

"Okayu" is the Japanese version of porridge.

"Gochisosama (deshita)" is said after a meal. It means "thank you for the meal".

"Itadakimasu" is said before eating or receiving a gift to express your gratitude.

Update! :D

Thanks, to the readers who added Noble, Regal as your favs or in your alert. Also, thanks for the reviews guys! I'll continue to work hard on this story! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, though there wasn't much content. :x I wanted to squeeze in more Ukitake-Taichou, but kind of failed huh. XD


	15. Chapter 15: Pickles

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics like this**_, so as to separate them from the former. Thoughts will be written in normal format instead of italics.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Pickles.**

"Nii-sama." Rukia called into the room. Yuu was standing behind the young female Shinigami, holding onto the tray of food. Like any other servants, Rukia was taken aback when she heard that her brother has fallen ill after she knocked off from work. She had never seen Byakuya, unless injured in a fight, looking weak. "May I enter? Yuu-sama is here too."

"Come in."

"Yay!" Yuu dashed into the room before Rukia could, like a child running into a theme park. She settled the tray onto Byakuya's bed tray and shifted it right in front of Byakuya, before kneeling down beside her host, beaming at him. "Dinner time, Kuchiki-sama!"

Rukia smiled upon noticing the slightly surprised expression on her adoptive brother's face. Though there are times when this guest of theirs worries them with her unexpected actions and words, but Rukia was truly glad about the stay of Kuroki Yuu and her attendant at their house. It was not just life that they had brought to this house. Rukia hopes that they could bring smiles to her brother's face too.

"What is this?" Byakuya questions as he stares at the tray filled with food. Compared to the meal that was sent previously, this one is much more colorful and appetizing. Something also looks and smells very familiar.

"Erm, food?" Yuu gave a shrug, not sure what else Byakuya was expecting for an answer. She took the stack of report from Byakuya again and put it away like she did in the afternoon. "I'm sure you are starving, tuck in."

Not enquiring much about its' content, Byakuya picked up a piece of pickle and sent it into his mouth, chewing on it slowly. The slightly sour and spicy taste that he was already familiar with soon created a tingling feeling on his tongue, as if asking for more.

"How is it?" Yuu curiously asks. Even though she takes pride in her pickles, she has to admit she knows nothing much about cooking. "Hopefully it's not too strong."

Byakuya was very sure that the pickles and shrimps were prepared by Yuu, as he clearly knows that no one in his family is fond of spicy food, so the servants are not trained to whip up anything too spicy. "Perhaps I did not make myself clear, but I remember telling you to leave the chores to the servants."

Yuu crosses her arms and looked at Byakuya defiantly as she argues, "You didn't eat your Okayu like I told you to. That makes us equal."

However annoyed Byakuya was at Yuu's defiant expression, he remained silent. Not like there are words he could find to defend himself, because he did refused to eat the Okayu.

"I'm so glad you are eating now, Nii-sama." Rukia knelt down to join the pair of superior. "Please try not to skip meals so much. It's bad for health."

Now, did the elders sent these girls here to reprimand him or what? Byakuya can't help but wondered as he continued eating without speaking a word.

"Everyone was so worried about you. You need to be more considerate you know." Yuu chided. "You better finish all these and take your medicine."

Everyone?

Were the servants that incompetent? Just because the head of the house has fallen ill, they had to trouble a guest to help them with chores and prepare food?

"Look Rukia, the food must tastes really good. They left your brother speechless!" Yuu joked and nudged Rukia when Byakuya did not reply to anything they had said.

After swallowing the food, Byakuya finally spoke. "One shouldn't talk when there is food in his mouth. That is proper manners. Or at least I'm told that it is."

"Fine, fine. I know, I know." Yuu rolled her eyes. "But wouldn't a meal be so quiet and boring? To me I'd love to enjoy my food with the people I like. We would share stories, enjoying each other's company."

"Find yourself a partner then." Byakuya replied casually without a care, as he carried on eating. Apparently he is not a perfect candidate to accompany this woman for a meal.

"Soon." Yuu nodded. "But then again, I'll be stuck with you for quite some time. Shouldn't you be more… welcoming? Warm?"

"Aren't you already treating this manor as your home? Roaming around ever so freely, entering my chamber despite being stopped. Am I not kind enough?"

Yuu laughs, finding what Byakuya said to be true. Maybe she should respect this young family head more. "Treat this meal as a token of apology then! Are the shrimps good? Rukia said they are delicious, but I don't know about you."

"The pickles are better." Byakuya replied without hesitation, which made Yuu giggled. Though what Byakuya said sounds like he hated the shrimps, but Yuu believes that was probably how Byakuya expresses his fondness of the pickles in a less direct way.

"Okay. So I assume if I ever lose my job at the palace, I could count on you to employ me to work in your kitchen right?"

"I can consider."

"Can I be Rukia's chamber maid instead?" Yuu clings onto Rukia suddenly, surprising that girl quite a bit. "I also want a special title then, if you want me to make you spicy pickles."

"For example?"

"The Kuchiki House's… Pi… Pi… Pickler?" Yuu laughs after finishing her sentence, finding her own idea quite silly. Rukia chuckled too. "But that would mean you will eat only pickles for three meals daily." Yuu confessed. She could not think of a proper dish she could whip up, at least not at the moment.

'_Pickler?_' Byakuya snickered and shook his head in disbelief, wondering what is going through this woman's head.

"Hey! You laughed at me! Didn't he, Rukia? You saw it too right?"

Rukia nodded. She was quite surprised to see his brother having two different expressions within the time span of an hour, even if it was a snicker.

"You were being silly." Byakuya regained his usual demeanor. "Don't push the blame onto me."

"Whatever, I'm out." Yuu stood up.

"Now you're angry. Do you expect an apology from me again?"

"Nah! I'm just desperate for a bath. I smell like a pickle myself and I have papers to finish. You're finishing your meal anyway." Yuu gasps when she remembers something. "Oh yes! Dessert! I'll be back in a second!" Yuu ran off and came back awhile later with the box Ukitake gave her that afternoon.

"Wagashi?" Byakuya asks, knowing clearly what lies in that box his sempai brought over.

"Yes. I wanted to share it with you this afternoon, that was when I found out you are ill." Pointing to the cup of dark colored liquid near Byakuya, Yuu continued, "Your medicine looks gross, so why not have a Wagashi after you take those bitter, smelly liquid. There is an extra one that is for Rukia. I trust both of you would eat it right?"

The Kuchiki Kyoudai nodded.

"I'll leave it here then. You rest well Byakuya." Yuu straightens herself and approached the door while telling Rukia to look after her brother and not let her captain know that she shared the Wagashi with them. Rukia nodded, promising she will never let a word out as she walk Yuu out of Byakuya's chamber, bowing to the Royal Servant and thanking her for her help. Yuu only ruffled Rukia's raven hair in return, before walking down the corridor that leads to her room.

"There she is! Kuroki-sama is here!" A few maids and servants went up to Yuu when she came walking down the hallway. Yuu didn't stop, but kept walking as she asks what happened.

"D-Did Kuchiki-sama finish his food?" One of the servants nervously asks.

"Yeah he did." Yuu nodded. "If no one was looking I bet he would lick the plates even."

"That's great to hear!" Some servants exclaimed, some sighed with relief while others gasped. "Thank you Kuroki-sama! Hopefully that portion was enough for him."

"Hm? No worries!" Yuu assured the group of young girls employed by the Kuchiki. "He will have dessert later."

"Dessert?!" More gasps.

"I offered him my Wagashi and he promised to eat it after taking his medicine. Those are really good! You guys need to learn how to make those too. I shall return to my room now." Yuu bows slightly. "Please take good care of your lord. Good night!"

The young servants watched as Yuu walks to her room.

"B-But Kuchiki-sama never liked confectionaries or anything sweet… He wouldn't possibly eat it for real, right?"

* * *

"Good morning Nii-sama!" Rukia bows and greeted his brother as she enters the dining room for breakfast. Though she would like her brother to stay home and rest, but it was expected for Byakuya to be up and preparing for work even when he is not feeling well. "Are you feeling better?"

Byakuya nodded lightly with closed eyes. Many servants were lined up near him, waiting for any special orders before their lord start his day and they leave for their daily chores.

"Good morning Bya-" Tsubasa paused and slapped his own mouth. His mistress has warned him to address their host here as Kuchiki-sama when in the Kuchiki manor, while Yuu herself will too, address Byakuya with the proper honorifics. The same reason why Tsubasa calls Yuu as Kuroki-sama during work: to gain respect in front of others and maintain professionalism. "Kuchiki-sama. Rukia-dono."

"Good morning Tsubasa-san." Rukia returned Tsubasa's greeting, feeling quite uneasy with the honorific behind her name.

Tsubasa looks around as he searches for the servant appointed to attend Yuu. "Ah! There you are!" He walks over to that servant who was standing behind Byakuya with her colleagues. "Kuroki-sama will not be up soon. Do let her sleep for awhile longer, but be sure to wake her up during lunch. If she refuses to wake up during lunch time, pull away her blanket, open the windows and let the cold air in. Threaten to throw her into the bed of snow, emphasize the word: naked. This trick works like a charm, she would spring right up for sure."

"H-Hai." The servant nodded skeptically, not sure if she dares to do as Tsubasa suggested. Yet part of her wants to see Yuu's reaction upon hearing those words. Must be very comical, she noted to herself.

Byakuya raised a brow when he heard what Tsubasa told his servant to do. He trusts that his servant wouldn't strip Kuroki Yuu naked or do anything to harm their guest. But he can't help worrying for his employee's safety instead. After all, this guest of theirs' has the ability to summon arrows in her hands as and when she feels like it.

"Please excuse Kuroki-sama, Kuchiki-sama, for not joining you for breakfast." Tsubasa finally settles himself at the table. "She spent the whole night handling paperwork."

"Good thing she's not ill. I was afraid she would be after spending time in my chamber yesterday."

"She is fine, just tired after spending the whole night reading. I told her to leave it till next morning before I went to my room, but once she start she can't stop. That usually happens when we each get a separated room outside the palace. No one is there to stop her when she gets too engrossed in her work."

"What is making her so busy?" Curious, Byakuya asks Tsubasa as he remembers Yuu was still quite relaxed yesterday afternoon.

"As you might already know, recently the Diplomat in charge of our own realm of the living retired. Ojou-sama was selected to replace him. So she has a lot of reports to read up to update herself. She has to prepare similar reports and hand them to the Diplomats replacing her in the western countries as well. Also, as the leader of all Diplomats, she has to read up on every Diplomat's annual report each winter, after which she would write one for the King. Triple the workload for her."

"That's quite a lot of work." Rukia commented. "Sadly we can do nothing to help her, could we?"

"Don't worry! Ojou-sama will manage just fine." Tsubasa nodded with a smile, he has confidence in his mistress. He had seen Yuu went through a lot ever since they got reunited.

In the palace, among the Royal Servants and Advisors, politics could get ugly sometimes. Everyone is fighting to get attention from the King, yet somehow each and every time Yuu would manage to shine. Tsubasa might not be able to understand fully how everything works in the Royal Family or among the Royal Servants, but he believes that his mistress must be really capable, since even the King seems fond of her. The King trusts her so much that sometimes Tsubasa can't help but wonder, is having a nobody like himself as an attendant hindering Yuu from getting a further promotion?

Shaking his head as if to shake off that unwanted thought, Tsubasa continued, "We might leave for the real world this evening when I get back from the Kidou class. Ojou-sama needs to retrieve Kuro-chan to help her work."

"Kuro-chan?" Rukia tilts her head. "Sounds like a name for a black puppy."

"It's not a puppy." Tsubasa chuckled. "It's a name she gave her black electronic notebook. It resembles the computers Squad Twelve owns. Just that it is very light and flat, it's mobile!"

Rukia just looked puzzled. Yes, she has seen a computer before, but never had she heard someone giving name to electronic devices. She puts her hand into her pocket, holding onto her cell phone, wondering if she should name this Hollow detector something cute. Maybe something that resembles Chappy? Nodding, she made that mental note.

While Tsubasa on the other hand was smiling sheepishly, as he remembers how he mistook his mistress' notebook as a waffle machine when he first saw it.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

I need to get a job... Okay that was a personal rant. XD

Just a small update this time! Hopefully you still enjoyed it! Do R&R! :D


	16. Chapter 16: My Special Privilege

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 16 – My Special Privilege.**

"Time to go Tsuba!" Yuu called to Tsubasa, who was in his room preparing his Gigai. As mentioned to Byakuya, they will be visiting the villa in the real world to retrieve some things. "Are you done?"

"Just a second!" Tsubasa fidgeted awkwardly. He was never fond of either being in a Gigai or a western suit. Yet most of the time he just had to be in both a Gigai and a suit when they visit the real world.

Grabbing his coat, he slides open the door and found his mistress standing at the hallway, with two hell butterflies fluttering around her, waiting for him. She was wearing the set of clothes she had when they returned to Seireitei a few days ago. On her hands she was holding onto her winter coat and the official key the diplomats were given, so that they could open up Senkaimon legally, as and when required.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tsubasa closes the door. His hair was still wet from the shower he had after the Kidou class.

"Dry your hair boy. I don't want you catching a cold too."

"Don't worry about me, Ojou-sama. I'll be fine!"

"If you insist…" Yuu shrugs. "I've already told Byakuya that we will spend the night at the villa and return tomorrow morning. Let's go."

When they arrive at the real world, Yuu made her way to the mall before returning to the villa.

"Where are we going, Ojou-sama?" Tsubasa asks, as he walks beside Yuu. "I mean, Yuu-sama."

Yuu grabbed onto Tsubasa's arm, something she learnt after observing young couples in the world of living. Are they all so cuddly? Not that she will complain though, because Tsubasa's warmth keeps her comfortable, especially during winter. "Let's go get some stuff for the Kuchiki family."

"Okay." Tsubasa nodded casually, nothing wrong with buying things for your host, who provides you with everything without even asking for a coin of gold in return. Though he wasn't sure what the Kuchiki house could possibly lack. "But what do you plan to buy?"

"Spices, chili sauces, curries and tons of zip-lock bags!" Yuu listed out the items on her mind. "Byakuya would be so happy in his little heart that he would giggle under his blanket when no one is looking at night."

"I doubt he would, Yuu-sama." Tsubasa laughs at Yuu's silly, exaggerated description, as they both searched for the gigantic, air-conditioned grocery store. Supermarket, Tsubasa remembers what they are called. A very convenient amenity that he had always thought should be reported to the King. His mistress would always say that suggesting a supermarket would be too small a vision and that he needs to look at things in a wider vision. But in his opinion supermarkets would bring many citizens, no matter which age or income group, a lot of benefits. Isn't that wide enough?

After getting all the things Yuu thought Byakuya would like, Yuu also visited the pharmacy. Saying she would like to get Ukitake something that would ease his coughing attacks. Though she won't be able to help cure his illness, she could at least get him something that would lessen his pain.

Browsing through the racks of medicines, Yuu kept mumbling something about how their world needs more improvement in terms of medical and health.

Something that Yuu does not understand is that, although technology in their world is quite "high-tech", how a human would describe it, but yet there are some aspects in Soul Society that remains unimproved. Take for example fashion or electronics. Why are they still wearing traditional clothes, fighting with swords, yet at the same time using computers and cell phones?

"Will we stay in the Seireitei until springtime?" Tsubasa asks Yuu, as she reads the description written behind different packages of cough suppressant lozenges.

"Possible." Yuu nodded, eyes not leaving the package. "Why?"

"Then we will have to get your masks and medication for your allergic reactions, Yuu-sama."

"Oh I totally forgot!"

Tsubasa smiles and shook his head, recalling how nine times out of ten when his mistress goes shopping, she would end up getting something for someone else rather than herself. Sometimes he wondered what Yuu plans to do with all the money she saves. Build a house? Start a business?

"You need to spend some money on yourself, Yuu-sama."

"I know," Yuu picks up another brand of lozenges, "so I'm planning to visit the hair salon tomorrow before we head back."

"For a… treatment?" Tsubasa asks, hoping that he guessed it right.

"Nah. I want to trim my hair even shorter and get it layered, even though it's winter. Who has the time for treatment anyway?"

"B-but you promised me you would grow your hair long again after you tried short hair once!" Tsubasa protested. Something he rarely does.

"Oh, I did?"

Tsubasa nodded firmly. "Forgive me for being rude, but if you insist in cutting your hair again, I'll… do my best to stop you."

Chuckling, Yuu approached the counter and paid for the stuff she chose for the white hair captain, not forgetting to ask for her allergy medication this time. "Why do you like me in long hair so much?" Yuu asks Tsubasa. "Do I look that bad with my hair short?"

"It's not that…" Tsubasa lowers his head. "But ever since I could remember, you always had long hair. Maybe it reminds me of all the good memories we shared before... Reminds me of Lord Hirofumi, Megumi-sama Pa, Ma-"

Yuu took the plastic shopping bag from the cashier. "Stop" She ordered Tsubasa, who stops talking immediately and stared at the floor, biting at his lips. "…Let's go home." Yuu sighs and says as he walks pass Tsubasa, who then follows behind his mistress quietly, like a child who realized he made a mistake.

For the whole journey back to the villa, both of them did not utter a word. Tsubasa wanted to apologize for bringing up unwanted memories, but he knows that Yuu hates it when people apologize endlessly or acts like a wimp.

"Even though I can't say that I look awesome, but I have confidence that I at least look better than asphalt." Yuu finally spoke, as she continues to walk along the pathway that leads them back to her residence.

"Eh?" Tsubasa lifted his head immediately, not getting what his mistress just said.

"If this asphalt road interests you so much that you choose to stare at it for the past fifteen minutes rather than speaking to me, don't you ever look at me again."

"N-no! No, no, no, it's not like that Ojou-sama!"

"Ojou… who?"

"I mean… Yuu-sama."

Yuu sighs and stopped walking. Grabbing this chance, Tsubasa went up to his mistress and apologized. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to anger you with my mindless words."

"I'm not angry Tsuba." Yuu ruffled Tsubasa's black hair, which is now dry. "I just hope that we could move on. Forget about the past. I don't want you to be following me because of your parents. I want you to be someone who follows me because I am an employer who is worth your loyalty."

Tsubasa nodded firmly. "Of course! I am able to experience many things, meet many people and visit many places all thanks to you! I want to continue to learn! I take pride in serving you, Ojou-sama!"

"Ojou… who again?" Yuu crossed her arms.

"Like I said, Ojou-sama! I don't like calling you Yuu-sama or Kuroki-sama, so many other people out there address you that way. Only I am allowed to address you as Ojou-sama, isn't it? It's my special privilege!"

Yuu was taken aback at first by the sudden confession, but later started laughing and shaking her head at what this young lad here just said.

This young, naïve and oblivious boy who she had doted on ever since the day he was born.

"_Yokkata_…" Tsubasa mumbled and brightens at the smile he sees on his mistress' face, apparently loving the smile. He strongly believes that maintaining that smile on Yuu's face is part of his job scope too, therefore whenever Yuu felt sad, he would feel guilty.

"Hm?" Yuu stops laughing and tilts her head when she heard Tsubasa mumbling. "Pardon?"

"Uh-un." Tsubasa shook his head with a smile. "It's nothing! Let's head home Ojou-sama!"

* * *

The next morning, Kuroki Yuu was back in the Seireitei, hair uncut and squatting in the corner of the Sixth Division Captain's office, staring at the 2 small holes on the wall. "Hmm…" She kept making sounds like this, which bothered Kuchiki Byakuya a lot.

"I would appreciate it if you lower down your volume." Byakuya asks as he puts down his brush, glaring at the intruder who actually, he himself allowed in.

Yuu held onto the adapter of her notebook as she approaches the black hair captain slowly, staring at the middle of his face.

"May I help you, Kuroki Yuu?" Byakuya asks, quite annoyed at being stared.

"I'm just thinking," Yuu tilts her head, still staring at Byakuya's nose, "if I plug this into your nostrils and zap you with _Byakurai_, would I get the notebook to power up?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. If he was holding onto his brush, he would have broken it in his now tightly clenched fist. "I thought you had a lot of work at hand."

"I do." Yuu nodded, as she points at the socket which she stared at for the past few minutes. "But it doesn't fit. You have a plug adapter somewhere?"

"Plug adapter?" Byakuya tried recalling if he had come across such an object. "I'm afraid I do not."

"You think that… body paint fanatic in charge of technology could help?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, you mean." Byakuya corrected Yuu. "Captain of Squad Twelve."

"Erm, yeah, him." Yuu nodded and gave a shrug. Not like she cares what that captain is called. She walks back to where her stuffs were placed and started packing. "Guess I should pay him a visit. See you later!"

"Hold it." Byakuya calls, which stopped Yuu at the door. "I'll get someone to escort you there."

"Whatever for?" Yuu tilts her head. "The guys there wouldn't try anything funny would they? They have a captain after all."

"Sadly, the captain himself is the problem."

"Oh, right. I should have thought about that. But don't worry!" Yuu gave her trusty Zanpakutou, which is sitting on her hips, a pat. "I brought this."

"I trust you won't stab him in the eye."

Yuu shrugs. "If I could find somewhere better to stab at."

"Please watch your behavior. I don't want you arrested and giving me unwanted troubles."

"Don't worry. I won't even touch that mad scientist." Yuu says as she picks up her bag. "You on the other hand, take a break if you don't feel well okay? To make sure you knock off at the appropriate time, I will come and check on you in the evening. Tsubasa's class would probably have ended by then. Maybe the three of us could take a walk home together?"

"You mean _**my**_ home, _**my**_ manor." Byakuya thought and grunted.

"I take that as a silent approval." Yuu laughs and exited the office. "See you later!"

As she exits the office, Yuu looked to where Tsubasa and Renji were training. They were probably too engrossed to notice her.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou!" The instructor chided. "Please do not burn down another tree. Kuchiki-Taichou would be furious!"

Yuu giggled. Maybe she should think of ways to repair the damages done to this courtyard after her work ends. But by then spring would have come. Yuu shudders at the thought of her allergy reactions.

Shaking off that thought, she flash-stepped to the squad said to be in charge of technology.

* * *

"Mayuri-sama had been anticipating your arrival, Kuroki-Taishi."

"What the-" Yuu was startled when a soft, monotonous female voice suddenly appeared behind her at the gates of Squad Twelve. As she turns around, a female, who she thinks, is a female version of Kuchiki Byakuya stood there. Why she has that impression, she does not know. Maybe those slightly melancholic orbs and expressionless face made her feel that way. It does not help too, when this young lady has dark colored hair and similar gloves. Is this the latest trend in Seireitei? Gloves that does not cover your fingers?

"We should head inside, Mayuri-sama is waiting."

Mayuri who? Oh! Kurotsuchi Mayuri! But how did that mad scientist know she is paying them a visit?

"Erm…" Yuu tries to ask this young lady who has started dragging her into the Squad Twelve compound. This girl is really strong, she noted, even though she has a petite figure. Is she a robot or what? "How do you know I'm paying your captain a visit?"

"We have cameras installed all over Seireitei. Mayuri-sama has been watching you."

"Oh…" Yuu nodded, still being dragged. But after processing what the girl just said, her eyes went wie. "Wait! Watching me?!"

"Mayuri-sama is very interested in you, Kuroki-Taishi."

Yuu shivers upon hearing this piece of information. She regretted not bringing someone along.

"She arrived as expected, Mayuri-sama."

"Good. Leave us, Nemu."

"Hai. Mayuri-sama." The girl who dragged Yuu to the office left in a flash, leaving Yuu alone to face the scientist of Seireitei.

"It's my honor to have you here, Kuroki-Taishi." Kurotsuchi Mayuri stood up from his huge armchair, his eyes finally leaving the huge monitor in his room.

"…Right." Yuu puts on an awkward smile. "I just want to check if you have a plug adapter or a socket which fits this plug."

"Sure we have!" He approaches Yuu slowly. "We have everything you might need here."

"Oh wow." Yuu steps back. "Thanks?"

"I see you brought along your Zanpakutou." Mayuri shifts his glance to where the sword is. "Mind telling me its name?"

"Kotogeume." Yuu replies. Guess there is nothing wrong with telling him the name.

"Kotogeume… It is emitting a strange aura. An aura just like that of yours."

"It is my Zanpakutou after all." Yuu puts on a rather serious expression this time.

"Yes it is. But you should know what I'm referring to."

"No." Yuu shrugged and shook her head with a rather intimidating expression. "I'm afraid I do not."

"Fine, but you won't stop me from finding out more."

"Stopping you?" Yuu laughs. "It will not be me stopping you. It might be a Royal Guard sent by the King. You should know what I'm referring to as well."

"Oh?" Mayuri returns to his seat and started watching the large screen again, time to time typing on the keyboard. "Then maybe I should experiment on your servant boy instead. I can smell the potential in him and with my help he could be-"

Mayuri stops when his monitor was shot by a burning arrow. The screen now blank and has a large hole on it.

"Touch that boy," Yuu sheathes Kotogeume back into her red sheath, "and that painted face of yours shall have the same fate as that monitor."

Mayuri laughs loudly. "Just what I'll expect from you, Kuroki-Taishi. Excellent power, accuracy and speed you have there. This is getting interesting, but I shall leave you alone as of now. Nemu!"

"May I help you, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu returns to the room right by Mayuri's side in a blink of an eye.

"Bring Kuroki-Taishi to one of our vacant office."

"Hai. Please follow me, Kuroki-Taishi."

"Sure." Yuu picks up her belongings. "I shall thank you in advance for your hospitality, Kurotsuchi-Taichou."

* * *

Sometimes Byakuya wondered if the definition of "paperwork" has the hidden meaning of "endless" in it, because paperwork in the Gotei really seems to be never ending.

"Why must I waste my time on this?" Byakuya thought when he picked up a proposal about a special collaboration between the Women Association and the Seireitei News Magazine, skimming through the piece of paper that is somehow in pink. On the proposal it seems that they are trying to interview the most attractive men in the Gotei 13.

Shaking his head, Byakuya slots that proposal into an empty tray that is labeled: "Keep in View". How long has it been since a document went in there? Paperwork on Byakuya's desk were always looked through, sighed and assigned appropriate actions to be taken on the very day it was delivered. The K.I.V tray probably existed on his desk to collect dust.

Looking up to check on the time again, Byakuya realized evening has finally come. Usually he would just work on his papers until they are done before he looks up to check on the time. But today he just seems to look up every so often, as if anticipating something.

"I didn't miss a meeting, did I?" Byakuya wondered, not sure just what is bothering him about the time today.

"Oi Tsubasa!" Renji's loud voice can be heard clearly from the courtyard, "Get out from there, I might miss!"

"Be careful Renji! Concentrate!" Tsubasa's voice appeared as well. "Ojou-sama said concentration is important!"

Byakuya sighs. Though he is sure that they would survive winter, he can't help but wondered if the trees in his courtyard would survive Renji's poor accuracy and Kidou skills. He probably should have made Yuu find a practice area herself before agreeing to help. Why must he offer his courtyard?

"Oh." A thought suddenly flashed through Byakuya's mind, as he remembered who should be visiting at this hour. "Is now an appropriate time to knock off?"

Standing up to check on the two overly energetic youth from the window, Byakuya decided that he should pay Squad Twelve a visit before their lesson ends and before he gets nagged at by Kuroki Yuu again.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

"Yokkata" – Means something is good. But can be used as a phrase by itself to express that you are glad about something.

"Byakurai" – The fourth Hadou spell. Also know as White Lightning.

Thanks everyone who reviewed! I got a job recently so back to busy life. I want to slack, eat junk food while I bury myself in fanfic writing whole day but, I need the moolahs. XD

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Guilt

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Guilt.**

"Oh my, look who do we have here this time round?" Mayuri sits at the couch this time, sarcasm in his tone. A very thick book on his lap and a steaming cup of beverage in his hand. "What brings you here, Kuchiki-Taichou?"

"I'm here to ensure Kuroki-Taishi's safety as she returns to my manor."

"So now she even has you as her bodyguard." Mayuri laughs. "I did not expect the arrogant you to take up a nanny's job. Has the King ordered you to take my head yet?"

"What has this got to do with the King? Kuroki-Taishi is a guest at my manor and the Seireitei. I'm just doing what a host should do."

"Oh? But I'm still surprised that Kuchiki Byakuya would poke his noble nose into anyone's businesses. Or are you trying to understand things that happen outside your tiny little noble circle?"

"Maybe I am. But at least I can if I try. While you on the other hand, seems to know nothing else but science. Your lifestyle in this lab or yours reminds me of a mole. Instead of experimenting on junk, why not create a device that could put some senses into your head?"

"Why you…" Mayuri clenched his fist. He was never fond of interacting with Kuchiki Byakuya and their conversation rarely ends peacefully without an argument.

"Oh, my apology." Byakuya continues. "Maybe you are facing difficulties defining what senses are before you could include them in the device? If you need help, feel free to approach me."

"N-Ne-Nemu!" Mayuri calls for his artificial daughter angrily, as Nemu appears by his side almost immediately. "Bring Kuchiki-Taichou to Kuroki-Taishi!"

Byakuya grunted, before leaving Mayuri's office.

* * *

Byakuya is now standing alone in front of Kuroki Yuu's temporary desk in the Twelve Division. He stared at the Royal Servant who is now sleeping soundly, face flat on her desk. Crossing his arms, Byakuya puts on an expression that even a blind could probably tell he is not amused. The conversation he had with Kurotsuchi Mayuri had been unpleasant, yet this sight is not making his mood any better.

Heaving a sigh as he shook his head, Byakuya approaches this woman that he might never come to understand. "I'm certain you wouldn't want anyone else to see a Royal Servant behaving this way, Kuroki Yuu."

No reply.

"I am speaking to you, Kuroki Yuu."

Still, no reply.

Byakuya wanted to smack his forehead. If the person sleeping here right now is Renji instead, he would have released Senbonzakura already. "Woman." He tried calling again, but to no avail. It was then he recalled what Tsubasa told his servant about the perfect trick to wake Kuroki Yuu up.

And so he first opened up the windows, allowing the freezing wind to enter the office. He himself shivered a little during this process.

"Mou…!" Yuu fidgeted when she felt the chilly wind. "Shut it… If not I'll… beat the crap… out of… uh…"

Byakuya clenched his fist when Yuu fell asleep again, without even finishing her sentence! "Get up, woman." He was losing his patience.

"…Five minutes…" Yuu managed to say, though muffled by the table.

"No one ever bargains with me. I say now and I mean it."

"Mou…" Yuu covers her ears. "Four."

"Now."

"Alright! …Three?"

"Now, or I'll…" Byakuya paused "…strip you naked and throw you out into the snow."

"P-Please don't throw me out!" Yuu sat up immediately. "I'm up! See!"

'_It worked?_' Byakuya raises a brow.

"Byakuya?!" Yuu gasps. "What rude comment did you just said to me?! Strip who…!"

Byakuya waited for Yuu to finish her sentence with that last word, though she never did. "I only vaguely remembered you said you wanted to beat the… _**crap**_, out of me." Byakuya crosses his arms and glares at Yuu again.

"Oh, I did?" Yuu rubs her eye. "Sorry! What time is it anyway?"

"The appropriate time to knock off, as quoted from someone." Byakuya turns, all ready to leave this building that irks him. "Tsubasa's class will be ending soon. We should get going."

* * *

"But Ojou-sama!"

"Oh shut up! You did burn a tree down!"

"It was Renji!"

"And you."

"I did not! I was really careful the whole time!"

"You so did! See, Byakuya is angry! He's ignoring you!"

Somehow, the trip home today seems much longer than usual as Byakuya sighs for the fifth time, wondering when he would get to have peace again.

"Byakuya-sama is not! He's kind enough to let us use his courtyard!"

"But he didn't know you would burn his trees!"

"Please don't get it wrong Byakuya-sama! We did not burn them on purpose!"

"Ho-ho! You admitted!"

Byakuya sighs for the sixth time and shakes his head, hoping the noises created by the two big children behind him would stop. Guess he was wrong to assume that Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo pairs up as the loudest partners ever to exist in Seireitei. Every time in situations such as this, he can't help but feel like giving up his position as a hard working leader. Why do people such as Kuroki Yuu get a post as high as serving the King and representing the Royal House yet he is stuck here, sacrificing his life all the time during missions and killing weird creatures?

He shakes his head again to clear off those unwanted thoughts of giving up. That was when he realizes both Yuu and Tsubasa had caught up with his pace and are walking by his sides.

"What is the punishment for losing?" Standing by Byakuya's left, Tsubasa asks his mistress, who is standing by Byakuya's right.

Byakuya raises a brow. Punishment? What punishment? Lose in what? Did he miss something?

"Hmm… The loser would…" Yuu quietly grabbed onto Byakuya's wrist, surprising Byakuya who is still unsure of what is going on, "treat both me and Byakuya to good wine and food! Bye Tsuba!"

With that, Yuu sped off using Shunpo, dragging Byakuya with her, leaving a poor Tsubasa who is still in a state of shock behind. "That's cheating! Ojou-sama!" He started running towards the Kuchiki manor. "A lady doesn't cheat like that!"

* * *

"Yay!" Yuu jumps onto the stone pavement which marks where the Kuchiki ground is. "We won!" She tugs on her grip at Byakuya's wrist, expecting him to skip forward like she did. "Come on!"

Byakuya steps into his estate with a casual, normal step. When Yuu finally releases his hand, he twists it around uncomfortably. "What was that all about?"

"Hey! You mean you weren't listening?" Yuu pouts and punched Byakuya on his arm gently.

"No." Byakuya answers matter-of-factly and using his hand, sweeps at where Yuu punched him, as if dusting dirt off his sleeve. He was never fond of skin contact, no matter directly or not and definitely not from someone outside of the Kuchiki family.

Yuu gasps at the action Byakuya just did and punched him again. Byakuya only repeated his dusting action.

"Tsk! So you sayin' I'm filthy?" Yuu made a sound to show her annoyance. "That was insulting you know."

"And what you did was very annoying. I only asked for an explanation of what just happened."

Yuu rolled her eyes. "I suggested we race home. Tsubasa agreed."

"I did not." Byakuya started walking towards his manor. A few servants started opening the large door and bowing, waiting as their young lord approach. They were quite surprised that their lord had returned on time from work today.

Yuu followed behind. "Don't be so grumpy! We won!"

"Why did you plot against that kid?" Byakuya asks while walking. "Isn't he your favorite boy?"

"That was his punishment for teaching you the bad way to wake me. I'm sure he was the culprit!"

Whatever. He shouldn't try to understand Yuu's way of thinking.

"O-Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa arrived soon after, still running towards Yuu and Byakuya.

"That was slow." Yuu turns behind to watch Tsubasa as he runs toward them. "I swear he could do better in Shunpo. Maybe the lesson drained him."

Actually, for someone who is not trained to fight, both Yuu and Tsubasa's agility did surprised Byakuya. Though catching up with Yuu's footstep was not difficult at all, he did spent a few seconds adjusting to her speed so as to avoid being dragged along when she first took off. As a captain who is famous for his speed, he rarely encounters a non-Shinigami who is not overwhelmed by his Shunpo. Tsubasa too, probably has a speed as fast as a seated officer.

"You and your servant boy are both rather well trained in your Shunpo."

"Woo! Byakuya-sama complimented me?"

"Look at it however you want. But you could never win against a captain ranked Shinigami. So don't be too proud just yet."

"Don't worry! I won't bother to!" Yuu grinned and punched Byakuya at his arm again. "Feeling threatened, Taichou-san?"

"You think too highly of yourself, woman." Byakuya dusted his sleeve again and proceed to enter his manor. Many servants greeted him and helped him with removing his Haori, others proceeded to make him some warm tea to be served in the tea room while the bath is being prepared.

"I'll excuse myself for a shower!" Tsubasa smiles sheepishly, clearly knowing he looks like a total mess after the training. His training clothes all stained with dirt. Some parts even slightly burnt.

Yuu chuckled and nodded before entering the tea room with Byakuya. She settled herself down at the Kotatsu, smiling at the servant pouring her tea.

"The week is ending soon," Byakuya said and took a sip of his tea after the servants left, with Yuu sitting across him at the other side of the Kotatsu, "what have you planned for Tsubasa? Are you going to move on?"

Yuu pouts upon hearing the question. "You want me gone? That's cruel of you!"

Ignoring that remark, Byakuya continued. "When do you plan to enroll him into the academy?"

Yuu sighs and places both her elbows on the table, resting her head in both hands. To be honest, she does not have the courage to talk to Tsubasa about it. She fears that she would be the one feeling lost when Tsubasa is not by her side. "_Saa naa_!" Yuu shrugs. "When I feel like it? It is not urgent anyway!"

As much as she hates to admit it, Yuu actually needed more time for mental preparations and to convince herself to let go. She doesn't want to be separated from Tsubasa just yet and think now is not a good time to do it either. But thoughts like these better be kept to herself than letting the whole world know how weak a person she is. As a Royal Servant, she has an image to upkeep.

Byakuya on the other hand, thought otherwise. He believes that it would be a good idea for Tsubasa to enroll now. Since that kid showed strong enthusiasm in learning during the Kidou classes and Yuu is currently busy with her Royal Servant matters that Tsubasa cannot help her in anyway. If those two need to be separated, now would be a good time.

Therefore after dinner, when Yuu excused herself to her room so that she could continue with her work, Byakuya invited Tsubasa to the tea room.

"You asked for me, Kuchiki-sama?" Tsubasa asked humbly behind shut doors. "May I enter?"

"Come in and take a seat."

Tsubasa entered the tea room and sat on the empty Zabuton. "Anything I can do for you?"

Byakuya took a sip of his tea before placing the cup down. "Was Yuu aware that I called for you?"

"I guess not. She is occupied with her work right now. Do you need me to get her?"

"No. Letting her know would only bring trouble." Byakuya believe. Therefore he needs to make this short before Yuu comes looking for Tsubasa and overhears their conversation. "How was the training with Renji? How would you review his Kidou skills?"

Not sure how to go about answering this question, Tsubasa just smiled sheepishly. "…H-He is very powerful and a much more efficient fighter when handling swords."

"And when it comes to Kidou?"

"W-Well…" Tsubasa tilted his head.

"So you think you could do better than my Vice-Captain?"

"N-no!" Tsubasa panicked and shook his head. "H-How can that be!"

"Had Kidou been interesting?"

"Huh? You mean to me?" Tsubasa nodded. "It is something new to me, so it had been very interesting."

"How about swords?" Byakuya further enquired. "Would you like to learn proper swordsmanship and the proper way of handling your Reiatsu? You could then get your Zanpakutou, perform Soul Burials and learn much more."

"Can I really?" Tsubasa's eyes brightened at the idea of having his own unique Zanpakutou. But after giving the idea some thought, he put on a puzzled expression instead. "But isn't this like a Shinigami's training already? I am not a student under the academy."

"Of course, there is no special privilege even if you serve Kuroki Yuu. So if you are keen-"

Byakuya did not manage to present his offer and was cut off when the door suddenly slid open, revealing Yuu who is glaring at Byakuya.

"Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa was slightly surprised by the sudden appearance of his mistress, yet still oblivious with the current situation. "A lady should knock before-"

"Silence, Tsuba." Yuu ordered Tsubasa firmly, as she approaches Byakuya.

Tsubasa remained quiet as told and just stared at his mistress who seems to be angry at something all of a sudden. Did Kuchiki-sama did something wrong?

Standing in front of Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuroki Yuu crossed her arms and glared at his host. "What is this about? Why must you do this behind my back?"

"I was trying to help and almost succeeded until your interruption."

"Help?" Yuu snickered and rolled her eyes. "Right."

"If not how much longer do you plan to drag this? How much longer do you plan to remain indecisive?" Byakuya does not like it when someone's shadow hovers over him, hence he stood up as he questions Yuu right back. "As a Royal Servant I expected you to work more efficiently. I expected you to be a strong woman like how you had always presented yourself to be. I thought you would be able to sacrifice yourself for the well-being of your follower. But it seems like I've overestimated you."

Yuu clenched her fists upon being doubted about her abilities. On top of that, Byakuya almost tore Tsubasa away from her without her acknowledgement. Tears are threatening to spill, blurring her vision slightly. "Yes. I'm not a competent leader like you. I'm not as great as you. I'm not as strong as you. But I never asked for you to care!"

"As a leader you should put your emotions aside and not let your heart disrupt you in decision making."

"I'm sorry, but I can't make myself to be as apathetic as you."

"Then I conclude that you are unfit for your role."

"Kuchiki-sama, please stop…" Tsubasa does not understand what is happening between Yuu and Byakuya, but looking at how upset Yuu had become and how angered Byakuya is, he could not stay quiet anymore. It pains him when Yuu is upset. It pains him even more to see Yuu cry. Standing up, he grabbed onto Yuu's arm gently. "Calm down Ojou-sama… Kuchiki-sama… Both of you, please…"

Walking pass his two guests, Byakuya excused himself as he returns to his studies, leaving a worried yet confused Tsubasa to comfort Yuu. "What happened, Ojou-sama? Is this something about me that I am not aware of? Had I done something wrong?"

Yuu shook her head to assure Tsubasa that it is not his fault and sighed. "Am I… very selfish, Tsuba?"

"Not at all!" Tsubasa answered promptly. There is no need for consideration. "But… are you alright?"

Wiping the tears away, Yuu forced a smile and nodded. "I'm fine…" She ruffled Tsubasa's hair. "I'm going back to my room. You should turn in early too."

* * *

"May I have a word with you, Kuchiki-sama?" Tsubasa was at the door of Byakuya's studies, the incident in the tea room still bugging him.

Looking up from his papers, Byakuya wonder what this servant would want from him. Probably regarding the issue just now. "Enter."

"Sorry to intrude, but I feel like there is a need to speak with you regarding what you said to Yuu-sama in the tea room, especially when she would be taking shelter under your manor for quite some time."

"Speak your mind." Byakuya returns his attention to his papers. "Don't beat around the bush."

"I clearly understand my place and I shouldn't be talking, especially to you, in this manner. But I thought it was rather rude of you to say those things to Yuu-sama." Tsubasa waited to see if Byakuya has anything to say. When he did not, Tsubasa continued. "I believe by being the head of a noble clan, one should actually pay extra attention to the decisions he makes as well as for the feelings of others. You might think being apathetic would allow you to abide to rules and hence be a good role model. But why would a clan need a leader, when all that is required from the members to do is simply following rules? A leader should lead and motivate, not just follow rules blindly."

"For all these years, the Kuchiki clan is ranked the greatest noble because we are able to survive much longer than any other clan out there. So are you questioning how we run the family, servant boy?"

Tsubasa bits on his lower lip, not sure what to answer, not sure what kind of trouble is he getting himself into. Why is he a servant?

Why is he just a servant?

"Yes, I'm just a servant…" Tsubasa grabs a handful of his hakama while looking down at the tatami floor. "I used to be so naïve that I thought, if I grow up, I could accomplish everything, so I try my best to do everything right. But in the end I'm only just a servant, a servant who doesn't even possess the proper skills to protect his mistress."

Byakuya raises his brow. What now?

"Therefore the only wish I have is to protect Yuu-sama's smile. That is the one thing that I cherish very much and I believe, that is the only thing I can protect well if I try my best. Hence I will."

"In the end you are here just to fight for the pride that I made your mistress lose, aren't you? Like a parent standing up for his spoilt, crying child." Byakuya looks up, glaring at Tsubasa with his cold, black orbs. "You need not take how I run my family as an excuse, because in the end it would only make you look and sound pathetic."

"There is no pride to lose, as our prides are hidden deep within one another. We take pride in one another."

"And so I see you two lose your pride together." Finding this conversation to be getting nowhere and becoming rather meaningless, Byakuya returns to his paperwork.

"Maybe that is what differentiates us from you nobles. To us, pride and honour is never an object you could lose so easily. Everyone is born with it." Tsubasa walks to the door and bowed down low to his host. "Sorry for disrupting your work, Kuchiki-sama. I shall take my leave now. Shitsurei Itashimasu."

Byakuya signed when the door was shut back, wondering what got into this servant. Were his words too harsh? Had he made a wrong move?

* * *

The next morning, Byakuya was at the dining hall waiting for breakfast to be served. Not like he would take the breakfast, but it was proper procedures to be present in the dining room during breakfast from time to time, so that if there was anything anyone needed to report, they could do it there before the day starts.

Rukia was there too, waiting quietly as food got served. Usually she wouldn't speak at the dining hall, unless questioned.

"Where are the guests?" Byakuya asks with closed eyes, to no one in particular. He couldn't pick up Yuu's Reiatsu ever since he woke up and wondered where she went. The whole house appears to be exceptionally quiet without his two guests.

The head housekeeper hurried forward. "Tsubasa-san went to the class with Renji as scheduled. While Kuroki-sama has gone to the academy, saying she has errands to run."

"Oh?"

The housekeeper nodded, waiting for her employer's instructions, if any.

"When they get back, serve them their meals accordingly. Be sure to seek Tsubasa-san's advices on what to be served for Kuroki-Taishi's meals."

"I will be extra careful on that, Kuchiki-sama."

"Prepare some flowers. I will pick them up on my way." Byakuya got on his feet. He has someone, or rather, somewhere he wants to visit before heading to work. "If there are no other issues to be raised, I shall take my leave now."

After picking up the flowers that some servants had helped him prepare, Byakuya walks down the quiet corridors of the inner part of his manor.

Entering the room that no one else in the family actually visits, he makes his way to the only piece of furniture sitting in the empty room and places the fresh flowers by its side.

The portrait of Hisana sits still on the small, wooden altar. On her face is the smile that Byakuya could never get tired of looking.

The smile that could always heal him.

The smile that he yearns so much to see in reality.

Yet today Byakuya held his head low, somehow feeling slightly guilty right now and confused about the origin of this tinge of guiltiness.

Somewhere in his subconscious, he had done something wrong. Maybe it isn't morally incorrect, but at least improper enough to leave him guilty when facing Hisana.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**SerbiaTakesCntrl, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, kitten652, Lilya & more! **Thank you guys so much! My life is in a mess right now (jobless, _AGAIN_, job-hunting, _AGAIN_, and no university wants me!), but I'm trying to update once a week!

Hopefully this chapter was acceptable. XD

Oh and to **SerbiaTakesCntrl**, thanks for your visit at _**Petals Rain**_ too! Well, I'm really bad at sweet, good ending. Especially not when it would twist the canon storyline so........ *coughs* But no worries! It won't be as depressing as **_Petals Rain_**! Oh my, did I just spoilt the story for the whole lot (okay, I don't have that much readers but..) of you?


	18. Chapter 18: Fragile Hands

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Fragile Hands.**

"One thing I would like you to take note." Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni says as he sat at his desk, not at the Squad One barracks, but in the academy's office. "Even though that kid serves you, he will not get any special treatment in the academy. If he wants to be exempted from any modules or school year, he will have to sit for the exams."

"That boy does not need any special treatment. He is here to learn." Yuu replied, sitting across the Captain Commander.

"Very well. Bring him here soon so I could assess him."

Yuu nodded, bowed and left the office. She shall go get Tsubasa here right now despite knowing his class must have just begun and she will interrupt the lesson. But Tsubasa will be getting more Kidou classes in the academy anyway.

Even though spring is drawing near each day, but the temperature remains freezing. Yuu warms her hands with her breath as she heads over to Squad Six. "Stupid weather." She cursed and sighed. Her face was pale and her eyes were restless. She was up all night, thinking over what Kuchiki Byakuya had said to her and what the proper thing to do is. Finally when morning came, she concluded that rather than making everybody unhappy, she should just get this over and done with.

Making her way towards the courtyard, Yuu took a peek into the Captain's office, but was surprised to find Byakuya not at his desk working and writing reports like a machine. Rare sight, she believes.

"Ojou-sama?" Tsubasa tilted his head when he noticed Yuu walking towards them. "Ojou-sama!"

Yuu smiles to her loyal attendant when she heard him.

"Good morning, Yuu-san!" Renji greeted Yuu casually.

"Good morning to you too." Yuu returned the greeting. "My apology for the interruption, but I'll need to bring Tsubasa with me somewhere."

"Where to?" Tsubasa asks. But Yuu just smiled.

"Sure." Renji shrugged. Nothing wrong with that, right?

"Then we shall take our leave now. If your captain asks, just tell him Tsubasa is with me."

Renji nodded, indicating that he understands what to do before bowing as Yuu and Tsubasa leave his squad.

* * *

"Spiritual Academy?" Tsubasa tilts his head as he read the signage outside the large building. "Why are we here, Ojou-sama?"

"To meet Yamamoto-Soutaichou." Yuu smiles.

Tsubasa nodded, even though he doesn't really understand what is going on. Maybe Yuu has a meeting with the Soutaichou? He followed his mistress down the hallway and stop in front of a large door.

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou." Yuu called into the room. "I've brought Tsubasa over."

"Enter."

Tsubasa quickly tidied himself before entering the office after Yuu. He bowed to the Captain Commander and greeted him.

Yamamoto did not return the greeting, but went straight into topic. "I'll repeat what I have told Kuroki-Taishi. Even though you worked for her, but you will not be given any special treatment in the academy."

"Academy?"

"Tsuba." Yuu interrupted. "Sorry to keep this from you. But I've decided to let you become a student under the academy."

"B-But…" Tsubasa looks from Yuu to the Yamamoto, then back to Yuu again. "Isn't this academy for prospective Shinigami?"

"Yes Tsuba. Upon graduation, you will become a full-fledged Shinigami."

"Please hold on for a moment. I believe a Shinigami is not supposed to be involved in other activities, even though I'm indirectly working for the Royal Palace, am I not right? Then how…?"

Yuu chuckled and shook her head. "Pay attention Tsuba, I said full-fledged, did I not? Meaning you would cease being my attendant and become a student and later a Shinigami here."

"Cease my position of… being your attendant…" Tsubasa repeated what Yuu just said, not believing what he had heard. Moments of silence later, Tsubasa laughed, though quite bitterly. "Ojou-sama, you got me with your joke again."

"I am not kidding you, Tsuba." Yuu sighs. "I am serious."

"I know I can never become your guard, Ojou-sama, b-but, I need to be with you. Like when you travel to the real world. I need to be by your side taking care of your meals, to ensure you sleep, to help you with your documents, to help you with the car and more. I can't leave you to travel around alone. I-"

"Stop, Tsuba." Yuu cut off Tsubasa. This was a tough decision for her and she does not want Tsubasa's words to affect it. "You should chase your dream, Tsuba. You were always so interested in the role of a Shinigami."

"Is that the reason why you requested to stay in the Seireitei?" Tsubasa questions his mistress firmly, something that he rarely does. "Is that the reason why you refused to complete your work in the real world or in the palace?"

Yuu nodded, "partially", she replied and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with Tsubasa.

"How could you leave me here alone?"

"Don't phrase it like I am abandoning you Tsuba. I am just giving you the freedom that you should have. You can finally do what you had always wanted to do now."

"No… This is not what I want at all…" Tsubasa took a few steps back, away from the Captain Commander, away from his mistress. "I thought in this world only you know me best… I'm so disappointed in you, Ojou-sama!"

Yuu sighed. "Tsuba-"

"Shitsure Ittashimasu." With that, Tsubasa disappeared with Shunpo, not allowing Yuu to finish her sentence.

"Tsuba!"

* * *

The third day.

The third day since Tsubasa left the office without leaving a single word.

The third day Tsubasa went missing without any news.

The third day Kuroki Yuu went around to various districts of the Rukongai, looking for her attendant. Like a mother wondering around, looking for her lost child.

If one could die from worrying, Yuu could have been dead already. Though before that could happen, she might collapse due to lack of rest and food. Or simply just freeze to death in this cold winter night. Whatever reason it might be, she seriously feels like dying right now. This is simply a torture for her. Where could that boy be? Why can't she feel his Reiatsu at all?

"He will be alright. I'm sure." Ukitake assures Yuu for the umpteen times since yesterday. He had joined in the search when Yuu visited the Ugendo yesterday morning to check if Tsubasa went there. He felt insecure letting her wander on the streets of Rukongai by herself and hence suggested coming along as soon as he finishes his duties at the squad.

"Thank you…" Yuu forced out a smile. "You should get back to your duties. The weather is turning bad and I would feel worse if you become ill because of me."

"I'm fine. You should be the one returning to get some rest." Ukitake returns the smile and squeezes Yuu's shoulder gently. "Should we find a place to rest? Or would you like to go on to the next district?"

Yuu kept quiet and did not reply. Her head hung low.

"Kuroki-Taishi?" Ukitake bended his knees slightly so he could see the Royal Servant's face. He was relieved that there were no tears on Yuu's face. Yet at the same time he actually wished she would let her tears flow and vent her frustrations out. Like anyone else, he prefers the cheerful Kuroki Yuu much more than the Kuroki Yuu standing right in front of him right now.

"I'm…" Yuu managed to say as her dry lips quivered. "I'm tired…"

Ukitake watches as Yuu stood there, fighting silently to hold back her tears. "It's okay…" He pulls Yuu into a hug, patting the small of her back. "I understand. It's okay…"

As if taking the warmth and comfort as its cue, Yuu's tears tremble down her pale cheeks uncontrollably. "Ukitake-Taichou…"

"We will find him soon." Ukitake tightens his hug when Yuu did not struggle out of his arms but actually returned the hug. "We will do this together, so don't worry."

Yuu sniffled and nodded. "Thank you… "

This was what she needed. Even though his words were just words of comfort and could not ensure Tsubasa's safety, but she needed someone to support her and Ukitake gave her that. Now she has a little more courage to move on. She will definitely repay this kindness someday.

Ukitake wasn't expecting any kind of repayment when he volunteered to do this. He was worried. Hence he chose to follow his heart and joined Kuroki Yuu to look for Tsubasa.

Kuchiki Byakuya on the other hand, did not join in the search even if he was equally worried. Though Kuroki Yuu worries him more than her missing attendant does.

Maybe he does not want to make matters worse or say the wrong thing again. Or maybe he was just feeling ashamed to face Yuu. This whole situation had turned bad because of his mindless words and reckless actions. Like Yuu had mentioned, why did he even care?

And it pains him to watch an aimless and weak Yuu wandering around to search for Tsubasa.

Because it reminded him of Hisana before she died.

Hisana too, was searching for Rukia every day, everywhere. Each day she just became weaker than the day before, yet the worrying never stopped. Not even when she finally collapsed. Even when she was bedridden, even the moment before she dies, her mind was still full of Rukia that she had begged Byakuya to help her continue the search. Byakuya will never want to watch this same scene ever again, even if that person is not Hisana. It is just too painful to watch a healthy person slowly fades away.

He realized he actually liked the little ruckus and troubles Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa stirs.

He rather Kuroki Yuu bickers with him over meaningless subjects.

Determined to change things back to the way it was, he decided that he should do something instead of pretending to be apathetic. "Prepare the carriage." He ordered a servant nearby, as he grabbed for a coat and headed for the gates of his manor.

* * *

Concentrating to sense Kuroki Yuu's Reiatsu, Byakuya ordered his carriage driver to head towards the direction he believes where Yuu is. Though he is aware of Ukitake Juushirou's presence and how safe Yuu is under his care, he would not allow her to wander in this cold winter night any longer.

"I think I see Kuroki-sama, Kuchiki-sama!" The driver commented and stops the carriage after riding for quite some time. Getting down the horse, he grabbed for the coat that his lord had brought along and dashed towards the Royal Servant, helping her put on the thick garment and leading her back to the carriage where Byakuya is waiting. With both the driver and Ukitake persuading her to return, together with Byakuya waiting in the carriage, Yuu had no choice but to call it a day. She clearly knows she needed rest too.

"Would you like a lift, Ukitake-Taichou?" Yuu asks before entering the carriage.

"Thank you, but I will head back to my barracks on my own. Do take a good rest." Ukitake approached the carriage and peered into it. "Take care of Kuroki-Taishi, Byakuya."

Byakuya raises a brow upon being called by his name. How long has it been since Ukitake last addressed him as Byakuya? He hated it when Ukitake calls him by his name, because it reminded him of how gentle and kind a senior and teacher this white haired captain was during his training years. But if this kind and gentle image of Ukitake remains in his mind, he will never be able to be firm and harsh if a situation requires. He will need to forget it all and acknowledge Ukitake as another captain of the Gotei.

Not a senior, not a teacher, but simply someone of an equal rank.

Ukitake understands this. Understands the position Byakuya is in as the head of the Kuchiki clan and respects his decision. Therefore he started addressing him by rank too. But during times when he thinks that the compassionate Byakuya needs to be reawakened, Ukitake would choose to call him Byakuya.

"I know what to do, _Sempai_." Byakuya replied, avoiding eye contact.

"That's good." Ukitake smiled and opened the carriage door, motioning for Yuu to get in, which Yuu did.

"Thank you for everything… Ukitake-Taichou." Yuu managed to say, before the carriage took off. When Ukitake was out of sight, Yuu retract her head from outside the window. "You shouldn't have." She smiles weakly as she settled onto the seat beside Byakuya. "I was going to return to the manor soon."

As if.

For the past two days Yuu had spent all night in the streets, only returning when the sun is almost rising. Byakuya would not allow that to happen for the third time. "Are you alright?" Byakuya asks.

Yuu nodded.

"My apology for all that has happened." Byakuya continues. "I shouldn't have rushed you."

Yuu smiles weakly again. "It is not your fault at all. I guess I don't understand him like I thought I did and…" She turns to look to the streets outside. "I'm really no leader material."

Byakuya said nothing in reply as he watches the side profile of Yuu. She must have cried again. The red, puffiness of her eyes and tear stains told him everything. He did not actually meant what he said that night and he regretted it. He had not expected it to affect them both so much.

Gathering all his courage, he gave Yuu's hand a few gentle pats and then held onto it, squeezing it slightly. He had expected her hands to be cold, but the actual coldness of Yuu's hand disturbed him.

Yuu gasps. She was surprised at the warmth that contrasted with her cold hands. "Your hands are very warm…"

"Your hands are the ones that are abnormally cold. Are you sure you are not feeling ill?" Byakuya questioned again, worried that Yuu might be keeping mum about any discomfort she is feeling. Her hands are so small and slender compared to his, he noted. They almost look fragile. Just how much burden and responsibilities could this small pair of hands handle, he wondered.

"I'm fine, really." Yuu patted the back of Byakuya's partially gloved hand in return. "Thank you."

When they were back at the Kuchiki manor again, Byakuya walked Yuu to her room. He will have to make sure she enters her chamber and not sneak out to look for Tsubasa again. "You need to rest," said Byakuya, as he enters the room after Yuu, "but eat something before you do. What would you like? I'll get the servants to prepare them."

Yuu nodded. "I-"

"Kuroki-sama!" Yuu paused when a female voice called her name suddenly. A few moments later the owner of that voice finally arrived at her door, breathless.

"Where are your manners?" Byakuya glare at the young female.

"Pardon me, Kuchiki-sama." The servant managed to say after taking in a deep breath and swallowed. "B-But Tsubasa-san… is back!"

Yuu's eyes went wide upon hearing the news. Standing up immediately, she dashed towards the main hall with Byakuya following closely behind. Tsubasa was standing there, trying to get all the snow off him. He looked exhausted and was panting like he had just finished a triathlon. Upon seeing his mistress, he stood still and smiled sheepishly, as he held up a scroll.

"Ojou-sama! I'm sorry that I took so long!" Tsubasa walks over to Yuu.

"Where… were you?" Yuu demanded for an answer with a serious tone, as she examined the slight bruises and cuts on Tsubasa's face.

"I went back to meet the King! If it wasn't the guards holding me up, I would have returned yesterday!"

"The King?" Yuu frowned. "Whatever for?"

"I requested him to have you transfer back to Europe, Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa flashes a wide smile, showing Yuu the scroll. "He said he will get back to us soon!"

Byakuya raises a brow. Back to Europe? Where that place is, he has no idea. But it must be somewhere far away from their realm of both dead and alive.

"Why… did you do that? Have I ever ordered you to do that?"

Upon reading the heavy atmosphere and noticing Yuu's expression, Byakuya dismissed his servants, leaving the three of them at the main hall. Sure, he had wished for the ruckus and noise from the both of them, but an argument between Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa wasn't on his wish list when he last checked.

Tsubasa bit his lips and shook his head. "No but I… I don't want to be a Shinigami!" He swallowed and took in a deep breath, forcing out a smile again despite being terribly afraid that he angered his mistress with his reckless action. "So there is no reason for us to stay here anymore! Let's head back to Europe when the request gets approved! You were very happy back then!" He paused. "…And so was I… I want both of us to be happy again… Let's leave this place and go back to the life we-"

Tsubasa wasn't able to complete his sentence, when the small hand of Kuroki Yuu strikes at his already wounded face, silencing him. He raises a hand to touch the side of his face where his mistress had just slapped, not believing at what just happened. It was not the pain, but the fact that Yuu had slapped his face shocked him greatly. His mistress has never ever raised her voice or her hands at him. "Ojou… sama…?"

Byakuya too, was surprised at this sudden action of Kuroki Yuu and relieved that he had dismissed his servants before they could witness this. Though he thinks he understands how Yuu must have felt these few days. He was just as upset when Rukia went missing during her mission to the real world. Only he could not show it out. No one ever knew how glad he was when Rukia was found. No one ever knew too, how crashed he felt when he heard Rukia had to be executed and yet he could do nothing to stop it.

"Selfish…" Yuu clenched her fists tightly. "Too selfish… Do you know how worried I was?! What if something bad happens to you?! Or are you trying to punish me by letting me go through this slow torture?!"

Tsubasa shook his head. He did not do this purposely to make Yuu worry. "But… But that was equally selfish of you, Ojou-sama. How could you decide all these on your own without asking what I really want? Do you know how upset I was…?" Tsubasa was on the verge to cry. He had been for the past three days, but he never did. Because he believed that he could still change his fate. Nothing has been decided, he kept assuring himself. "How disappointed I felt…?"

Yuu opened her mouth, but was lost for words to defend herself. "It's all for your future," she finally managed to say, "What good will following me around do to you? What do you expect to achieve? I'm giving you the freedom now, Tsuba, the freedom to do what you like and fight for your future."

"Yes, my freedom, my future." Tsubasa nodded. "Then why not let me decide? Why can't you believe that serving you had always been what I wanted to do?!"

Yuu shook her head. "That was what your parents taught you."

"It is not! Back then when we were separated I thought, serving the Kuroki family is not the only way for me to survive. I could do just as well serving any other family that pays me a salary. But no, it is not the same at all. They were just strangers, strangers who employed me. But you…" Tsubasa's eyes soften. "…You are different. You are a Kuroki and to me, a family, a big sister I look up to. Staying by your side and attending to you makes me feel happy and safe…"

"Tsuba…" Yuu sighs.

"I might be naïve or oblivious, but I'm not stupid. I clearly understand what I really want to do. So please Ojou-sama…"

"Why… Why must you make me feel like an idiot?" Yuu laughs bitterly, shaking her head in disbelief. What is the situation now? What should she do?

"Aren't you one?" Byakuya suddenly spoke when he decided he had heard enough, shocking his two guests. "No, both of you are. I don't need any more drama at my main door. This is pure embarrassment. What is this? Raising your voice at each other when the head of the house, your host, is standing right here? Am I not worth even your most basic respect?"

"B-Byakuya?" Yuu stares at Byakuya blankly. Did she anger him?

"I-I'm sorry for raising my voice." Tsubasa bows down low immediately. "I should have remembered my place…"

"As the employer, shouldn't you be responsible for the discipline of _**your**_ attendant?" Byakuya asks. He continued when he got no respond. "I'm expecting an answer, Kuroki Yuu."

"Y-Yes Byakuya." Yuu stuttered. "I- I mean Byakuya-sama, I am the one responsible for his actions."

"And you, boy." Byakuya turns to Tsubasa. "Care to remind me of your place?"

"Ku-Kuroki-sama's personal attendant!" Tsubasa answered promptly. "Just a servant attending her, sir!"

"Good, seems like both of you still remember your position and responsibilities. Mistress and servant, servant and mistress, simple as that. What is so hard to understand?"

Yuu and Tsubasa stare blankly at each other.

Byakuya sighed. "…Answer me."

Smiling, Tsubasa gave a nod. "I guess Byakuya-sama is right, Ojou-sama..."

"You will forgive me, won't you?" Yuu asks, as he held onto Tsubasa's hand.

"I will, Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa smile. "But you must answer my question truthfully!"

"Eh?" Yuu looks at Tsubasa, puzzled. "Ha-Hai?"

"Did you…" Tsubasa chuckled before continuing. "Missed me?!"

Yuu heaved a sigh of relief. "Ahh, I did," she nodded firmly with a weak smile, "badly."

"That's good to hear!" Tsubasa then pulled his dirty and worn sandals off his tired feet, putting them at a corner.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, boy. While you Kuroki Yuu, return to your chamber. I will have the servants serve supper. Make sure you two behave and rest after the meal. Did I make myself clear?"

Yuu just smiled at Byakuya knowingly. She had finally realized the reason behind everything that Byakuya had just said and why he started playing the authority card out of a sudden. "Yes, Byakuya-sama."

Tsubasa bowed and replied too upon hearing his mistress' response.

"Run along now." Yuu continued and then gently pushed Tsubasa's back. "Go get a shower and have those wounds cleaned up."

Tsubasa nodded and started making his way down the hallway towards the bathroom assigned for the guests. Half way down the corridor, he paused when he realized he had forgotten something. Turning to his back, he called out loudly, "Ojou-sama!"

It startled Yuu quite a bit. "Hai?"

"Tadaima!!" Tsubasa shouted again and ran towards the bath, smiling. He repeated the same phrase along the way, announcing his return to anybody he meets. He was honestly glad that everything seems to be settled and back to how it was suppose to be.

Yuu was taken aback and slightly embarrassed when some of the servants called over by Byakuya giggled at them both. "O-Okaerinasai… Tsubasa…"

"Both of you need proper rest. Have a meal together and turn in early." Byakuya said when Tsubasa was out of sight while his servants headed for the kitchen. He was equally relieved and glad to see both of them smiling again.

"Ahh, I will." Yuu bowed slightly.

Byakuya nodded in reply and started making his way to his chamber.

"Byakuya!" Yuu called, halting the raven hair captain. "Thank you for helping us patch things up and… thank you, for caring…"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

OMG DRAMA!

DRA-MA-MA!

I did not know I could write something so dramatic! Did it sucked? Was everything going on too fast? Are you confused? Y/N? Anyway, I think I need a better summary to appear at the fanfic listing. Tsk!

Oh before I forget, "Tadaima!" means "I'm home!" and "Okaeri (nasai)!" means "Welcome back!"

**kitten652:** What? What's over? This story? It's not yo. Still a long way to go. It's longer than I expected it to be. XD

**SerbiaTakesCntrl:** Thank you! I totally need all the luck! I'm a Chinese Studies student, so I'm aiming to get into a related course or at least an Arts course. But then again, I think my applications are all rejected already. Oh sad face is me! Though it means I have slightly more time to write this fic. :/

**Larkfall:** Thank you! :D

Waiting for all your comments yo! And "yay!" to BLEACH Anime going back to canon storylines! Aizen-sama! Gin-sama!


	19. Chapter 19: Let Go

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Let go.**

Kuchiki Byakuya opened his eyes as the warm sunlight shines through the window, waking him up from his deep slumber. He was usually a rather light sleeper, but the previous night had been different. He had not felt so relaxed in a while that he could fall asleep feeling so safe and relieved.

It was then he realized he had forgotten about his old habit.

The habit of sensing for people's Reiatsu before he decides to open his eyes.

Nodding to himself, he made a mental note that this is a good start to kick this habit and he should keep it up, because it made waking up, which is a daily routine, a much more pleasant thing to do.

He proceeded to wash up and got ready to begin the new day. Though everything is pretty much the same as before, but the day just seems to be prettier.

Maybe it is the weather? Or maybe it is just him finally getting enough sleep?

"Good morning, Nii-sama." Rukia greeted her brother as usual when he entered the dining room. "Did you have a good rest?" She wasn't expecting for an answer. It was just basic respect to ask. Byakuya never ever answered her anyway.

"Ahh." Byakuya nodded slightly after he settled himself on the Zabuton. "The weather seems nice today. Spring is really coming, isn't it?"

Rukia chokes. Did her brother just answered her? Did her brother just commented on the weather? Straightening herself and regaining composure, Rukia nodded in agreement and stuttered nervously, "Ye-Yes it is, Nii-sama."

"We shall not wait for the guests. Serve breakfast." Byakuya ordered the servants, who looked at each other, surprised that their lord took the initiative to ask for breakfast and hastily made their way to the kitchen. "I believe the guests are still resting in their chambers?"

"I'm afraid they are, Kuchiki-sama." The head housekeeper replied promptly. "I'll go get them if you would like."

"Don't trouble. Let them have their rest." Byakuya dismissed the servants after breakfast was served, leaving only Rukia and the head housekeeper with him in the dining room. He picked up the pair of chopsticks and stared at the tray of food, hesitating on where he should start.

The rice? The Miso soup? The broiled fish? The Tamagoyaki? The pick- …wait, did breakfast usually consisted of so many dishes? Byakuya tried recalling what he last had for breakfast, but failed to come out with anything other than tea.

"Nii-sama, is anything the matter?" Rukia asks curiously when Byakuya held onto the chopsticks but did not move. Will her brother really take breakfast today?

Looking to his side from the corner of his eyes, Byakuya noticed that both Rukia and the head house keeper were staring at him intensely, like he was a stranger they did not know. Clearing his throat, Byakuya simply replied "Nothing" and picked up a piece of pickle that sits in a tiny dish that was placed at the corner of his tray, sending it into his mouth.

The two females in the room gasped silently and blinked. Rukia wondered if Byakuya has gotten a new Gigai and Soul Candy and is experimenting with it to see if it could run the house for him. But which Soul Candy had this same noble aura just like his brother? "Not Chappy. Chappy is cuter." Rukia nodded to herself. "No, can't be Ginnosukem that sly cat and definitely not Momone! Acks!" Rukia shakes her head when an image of Byakuya with Momone's perverted personality appears in her mind.

"When it is time to eat, eat. Why are you mumbling to yourself at the dining table?" Byakuya asks suddenly, waking Rukia from her train of thoughts.

"Oh!" Rukia picks up her chopsticks and started sending food into her mouth non-stop. "N-Nothing!"

Byakuya shook his head, wondering if he should actually stop Rukia from having meals with Renji and the other guys too. "For lunch, prepare something nutritious for the guest."

"Ha-Hai!" The head housekeeper replied nervously when being instructed suddenly.

"Ukitake-Taichou would most probably pay the guests a visit this afternoon. Do allow him in despite my absence."

* * *

"_Yare, yare_!" Kyouraku Shunsui sighs, leaning on the door frame of the kitchen in Ukitake's manor as he watches his best friend and servants busied themselves with making Wagashi. "I did not even get a candy on my birthday! Yet here you are making Wagashi for a lady you just met recently! You are totally having a crush on her, my friend."

"Stop whining, Kyouraku. I'm just concerned. She is after all a guest here in the Seireitei. And I'm too old to have a crush, by the way." Says Ukitake, eyes not leaving the tiny snack he is trying to make by mimicking what the servant beside him is doing. "Hey don't go too fast, I can't catch up!"

"Not this way Ukitake-sama," the servant chided lightly and giggled, before demonstrating what she just did again, "there! Like this."

"That's why I told you to slow down." Ukitake pouted.

"I'm sorry but I can't, we have to be fast!" The servant rebutted. "They still need to be steamed. After that those at the other tray needs to be pan fried. We have a lot to do! So you better work harder my lord, if you want to give Kuroki-Taishi this surprise!"

"Ah mou…! I'm trying!"

Kyouraku laughs as he watches how his friend actually got a scolding from the servant he employed. This type of situation could only be found in the Ukitake manor, he believes.

"Don't laugh." Ukitake glared at Kyouraku. "So are you joining me to visit Kuroki-Taishi or not?"

"Hm… I guess I'll give that a pass, Doumo." Kyouraku said lazily as he adjusted his straw hat. "I'm a good friend, so I'm not gonna go there and play a big gooseberry."

"Like I said, I don't have a crush on her." Ukitake emphasized again. "Whatever, just don't complain to Ise-Fukutaichou later, claiming that I did not invite you."

"Ahh." Chuckling, Kyouraku nodded and straightened himself, ready to leave. "Well then, good luck."

"Leaving already?" Ukitake asks. "Sorry, but I can't excuse myself to send you."

The captain with pink Haori nodded and made his way to Ugendo's main door, finding his way easily, as if he owns this manor. Even when blindfolded, Kyouraku could probably find his way out without any problem. He knows this place and its white haired master like the back of his hands.

Ugendo is almost like a second home to him, and he had always secretly wished that this home would have a mistress soon. She does not necessary have to be a caring and meticulous lady who could take care of his best friend, because he knows Ukitake could take care of himself. As long as she could stay by Ukitake's side and most importantly, as long as Ukitake likes her, then all is good.

Slightly amused that Ukitake is behaving like a young boy in love, Kyouraku laughed and continued making his way back to his office. "Now I feel so lonely…!" He chuckled. "Nanao-chan! Where are you?"

* * *

After a busy morning, Ukitake had finally finished with the preparation. Tidying himself in front of the mirror one last time, he made sure he looks healthy enough to not scare anyone off. He lifted the big, nicely wrapped box of Wagashi and made his way to the Kuchiki manor.

He was told about the news yesterday night by a messenger from the Kuchiki house, telling him he need not company Yuu to the Rukongai anymore as Tsubasa is back. Eager to know how both of them are doing, he wanted to visit them right there and then, but figured both Yuu and Tsubasa needed some rest.

Hence he made sure he got some rest too, and woke up very early this morning to prepare the Wagashi even though he felt slightly feverish. But then again, it is completely normal for him to feel weak and feverish anyway. Plus the weather seems pretty good today. The sky was clear and much warmer than the previous day. Too nice a day for an attack to hit him, he thought. If he stays at home all day, fearing that a coughing fit would come, then he will never get to accomplish anything.

He is just sick, not bedridden, not handicapped. He is as normal as anyone could be! As the captain of Squad Thirteen in the Gotei, he will never allow a disease to defeat him so easily.

"Dayo naa…" He reassured himself and smiled.

When he finally arrived at the Kuchiki manor, the head housekeeper was already at the main door waiting for his arrival.

"Kuchiki-sama mentioned that you might be dropping by to visit Kuroki-sama."

"He did?" Ukitake smiled. "Indeed, I'm here to check how Kuroki-Taishi and Tsubasa are doing. Have I come at a wrong time?"

"Not at all Ukitake-sama." The housekeeper smiled and bowed slightly, before proceeding to open the door. "Do come in. This way please."

Ukitake was led to the tea room he previously spent an afternoon in with Kuroki Yuu.

"Do take a seat, Ukitake-sama, while I go get Kuroki-sama." The housekeeper led the white haired captain to one of the Zabuton. She then called a servant over to start preparing tea while she is away.

Ukitake nodded as the house keeper left. He then watched as the other servant started preparing tea. "Thank you." He smiled and said politely.

The young female blushed and shook her head nervously, "m-my pleasure, sir."

"All the employees under the Kuchiki house are so disciplined and efficient," he smiles sheepishly and continued, "I think I need to be more firm with mine. I'm sure you guys won't scold Kuchiki-Taichou if he is slow in making a Wagashi right?"

"Eh?" The young servant blinked. If she ever see her lord making a Wagashi in the kitchen? She might actually faint. "Erm, we have specialized chefs working in the kitchen, so…"

"All I need is practice…" Ukitake continued to mumble to himself. "Yes, that will do..."

"Ukitake-Taichou?" Kuroki Yuu's voice called softly from behind the doors suddenly.

"Ah Kuroki-Taishi!" Ukitake was back in reality. "Please come in!"

The door slid open slowly, revealing Yuu who bowed slightly and flashed a smile at her visitor before settling herself onto the seat opposite of Ukitake. She was dressed in a plain, pale grey Yukata while a black long sleeve Haori draped over her shoulders to keep her warm. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not at all. Where is Tsubasa?"

"Pardon him, but he is still resting." Yuu looks to the servant who stayed behind in case the guests had any request. "Do serve Ukitake-Taichou some snacks."

"It's okay. Just bring some dessert plates and picks over. I brought snacks for Kuroki-Taishi."

The servant nodded shyly and went off to get the requested items.

Yuu sighed and smiled, "Ukitake-Taichou, you shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry, it's nothing much. I'm not a creative person when it comes to gifts so…" Ukitake lifted the big box of Wagashi, placed it on the table and opened it up. "Wagashi again! But I made sure there are more varieties!"

"Oh my…" Yuu's eyes went wide upon seeing the different Wagashi laid neatly in the large wooden box. "This is… awesome!"

"Whew! I'm so glad you like them." Ukitake chuckled, honestly happy that his effort got appreciated.

"Of course I do!"

When the servant was back, Yuu signaled for her to hurry over excitedly. "Come check this out! Look at these Wagashi!"

The servant hurried over and was amazed at the amount of Wagashi on the table. She quickly laid the utensils brought over from the kitchen. "Which would you like to have, Kuroki-sama?"

"Eh?" Yuu stares at all the small exquisite confectionery in front of her and gave a pout. "That' a tough question… This one looks nice!"

Smiling, the servant proceed to serve the Wagashi Yuu selected, but was stopped by Ukitake. "Erm… I… I…" He stuttered and pointed to another Wagashi that he is sure was made by his skillful servant. "…Maybe you want to try this instead?"

"What's wrong with this one?" Yuu pointed to the one she picked and asked curiously.

"Well I… I made that!" Ukitake scratches the back of his head. "But I have a feeling it would taste funny…"

Yuu chuckled, grabbed onto the Wagashi with bare hands and sent the whole thing into her mouth. The servant and Ukitake gasped, both shock by her sudden action. Ukitake watched intensely as Yuu chewed, hoping nothing bad will happen.

"Hm…" Yuu finally swallowed after chewing for some time.

"How was it?" Ukitake was very concerned.

"It really did give me a weird feeling…"

"Eh?! Try to spit it out!" Ukitake panicked and held up Yuu's teacup. "Here, have some tea!"

"The feeling of wanting to keep eating!" Yuu laughs as she patted Ukitake's hand to calm him down. "It's delicious!"

Ukitake sighed out of relief. "Are you sure? Or are you trying to make me happy?"

"Hm…To be honest… Both!" Yuu laughed. "It's the best Wagashi I've ever had, Ukitake-sama. Have some confidence in yourself!"

Ukitake thought he was going into a coughing fit When Yuu said she was having a weird feeling. "I'm so glad… Even if those are words to make me feel better, I'm glad that they are at least edible."

"Hey, so you don't trust me when I say they are good?" Yuu pouts. "Then maybe she can try one too and she will be the judge! Here, eat it and give us your comment."

"Eh?" The servant tilted her head when Yuu pushed the plate towards her and got her a similar Wagashi.

Ukitake was staring at the servant with hopes glittering in his eyes. The servant blushed even harder than before and carefully cut the Wagashi into two halves with her trembling hands. She then sent one into her mouth, before smiling and nodding towards Ukitake approvingly.

"Ahaha!" Yuu laughed out loud upon seeing the expression on both Ukitake and the servant. "Told you!"

"Un!" The servant nodded again. "It certainly is delicious, Ukitake-sama. Ca-can I have the other half?"

"Sure! Take more if you want!" Ukitake pushes the box towards the servant who nodded shyly in return, took one more Wagashi onto her plate, thanked the guests and left in a hurry, fearing that the head housekeeper might see what she is doing.

Yuu laughed again when the door was shut. "Such a shy girl. You're too charming for the young ones, Ukitake-Taichou."

"What? Me?" Ukitake laughs as well. "If that is true, wouldn't they be charmed by Byakuya already?"

"Ahh Byakuya… True." Yuu nodded. "But he's too stiff and grumpy. No girls would like that."

"And you're actually saying that right here in his manor!"

"I'm just trying to help him improve 'kay," Yuu chuckled, "I'm not bad mouthing him."

"Sure, if you say so." Ukitake took a sip of his tea before continuing. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Yuu tilted her head, signaling for the white haired captain to continue.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again."

Yuu nodded. "Ahh, I'm glad too, that I'm able to smile again. My apology, if I caused you to worry yesterday night by bawling like a baby."

"Not at all… To be honest I was glad that you decided to show your true emotions to me. It shows that you trust me. At least that was what I thought."

"I do, Ukitake-Taichou. I do trust you."

"That's good to hear. Have you talked through things with Tsubasa?"

"Yes." Yuu nodded again and smiled to herself as she recalled what happened last night. "Well, actually Byakuya helped me with that, using the Byakuya style of course." Yuu paused. When Ukitake did not say anything but just laughed, she continued. "He might seem to be distant and apathetic, but deep down he is actually quite a caring fellow."

"It can't be helped, since he has a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. But when he was younger, he was quite a compassionate child. Ginrei-sama was so worried back then."

"Why would that be?" Yuu was curious.

"Well…" Ukitake smiles sheepishly as he recalled the many incidents of young Byakuya. "He was quite a hot-headed child, because he did everything by following his heart and did not think twice about consequences."

"I see… But now it seems like he had forgotten how to listen to his heart..." Yuu hugged onto her knees close to her chest. "He's like an empty shell at times."

"Yes, that's quite a pity. But somehow you did managed to bring a little of his old self back to him yesterday night, didn't you?"

"Then I guess I should work harder to bring the young Byakuya back!" Yuu laughed. "Though I'm not sure if Ginrei-sama would be pleased."

Though eager to change his, Ukitake Juushirou thought it would be better, if this Royal Servant here could actually change Byakuya's life instead. And he would gladly let go, if Byakuya is willing to accept. Watching the faint yet pleasant smile on Yuu's face, Ukitake made up his mind. "I will support you, Kuroki-Taishi. So please do help Byakuya."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Tamagoyaki is an egg omelet. Those slightly sweet egg rolls you eat in Japanese cuisine. YUM.

Guess what? I got a job. It's a tough, long hour job that pays me peanuts. But I need the money, so no choice. But no worries, I will still update at least once a week! Hopefully I don't die of mental exhaustion. XD


	20. Chapter 20: Picking Up Happiness

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Picking up happiness.**

"What…" Byakuya stared at the amount of Wagashi presented to him and swallowed a lump down his throat. The last time he checked, he did not have a Wagashi store at home in his tea room. "…are these?"

"Wagashi!" Though still dressed in her grey ladies Yukata, Yuu pranced around the table and answered in a cheerful manner. "These are steamed! Those are fried! That one has Anko fillings in them and-"

"No. I mean," Byakuya stops the very excited Yuu, "I know but… are you going to finish everything?"

"I wish I could." Yuu sighed, picked up her black Haori which dropped onto the tatami floor and swing it onto her shoulder. "But there's no way I could finish them all."

"I shall say this first. I am not going to help you finish them."

"Like I needed your help." Yuu crossed her arms and looks away in a defiant manner. "Your servants will help me with that. They love the Wagashi Ukitake-Taichou made."

"He made them?" Byakuya eyes the Wagashi suspiciously, wondering what fillings they have. Candy flavor? No, his candies are only meant for Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Uh-huh! He was so polite to the servants too." Yuu nodded firmly. "Such a sweet gentlemen isn't he?"

"And a very irresponsible captain of the Gotei, too." Byakuya says, still eyeing the Wagashi one by one, as if he could see through each of them to check what they contain. "Fancy making Wagashi and not attending to his duties."

"Tsk. You're really no fun to talk to, you know. Now you rather look at the Wagashi than me." Yuu rolls her eyes. "Ukitake-Taichou makes a much more pleasant company."

Byakuya finally lifted his head upon hearing that comment. He paused for awhile before continuing in an indifferent tone, "Then go stay at his manor, woman." How dare this woman compare him to someone of lower noble status? Ukitake Juushirou might be a gentle and kind man, he might be his senior, but Byakuya was sure that he could do things just as well as his senior if he wants to. At least, he will not do something as simple as making a Wagashi. This woman is just too easily pleased.

Shallow. Byakuya noted to himself.

"Byakuya?"

"Are you feeling fine, after eating the Wagashi?"

"Why yes." Yuu tilted her head at Byakuya's sudden question. "What's the matter?"

"You appear rather unwell in my opinion. If you need the physician, inform any of my servants as soon as possible."

"Okay…?" Yuu nodded casually.

Byakuya's eyes did not leave the Royal Servant though. He kept eyeing Yuu from head to toe until she spoke in an annoyed tone. "What? Stop staring if not I'll poke you in the eye. It's rude to stare. On top of that, I'm a lady!"

"Lady?" Byakuya raised a brow and snickered.

"Mou…!" Yuu crossed her arms. "To think I actually praised you in front of Ukitake-Taichou today. I'm so going to take those words back."

"Whatever." Byakuya turned. All ready to leave. "Kuroki Yuu."

"What?" Yuu replied, still annoyed.

"You look dreadfully unpleasant in grey. Whoever got you that Yukata has really poor taste." With that, Byakuya left the tea room. Leaving behind Yuu with her dropped jaw and widened eyes. What's wrong with the Yukata she bought herself?!

* * *

"Ah, Okaerinasai, Nii-sama." Rukia bowed and greeted her brother at the hallway. She was ready to leave when Byakuya stopped her.

"Rukia. If possible, please tell your captain that he needs to leave his post less."

"Eh?" Rukia was confused. Did Ukitake-Taichou did something offending?

"If he is sick, then I have nothing to say. But I don't see a need for him to leave his squad unattended while running personal errands that are not even urgent, especially when there is no Vice-captain in your squad."

"Hai." Rukia nodded even though she wasn't sure if she would really pass this message to Ukitake-Taichou.

"And also, stay in the house today. I have things I need you to settle."

After getting the assurance from Rukia, Byakuya continued down the hallway while sensing for the head housekeeper's Reiatsu. He followed the small amount of energy that the middle age lady harbor in her body and that led him to the family's library, where the housekeeper was retrieving the documents some elders requested.

"Youko-san." Byakuya called to get the lady's attention.

"Kuchiki-sama!" The housekeeper was shocked and almost dropped the files she held in her hands. "I'm sorry to make you come all the way here my lord."

"I see I have disturbed your work."

"Not at all!"

"Your effort in ensuring that Kuroki-Taishi gets a pleasant stay in our house is appreciated."

"That is my duty, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya nodded. "Looking at the situation now, she might be extending her stay. From now on I'll still require you to ensure their well-being. I know Kuroki-Taishi can be difficult to handle at times, but do try your best."

"Yes, it was an overwhelming experience at first, to serve a lady like Kuroki-sama. She is very different."

"Yes she is. Negatively and positively. If she gets too demanding, let me know."

"Ahh, please do not worry about that, my lord." The housekeeper bowed slightly in appreciation. "She might be different, but she is very accommodating and friendly. Plus Tsubasa-san serves her most of the time. We hardly get any request from her."

"I see. So I take it as you are not against her presence in our house then. There are things that I hope I could discuss with her and exchange ideas, since she holds an important leader role in the Royal Palace. It would be beneficial for both parties."

"Of course not. Pardon me, but the house seems much livelier with her around, in my humble opinion."

And chaotic, Byakuya thought. "That aside. I need you to run some errands for me."

"Sure. How may I help?"

"Arrange for the seamstress to see me by today."

"Right away." The housekeeper bowed, tidied the materials she found and hastily went away.

As efficient as Byakuya wants all his employers to be, the housekeeper really did managed to get the family's tailor to the manor within that hour. The bespectacled female tailor, now seated in Byakuya's personal tea room, lays each of her latest fabric samples on the table neatly so that the young head of the Kuchiki house could see them clearly.

"I need to get a Furisode for our guest." Looking through the many pieces of squared fabric carefully, Byakuya made sure he picked something that will both please and suit the upcoming season. "Have you got anything suitable for a fair skin tone? No grey, please. Grey makes her appearance rather sickly. I won't want the elders to lecture me about mistreating the guest."

"How about this, my lord?" The tailor picked a piece of red wine colored fabric and placed it in front of Byakuya. "This color is very popular among ladies recently. Together with the adorable _Usagi_ motifs, it will make the wearer appears younger and more energetic."

"The color is good, but too bright for her. As for the motifs I would like something more feminine and mature. Overall it should look presentable in front of the elders."

The tailor nodded and continued looking through her big bag.

Byakuya waited as the tailor shuffled through the pile of fabric, until he recalled something. "Show me one with a black base, but with motifs that are soft and feminine in contrast. She likes floral prints."

"Black…" Mumbling, the tailor continued to shuffled through her bag and finally found what she is looking for. "This, my lord, is made of high quality materials. Hence the fabric has a sheen despite being black and therefore appears very elegant. The motifs are the ever popular cherry blossoms, but in pale color and not clustered, making the wearer more matured."

Byakuya himself was pleased with what the tailor presented to him. He could already picture it on Kuroki Yuu. The first time he saw her with a black Furisode, he was surprised, but in a pleasant way, of course. She looked really confident, despite all the hives that strawberry Daifuku gave her. "This will do. Pair it an Obi with a shade near to the red you previously showed me. That is all."

"As for Rukia-sama, my lord?" The tailor asked. "Will she be attending the dinner this year?"

Byakuya gave a nod. "She should be in her room. Pay her a visit later and let her pick what she would like to wear for the dinner. I trust you would help me look over her choice?"

"Certainly."

"Just make sure it is pleasant for the elders. I want her in her best form." Byakuya paused as he tries to think of what else her sister might need. "Also, make her new Yukata and Nemaki, dump the old ones. It was a disastrous year for her. I want her to have a fresh new year."

"Hai." The lady bowed. "If that is all, I'll excuse-"

"Hold it." Byakuya stops the lady. "Is there a white or lighter color version of the same design? The one I chose for the guest."

"Ah yes." The tailor took out a similar piece of fabric, but of a different color. "A pale shade of pink that appears almost white, sir."

Byakuya nodded approvingly. "Make a set of Yukata with that then. Send it over to Youko-san together with the Furisode once they are done. I will brief her about what to do."

* * *

"These are gorgeous Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa exclaimed as the head housekeeper lays out the two sets of new clothings for Kuroki Yuu's review. "Such fine craftsmanship and design! Just right for spring!"

"Who did you say these are from again?" Ignoring the excited Tsubasa, Yuu asked the head housekeeper.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama." The head housekeeper smiled. "He chose the fabric personally and had the Kuchiki house's seamstress made them for you a week ago. Kuchiki-sama has a fine eye for anything elegant, so I'm sure they will suit you perfectly."

"Hm…" Yuu picked up the white piece of Yukata and gave a pout. "But this is as feminine as the Furisode uniforms I have. I rarely wear anything so… girly outside of work."

The housekeeper chuckled. "Kuchiki-sama commented that you should wear something brighter. He noticed you are often dressed in dull colors even though you like floral designs and he wondered why. He also said that the dull colors make you appear unwell."

"Eh!" Yuu rushed to a mirror nearby and checked herself. She was wearing an olive green color Yukata this time. "It can't be that bad. I admit I like flowers, but wouldn't wearing them each and every day make me look stupid? Plus it's a rule that we don't dress loudly out of working hours. Professionalism! Right, Tsuba?"

Tsubasa tilted his head. "But Ojou-sama, that rule applies when we're in the palace. We're out of the palace now. So I guess it's an exception?"

The housekeeper nodded in agreement. "And it's New Years. Spring is coming, Kuroki-sama. So why not dress for the season?"

"I agree. This color would look so good on you, Ojou-sama." Tsubasa nodded too. "But is there an occasion where Kuchiki-sama wants Ojou-sama to attend wearing the Furisode? Or are these really simply just gifts?"

"Ah yes, yes." The housekeeper replied. "I believe Kuchiki-sama would invite both of you to the annual spring welcoming dinner."

"Spring welcoming dinner?" Yuu dragged herself back to where the two servants are sitting.

"Yes." The housekeeper nodded again. "An evening where all Kuchiki would gather here at the main estate and celebrate the coming of spring."

"I'm not one." Yuu pouted.

"But you are our guest. It is our honor to have a Royal Servant like you to attend the dinner." The servant shifted herself towards Yuu, picked up one of her hand as she patted the back of it. "My apology to say something totally unrelated suddenly. But if someone of his age attends the dinner with him, Kuchiki-sama would definitely get a confidence boost."

"You mean he still needs more confidence? I always thought he is overdosed."

Chuckling, the housekeeper continued. "He is, after all, still a young one when it comes to managing a house hold. As a servant, I know nothing about the Royal Kingdom. I am not exactly sure how high or difficult it is to hold a position like yours. But I know it must be a tough job."

Yuu giggled. "Sometimes. But I take pride in my job and enjoy it as much as I could to keep myself happy."

"Yes. I believe that is what Kuchiki-sama is trying to figure out how to achieve. Ever since he became the head of the house, everything appears to be a responsibility for him and he sees nothing else." The housekeeper sighed. "I'm worried. I can't remember the last time I see his smile. Probably back then when he was a teenager."

"Teach Byakuya to be a happy man…" Yuu tries to picture a smiling Byakuya in her mind and shuddered. "Tough."

"I understand it is."

"Maa…" Yuu rolled her eyes as she recalls all the rude remarks Byakuya made to her. "Just stitch the corners of his mouth to his cheeks and-"

"Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa went over to Yuu in a panic and covered her mouth. Holding the struggling Yuu with all his might, he smiled sheepishly to the housekeeper and continued. "Leave it to Yuu-sama!"

"Really?" The housekeeper bowed down low. "Thank you very much!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Usagi means bunny. Bunnies are popular traditional motif for Yukata or other things like bowls etc.

My apology, if this chapter seems short, weird or there are errors here, there and everywhere. But then again, it's 4:44am (WOW!) here at my side *smiles weakly*.

BRB while I go faint on my bed. X)


	21. Chapter 21: All Things Beautiful

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 21 – All things beautiful.**

"Tsubasa!" Yuu called from outside her attendant's room. "Oi!"

Startled by his mistress' voice, Tsubasa dropped the reports he was helping his mistress to file up and stumbled clumsily to open the door in a panic. "Hai!"

"Let's go to the market." Yuu grabbed onto Tsubasa's hand and dragged him out of his room. "We need to get you some new sandals. Your stupid trip back to the palace got your old pair all worn out."

"Don't say stupid, Ojou-sama. It's rude." Tsubasa chided as he got dragged, quite willingly, down the hallway. "At least we got things settled."

"Irrational then." Yuu suggested. "Or maybe ridiculous? Ah no, absurd! Take your pick."

"Ah mou…!" Tsubasa pouted. "Then your plan of enrolling me into the academy was of an equal level."

"E-Eh?" Yuu halted and placed her hands on her hips. Her face was burning slightly, not due to anger but because she was embarrassed by what Tsubasa just said. He was actually correct. "Since when did you learn to talk back?"

"Er… Le-Let's go Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa stuttered as he tried to change the topic. He then grabbed onto Yuu's hand this time, pulling her towards the main door. But of course, Kuroki Yuu wasn't one who would be fooled so easily. Hence Tsubasa was only spared from all the nagging when they finally arrived at the Kuchiki house stable. Just a short break for his ears, Yuu emphasized before entering the carriage while Tsubasa got onto the black mare.

Apart from new sandals, Kuroki Yuu actually plans to get Tsubasa a new set of formal wear so he would look presentable on the dinner that the housekeeper mentioned. Not just as a Royal Servant, she believes she somehow represents Byakuya as well. If Tsubasa or she herself does something inappropriate, Byakuya will be the one facing the consequences and getting nasty remarks. She wondered just what gave him the courage to invite them to such an important event. Does Byakuya really trust them so much? Or like what the housekeeper said, he really needs a company to give him a confidence boost?

"Haa… I hate dining with rich people!" Yuu sighed and dropped her body onto the carriage couch, lying flat on it like it was a bed. Very unladylike, that goes without saying. "Hopefully all the Kuchiki elders are as quiet as Byakuya…" She was absorbed into her world of imagination. Imaginations of how the Kuchiki elders would look like. As feminine as Byakuya but with a lot of wrinkles? Yuu's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of it. "Maybe I should get anti-aging creams for them as gifts?"

The Royal Ambassador was still giggling and amused over her silly ideas when the carriage suddenly came to a halt. The sudden force flung her off the couch, making her fall flat onto the base of the carriage.

"We're there, Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa's cheerful voice announced as he got down the black mare. "The market! Do you want the carriage to go in as well? Or should I let Girlfriend stay here?"

"Tsu…" Yuu clenched one of her fist, while the other was rubbing her forehead. "…basa!"

"Hai?" Tsubasa got down the horse and went over to the carriage, but only to find the seats all empty. That was when he finally realized his mistress was sitting on the floor in between the two couches. "Ojou-sama? Why are you down there? Please get up."

"Why my dear, I was just about to…" Yuu flashed her sweetest smile, as she picked up the small bag of gold coins that fell out from her sleeve when she stumbled down the seat. She threw it at Tsubasa, who was opening the carriage door, aiming for his head, "pick this up so that I could crack your skull! Why did you stop the carriage so suddenly! My poor forehead…"

"Your aiming is still so perfect, Ojou-sama." Tsubasa smiled sheepishly. "Shall we proceed?"

"Mou…" Yuu stumbled out of the carriage and dusted her Haori. "Tie Girlfriend to the post. We shall visit the shops one by one to get the shopping done."

"Hai." Tsubasa went to get his task done. Using his fingers, he brushed Girlfriend's back for a few times before joining Yuu who had already entered the market on her own. "What do you plan to get first, Ojou-sama?"

"Shoes for you." Yuu said casually as she looked from side to side to check out what the vendors are selling on the crowded streets of Jurinan. "Then clothes."

"Clothes? But I already have quite a few sets." Tsubasa slightly counted in his mind. "They are still as good as new."

"I want to get you something presentable for the spring welcoming dinner at the Kuchiki Estate. We must present our best and not let Byakuya down."

Tsubasa nodded approvingly, quite proud that a servant like him could attend such an event. All thanks to his mistress. "I am so excited. It must be a really grand dinner since the Kuchiki is the highest noble house in Seireitei."

"Ahh." Yuu nodded. "Must be really tiring too. Damn the Furisode. My poor back and waist would suffer the whole day."

"Ojou-sama! Don't say damn. Speaking of that!" Tsubasa suddenly remembered the new Yukata Kuchiki Byakuya got for his mistress together with the Furisode. "Why aren't you wearing the new Yukata Byakuya-sama got for you?"

"I will get soil and dirt all over it, my dear boy. It's in white."

"But it looks nice. So you will never wear it?"

"I might." Yuu shrugged. "Maybe indoors? Just not outside."

Tsubasa nodded. He believes Yuu would look really good wearing the Yukata. He agrees that his mistress' choice of color for her clothes is too dull for a female who likes floral so much. White, black, grey, brown and olive. The only bright clothes she owns are her uniforms. But then again, like Yuu had mentioned to the housekeeper, as a Royal Servant she has rules to follow and an image to upkeep. The only people he could recall dressing brightly in the palace were the King and direct members of his family.

After getting Tsubasa new shoes and a set of formal wear, Yuu went around, wondering what she could get for the Kuchiki elders, as well as for Byakuya, as a gift in return. But really, what could they possibly need?

A wife? A haircut? Pink scarf?

Or pink colored Kenseikan?

Yuu shook her head, silently rejecting her own crazy ideas. Byakuya will just kill her with Bankai if she gets him those things.

"Haa… Give me some ideas, Tsuba." Yuu punched Tsubasa's arm gently, like how she did to annoy Byakuya. "You're not helping!"

"I'm thinking… It's a tough question…"

"Maybe I can get the elders some… artsy stuff? Maybe paint something?" Yuu shrugged. "With the Royal Stamp and my signature so it looks valuable? Nobles tend to like stuff like that. Hang them in the main hall and tell the whole world say, hey! A Royal Servant was once here! The King knows my presence! Duh."

Tsubasa chuckled at Yuu's exaggerated impersonation. "With the Royal Stamp and the Royal Ambassador's signature, it would immediately become something valuable, Ojou-sama. Not just look like one."

"Whatever. It's still a painting in my opinion. What's so great about that stupid stamp? I should make a few replicas and sell them."

"Eh?" Tsubasa's eyes widened upon hearing what his mistress suggested. "You will get imprisoned!"

"Nah, the King is not so draggy." Yuu said casually. "I will get an immediate death sentence. Fast and clean. Oh, you're coming with me too."

Tsubasa chokes while Yuu simply laughed at him. "Okay, then it's settled. Let's go get a canvas. No, a scroll will be better. That shall add on the mysterious factor to it."

"So you're really going to paint it on your own? You haven't been painting for awhile."

"You doubt my skills?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Tsubasa shook his head nervously. "But what are you planning to paint?"

Yuu shrugged. "Even if I draw a stickman they might say it's a masterpiece."

"You aren't serious… are you, Ojou-sama?"

* * *

"I heard you visited Jurinan this afternoon, Yuu." Byakuya said casually while sitting at the dining table, watching his two guests as they enjoy their dessert like a child. He himself sat there, sipping on his tea from time to time, looking like a guardian. Usually, he would return to his chambers or studies right after dinner to carry on with his work, but this time he chose to stay instead. He had completed most of the preparation for the upcoming dinner and hence he had the time to spare.

When he returned from work today, his servants told him that Kuroki Yuu went out to the Jurinan market with Tsubasa, saying they had clothes to get for the dinner. This made Byakuya quite worried that Yuu was not pleased with the Furisode and Yukata he selected.

But then again, why should he worry?

"Ojou-sama," Tsubasa gentle nudged Yuu who was busy with the confectionaries and whispered, "Byakuya-sama is speaking to you."

"Hm? Wharrissit?" Yuu looked up and said. Her words all muffled with the dessert spoon still hanging in her mouth.

"The spoon…!" Tsubasa tried pulling the spoon out of his mistress' mouth, but Yuu was biting onto it stubbornly like a playful puppy in a game of tug-o-war. He struggled for awhile, trying his best not to hurt Yuu before Yuu got tired of playing and let go, causing him to stumble backwards. "Ojou-sama… Don't play at the dining table…"

"Ahaha!" Yuu laughed at her poor attendant, before crawling over on her knees to help him up. "Get up you silly and give my spoon back."

Byakuya watched as the Royal Servant fooled around, wondering if he did the right decision by inviting her to attend the annual dinner. Thank goodness Grandfather does not reside in this estate anymore to witness this. If not he would have released his Bankai. "I asked you a question, Yuu."

"Oh!" Yuu crawled back to her Zabuton. "I went to get Tsubasa some formal clothes for the dinner."

Byakuya sighed inwardly. He was relieved that she did not get a Furisode to replace the black piece he got for her. "It was me who requested your presence at the dinner. You should have told me if you needed anything for it. I could prepare them for you."

"It's okay." Yuu continued eating her dessert as she spoke. "I employed him, so I ought to take care of things like these."

Byakuya nodded. "So I take it as you have no problem with the Furisode presented to you?"

"Nope!" Yuu flashed a wide smile. "It's beautiful. Thank you!"

"Is there any problem with the Yukata?" Byakuya further enquired. "You don't seem to plan to wear it anytime soon."

"Ah, that." Yuu swallowed the cake down her throat before continuing. "I will. I'm just afraid I would dirty it."

"I rather you get dirt on it than look sick wearing that plain Yukata of yours."

"Tsk. I believe I don't look that bad." Yuu rubs her own cheeks. "Anyway! I'll be away for a few days. I need to get back to the palace and run some errands, submit the reports and!" Yuu turned to give Tsubasa a death glare. "Return the scroll Tsubasa got from the King."

Tsubasa smiled sheepishly, but gasps when he recalled the reports he was filling halfway before Yuu dragged him out for the shopping trip. "Acks! I still have those filling to be done! Shitsure Itashimasu!" He got up and bowed before leaving hastily.

"I trust that you will be back before the dinner." Byakuya continued after the attendant left.

"Of course!" Yuu gave Byakuya a thumbs up. "I will be back as the ladylike Kuroki Yuu, fully equipped with good manners and table etiquettes."

"Oh? You mean she exists." Byakuya said sarcastically.

"Oi." Yuu punched onto Byakuya's arm once again, which only gained her a death glare. There was silence between those two, until Yuu broke it. "Can I ask you something?"

Byakuya nodded, signaling for Yuu to continue.

"Spring is almost here. With my allergies I don't think I will ever have the chance to visit the very large garden you once mentioned... unless I want to suicide." Yuu shrugged. "Anyway, what I want to ask is… how is the garden like?"

Byakuya raised a brow, surprised at the question because he was expecting a joke or some sort.

"Can you describe to me? Erm…" Yuu scratches her head. "I know it must be pretty, but in what way? What is there?"

"Rows of cherry blossoms." Byakuya started listing out what he remembered. He hasn't visited the garden in ages too. "In spring, they dye the whole garden in a shade of pink. When there is wind, the rattling sound of the leaves and the petals carried by the wind will calm your senses."

Yuu nodded, as she listened attentively while trying to picture everything in her mind.

"There is also a pond, of course, but much larger than the ones we have in other gardens. In them we keep giant Koi. But sadly they had been depleting in numbers without a reason."

"Giant Koi…?" Yuu raised a brow. She vaguely remembered she saw quite a few in the waters surrounding Ugendo when she was still staying there. Ukitake mentioned that his Koi had been growing really big and strong recently. "Okay… what else?"

"A small bridge, where you can get a great view of the fishes. It is also a great spot to watch as the sun set. A great spot to spend time with the people you love…"

Yuu watched as Byakuya flashed a very faint smile with his head slightly lowered. It might be a smile mixed with a tinge of sadness, but it is still a smile nonetheless.

A smile from Byakuya.

"Thank you." Yuu said softly. She felt that she needed to thank Byakuya. Not because he answered her question, but because she felt that Byakuya was viewing her as a person that can be trusted and she appreciates this.

"What for?" Byakuya asked, but Yuu just shook her head gently with a smile and hence Byakuya did not put it to heart. "Well, just remember it as a consolidation of all things beautiful in this estate."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Koi are… carps. Yes. The colorful fishes you find in most ponds in Japanese/Chinese gardens. Yachiru had been stealing them and putting them into Ukitake's pond, making Byakuya emo.

Short chapter without much progress. My bad. :x

Ah by the way, there might be a chance I'll become a teacher. Holy! Poor kids!


	22. Chapter 22: Beautiful Memories

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Beautiful memories.**

"What do you two treat the palace as?" The old advisor scolded. "Fancy requesting something, pestering His Majesty for it and now returning it claiming it was a miscommunication?"

Yuu sighed as she knelt in front of the throne where the King sat. The grumpy, old advisor stood proudly by his side. "I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I caused, Your Majesty and Royal Advisor."

"You should be!" The advisor continued. "Did we not warn you about hiring that boy as your attendant? Yet you did not put our kind advice to heart."

"It was not Tsubasa's fault." Yuu lowered her head. "I failed to lead him properly. So the fault lies in me."

"Enough." The King finally spoke, stopping his advisor and ambassador. "So what is your final decision, Kuroki-Taishi."

"I am staying, Your Majesty. That was the task you assigned me and I shall complete it. It is my responsibility."

"Very well. Then all is decided. So I take it that you will spend a lot of time in the Seireitei with the Gotei?"

"Yes." Yuu replied promptly. "The threat still exists and could threaten the Royal Family. We are trying our best to come out with a solution."

"I see…" The King nodded. "I trust your abilities, but can I also trust that you will keep certain information of us to yourself? You should know what I am referring to…"

"Certainly, Your Majesty."

"Good. You presence is an asset to us. It would be a pity to lose you."

"Thank you." Yuu bowed lower upon getting praised. "I could not have achieved anything without your support."

"We will review the reports you handed in. If there is nothing else, you may leave."

"Shitsurei Itashimasu." Yuu gave a deep bow before she exited the room in quick steps.

"Haa…" Yuu collapsed onto her bed upon reaching her chambers in the palace. "Stupid old man."

"Ojou-sama…" Tsubasa approached Yuu and knelt by her bed, his face full of concern, "he might hear you…"

Yuu shrugged. The consequences of her words were a matter of indifference to her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you…" Tsubasa bit his bottom lip.

"No worries… It is not your fault." Yuu smiled and ruffled her loyal attendant's raven hair. "I'm just annoyed at the tone of that advisor."

Nodding, Tsubasa got up and went to the mini pantry in their room to prepare snacks for his mistress. "Are we staying here, or are we heading back to the Kuchiki's?"

"Staying. I want to finish the painting here." Yuu sat up and approached the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Eh?" Tsubasa placed the tray of tea onto their small dining table. "Where are you going?"

"The shrine." Yuu grabbed onto her Haori. "To get rid of the bad luck our great advisor gave me. I bet you, just by looking at his face you will get curse. Next thing you know, you will have wrinkles all over you."

Tsubasa chuckled and gave a nod. He understands that Yuu simply wanted to have some time alone and enjoy the peace at the shrine. "Please be back soon."

* * *

Small buds of pink and white lined up randomly on brown branches, filling up rows of cherry blossoms in the largest garden located at the back of the Kuchiki estate, waiting for the warmth in spring to wake them up before they blossom into mature, beautiful flowers.

Standing alone on the small wooden bridge hovering over the pond, Byakuya was gazing into the clear water, watching as ripples form and vanish.

Here in the garden, it is awfully quiet.

Actually, the whole house had been too quiet for Byakuya in the past few days with the absence of both Kuroki Yuu and her attendant. He needs to get used to living in a quiet environment again soon, if not he might have a hard time concentrating on his duties once the Royal Servant leaves Seireitei when her duties are over.

"Out of so many gardens that I had visited in my long life, this one is still my favorite."

Upon hearing that matured and firm voice, Byakuya promptly turned and bowed in respect to the elder who had come to stay in the main house for the upcoming family dinner. "Grandfather."

Kuchiki Ginrei nodded slightly, acknowledging Byakuya's greeting. "You rarely spend time standing at a spot not doing a thing. Something must be bothering you."

"Ahh." Byakuya admitted. Nothing could escape his grandfather's eyes. "But it is not worth mentioning."

"Hmm… Just make sure it does not distract you from your duties."

"Please do not worry, Grandfather."

Ginrei laughed bitterly as he recalled all the troubles Byakuya got into ever since he was a child. "I can never stop myself from worrying about you, my child."

"I am no longer the old me."

"To be honest, that is also one of my concerns." The older Kuchiki sighed. "On a side note, how are the preparations coming along?"

"Very well, Grandfather."

"Since we have a rare guest with us this year, do perform your best."

In his mind, Byakuya was probably laughing his lungs out. The one who needs to watch it and perform her best should be the guest herself.

As if hearing the laughter in his grandchild's mind, Ginrei raised his brow. "Is there any problem?"

"No. Not at all Grandfather." Byakuya bowed. "I will be extra careful and ensure the dinner ends smoothly."

Time always fly even faster when one is occupied with work. The day for the dinner has arrived in the blink of an eye. Byakuya got out of bed even earlier than usual. Firstly, is to ensure everything needed for the dinner has arrived. Secondly, though he hates to admit, is that he could hardly sleep well with an anxious state of mind. Not that he has yet to finish his preparation, but somehow he felt that inside of him, something is missing.

After changing into his formal clothing, Byakuya made his way down to the main hall. He will have to run around the house today. Making sure the guests that had already arrived are taken care of, while welcoming other guests who are arriving.

"Is Kuroki-Taishi back?" Byakuya asked a servant who happened to be walking down the hallway.

"I'm afraid she hasn't, my lord." The servant replied with her head lowered.

Byakuya sighed and continued down the hallway, wondering if the Royal Servant would be punctual. She wouldn't play such a big joke on him, would he? All the elders attending today's dinner had been informed of her arrival, if she were to absent herself for the event later, the image that Byakuya had worked so hard to rebuild after marrying Hisana and adopting Rukia would be tarnished all over again.

The more he thought about the doubts and comments he will be receiving, the harder he stomped down the hallway.

Just then, a thought made him halt.

Has something cropped up on the way? What if…

Byakuya made his way to Kuroki Yuu's room with Shunpo. In usual circumstances, he would never thought of opening someone, especially a lady's room, without permission. But he had to check on something important. Hence he slid the door opened and stepped in, looking around for the red Zanpakutou, hoping that its' owner had not left it behind.

Neither Kotogeume nor Tsubasa's sword could be spotted, meaning they had both brought them along. Byakuya heaved a sigh of relieve and chided himself silently, why did he doubt Kuroki Yuu? "Please be safe…" He prayed softly.

"Oi! You pervert!" A voice came from behind suddenly. Startled, Byakuya turned, but was stopped when a pair of cold hands covered his eyes. "Come on, give a guess! Who am I?"

"Tsk." Byakuya made a sound to show his annoyance. But deep in him, he was really glad that she made it back on time. "Get your hands off me, Kuroki Yuu."

"I refuse! I will only let go when Tsubasa comes in."

"And why is that?"

"We are trying to smuggle things into your estate, Byakuya-sama. So we can't let you see them." Yuu chuckled. "Oi! Tsubasa! Faster!"

"Hai!" Quick footsteps belonging to the attendant could be heard. When he finally arrived at his mistress' room, he was surprised to find Kuchiki Byakuya there as well. No, he was more shocked that his mistress seems to be strangling him. "Ojou-sama! Let Kuchiki-sama go!"

"I can't!" Yuu shook her head. "Go hide that first! Faster!"

Tsubasa nodded and proceed to put Yuu's belonging, together with the completed scroll of painting into her drawer. The knocking sound of the closing drawer was a cue for Yuu to let Byakuya go. Upon being released, Byakuya dusted himself out of habit.

"What did you hide in that drawer?" Byakuya raised a brow.

"An elephant." Yuu said in a serious tone. But when Byakuya rolled his eyes, she laughed out loud and started pushing Byakuya towards the door, grabbing Tsubasa along the way. "I don't have time to chat. Need to get dressed for the dinner!"

Tsubasa bowed and went to his room next door. He needs to get dressed quickly so he could help Yuu with her preparations.

"Be quick." Byakuya said before leaving. "Some of the elders are already here since days ago.."

"Kay'!" Yuu replied casually and slid her door shut at Byakuya's face, making the noble raise his brow again. Now that his guests are back, half of his anxiousness had faded away. The only thing left is the event itself.

Byakuya made his way to the main hall again as he felt the arrival of more guests. Ginrei was speaking to a few elders when he arrived. Bowing deeply, Byakuya greeted them one by one.

"I heard our guest is back."

"Yes she is." Byakuya nodded. "She is preparing now and will be out to meet everyone soon."

"Good. Where is Rukia? I thought you had decided to let her join us this year."

Byakuya thought for a moment before answering. "Yes. She is preparing as well. This is her first, so she would need more time to get dressed."

"If you say so." Ginrei turned, all ready to leave for the tea room where some other elders are resting in. "I shall see you later."

Byakuya bowed as his grandfather left, a few elders following behind him. When they were out of sight, Byakuya made his way to his sister's room. To be honest he was not sure how Rukia is doing. He had assigned a few chambermaids to help her with the preparations. Hopefully they are doing their job.

Tsubasa, all dressed up smartly, was kneeling at the doorway just outside of Rukia's room when Byakuya arrived. "Why are you here?"

"Kuchiki-sama." Tsubasa bowed. "I am waiting for Yuu-sama, she is helping Rukia-dono to dress up."

"Where are the servants?"

Tsubasa smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Ojou-sama dismissed them. They were slow and unfamiliar with the Furisode so Ojou-sama volunteered to help."

True. It had been a very long time since there was a young female in the Kuchiki house. The servants were all not trained to handle a Furisode. Yuu on the other hand, wore them frequently.

After some waiting, the door finally opened, revealing Rukia who stood there with her new, violet colored Furisode with Usagi motifs. "Nii-sama!" She gasped when he saw who else was there.

"You look great, Rukia-dono!" Tsubasa flashed an approving smile.

"See! Even Tsubasa thinks so." Yuu came out as well as she patted Rukia's shoulder. "I did not lie to you. I'm sure Byakuya-sama thinks so too!"

Byakuya kept quiet and only gave a slight nod. She might be loud or rough at times, but Rukia had always been a charming young lady, just like her sister.

What was keeping Byakuya silent though, was actually Kuroki Yuu. She was fully dressed in the black Furisode Byakuya got for her and that pleased him. Apart from that, he was also glad that he chose this design, because it suits the Royal Servant perfectly.

Feminine, yet with the tinge of regal she should be showing off.

"So I assume both of you are ready?"

"Just a moment!" Yuu went into Rukia's room again, with Rukia following behind her. She started demonstrating the things a lady should and should not do when wearing a Furisode. Firstly, there was the proper way to bow. After that, Yuu sat down to show Rukia the proper way to take a seat so that the heavy garment does not get in the way. Then there were smaller details like taking care of the long sleeves while dining. With all these in mind, she believes that Rukia would perform really well.

Byakuya watched on as Yuu demonstrated with elegance and skills. All these will definitely help Rukia survive the dinner. Guess he had made the right decision to invite this Royal Servant for the dinner. She might not have realized, but what she did had helped Byakuya a lot and of course, the young noble head was very grateful.

Finally, the time for the dinner has arrived. Dishes after dishes made using expensive ingredients were served, filling up the long table in no time. Kuroki Yuu was sitting directly opposite of her host at the other end of the room. He had Rukia by his side, while beside Yuu sat her loyal attendant.

Events like these are a common thing for both Kuroki Yuu and her attendant. Attending dinners and parties is actually part of a Diplomat's job scope. As long as she switches on her professionalism mode, Yuu can waltz through any event with ease.

Rukia on the other hand, hardly ate anything. She was feeling really nervous and thought she should limit her movement as much as possible to avoid making any mistakes. The butterflies in her tightly wrapped stomach weren't helping as well. When she looked up though, she saw Yuu watching her. The Royal Servant gave her a slight nod and flashed a smile, encouraging her. The whole time Yuu was trying to speak as much as possible, so that the attention was on her instead of Byakuya or Rukia. Both of them looked dreadfully insecure. Thanks to her, the dinner was coming to an end much faster than the Kuchiki sibling had expected.

"I hope you had enjoyed the dinner." Kuchiki Ginrei said to their guests as he took the final sip of his tea. "Do pardon Byakuya, if he had not been a good host."

"Please don't say that." Chuckling, Yuu shook her head. "Byakuya-sama had been of great help since we arrived at Seireitei. Rukia too, had been a great company. The Kuchiki house is lucky to have talented children like them."

"You've flattered them. I'm sure they have much more to learn."

"Actually, I would like to take this chance and present this token of appreciation to the Kuchiki family." Yuu nodded, motioning for Tsubasa to present the scroll. "Both me and my attendant are really grateful for your warm hospitality. We are really sorry for all the trouble we caused you."

"Please, that is what a noble should do," Ginrei pointed out, "so don't mention it."

"Byakuya-sama has shown us a lot of kindness and understanding." Yuu bowed with a smile. "Humble this gift might be, but I tried my best to record all the good memories I got here by painting them down, hoping that it will stay with your family too."

Tsubasa laid the painting in front of the elders so that they could take a look. He had never seen the painting before. Yuu had been secretly working on it, kicking him out of the room whenever he tried to take a peek. She took quite some time, so it can't possibly be a stickman, he thought.

"This… " Some of the elders gasped. "Isn't this…"

The cherry blossoms. The magnificent pond. The giant Koi. All the little yet significant details of the Kuchiki estate, skillfully painted onto the scroll.

"I've never been to the largest garden in the Kuchiki Estate because of my allergies. But Byakuya-sama told me is it the prettiest and largest place in the estate. So I figured it is where all the prettiest things gathered. This painting too, is where all the most beautiful parts of my memory are recorded. I pieced them together with some imagination to form a garden. Hopefully it does resemble the actual garden a little."

"This is almost exactly like it, Kuroki-Taishi. It is beautiful and very well done." Ginrei-sama said approvingly. "You have successfully captured all the details really well. Don't you agree, Byakuya?"

"Yes it is, Grandfather." Byakuya replied Ginrei promptly. "Thank you, Kuroki-Taishi. We, the Kuchiki will take great care of it."

"Please don't mention it." Yuu bowed deeply, Tsubasa followed and bowed as well. "From now on I will still trouble you in many ways."

"Ahh, such a nice ending for the dinner this year. I am so glad to have you here with us, Kuroki-Taishi." Kuchiki Ginrei got up from his seat. Many others, including Byakuya and Yuu, got up as well. "I guess we will meet again tomorrow, as I stay over at the main house every spring."

"I see. That is great to hear. I believe I have many more things I need to learn from you, Ginrei-sama."

"Then I shall see you around."

"Please have a good rest." Yuu bowed deeply again. "Good night."

Nodding slightly in acknowledgement, Ginrei, together with the other elders left the dining hall. Byakuya followed behind too, he had to make sure all the elders are taken care of before he could end his day and head back to his chamber for his rest.

When he finally did, he found Yuu standing outside his room, now in her Nemaki.

"Yuu." Byakuya called to get the Royal Servant's attention.

"Ah! Byakuya-sama." Yuu bowed slightly. "Otsukaresama Deshita."

"Otsukaresama. Is anything the matter?"

Yuu approached Byakuya and took out a scroll she was hiding behind her back. "This."

"What is this?"

"Well, a present for you. It might look horribly creepy or awful, but I'm not a stalker!" Yuu emphasized. "Like mentioned, I wanted to draw all the beautiful things that left me with the deepest impression here, but I ended up drawing this because... it did left a very deep impression on my mind. But it would be pretty weird if I kept it so… here you go."

"Ahh." Byakuya nodded and took the scroll from Yuu. "Thank you."

"Oh and this as well." She took out a small amulet from the sleeves of her Nemaki and handed it to Byakuya. "I got this from the shrine in the Royal Palace. It's an amulet for happiness. I don't know what to get you in return of the beautiful Furisode you gave me so there you go, the most important thing in life which I hope you can have."

Again, Byakuya nodded and placed the amulet into his sleeves.

"That's about it. I shall turn in for now." Yuu bowed. "Do take your rest soon. Good night."

"Yuu."

"Yes?" Yuu stopped and turned to face the young noble head.

"Thank you. The dinner ended successfully with your help."

Yuu just smiled, gave a nod and left. Byakuya watched as Yuu returned to her chamber. When she was out of sight, Byakuya untied the strings that kept his gift scrolled up neatly. Gently, he rolled out the scroll which was much smaller in size as compared to the painting presented to the elders.

"Ahh, how long has it been since I last saw you smile. Sadly, it is in a painting." Ginrei commented, startling Byakuya quite a bit. "She captured your features really well here."

"Grandfather." Byakuya bowed. "I am sorry if I have disturbed your rest."

"No worries. I just ended a small talk with the other elders." Ginrei patted Byakuya on his shoulder. "You did a very good job this year. Get some rest soon."

"Hai." Byakuya bowed as Ginrei headed towards his room. "Oyasuminasai."

Returning to his chambers, Kuchiki Byakuya placed the scroll onto his table as he continued studying it. It gave him a weird feeling. Not because he was looking at his own portrait, but because he could not recall when it happened.

This smile.

When did he let Kuroki Yuu saw his smile? When did he even let anyone see him smile?

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Hello! To **TheDancingKiller**, **candyredlove** and other new readers! And thanks everyone who commented! :D

I just came back from my kickboxing class so I'm kinda groggy now. Haha! But hopefully this chapter made sense. :/


	23. Chapter 23: Heated Training

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Heated training.**

Kuchiki Byakuya was on his way to the back of his estate, but stopped in his tracks when he went past one of his small garden and saw a patch of black on the green field. This particular garden does not gain many visitors as everything in it was in the shades of green and grey. Meaning there were only grass, a few boulders and some stone chairs. Rather than saying it is a garden, you could actually say it is a location suitable for outdoor meetings.

He could not sense who that intruder is with all the Reiatsu all hidden. He wasn't in the best of his mood today. This intruder has picked a wrong time to mess with him.

As Byakuya approached that person who was lying back flat on the ground, he soon realized who that was. Hopefully his grandfather does not witness this.

"Even though I take pride in all of my gardens," Byakuya stood beside the visitor of his garden, arms crossed, "I believe the ground is not the most hygienic spot a _**lady**_ like you should lie down on, Kuroki Yuu."

Kuroki Yuu opened one of her eye slowly and looked at Byakuya before breaking into a cheeky, wide grin. She was dressed in a black Kosode and Hakama, similar to that of a Shinigami's uniform. "Don't mind me. I wasn't able to get much sunshine the whole winter since I had to stay indoors due to the cold." Yuu stretches her arms and yawned before continuing. "Now that spring is here, I need to recharge."

Recharge? Byakuya raised a brow. "The other gardens have got better scenery and fresher air."

"And lots of flowers and trees." Yuu crossed her arms despite still lying on the grass. "You're an evil person, Byakuya-sama. You know I have allergies."

"My bad. Where did you get that outfit?"

"Cool huh?" Yuu sat up and dusted her Hakama. "These allow me to move freely! You should have gotten me Hakama instead of Yukata, Byakuya-sama."

"You've been addressing me formally ever since you got back from the palace. Did anything happen?"

"This is your manor and you are the master." Yuu said matter-of-factly and plopped down onto the grass again. "I need to give you the respect in front of your people."

Usually, Byakuya would be annoyed if anyone addresses him informally. He wasn't sure why hearing honorifics behind his name sounded weird when it is coming from Yuu's mouth.

The Royal Servant patted the empty spot beside her. "Want to join me?"

"I have things I need to attend to. You enjoy." Heaving a sigh, he went back into the manor, only to find a panic Tsubasa at the corridor. Just now it was the mistress and now the servant. What are they? Royal Trouble Makers?

"Kuchiki-sama!" Tsubasa ran towards the captain of Squad Six. "Have you got any idea the whereabouts of Ojou-sama? She is hiding her Reiatsu and I can't find her."

Pointing towards the garden he just came back from, Byakuya answered Tsubasa without uttering a word.

"Thank you!" Tsubasa bowed and rushed to where Byakuya pointed. But he was not exactly pleased with what he found. "Ojou-sama! What are you doing? Please get up!"

Byakuya sighed again and shook his head. Part of him was feeling sorry for the young servant. Sometimes he wondered if Kuroki Yuu really likes her attendant. Why is she torturing the young boy all the time?

"Photosynthesizing!" Yuu's loud voice could be heard clearly at the corridors.

Poor servant boy, Byakuya thought. Tsubasa must be the most patient person he had ever met in his centuries of life.

Turning, Byakuya was ready to leave but bumped into somebody. He immediately bowed down low. "My apology, grandfather. I should have been more careful."

Ginrei did not answer. He just stared at the garden where Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa were in, watching as the Royal Servant rolled on the ground while her attendant was trying his best to stop her.

Byakuya looked towards the garden as well before going into a deep bow again. "I apologize for the guests' behavior too."

"Let her be." Ginrei finally spoke. "She sure added life to this house with her cheerfulness. What do you think of this lady?"

Byakuya straightened himself. "Sometimes I just cannot convince myself to believe that she is a Royal Servant."

Chuckling, the former leader of the Kuchiki house nodded in agreement. "I am glad I decided to stay over. Spending time with Kuroki-Taishi has been quite an eye-opener."

"Has she ruined your good impression of the Royal Servants?"

"More than just ruin." Ginrei laughed. "True that she might behave inappropriately from time to time. But when she does get serious, her professionalism could easily surpass that of a high noble. She is a very matured and responsible lady."

Byakuya nodded. He understands what his grandfather said was actually true.

"If a noble family can have her as a mistress," Kuchiki Ginrei continued, "the house would surely be very well taken care of. She will be a great help to her husband in running the family."

Is grandfather trying to hint something? Byakuya thought. Sure, Kuroki Yuu will be a great asset to a noble family but…

Byakuya was lost in his thoughts when Ginrei started observing his reactions from the corner of his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if his precious grandchild is overly serious to accept emotions, or plain oblivious to understand his own feelings. As the only heir in his generation of the Kuchiki, Byakuya carried a lot of responsibilities ever since birth. He was forced to understand matters that youngsters of similar age wouldn't try to understand.

In short, he was forced to grow up.

Ginrei sighed. Even though he held the most power in the family back then and right now, he still had no say in regards to raising Byakuya this way. This is the norm for a noble family and he had no choice. It is all written in Byakuya's destiny. The only thing he hopes he could help Byakuya do is find him a suitable companion. Someone who he could share both his sadness and joy. Someone capable enough to help ease his burden. But first, he will need Byakuya to realize his own feelings.

"I should introduce her to elders of the Ukitake family." Ginrei said casually. "They would be glad to have someone like Kuroki-Taishi to take care of Juushirou-kun."

Byakuya gasped silently. Yes, the Ukitake would be more than happy to accept Kuroki Yuu as part of their family. Ukitake Juushirou would certainly take good care of Yuu. The sad thing is, Yuu might actually be happy to enter the Ukitake family.

No. He will not allow that to happen.

"I beg to differ. Sempai would not have the extra energy to handle all the pranks Kuroki-Taishi pulls. Being the kind person he is, Sempai would only spoil her. She needs someone who could be firm and control her."

"Oh?" In the back of his mind, Ginrei was silently laughing at his grandchild. "So who do you think is a good candidate for Kuroki-Taishi? I like this lady a lot and would love to introduce her someone perfect. Surely she isn't as bad as you described."

"Among everyone in the Seireitei, I had spent the most time with her and so I know. Apart from inappropriate actions, she even spouts inappropriate words that a lady would never thought of using. Not elegant, not gentle. I could go on forever."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Yuu chuckled as she walked out of the room with Tsubasa following behind. "But I heard your comments about me, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya's eyes widened for a second at the sight of Yuu, instantly regretting what he had just said. Hopefully he will not be shot by a burning arrow later.

"A very good-day to you, Ginrei-sama." Yuu bowed.

"Ahh, Kuroki-Taishi. Pardon Byakuya and his mindless words."

"No worries." Yuu laughed. "I will revenge by staying here for even longer than planned."

"Good." Ginrei chuckled and nodded. "The Soutaichou has invited me for tea, so I shall take my leave for now."

Byakuya, together with his two guests bowed deeply as Kuchiki Ginrei took his leave, straightening themselves only when his Reiatsu had faded.

"I thought you were recharging." Byakuya glared at the Royal Servant who nearly got him into trouble.

"I'm fully charged!" Yuu gave Byakuya a thumbs up.

"I am not sorry for the words I said. They are the facts. I'm sure you know."

"Tsk. So not cute." Yuu crossed her arms and gave a pout. "What if I'm angry?"

"I trust that you are not so petty."

"And now you are complimenting me?"

"That wasn't meant to be one. But if you want to look at it that way, be it."

"Okay, then I shall gladly receive with thanks." Yuu laughed. "Catch you later, Byakuya-sama. Let's go Tsuba."

Byakuya raised a brow as he watched the back of Kuroki Yuu slowly become small and faded down the hallway, surprised that this woman had decided to end their bicker session so soon. He entered the garden and sat at a stone chair as he thought back at what his grandfather had said. Will he really go speak to the Ukitake elders?

More importantly, why was he so disturbed by that idea?

All these did not come at a good time. Of all days, they just had to come today to add on to his misery.

Getting up, he made his way to the back of the house. He has to find an answer before it drives him insane. He needs something to distract him from these ridiculous thoughts.

Sliding the screen door open, Byakuya knelt down once again at the small altar where a portrait of his late wife stood. Recalling how Kuroki Yuu spoke to the tomb of Tsubasa's parents so sincerely, Byakuya thought he should be doing the same on this special day too, to this lady he was once so deeply in love with. In fact he still is.

"My apology, for being gone for so long." Byakuya said softly, facing the picture of his late wife. "I've been caught up by work."

The raven haired captain lowered his head. He clearly knows that deep down in his heart, he had not been coming here because of guilt.

The guilt of betraying Hisana.

But he did not exactly lied.

Workload really did became heavier for the Gotei Thirteen ever since the day the three captains defected. He was really busy with work as well as being a host to Kuroki Yuu.

He was telling the truth. He shouldn't feel guilty.

"I met this ridiculous lady awhile ago. Kuroki Yuu, or Kuroki-Taishi. She serves the King, or should I say represents the whole of Soul Society and visits other realm of the souls. But to be honest I still do not have an idea how she got herself that high a position."

Putting his thoughts together, Byakuya thought he should try to tell Hisana how the family was doing accordingly. He was not used to this form of communication after all. Where should he start? In what order? Maybe something Hisana would love to learn about?

"Rukia is doing fine. I should have told you earlier. She made a mistake when we were sent to the real world for missions. She could have been hurt, but don't worry, Yu- I mean… Kuroki-Taishi managed to help her before the Hollows could hurt her."

Pausing awhile, as if to allow Hisana receive and digest his message, Byakuya continued.

"Kuroki-Taishi seems rather fond of Rukia and looks out for her a lot. I guess we could both worry less about Rukia now. Grandfather seems to like her too, and plans to introduce her to the Ukitake family so Sempai could have someone to watch over him. I hope Sempai would reject it though. Plus Kuroki-Taishi is allergic to pollens and gets really serious reactions, so how could she take care of Sempai? Soon she would lock herself in the manor and not step out of her room when more flowers start to bloom. Speaking of that, she is staying at our manor currently, together with her personal attendant and-"

Byakuya paused. He realized he had been blabbering nonstop. On top of that, he had been blabbering nonstop about topics related to Kuroki Yuu. He felt childish, like a child who had just finished a day at school and wanted all the attention from his parents. Never had this happened before. Usually he would just kneel here on this spot and enjoy the peace, only occasionally speaking a word or two to the picture of Hisana. It might look silly, talking to a picture, when the person on it must have already been reborn to a human. But that is how lonely Byakuya is. Probably the same loneliness Yuu wanted to escape from when she built the tombs for Tsubasa's parents.

To almost everyone in Seireitei, Kuchiki Byakuya is not a man of many words. No one ever knew, there are so much on his mind that he wishes to say, especially to someone he cares and loves dearly. But each and every day when he returns home from work, he is alone.

On nights when he dreamt of Hisana being there right by his side, he will open his eyes immediately, but only to be disappointed when he find no one there to share his futon. Yet now, when he finally had the chance to spend some time with his wife, he chose to talk about another woman.

Just what was he thinking?

"Sorry… I kind of got carried away..."

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head, hoping to clear his mind, but only to open it up in just a split second later out of frustration.

"Hisana… Why?" Byakuya asked with his head hanging low. "Why can't I move on? Why am I still stuck in this same old spot…? Even the cherry blossoms that we enjoyed viewing together has withered and blossomed over and over again for umpteen times. But yet here I am, still stuck. I can't move…"

A huge ball of emotion inside Byakuya was screaming to get out. Something is trying to force its way out of his eyes. A slightly warm liquid. What that liquid is, he does not know. Or should he say, he does not want to admit. He does not want to look like a coward.

Especially not in front of Hisana.

"I… " Byakuya swallowed. "I wanted to hold onto your hands more, Hisana. I wanted to hold you in my arms and keep you warm longer. I wanted to be in your arms too… This pain will be with me forever, right…? I can't move on, Hisana… Help me make a decision…"

Decision?

No. What he actually needed was actually an approval.

* * *

"Ojou-sama!" Back from running some errands for his mistress, Tsubasa ran to the tea room where Kuroki Yuu was sitting in. He was dressed in his casuals and they were slightly wet due to the rain. "I'm back! Let's go!"

"Where to?" Yuu sips on her warm tea lazily. The temperature and sound of the drizzle had been quite hypnotizing.

"Training! Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa knelt down beside Yuu. "You promised me you won't force me to become a Shinigami but will help me become stronger! Let's go!"

"Oh!" Yuu suddenly remembered, but decided to just plop down onto the floor and pretend to sleep instead. "But it's raining, Tsuba..."

"Kuchiki-sama said I could use the indoor training ground they have here in the manor."

Yuu opened her eyes slightly. Still on the floor, she crossed her arms. "Since when did you have a deal with him?"

"I was training there with Rukia the other day. He found out but allowed me to use it as long as it is empty."

"That's generous of him." Yuu sat up and crawled to where she left her trusty Zanpakutou. She shouldn't break her promise and disappoint this child. "Well, guess I can't say no... Let's go!"

Tsubasa was glad to see it empty when they arrive at the large training ground. He was really excited about this. The only friends he had in the Soul Society were Rukia and Renji, but they were often occupied with Shinigami duties. It had been a long time since someone trained with him.

"You ready, boy? We shall stop when one of us gets hit directly by an attack. Of course, the one who gets hit loses." Yuu unsheathes Kotogeume, holding it in her left hand and went into her fighting stance. "Here I come!"

"You mean this is a-" Tsubasa pulled out his sword to block an attack from Yuu, "game?"

Yuu just laughed. She started with a few basic strokes and noticed the improvement in Tsubasa's movement. "Doing well!" Yuu praised. "Take this!" She flashed step behind Tsubasa, swinging her sword low, but Tsubasa was able to dodge it successfully.

"That was dangerous, Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he dodged yet another attack.

"And that was training!" Yuu strikes at Tsubasa again. "Stop defending, you need to attack!"

"O-Ojou-!"

It went on for quite awhile. Tsubasa could not find any chance to attack Yuu at all until he finally took a risk, decided not to dodge anymore and strike at Yuu. Though the impact of his sword was not strong enough to hit her, but it pushed her backwards and created an opening. "Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat!" Tsubasa chanted as he pointed his finger towards Yuu. "Bakudou no Kyu! Geki!"

"Silly." Yuu chuckled and raised her empty right hand. "Danku."

"Wha…" Tsubasa's jaw dropped. His spell had been dispelled! How did his mistress do that? No, he needs to remain calm. "Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder. Evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier. Hadou no Sanju Ichi, Shakkahou!"

"Don't make me laugh! Want to see what a real fire ball looks like?" Yuu questioned with her hand still lifted but now pointed towards her attendant. She has found an opening. "Shakkahou." She commanded softly. In an instant a blast of fire was flying at high speed towards Tsubasa. Is this the Shakkahou he was taught? Why does it look so different and so much more powerful?

Gaining back his senses on time, Tsubasa leaped. The fire ball hitting the spot he just stood a second ago, but the heat was so intense it nearly burnt his legs.

"Good reflex!" Yuu shouted but did not follow up a long range attack. It will be too much for Tsubasa to handle. With a high jump and Shunpo, she shortened the distance between Tsubasa and herself, the pace was too fast for the young man to realize what just happened. "End of class." Kuroki Yuu whispered into the ear of her attendant and gave him a kick, sending him back to the ground.

This shall be his chance! Tsubasa gathered some energy on his hands, planning to fire another Shakkahou as soon as he turn and get up. "Not yet Ojou-!" Tsubasa announced confidently and pushed himself from the ground. He was ready to turn when he felt a piece of cold metal at his neck.

The sharp blade of Kotogeume.

"…sama…" Tsubasa finally finished his sentence, the confidence in his tone now gone. If this wasn't training but a real battle instead, his head should be rolling on the floor now.

"I could fall asleep waiting for you to ready a Kidou, my dear." Yuu sheathed Kotogeume and pulled her attendant up. "You are a beginner at Kidou, so don't even try."

Tsubasa smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "So… I lost."

"Uh-huh." Yuu crossed her arms and grinned. "Obviously."

"So…" Tsubasa stepped back out of fear. With that grin, his mistress must be plotting something nasty in her mind right now. "What can I do for you?"

"My darling, I just-" Yuu paused and turned to her back. Someone is at the door. She squinted, trying to figure who that is while feeling for the visitor's Reiatsu. "Byakuya-sama?"

"I did not expect anyone to be here." Kuchiki Byakuya made his way to Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa, Senbonzakura in his hand. He had come to let off some steam, but was surprised to find this place occupied. Looking to the surroundings in his indoor training grounds, the captain of Squad Six concluded that an arsonist must have paid this place a visit.

"Heh heh…" Yuu laughed dryly and shrugged while Byakuya stared at the burnt walls. "You see, both of us went into quite a… _**heated**_ battle."

"Oh?" Byakuya pretended to be interested as he walked to the back of his training ground and found a large, burnt hole. He could still feel heat emitting from it and noticed some tiny flames.

"Yeah!" Smiling, the Royal Servant nodded. She then mumbled to herself, "…Literally…"

Byakuya sighed. Not that he was annoyed at the damages. But he had came here, hoping practice could occupy his mind and let him forget about Kuroki Yuu even if it was just a second. Yet here she is, flashing him that smile.

He hated it.

He hated that smile.

He hated that smile because it never failed to take his breath away. It does not matter if it was sheepish, mischievous, pretended, weak or genuine. It all had an effect on him.

And he hated it.

He hated how guilty would always hit him whenever he can't take his eyes off that smile.

"Byakuya-sama?" Kuroki Yuu approached the raven haired captain who was staring at her face and not moving at all. She nodded to her attendant, signaling for him to leave. "I see you came here alone. Do you need a training partner?"

Said captain unsheathed his Zanpakutou, which made Kuroki Yuu stopped in her tracks.

"I wanted to train alone." Byakuya readied himself for battle. "But since you said so… Shall we begin?"

"Okay…?" Yuu shrugged and pulled out Kotogeume again. Both Byakuya's face and tone were emotionless. Not that she is afraid of losing because win or lose, it does not matter. But Byakuya was scaring her. "Please go easy on me, captain…"

"So humble all of a sudden?" Flash stepping to where Yuu stood, Byakuya swung his sword at the Royal Servant with full force.

Thanks to her good reflex, Yuu quickly raised her Zanpakutou too and swing at Byakuya. The loud clang created when the two metal blades met was almost ear-deafening. Her move was able to impact the blow with enough strength to avoid getting cut. "Bya-Byakuya-sama!" Yuu tried pushing the captain and his sword away. She wasn't prepared for all these. "You for real?"

But Byakuya had no intention to stop. Moving to his side, he let Yuu stumble forward and attacked again. The whole time Yuu could only step back and block, step back and block. Not that she was threatened, but in contrast to Byakuya, she had no intention to start getting aggressive at all. Maybe he needed to vent out the frustrations in him, so she should just keep quiet and let him be.

I wished you never appeared…! Byakuya thought as he kept his quick pace in attacking. If only this woman never appeared in his life, he wouldn't feel so miserable right now. "You...!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

I updated! :D

Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully there were enough contents in this chapter to compensate the previous. X)

Waiting for your comments, yo!


	24. Chapter 24: Follow Your Heart

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Follow your heart.**

"Ah mou…!" This is getting nowhere. Byakuya is attacking her blindly and Yuu figured she had to do something that will neither hurt nor allow Byakuya to power up his attack by releasing his sword. If he releases Senbonzakura, things might get ugly. "Yakitsukusu…" Yuu commanded and gave a kick at Byakuya's abdomen, sending him back. She raised her sword that had transformed into a bow and while an arrow formed in her right hand instantly."Kotogeume!"

Byakuya raised his sword and held it horizontally as he braced himself for the incoming blow. The burning arrow sent by Kuroki Yuu had hit Senbonzakura on its blade, the impact sending its master back. The Captain of Squad Six wanted to release his Zanpakutou, but this unexpected attack had surprised him. He never thought the arrows from Kotogeume were this powerful. If he releases Senbozakura now and allow his blade to disperse, the arrow will go right through and hit him.

With all his might, Byakuya tilted his sword, letting the arrow fly past him to hit the wall. The fire nearly scorched his face. Jumping to the other end of the large room, Byakuya tried to dodge the explosion and blaze. He was successful and managed to avoid getting caught in the large cloud of dust and smoke. Concentrating, he tried to locate where Kuroki Yuu was and actually heard her mumbling something. But next thing he know, many rods were flying towards him at lightning speed, pinning his body onto the wall behind.

"Yay!" Yuu exclaimed. Her silhouette slowly appeared as the smoke cleared. "I caught a captain for dinner!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Too naïve, woman." Gathering his Reiatsu, he gave his body a jerk and the rods cracked into tiny pieces of small energy particles. "You think a level sixty-two binding spell could stop a captain level Shinigami?"

"Nah!" Yuu shook her head. "But at least it could stop an angry man from killing me."

Byakuya dusted his uniform with an indifferent attitude, but deep down he wanted to smack his own head for losing his mind and being so aggressive. "I am not angry." That was the truth. He wasn't angry. He was confused. Walking to a stone bench situated at the other side of the room, Byakuya settled himself down and closed his eyes in hopes to calm his mind. "My apology, if I was too aggressive. But your knowledge of spells did sur-"

He did not get to finish his sentence, when suddenly something cold and wet was forced onto his face, rubbing against it and muffling his words. Kuroki Yuu was wiping his face with a towel! The last time anyone did this to him was… Byakuya could not even remember. Probably when he was still a toddler.

Wait. Meaning this woman sees him as a kid? "I am not a child, Kuroki Yuu."

"I can't possibly leave your pretty face dirtied by dusts and smoke particles." Yuu folded the towel neatly, putting it aside and joined Byakuya on the bench. "Don't you feel uncomfortable wearing that scarf when you sweat?"

Byakuya did not answer. He was staring at Yuu from the corner of his eyes as she folded the hem of her trousers up neatly so that they will not get in the way when she walks.

"I so need to get these altered…" Yuu mumbled to herself, now folding the other leg, oblivious to the intense stare Byakuya was giving her. "How can you guys fight wearing a Hakama…? Yosh! Done." She slapped her lap lightly, indicating she is done.

Looking towards Byakuya, Yuu finally noticed the stare the raven haired captain was giving her. She tilted her head and started wiping her face with the sleeve of her Kosode. "Something… on my face?"

Byakuya remained silent. He just shook his head and looked away.

"Oh come on! I cleaned your face." Yuu continued wiping. "You could at least tell me where the dirt is…"

More silence.

"Oi…" Yuu punched Byakuya lightly, expecting him to dust himself like how he usually did. But Byakuya did not react. He just sighed.

"Tsk!" Yuu gave up and stopped wiping. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I believe…" Byakuya finally spoke.

"Uh-huh?" Yuu nodded and looked at Byakuya with warm eyes, ready to be lend him a listening ear. "I'm listening!"

"My thoughts are worth much more than a penny."

Yuu rolled her eyes, wondering if the Kuchiki family even takes care of currency exchange businesses here in the Seireitei. She figured communicating with Kuchiki Byakuya has to be straight forward and concise. "So, are you sad? Troubled?"

Byakuya turned to face the large windows and his gaze landed on one of the cherry blossom tree some distances away. Looks like it will soon go into full bloom. "Maybe." He paused before continuing, wondering if he should let out such private information that he rarely talks about. "Today… is the death anniversary of my late wife."

"I see… I'm sorry." Yuu nodded. "Hisana-dono right? I heard about her. I bet she was a wonderful wife and lady. You must be missing her a lot."

That goes without saying. Byakuya missed Hisana so much that it nearly drove him insane for the first few years after she left. "Have you ever done something which… you might die regretting you did?"

"Ahh." Almost immediately, Yuu nodded and laughed bitterly as she replied to the question. "I agreed to something really stupid and…" she shrugged, "I might end up dying because of it. At first I didn't care what I would be facing, but the regret hit me so much after the reunion with Tsubasa. I cried and cried, cursing myself each and every time I thought about it. But what could I do? What done is done."

Byakuya kept quiet as he watched the side profile of Kuroki Yuu. What did she agreed to? Why would it kill her? "What was that you agreed to? Why is it fatal?" Out of curiosity, he finally asked.

Yuu stuck her tongue out and gave Byakuya a wink. "Secret! What about you? Did you do something you regretted doing?"

Byakuya only gave a nod, not planning to elaborate.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you about the details. I'm not a busybody like you." Yuu laughed as she finished her sentence. She understands that it must be something hurtful, something related to his late wife and something Byakuya might not be comfortable telling her about.

Byakuya snickered, but in his mind, he was relieved that Yuu chose not to pursue the matter further. He does not need this Royal Servant to know how lousy a husband he was.

How, he did not manage to tell Hisana how much he loves her before she passed away.

All because of pride.

The pride that he spent his life protecting, but could never protect him in return. Instead, pride and honour had caused his life miseries.

Yuu just smiled and squeezed Byakuya's shoulder when he said nothing in reply. "You know, I have this friend. Kuchiki Byakuya? He is a kind, talented man."

"I clearly understand I am not." Byakuya lowered his head. He thought Yuu could help him feel better. Yet here she is, sprinkling salt on his wounds. "For the whole of my life, I have done nothing that was correct… All I did was made many wrong decisions… Made people suffer… Broke family rules… Disappointed the people who believed in me…"

Ignoring Byakuya, Yuu continued. "He is the current head of the highest noble family, the Kuchiki. Er wait, what generation was that? Twenty-eighth? Ah whatever." Yuu stood up from the bench and started singing and twirling around. "He grew up well fed, well educated, wearing nice clothes, surrounded by people who loved him. Not lacking a single thing."

Byakuya sighed with a slight, bitter smile and shook his head with closed eyes. "Are you mocking me, woman?"

"He did well in everything! He performed well in school, trained very hard and became an outstanding captain in the Gotei Thirteen! Isn't he awesome?" Still ignoring Byakuya, Yuu continued her dramatic actions like a story teller. "God was watching over him, making sure this kind, passionate young man gets well taken care of and succeed in everything. But one day God realized…!" Yuu gasped. A finger pointing upwards as she pretended to be surprised. "If this young man stays so successful for the rest of his life until the day he dies, wouldn't he end up learning nothing? He will not understand the hardship and struggle a man has to face in life. Instead of an all-rounded achiever, he will end up becoming an ignorant person. God does not want that to happen."

Almost immediately, Byakuya opened his eyes to look at Yuu. She was squatting right in front of him now, looking at him with a wide, assuring smile. The Royal Servant took his hands, which were on his lap and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Therefore… Everything will be just fine." Yuu continued. "It might be painful. It might be unbearable. But in life there are bound to be ups and downs."

"Why… is it that you are able to make everything sound so simple?" Byakuya stared at her black orbs, trying to read just what is going on in the mind of Kuroki Yuu.

"Because they are! How complicated do you think life is? It's either you live or you die!" Yuu gave a shrug. "Anyway, even if life is complicated, I would not even want to think about it because I have better things to do. Thinking too much makes you old, grumpy and wrinkly you know." Yuu settled herself back onto the bench by Byakuya's side. "So, if you are confused, seek help. If you are troubled, find someone to talk. When you are happy, laugh! When you are sad, like now, cry. It's that simple. You should be glad you have many friends and family by your side."

"We, the Kuchiki never shed tears. Because we should not let our hearts and emotions control what we do. Doing that will serve as a sign of defeat, to both our bodies and to our hearts..." Byakuya paused and closes his eyes again as he rested his lowered head on his palms, covering his face as if to hide in shame. "If not there shall be more proof to show how weak we are and how our hearts are beyond our ability to control…"

"Forget that! Just follow what your heart says, Byakuya-sama. Things are so much easier that way."

"I can't… I'm the head of this family…" Byakuya kept his head low, ashamed that he is acting like a coward in front of his guest. "Sometimes I can't help but blame Hisana. How could she be so cruel? How could she leave me here all alone? Then whenever that happens I would feel so small and useless…" Kuroki Yuu will definitely view him as a coward from now on, Byakuya thought. But he was startled and proved wrong when said woman pulled him into her arms and held him gently.

"Silly. How could Hisana-dono be cruel? I'm sure she wanted to spend more time with you as well. But sadly, every flower withers at some point of time." Yuu tightened her hug when she felt Byakuya shake. "Just remember, when a flower withers and shed her petals, she is not abandoning them. But rather, she is allowing her petals to go back to Earth, so that they could turn into nutrients and help the plant nurture and grow stronger. She is actually sacrificing herself."

Now, Byakuya was even more shock about the fact that Yuu's warmth and words actually made him felt safe. Where did the hate of skin contact go?

In his mind, Byakuya silently wished to stay like this for a little longer. Yes, Yuu was right. At least he had the elders, his grandfather, Rukia, his colleagues, his squad members and Renji, his vice-captain. Though the possibility of it happening is very slim, but Byakuya was sure that they would all help him without hesitation if he ever asks.

They will always be there to support and believe him. They have faith in him.

While Yuu on the other hand, had no one to depend on before she came to the Seireitei. She only had Tsubasa, who most of the time needed her care instead. She had to struggle with every problem herself.

So what is there to hate about his life as Kuchiki Byakuya?

"I…" Byakuya hesitated about making his request to stay a little longer. "If possible… I…"

Should he let his heart take him over?

Should he let Yuu take Hisana over?

"Shh…" Yuu hushed the captain who had finally relaxed in her arms, now allowing him to speak. Knowing Byakuya must be feeling really down and guilty, she just stayed there hugging him, soothing his head with her slender fingers and started singing softly. A little tune that her mother sung her whenever she felt depressed.

"_It can be heard… It can be heard… The voices that doesn't stop… _

_They are the call from your heart… Your heart that believes in you…_

_The weight of your tears and sadness are crashing your heart… _

_So please once more, just once more, lift your face up high, raise your head…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

If you are wondering, the song exists. It is a character song from the Kuchiki Siblings' CD of the Bleach Character Song Series. A duet by Byakuya and Rukia titled "Listen to ONE story". I adapted, translated and… modified it a little so it could fit in here. If you are interested on how it sounds like, you can look it up on YouTube. I'm sure it is uploaded there.

I updated on a Monday! WOW! It's kinda short though.

Waiting for your reviews, my lovely readers! XD And thanks for those who left one previously!


	25. Chapter 25: Even For Only One Day

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Even for only one day.**

"Ohayogozaimasu, Byakuya-sama!" Kuroki Yuu greeted the captain with her usual cheerful demeanour as she entered the tea room. She had taken breakfast in her own chamber, but thought it is proper manners to greet her host in the morning before they both start their day.

Byakuya nodded, not uttering a word and not shifting his gaze from his tea cup.

"Oi." Placing her hands on her hips, Yuu showed her annoyance at how Byakuya did not even look at her or return her greeting. Swaying the short sleeves of her new Yukata, she tried to attract some attention from the captain. "Look!"

Though his head remained lowered, Byakuya lifted his gaze to look at the Royal Servant in front of him. The sight made him blinked a few times as he couldn't believe what he is seeing. "… Ahh…" He mumbled and returned to stare at his tea cup.

"Tsk." The ignored Royal Servant crossed her arms and sighed. "I finally wore the Yukata you bought me and this is what I get? I guess I should change back to my-"

"Wait." Byakuya finally lifted his head when Yuu almost exited the room, but when Yuu turned around, he looked away again. "…You don't have too. It fits you perfectly."

Upon hearing Byakuya's words, Yuu broke into a playful smirk and approached her Zabuton with quick, small steps. With her palms on the table for support, Yuu leaned in and got across the small piece of furniture separating herself and Byakuya. She just stared at the poor noble who look troubled by her action, studying his face. Forehead almost touching forehead.

Out of reflex, Byakuya pushed himself back so that their faces do not get too near to each other. He even stopped breathing. It had been a few days since the incident at the training ground, but that weird feeling inside him did not subside. He could neither face the Royal Servant properly, nor talk to her like before.

It is just too embarrassing.

He was still deep in thoughts about what he should do, when giggles from the Royal Servant pulled him back to reality. What's so funny?

"You are really an adorable fellow, aren't you?" Yuu continued to giggle as she sat back onto her Zabuton, finally giving Byakuya some space.

Byakuya sighed. After making sure no one was nearby by sensing for Reiatsu, he thought he should put an end to this awkward feeling. "Whatever happened that day… Please take it as nothing happened."

"Hm?" Yuu looked up from the tea she was pouring for herself and tilted her head, eyes blinking as she wondered what Byakuya was referring to. "What happened on what day?"

"That incident in my indoor training grounds. I was not careful with my emotions and let it out without control. For that I apologize." Byakuya gave a cough before he continued. "Please forget the hidden meaning in my actions. I don't want you to misunderstand."

"You mean…" Yuu raised a brow. "There was supposed to be hidden meaning in your actions that day?"

Shucks! What did he just said? Byakuya thought as he clenched his fist which was hidden by his sleeve. "N-No… I mean…"

"Uh-huh?" Yuu nodded, motioning for Byakuya to continue.

Byakuya sighed again, wondering what he got himself into. "I think I really wanted someone to listen to me, to support me, to share my problems that day. I am thankful that you stayed and tried to make me feel better. But that would be the one and only time. I ensure you it will never happen again."

"Ahh…" Yuu nodded slightly and smiled weakly as she looked to the window at the rustling trees. "I am really glad you were willing to let me share your troubles and be your support…"

Byakuya nodded as well. Relieved that Yuu did not protest yet a slight disappointment hit him. Where did that disappointment came from? He wondered.

"I guess I should get back to my room to check if Tsubasa is ready…" Yuu said as she got up from her seat.

"Heading outside again?"

"As the Diplomat I have to check on the real world from time to time, but since spring is here I am afraid that in the real world here in Japan there will be areas I should not visit," Yuu shrugged, "you know, to avoid those pollens and stuff."

"Then why are you still preparing to go?" Asked Byakuya, apparently concerned.

Shaking her head, Yuu continued. "Tsubasa volunteered to go first and do a fast check. I will only go when he gets back to report his findings. Probably two days later."

"I see…" Byakuya felt very relieved. "But aren't you worried? He will be alone."

"I'm sure he will be fine. This is not the first time he runs such errands for me." Yuu bowed slightly. "Soredewa, Shitsure Itashimasu."

Nodding to show his understanding, Byakuya watched as Yuu approached the door, sliding it open. She is quite tall for a lady. Her back was straight and her shoulders were broad enough to model the white Yukata perfectly. True, the features on her face might not be attractive. But the aura and overall feel Kuroki Yuu gives off sure is attractive enough to compensate everything.

"Ne, Byakuya-sama…" Yuu stopped at the door. She was still facing the exit though. Hence Byakuya could not see her face. "Even though it was the one and only day in my life… I was really glad that I could be by your side and be your support..."

With that, she rushed back to her attendant's room in quick steps.

"Yuu…" Byakuya mumbled the Royal Servant's name softly as he listened to her quick footsteps which slowly faded.

* * *

"Jaa, ittekimasu!" Tsubasa bowed as he stood in front of the Senkaimon. He had opened it on an open field near the Soukyoku. In his hand he held onto the key that Royal Servants use to open a Senkaimon. Yuu had given it to him so that he could make it to and fro the real world by himself. In another hand, he had his trusty sword.

Yuu ruffled her loyal attendant's hair. "Take good care! Itterashai!"

Tsubasa gave a firm nod and went into the gate. When it closed, Yuu turned to return to the manor, but was startled when she bumped into someone.

"Bya… Byakuya-sama?" Yuu gasped when she realised she was staring right at the noble's chest and bowed immediately. "My deepest apology."

"Don't worry about it."

Yuu nodded. She stood there, waiting for the captain of Squad Six to say something or at least move, but he did not. Surely he had came here with something he wishes to say in mind, right? The close distance was keeping her face rather near to Byakuya's chest and neck, making the whole atmosphere awkward. "Erm…" Yuu started mumbling with her head lowered, hoping it will be a cue for Byakuya to start speaking, but to no avail. Yuu stepped back when Byakuya remained still and silent. But to her surprised, Byakuya caught onto her arms and held her right there. "Byakuya-sama? What are yo-"

"I didn't mean to do it…" Cutting in, Byakuya finally spoke as he stared at the black orbs of Kuroki Yuu's intensely. His tone was a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. "I didn't mean to…"

Now, the Royal Servant was starting to feel anxious. Had something bad happen? "What's wrong, Byakuya-sama?"

"I didn't mean to upset you with my words."

"I… I wasn't upset, silly." Yuu laughed lightly as she was unsure of what to say. "Don't let that get to you."

"From now on you will still help me, right?"

"Eh?" Tilting her head, Yuu wondered if she had heard Byakuya's question right. "Ahh. Of course."

"Then I will help you too."

"Help me?"

"Well, it depends on what you get yourself into. If you make grandfather angry, I am not going to help you. He's a scary person."

Chuckling, Yuu nodded. "I won't."

"I don't want to think about what silly trouble you could get yourself into." Gently, Byakuya pushed some hair that was covering Yuu's face to the back of her ear. "But I will try my best to do whatever I can to help you when you are in pain."

"Thank you…" Yuu smiled. That was all that she needed to hear. She needed no repayment of kindness. Byakuya need not actually keep to his promise too. But as long as he made an effort to say it, it's enough. "Jaa, Yoroshiku na."

"Ahh. Yoroshiku."

"Erm… So…" Yuu chuckled. "…Should we head back?"

Byakuya nodded and turned, ready to head downhill and back to his manor. Yuu followed behind him. The whole journey was silent, apart from time to time when other Shinigami would stop and greet them. The existence of the Royal Guards and Servants were not known in the past. But now, the whole Seireitei seems to know Kuroki Yuu and the rank she holds.

"You look cold." Byakuya pointed out he entered his manor. He was feeling fine, since spring is here anyway. But Yuu tends to be easily affected by low temperatures. "I am going for a short tea break. So do join me for some warm tea if you have the time to spare."

"That would be great." Yuu removed her thick Haori and raised the key that Royal Servants uses to get back to the palace. A tool similar to the one that opens a Senkaimon. "I will just go drop these in my room."

Byakuya nodded and left. Chuckling, Yuu watched as Byakuya entered the tea room before she headed for her chamber. Tea break? Since when did Kuchiki Taichou learn to take a break? If it were others, they would probably thought Byakuya's comment was plain and normal. But Yuu could see that Byakuya was actually asking for her company. Hence she made sure she made it back to the tea room as fast as possible. When she entered, Byakuya was alone in the room, standing by the window watching the scenery outside. He was waiting patiently for the tea to be ready, as well as for Yuu to join him.

Without saying a word, Yuu knelt on the tatami floor and prepared to serve both Byakuya and herself a cup of freshly brewed tea. Hearing the gentle sound of water pouring into a tea cup, Byakuya turned to look over his shoulder at the lady serving him tea. Would he ever get sick of watching her elegant actions? He wondered. It's probably embarrassing to admit, but he had actually taken a liking to the less wild and more ladylike version of Kuroki Yuu who appeared ever since his grandfather came to stay.

What's so nice about it? Maybe how Yuu addresses him as Byakuya-sama. How Yuu would spontaneously greet him at the dining room every morning. How Yuu would always be at the entrance, saying "Okaerinasai" without fail when he returns from work.

"You're wrong if you think I can't see while I serve tea. If you stare anymore," Yuu says softly while gently wiping another cup dry, "I'm gonna go and poke you in the eye."

"Oh?" Byakuya snickered as he went to take a seat so he could watch clearly as this lady serves him tea. If only this could happen for every tea break or meals, then he would willingly eat his food. "I will charge you with assault and get you locked up." He played along. All Yuu ever does is punch him on the arm anyway. Her punches are so gentle that they don't even cause him to itch.

"Tsubasa will kill you when he gets back." Yuu laughed and started drinking her tea, taking in gulps instead of sips of the hot liquid.

Byakuya watched in amazement as the Royal Servant drank her tea. He could not even hold his cup due to the heat, yet this woman is drinking it like plain, cold water.

"Like I said," Yuu finally put her cup down and heaved a sigh of satisfaction as she felt her stomach warming up, "stare anymore and there goes your eye."

"Wouldn't that burn? The tea is still steaming hot."

"Oh?" Yuu looked down to her now emptied cup and shrugged. "For others it might. But I guess with Kotogeume, I'm almost immune to heat. I used to hate the sun and loved winter until I became a Royal Servant. Weird, right?"

Byakuya nodded as he recalled how Hitsugaya Toushirou has white hair, seems fine in very cold weather and hates the heat instead. So for Kuroki Yuu it is the opposite? That explains her fear for cold. But thank God she does not have red hair like that of Abarai Renji. On the other hand, Hinamori Momo and Yamamoto Soutaichou do not seem to hate the cold nor could handle heat so well like Yuu do. Don't they all have fire based Zanpakutou? Likewise, Rukia has an ice based Zanpakutou like Hitsugaya Toushirou, yet she likes the summer as much as others do. What makes Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kuroki Yuu so special?

"What else are you afraid of?" Byakuya continued to question.

"Pollens? Strawberries?" Yuu started listing. "The grumpy advisor back at the palace? Ah! I know! Endless paperwork!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, fear associated to your Zanpakutou."

"Er…" Yuu pondered for a moment. "Alcohol? Just like what you saw in the inn we visited, I react to alcohol easily. Wonder if that is related."

Is she serious? He doubt that was relevant. Her body just wasn't cut for alcohol, simple as that. "Are you afraid of water?"

"If you dump me into a lake, yes." Yuu nodded and said casually, but a moment later she frowned and gave Byakuya a death glare. "Don't you dare try."

Really? So she's afraid of water then. But she gets along with Ukitake Sempai just fine. Isn't Sogyo no Kotowari partly water based?

Wait. That depends on one's personality, not Zanpakutou! Byakuya wanted to smack his own head for being stupid. "What about rain?"

"I love rain!" The Royal Servant's eyes brightened. She paused to reconsider her answer, finding fault it in. "…Well, I used to love rainy days when I was young. I get so excited when it starts to rain and I would always drag poor Tsubasa who was still a child out to the garden and play in the rain. But now I get weak when I am exposed to rain. So I could only stay indoors and listen to the sound they create…"

Byakuya nodded again, as if to register all these info into his brain. "Anything else?"

"…Crowds."

Byakuya raised a brow. "Crowds? You don't like people?"

"No… I like being around people but I don't like being surrounded by a large crowd or trapped in a cramped, enclosed area." Yuu took in a deep breath and smiled. "I prefer my oxygen supply to be plenty and fresh."

"Me too, it's better for my lungs." Ukitake Juushirou suddenly entered the room. With an apologetic smile, he scratched his head a little, afraid that he had came in at a wrong time. "Sorry to disturb."

"Ukitake-Taichou!" Yuu stood up to greet the visitor and spotted the petite figure behind him. "Ah, Rukia is back too!"

"What brings you here, Sempai?" Byakuya was annoyed. Out of all time, his senior just had to disturb his tea break. He rarely get a chance to chat with Kuroki Yuu without bickering, but this white haired captain just had to choose this time to visit. "You could always knock."

"My bad." Ukitake laughed out of embarrassment. "I met Ginrei-sama at Yamamoto Sensei's office. He invited me for dinner tonight. So I came and he said I should be able to catch Byakuya here. As for Rukia, I gave her a half day off to join us."

"I see…" Yuu nodded with a smile as she knelt down and gave the empty Zabuton a pat. "Do take a seat, both of you. Come join us for tea."

"Thank you." Ukitake accepted the invitation and sat down opposite of Byakuya while Rukia quietly took a sit beside Yuu. The white haired captain watched as Kuroki Yuu served him tea with skillful hands. "I'm honored to have you serve me tea, Kuroki-Taishi."

"I was serving Byakuya-sama too." Yuu chuckled. "My mood is especially good today, so please, let me do the chores."

"You mean you will only do it for today?" Byakuya raised a brow. Hoping the Royal Servant's answer will not disappoint him. He thought today was special because Yuu had served him tea personally and exclusively. But now she is doing the same for Ukitake Juushirou?

"Eh?" Yuu crossed her arms. "You plan to make me serve you tea every day?"

"You sound like it will kill you to do so." Byakuya said with annoyance in his tone and sipped on his now slightly cooled tea. There they go again, the bickering. Weren't they having a good chat prior to Ukitake's arrival? Byakuya silently wished his Sempai would leave them alone already.

Ukitake watched as the two young adults have their tiny argument and laughed. This time out of amusement. Both of them are acting like newlyweds, and this only double confirmed his decision.

Yes, he should let it go. He had been alone for nearly two millenniums and he survived just fine. With this body, he might even die anytime soon. In contrast, Byakuya is still young and needs a companion much more than he does. So there is no reason for him to be fighting with his _Kouhai_.

The student he doted on and is most proud of.

Nodding to himself, Ukitake pulled himself out of his thoughts, only to find Kuroki Yuu now punching Byakuya's arm like a boxer who is intimidating her opponent. Byakuya on the other hand, continued to enjoy his tea as he pretended Yuu to be nonexistent. They would make a lovely pair, he thought.

"I'm so going to tell on you later." Yuu pouted when there was no reaction from Byakuya. She needs to flash a triumph card. "I will tell Ginrei-sama you want me to serve you tea!"

"What?" Byakuya nearly choked on his tea, worried for his safety now. "Watch your words, woman."

"Hai, hai…" Ukitake chuckled and hushed the two of them. This reminded him of the old times when Byakuya was still a hotheaded child. He would always be having argument with other students in class. "Though arguments help in deepening a relationship, you two could save on it. Both of you are acting more and more like a couple each day."

"…Eh?" Yuu widened her eyes.

Rukia lowered her head to hide her giggles. He had never seen this side of his brother before. But not that she don't like it. In fact, she really likes how her brother is less stiff and serious recently.

"Ridiculous." Byakuya gave a cough. "Whoever gave you that idea?"

"You and your actions." Laughing, Ukitake nudged Rukia. "Am I not right, Rukia?"

"Ahh." The youngest among the four of them finally spoke. "I will have to agree with Ukitake-Taichou on this, Nii-sama. And I will be really honored, if Yuu-sama becomes part of the family."

"Eh… Then Rukia will call me Nee-sama?" Yuu chuckled. "Sounds good. But quite impossible too."

Impossible? Byakuya raised brow but remained silent. Why is everyone trying to help Kuroki Yuu match make? "You should worry about yourself, Sempai."

Ukitake chuckled again. "I know. So if you don't want Kuroki-Taishi, I will start stealing her away slowly."

"Eh?" Yuu choked. "Wha-"

But she did not get to complete her sentence, when Byakuya slammed his cup onto the wooden table, causing the tea to almost spill. "What do you treat our guest as? An item? I always thought you are a wise gentlemen, Sempai."

"…Chill!" Yuu gently patted Byakuya's hand which is holding onto his cup tightly. "Ukitake-Taichou was just joking."

"Y-Yes Nii-sama." Rukia added nervously. "Ukitake-Taichou did not mean it that way. Right, Taichou?"

"Ahaha!" This time, Ukitake laughed out loudly. "How long has it been since I last saw you let out such strong emotions, Byakuya?"

Byakuya sighed. Wondering why he actually adored this white haired man like an idol back in the old days.

* * *

"May we meet again soon, Kuroki-Taishi." Kuchiki Ginrei said as he walked down the small flight of stairs that led him down the Kuchiki main entrance. "Although it is not as big as this manor, but if you have the time, do visit me at my villa. I welcome you anytime."

Three days had passed since the dinner with Ukitake. This marks the Ex-Captain of Squad Six's visit to a total of two weeks. It is time for him to head back.

"Definitely, Ginrei-sama." Following behind the older noble, Yuu bowed. "These two weeks had been fulfilling with your guidance."

"Ahh." Ginrei nodded before entering his personal carriage.

"Please take care." Both Byakuya and Yuu said in unison with their heads lowered, only straightening their backs when the sound of horse trotting faded.

Yuu sighed. Something is making her heart very heavy.

"Are you alright?" Concerned, Byakuya asked.

Heaving yet another sigh, Yuu shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Tsubasa, right?"

"I tell myself to believe in him yet…" Yuu shook her head. "It had been three days… Usually he would be back in two..."

"The day is still early. He might be back later today."

Yuu laughed bitterly, slightly surprised that Kuchiki Byakuya is telling her words of comfort. She lowered her head, things doesn't feel right. Something would happen soon. "I am scared, Byakuya-sama… It's not just about Tsubasa. I have a strange feeling that something will happen soon…"

Raising his hand, Byakuya slowly placed it onto the soft, black hair of Kuroki Yuu and patted her head gently. He had never done something like this before, but he often see other people do it to someone who they care for. "It will be fine. Everything will be fi-"

Before he could finish his sentence though, a hell butterfly came fluttering around both of them. "All Captains and Vice-Captains, as well as Kuroki Yuu-Taishi, are required to fall in at Squad One immediately."

Nodding to each other, Byakuya and Yuu vanished with Shunpo. When they arrive at the Captain Commander's office, many other Captains, together with their lieutenant, are just about to come in as well. They all wondered what has happened.

"Tch. What's the big deal this time?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked, Kusajishi Yachiru on his shoulders. He was annoyed that his nap had been disturbed.

"Yeah Yamajii, what's up?" Kyouraku strolled to his spot in his usual pace. His bespectacled Lieutenant behind him. "What's so urgent?"

Not good. Kuroki Yuu silently told herself as she went to stand between the two rows of Captains and Lieutenants. Something bad must have happened.

"Silence." Yamamoto slammed the tip of his wooden staff against the floor. "Kurotsuchi-Taichou, you may begin."

"Nemu!" The scientist called and went forward. His artificial daughter then pushed a monitor like equipment out. The screen blinked for a moment, then a map appeared.

The map of Karakura Town.

"Weird Hollow activity had been observed in Karakura Town since yesterday morning."

"Weird?" Hitsugaya Toushirou raised a brow. "Do you mean a large number of them has appeared?"

"Not that simple. They are not just Hollows, but Menos." Kurotsuchi Mayuri wagged his finger. "Their presence was abnormally strong as well. But the strange thing was that, no damage or casualty has been observed."

"Hai?" Kyouraku raised his straw hat slightly. "Maybe they gathered there to view the cherry blossoms. Ahaha."

"Kyouraku…" Ukitake sighed and smacked his own forehead.

"It seems like they were searching for something to bring to Hueco Mundo. Shinigami on patrol witnessed that a Garganta was opened and a soul was forced to go through it."

"What were those damn kids on patrol doing?" Zaraki asked in his loud voice. "They should have torn those Hollows into pieces."

"That spirit…" Yuu finally spoke. "Was not a Shinigami… right?"

Byakuya looked up upon hearing Yuu's trembling voice. He clearly knows what is on her mind right now.

"No, he's not." The scientist shook his head with a weird smile. "The Shinigami on patrol couldn't recognise his Reiatsu, but sadly, I could. Kuroki-Taishi would be able to recognise it immediately as well."

If he could, Byakuya would go over and shut Kurotsuchi Mayuri's mouth up right now.

"But the main concern to us is not who was kidnapped," Kurotsuchi Mayuri continued, "but why. It's probably Aizen Sousuke's idea. But why he would want that powerless servant boy is beyond my understanding."

"Shut up…" Yuu clenched her fists and turned. "Excuse me, but I will need to take my leave for now."

"Kuroki-Taishi. I certainly hope you will remain calm about this situation."

"Hell yeah I would!" Yuu stopped and turned back to face Yamamoto Genryuusai as she spat. Her eyes now in a shade of fiery red. "I would be so calm and careful to not burn down the whole of that damn, freakin' whatever Mundo place but just half of it. Is that calm enough for you?"

"Mind your words, Kuroki-Taishi." Yamamoto slammed his staff again. "Is this how a Royal Servant like you should present yourself?"

"You think I could care less right now?" Yuu snickered. "So judging by how you guys are gathering here, do you actually plan to help me get Tsubasa back?"

"We want to help." Yamamoto sighed. "But sadly, seems like the King noticed this too and ordered us to observe the situation first before His Majesty and his advisors give us further notice. He also wanted me to remain you about keeping your promise. I have no idea what you promised the Royal Family, but if breaking it would threaten the Seireitei, I seek your cooperation to please keep to it."

Yuu opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind when she saw the look Byakuya was giving her. It was a mixture of disbelieve and confusion. "Sorry… Did he mention how long they would take…?" Yuu questioned with her still trembling lips, eyes now back to black. Her legs were threatening to give way.

"I am sorry, but I have no idea." Yamamoto sighed again.

"Treat it as I beg you… Please find a solution soon. I need to get Tsubasa back…" With that, Yuu left the large office, limping. She might fall anytime soon.

Ukitake stepped out, planning to go forward so he could help Yuu, but was stopped when Byakuya went past him and got hold of her arms, helping her out of the office.

"Kuchiki-Taichou." Yamamoto's firm voice stopped the Captain of Squad Six. "The meeting is not over."

"Kuroki-Taishi is not feeling well. It is my responsibility to ensure her safety. So please excuse us, Soutaichou." He then looked to Renji. "Abarai-Fukutaichou, you know what to do when I'm away."

"Hai!" The red head replied promptly.

When they got out of Squad One, Byakuya could finally look at Yuu properly. He wondered if he saw it wrongly, but her eyes really turned red when she was having an argument with the Captain Commander. Yet now her orbs are back to black, but they were also lifeless. Byakuya remained quiet as he held onto Yuu. With Shunpo, he got back to his manor in no time and sent the Royal Servant to her chamber.

"Byakuya-sama…" Yuu stopped the raven haired captain when he was about to leave so she could be alone and take a rest.

"Yes?" Byakuya turned immediately.

"Can you stay…?" Yuu lowered her head. "Don't leave… This is too much for me to handle… Much more when that silly boy went missing previously…Back then at least he chose to leave on his own. But now, he went to Karakura Town for my sake and because of me, he got captured by the traitors..."

Stepping forward, Byakuya placed his hands on Yuu's shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You must be very worried right now…"

"That was pretty straight-forward..." Yuu laughed bitterly. "Of course I am, Byakuya-sama. Of course I am…"

"You are strong. Despite losing your temper for a moment, but you regained your composure. Other women might have cried."

"Crying wouldn't help… would it?"

"Yes, crying would not help. But if it could make you feel better, please cry." Pulling the Royal Servant towards him, Byakuya gave Yuu a hug. "Didn't you tell me? When confused, seek help. When troubled, find someone to talk. When you are happy, you laugh and when you are sad, cry."

Grabbing a fistful of his Captain Haori and hiding her face in the crook between Byakuya's neck and shoulder, Yuu started crying silently. "I must be the lousiest master, guardian, teacher, superior, sister or simply, worse person ever…" Yuu sobbed. "I'm so…" She slipped out of Byakuya's arms and collapsed onto the floor, kneeling and covering her face with her hands in shame while still sobbing. "Pathetic…"

Slowly, Byakuya knelt down in front of Yuu and forced her head to rest on his laps. He squeezed her arms to encourage her and started humming the same tune Yuu sang to him not too long ago at the training grounds.

"You have no style…" Still resting on Byakuya's lap, Yuu laughed rather bitterly while sniffling and covering her face with the short sleeves of her Yukata. "You have no style, Kuchiki Byakuya. You copied me."

"Yes, I don't." Because he is still learning, bit by bit. So from now on, he wished he could stay by Kuroki Yuu's side, so that he could learn more. But to do that, he will have to first protect her. "Get changed." Byakuya ordered as he gave Yuu a gentle push. "Get your sword and let's go…"

Yuu lifted her head and wiped her tears off. Her face was full of confusion. "…Where to?"

"Where your heart is telling you." Byakuya said. "Let's go bring Tsubasa back home."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

While **Sempai** is Senior, **Kouhai** means Junior.

I am sooo tired right now because of work. Ten hours of work for ten days every day without off is… pure tiring. :/

But here you go! An update! :D

R&R yo!


	26. Chapter 26 Truth

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Truth.**

_Tsubasa bit his bottom lip as he braced himself for yet another smack to land on his face. Though no longer a child, his body was still smaller compared to other boys his age. He was skinny and weak. Like he wasn't given enough to eat or was over-working. Or maybe it was both._

"_Damn you! You street rat!" A man with large frame and scars on his face smacked Tsubasa across his face, causing him to fall and his lips to bleed. "I gave you so many chances. I pay you to work for me and you just have to embarrass me in front of my guests over and over again!"_

"_My deepest apology, Satou-sama!" Tsubasa quickly shifted himself so he is kneeling and bowing low to his employer. "I can do anything you want me to, b-but I really cannot address you as my Master. I have someone-"_

"_You have what?" The large man questioned. With his large hand, he grabbed Tsubasa at his neck and dragged him out of the house, slamming his thin body onto wet dirt. "You shall kneel outside in the rain until my anger is gone! Ungrateful brat."_

_Tsubasa got up slowly and wiped the blood off his lips. He sighed when he heard the click from the lock of his employer's door._

"_Pa… Ma…" He whispered softly to the sky, allowing the raindrops to hit his face, ignoring the stares and comments passers-by were giving him. "Am I wrong in refusing to call anyone other than Lord Hirofumi my master…? Wasn't that what Pa and Ma always told me? Other than a Kuroki, no one is worth our loyalty..."_

_He closed his eyes and continued to let the raindrops hit his face. He was cold and shivering slightly. "Jou-chan… No. Ojou-sama must be very excited right now…" Tsubasa smiled as he recalled how the girl he admired as his big sister loved rainy days. This girl must have grown up to become a very fine lady. "It's getting cold…"_

_When sun set and night came, the rain only got heavier and the streets were empty by now. Tsubasa was cold and exhausted. His eyes became blurry due to exhaustion and the lack of light was not helping. All he could hear were sounds of raindrops hitting the ground and the roof of houses that lined up by the streets, when suddenly he started hearing quick footsteps. A blurry image of a figure dressed in a mixture of white and red was approaching him in quick steps. _

_And then the rain seems to have stopped. Tsubasa tilted his head and rubbed his eyes. He was surprised when he saw a white paper parasol hovering over him. He was even more surprised when he realized who was holding onto it._

"_Stupid weather…" The owner of the parasol cursed and heaved a sigh before continuing, "It's embarrassing to admit but… I only own one of these waterproof gadgets so… let's share this parasol together."_

"_O-Ojou-chan…" Tsubasa's eyes went wide as he looked at the smiling lady who stood tall and smart in front of him. Tears were threatening to pour out from his eyes. "A-Are you…?"_

_Kuroki Yuu squatted down in front of Tsubasa and pushed his wet, long, messy, raven hair out of his face. "I guess my appearance did not change much. You could still recognise me, my boy."_

"_My boy…" Tsubasa repeated the phrase softly to himself, as a drop of warm tear rolled down his cheeks, mixing and contrasting with the cold rain water. "Jou-chan… It really is you… I-I mean, Ojou-sama…"_

"_Don't worry about the formalities." Yuu smiled and nodded. "I am now working as a Royal Servant, Tsubasa. Do you know what that is?"_

"_You? A servant?" Tsubasa couldn't believe what he heard._

"_A Royal Servant, Tsubasa, serves the Royal Family. But I'm not a maid." Yuu chuckled. "I help the King run errands."_

"_I see…" Tsubasa was slightly ashamed of his ignorance. He did not even know they had a King. "That sounds like an important job, Ojou-sama…"_

"_How about you?" Yuu lifted Tsubasa's head up by his chin. "You're so skinny… Why are you here in the rain?"_

"_I… I did something wrong…" Tsubasa looked down again, feeling even more shameful now. "So my employer punished me…"_

_Turning, Yuu stared at the house Tsubasa was initially facing. "I see… How about you quit your current job and come assist me in serving the King?"_

_Tsubasa gasped and looked up at Yuu immediately, eyes widened. "You're working for the King, Ojou-sama! I know nothing. I will only get in the way and bring you shame. I only know how to serve a Kuroki…"_

"_Hold this Tsubasa," Yuu sighed as she grabbed Tsubasa's thin, cold hands to hold the parasol before getting up and approaching the house, "and wait here."_

"_Ojou-sama!" Tsubasa rushed forward, making sure Yuu will not get exposed to the rain._

_Yuu strode towards the house with a frightened Tsubasa following closely behind. She gave the door a few knocks and Tsubasa's employer came to answer. "Wow! Hey young lady! You need a shelter or what? Come on in!"_

"_No, it's not that. Does this boy have a contract with you?" Yuu pointed to Tsubasa, who was trembling slightly behind her._

"_Boy?" The large man shifted himself and squinted so he could see. "Oh, you mean that street rat. Why yes, is he in the way?"_

"_No sir. I just want to check, if he breaks your contract, how much does he need to pay?" Yuu took out a bag of coins from her sleeve. "Is this enough to compensate?"_

_Tsubasa gasped again as Yuu passed the heavy looking bag to his employer. How long must he work to earn that much gold?_

"_What? You want to buy that thing?" The man grabbed onto the bag and opened it hastily. _

"_Please mind your language sir. He is not a thing, and definitely not a street rat."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" The man's eyes sparkled when he saw all the gold coins in the bag. "But you sure he is worth this much money?"_

"_Much more, actually. So do we have a deal? You keep the money and I'll bring him home."_

"_Sure! Go ahead! You're quite desperate and open for a young lady."_

_Yuu was ready to leave, but stopped and raised a brow at the man's comment. "I beg your pardon?"_

"_Serve this lady well brat! You're lucky!" The man continued in his loud voice. "Make sure she gets all the fun she paid for tonight!"_

"_You're in no place to speak so lowly of Yuu-sama!" Tsubasa cried, anger filling his tone._

"_Why you ungrateful brat! Sold you to a rich woman and you're licking her boots already?"_

"_You-!"_

"_Tsubasa." Yuu stopped the angry boy. "Let's leave this place and return to the palace as soon as possible. I need to get my uniform cleaned and I'm not feeling very well in this bad weather." Yuu said as she lifted her sleeve, picking up the golden crest embroidered onto it and patted a few drops of water off. "And I might have a slander report to make. Let's go."_

"_Ha…Hai…!" Tsubasa followed behind his new, yet not so new mistress._

* * *

"Ojou…" Tsubasa held onto his head, it was throbbing badly and he was cold. Slowly, he forced his eyes open, hoping to see the familiar face of his mistress so that he could find some sense of security, but only to find that he was lying in a cold, dark room. There was no window and hardly any light, just a door which appears to be tightly shut.

Holding his head, Tsubasa slowly sat up, trying to recall what had happened. Wasn't he in his mistress' villa, all ready to travel back to Seireitei when... "…Aizen!" He suddenly remembered what happened before he lost consciousness. A few Hollows had surrounded the villa, attacked and forced him through an opening to a dimension which seems to be filled with just sand and nothing else. Then someone appeared. He had eyes and a smile that appears kind yet frightening at the same time. "It must be him! Aizen Sousuke…!"

"I think I heard my name." The door opened, revealing Aizen Sousuke. "You called?"

"You…!" Tsubasa glared at the brown haired man. Nervously, he patted the side of his hips and the ground around him for his sword, but it was nowhere to be found. "What do you want from me?"

"Why the rush?" Aizen chuckled and took a step forward. "I simply wanted to invite you over for some tea."

"I'm just a servant, so you will gain nothing even if you kill me." Still sitting on the ground, Tsubasa shifted himself backwards every time Aizen took a step towards him. "Let me go, now!"

"Ahaha! Such fiery attitude. Wonder who you picked it up from?" Aizen bent down and lifted Tsubasa's head by his chin. "Kuroki Yuu?"

Slapping the traitor's hand off, Tsubasa shifted back again. "…Don't you ever dare touch Ojou-sama!"

"Relax, my child." Aizen straightened his back and sighed. "When did I ever say I will lay my fingers on Kuroki Yuu? I admit I have a lot of interests in your dear Ojou-sama and wished I could just nab her here instead of you. But too bad she wasn't at Karakura Town. So I brought you here, hoping you could give me some information."

"Information?" Tsubasa frowned. Aizen must be hoping to get information of the King through him. But there's no way he would let out any. Doing that would only put threats to Seireitei, the Royal Family and Yuu. "Like I said I'm just a servant, if it is information about the palace you're after, sorry to disappoint but I have no idea."

"But I'm neither asking about the palace nor the Royal Family. Did you not hear what I said?" Aizen smiled. He thought this kid would be a very coward one, but seems like he is wrong. "I have a lot of interests in Kuroki Yuu. So tell me about her and her special abilities."

Special abilities? What special abilities? True, Ojou-sama might be a strong fighter, but the skills she possesses are similar to that of a Shinigami. Swordsmanship, Kidou, healing and her Zanpakutou Kotogeume. That's all. Aizen Sousuke should know these. "I have no idea what you are referring to. There's nothing special."

"Her Zanpakutou. Did the King force her to do that? Is there any side effects?"

"Do what?" He wasn't pretending, but the young attendant was truthfully confused.

"Fusion." Aizen smiled and slowly placed his hand onto his trusty Zanpakutou, caressing it. "Why is it that she could become one with her Zanpakutou?"

"What… are you talking about?" Tsubasa was even more confused now. He had heard that Shinigami could communicate with the spirits of their Zanpakutou if they concentrate. But fusion? Becoming one? Ridiculous!

"I see Kuroki Yuu really kept you in the dark all these years… Poor thing…" Aizen shook his head, pretending to be sad. "For so many years you followed behind that woman like a loyal dog, yet you have no idea you are serving a monster each and every day? Pathetic."

"Ojou-sama is no monster! How dare you speak of her like that?"

Ignoring Tsubasa, Aizen continued. "But then again, nothing is impossible. Just like how no one ever thought I would betray the Gotei Thirteen. So I should believe that fusing with one's Zanpakutou is possible. You should too."

"So what even if it is true? Are you afraid that this might make Ojou-sama stronger than you?"

"Don't make me laugh, boy." Aizen snickered. "I'm just worried for your dear mistress' safety. From what I have learnt, fusion would not only cause a soul to take up properties of the Zanpakutou spirit, but the soul itself will lose control, and the body would soon be taken over."

"Lose… control?"

"I heard Kuroki Yuu is very afraid of cold and water. Ever wondered why?"

"Everyone has their fear. What's wrong with-" Tsubasa paused as memories flooded his mind all of a sudden, the images of a young and excited Yuu dragging him out to the garden of their small manor so that they could play in the rain. Or during winter, she would often be out in the snow building random things as if they were sand. No matter how bad the weather or how cold it was, she never complained.

When he grew slightly older, Yuu would make him play snowball fights with her. But no matter how hard she tried, she would always end up losing because she was slow and had very poor accuracy. Yet she never cried. She would just laugh at herself and spend the rest of her day teaching Tsubasa how to read and write as a form of punishment. Tsubasa loved her reading lessons, because they were like story telling sessions in his opinion. He loved writing lessons just as much, because Yuu would be there, holding onto his hand, teaching him the proper way to hold a brush and which strokes goes first.

And her hands were always so warm and gentle, just like her personality. Tsubasa remembered that his mistress was a shy girl, rarely talks to stranger or other children her age. The only playmate she had and trusted was him, even though back then he was just a baby. She was always polite and never raised her voice.

Yet now, not only her limbs, her body always felt cold like they were lifeless and not hers. She also started hating winter, hating snow, hating rain and hating cold weathers. Her personality became fiery. She cursed and sometimes even uses swear words.

She no longer has a fear for strangers, but she also became very protective, sensitive and careful. No one is allowed to step into her chamber, except for the people she trusted. Meaning there was only Tsubasa until Kuchiki Byakuya came into their life. Byakuya was the first person Tsubasa ever witnessed to be allowed into Yuu's chamber without getting a scolding. Sure, the first time when he entered without knocking he did annoy Yuu. Just that Yuu let the matter rest really quickly.

Back then when he first followed Yuu back to the palace and started his life as her attendant, he still wondered what got into his mistress and made her changed so drastically. But now everything seems to make sense.

"_I got to my position through a shortcut._" This sentence which bothered him now made sense too.

Everything made so much sense that it scares him.

"What did you just say?" Aizen taunted, totally loving the confused expression on the face of this poor child. "Why don't you finish your sentence?"

Tsubasa shook his head repeatedly, trying to stop the images flashing nonstop in his mind.

"Poor thing." Aizen continued. "Would you like to go home?"

Home? Tsubasa looked up to stare at the smiling face of Aizen's. Yes, if he gets home, Ojou-sama would definitely be there. Ojou-sama is waiting for him in Seireitei. All the doubts filling his mind now will be cleared then, as long as he gets home. "I have no information… So if you have nothing else to say…" Tsubasa muttered under his breath. "Let… me… go!"

Aizen snickered and turned. This is getting interesting. Raising a hand to face the wall trapping them both, he commanded softly, "Soukatsui."

In an instance, strong blasts of energy that were blue in colour shot from Aizen's hand, creating a large opening in the thick wall, revealing a vast bed of white sand that contrasted with the black sky.

Tsubasa stared at the opening in shock. It wasn't the loud crash or strong blast, but the scene he was presented with when the dusts cleared. Out there, there was nothing but sand and countless of fierce, hungry looking Hollows, attacking each other and devouring the weaker ones. It was plain cruel and disgusting.

"Run along now." Aizen smiled again as he approached Tsubasa, grabbing onto the back of his neck and dragged his weak body towards the opening, forcing him to look outside. "I've help you create an opening, so what are you waiting for?"

With half his body hanging from the opening, Tsubasa finally realised how high this room was situated. He had no more energy to control his steps on the spiritual particles in the air. Neither could he use flash step. If he jumps, he would definitely die. Even if he doesn't…

Tsubasa need not finish the sentence in his mind, when a large Hollow suddenly appeared from below the sands and devoured several other Hollows. This whole scene only double confirmed his assumption. He will definitely get torn into pieces and eaten if he gets down there. Just like that day… Just like…

"You are shivering." Aizen said casually, still holding onto Tsubasa's body, forcing half of it to dangle from the top of the tall tower. "Scared of being eaten? Have you witnessed something similar before?"

"…Run…! Lord Hirofumi! Megumi-sama! Pa! Ma! Run!" Tears started rolling down Tsubasa's widened eyes as he screamed. "Help! Somebody help us! Jou-chan! Where are you? I'm scared…!"

It was just like that very day.

That very day both Yuu and his parents got devoured by Hollows. His was so frightened he couldn't move. He clearly remembered how a large Hollow crashed into the manor, with the limp and bloody body of Kuroki Megumi in its mouth. Didn't Megumi-sama went out happily with her basket, saying she would like to get some fresh ingredients from the market, so that she could prepare a sumptuous dinner for her daughter when she comes home from school? Why is this happening?

He could also remember how Lord Hirofumi and his own father rushed into the manor with their swords drawn. Lord Hirofumi had always been a very cheerful old man. That was the first time Tsubasa ever witnessed tears rolling down the tanned cheeks of his Lord's face. And then everything went black when his mother came running towards him and pulled him into a very tight hug while covering his eyes with her hand. "Cover your ears…! Faster…!" He heard his mother ordered with trembling voice.

With his tiny hands, Tsubasa covered his ears and most sounds became muffled. But he could still hear screams. Screams that came from Lord Hirofumi and Pa, like they were in so much pain. "Hide Tsuba-chan…!" He could also hear them shout. "Protect… him…! And Yuu-chan!"

His mother let go after that, and he could see again. Though he instantly regretted opening his eyes. His home was wrecked and there was blood everywhere. Instead of Megumi-sama, the large Hollow now has his father in its mouth, while Lord Hirofumi's body was crashed under its large feet. When he was still in shock, his mother lifted him up and carried him towards a pile of debris.

"Be quiet, don't move and wait for Yuu-sama here. Promise Ma to stay strong and loyal to Yuu-sama… Remember, only a Kuroki is worth our loyalty…"

Those were the last words of his mother, before she covered his tiny body up with a few wood planks, hoping it would at least hide him from the eyes of the Hollows. The Reiatsu in Tsubasa's small body was too faint to be detected. He had a very high chance of survival compared to the four adults. He was their only hope.

But Tsubasa wanted to protest. He wanted to hold onto his mother's hand and not let go. He wanted to tell her he was scared and beg her not to leave. But it was too late. He felt a strong force pull his mother away, and then it started again.

The screams of pain.

"Stop…" Tsubasa mumbled as more tears rolled down his cheeks, falling down the building towards the bed of white sand. He cringed, hoping the screams in his mind would end. "Please… Stop…!"

Aizen laughed as he dragged Tsubasa back up. "Weren't you still shouting at me with a fiery spirit? Look at you now, acting like a useless coward."

Crawling to the other end of the room, Tsubasa curled up in a corner. He lifted his hands to cover his ears. The screams in his mind were driving him insane. "Go away!" He shouted, to no one in particular. "Jou-chan… make the screams stop… please…"

"Do you want to meet your Ojou-sama so badly?" Aizen asked as he approached Tsubasa step by step while drawing his Zanpakutou slowly. "My sword could help you."

"Help me…" Tsubasa nodded repeatedly as he stared at the shiny blade of Aizen's Zanpakutou. His body trembled severely without control and he is losing his mind soon. "Please…"

"As you wish." Aizen smirked. "Kudakero… Kyouka Suigetsu…"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**To candyredlove:** I understand the frustration when a story you like doesn't get updated, so I make sure I update mine regularly. You readers are supporting me, so I can't let you guys down. The only thing I can do for you guys is not give up, update regularly and try my best to improve. Thank you for your support and do continue reading!

**To DayDreamer1606:** Thank you for your review! When I started planning this story, I wanted it to be about Ukitake, but end up it became a Byakuya story. Ahaha! As for Yuu's appearance, I will go for the Rukia & Tatsuki. If she were to look (or behave) like Catherine, Byakuya could have killed her already. X3

**To ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend:** Thank you!

Poor poor Tsubasa. :(

I feel guilty for putting him in such situation! Tsk. I think I am a saddist. Why are all my fanfics genre Tragedy? :/

Anyway, there, an update! Thanks for all the reviews up till now guys! Do continue to support Noble, Regal till its end! :D


	27. Chapter 27: The End of This Pain

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The end of this pain.**

Tsubasa kept his gaze fixed on Kyouka Suigetsu. He thought when Aizen released his sword everything will come to an end. But yet the pain he braced himself to take never came. Aizen Sousuke did release his Zanpakutou, didn't he? Yet nothing is happening.

"Stop dreaming, boy" Aizen said as he gently shifted Tsubasa's head to face the door with his hand. The other still holding onto Kyouka Suigetsu. "Look who is here to see you."

"Ojou…?" Tsubasa gasped when he found his mistress standing at the door. She was dressed in white, a garment similar to what Aizen have on him. Kotogeume sat on her hips.

"Yes. Kuroki Yuu is here to see you." Aizen whispered into Tsubasa's ear.

"Ojou-sama…!" Tsubasa repeated under his breath.

"Yes?" With her arms crossed and a face of indifference, Kuroki Yuu started approaching the corner Tsubasa was hiding in. She rolled her eyes when Tsubasa started crawling towards her and clung onto her legs. Grabbing a fistful of Tsubasa's raven hair, she pulled the young attendant's head backwards, forcing him to look at her. "Get away…" she whispered into the young man's ear, "…from me."

Aizen chuckled. He was very pleased with this image of Kuroki Yuu Kyouka Suigetsu created. Tsubasa has fallen into his hypnosis completely. "Tsk tsk tsk…" He shook his head. "You shouldn't be so cruel, Kuroki Yuu."

"Ojou-sama… What happened…?" Tsubasa's eyes started tearing again. "Aren't you here to bring me home…?"

"Tch." The image of Kuroki Yuu snickered. "Wake up, kid. Stop acting like a stupid, loyal dog. I was just having fun and making use of you. Haven't you wondered? Why would I, the Royal Ambassador, keep a useless servant by my side? You're a fool to have trusted me when I found you on the streets on Rukongai."

The more Kuroki Yuu says, the tighter Tsubasa grabbed onto her leg. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "If I can't even trust you, Ojou-sama, I will have no one to believe in. If I can't serve you, Ojou-sama, I will have no more reason to continue living… The pain in my heart would be too unbearable…"

"Then I shall be kind to you one last time, servant boy." The image of Kuroki Yuu pulled out Kotogeume, holding it tightly with both hands, ready to slash at her target with all her might. "I will help you to end this pain completely!"

In a split second, fresh blood poured from Tsubasa's adomen. The fake Kuroki Yuu had slashed him across his stomach and the pain was suffocating him. Tsubasa gasped for air with widened eyes as he stared at the lady in front of him, who was laughing at his pathetic state.

_I will help you to end this pain completely…_

Though they were the same words, but this time it was his mistress' gentle voice that rang through Tsubasa's mind. Images soon poured in. Yet unlike the bad memories Aizen made him recalled, these images were not hunting him like nightmares.

Instead, they were probably one of the best memories he had kept in his mind.

* * *

"_Don't cry my boy…" Using the short sleeve of her red Yukata, Kuroki Yuu gently wiped the tears off Tsubasa's pale face. He was sobbing nonstop and clinging onto her tightly, telling her between sobs and coughs how their parents were eaten by Hollows. She had returned__ from school and found that all was left of her home was this poor child crying in a pool of blood and debris. _

_She too, was devastated. _

"_I am back now… The bad things are gone…" She assured the young child while trying her best to hold back her tears. "Nothing could hurt us now…"_

_Sniffling, Tsubasa tried stopping his tears and rubbed his red and swollen eyes. "But Jou-chan… You are crying too…"_

"_Silly…" The young lady shook her head and managed to force out a smile. "I'm not…"_

"_You would stay… right…?" The young boy looked at Yuu with pleading eyes and tear stained face._

"_Of course. I will stay with Tsuba-chan forever… Come." Yuu stood up. Though the news struck her just as badly, draining her up, but still, she mustered the remaining of her energy and lifted young Tsubasa, carrying him in her arms. _

_She started walking. She had no plans, but she clearly understands that they had no reason to stay. Plus she must stay strong, if not who would look after this poor child? _

_Noticing the cuts on Tsubasa's face, Yuu frowned. "Are the wounds painful?"_

_Tsubasa lifted his small hand and touched the scratches on his face. It stung a little, yet he shook his head and lowered his hand to the left side of his chest. "Jou-chan… I don't know why… There's no wound here but when Pa and Ma was crying in pain, I could feel a lot of pain in here..."_

"_Ahh…" Yuu nodded. She could understand how painful it must have been for this poor boy, because right now she is feeling the same. "That's where your heart is, my boy, and this pain might linger for quite a long while… But Tsuba-chan is a brave boy. You will not get defeated by this pain, right?"_

"_Un!" Tsubasa nodded firmly. "Actually the pain had faded quite a lot…"_

"_Eh?" Yuu tilted her head._

"_It was very strong. So strong I couldn't move nor speak because of it…" Tsubasa lowered his head. "But when I saw Jou-chan, more of them flew away!"_

"_I see…" Yuu laughed, though quite bitterly, but the innocent words of Tsubasa actually comforted her. "Did I really helped lessened your pain?"_

"_Un! Because I know I won't be alone." Tsubasa nodded again and raised his hand. Using his tiny index finger, he drew a circle in the air. "Hm… I think there's only about this much of pain left."_

"_That's quite a lot!" Yuu chuckled._

"_Will the doctor make it go away?" Tsubasa asked. "But I don't like medicines…"_

"_Really? But we need get Tsuba-chan something so that pain… pain… could go away!" Yuu sang and twirled, making the young boy in her arms giggle. "What do you like then? Tell me, and I will get you tons of them!"_

"_Jou-chan!" Tsubasa exclaimed immediately. Kuroki Yuu was his favorite and he needed no time to consider. "But I only want the real you. So don't get me replicas." _

_Upon hearing that innocent answer from Tsubasa, Yuu couldn't hold back her tears anymore and let them roll down her cheeks uncontrollably. She swallowed and nodded. "I will help you end this pain completely…"_

Yes. I need to stay strong and watch over this child till the end of my life. I will protect him from pain and sufferings. I…

"Yuu? Are you alright?"

"Eh?" Yuu felt someone grabbed onto her arm, stopping her and waking her up from her thoughts. Looking to her side, she realized it was Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked again. "You looked lost."

Yuu smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I was just recalling some stuff…"

"About Tsubasa?" Byakuya sighed, worried for this woman.

"Ahh… Don't worry. They are good memories!" Yuu chuckled. "Let's go get that silly boy home!"

* * *

Holding onto his badly injured abdomen, Tsubasa smiled weakly. "Thank you… whoever you are."

"What?" The fake Kuroki Yuu raised her brow.

"Whoever you are. Thank you for attacking me. Now I know you aren't real." Tsubasa leans back onto the wall for support. "You are not Ojou-sama..."

"I see you are still in denial." Aizen smirked.

"I am not." Tsubasa smiled. "Ojou-sama will occasionally slap my hands or throw things at my head, but she will never do things to injure me so badly, no matter how angry she is." Because she stayed, so she could end his pain, Tsubasa recalled the promise his mistress made to him.

"Things have changed, you low servant!" The fake Kuroki Yuu spat. "You still don't understand, do you?"

Ignoring the words shouted at him, Tsubasa continued. "Also, Ojou-sama never calls me a servant. Other people might address me that way, but Ojou-sama told me that she loathed it. Lastly…" Tsubasa raised his blood coated index finger and pointed to the sword which was used to injure him. The fake Kuroki Yuu was still holding onto it tightly. "Ojou-sama will never hold Kotogeume with both her hands no matter what the situation is. When sheathed, she holds in it her right. When unsheathed, she will only hold it in her left to prepare for release. The right hand must always stay free, so that arrows could be summoned anytime. You obviously don't know how Kotogeume works…"

"Killing a mere servant like you does not require my sword to be released!" The image of Kuroki Yuu shouted angrily, as she raised the sword and threw it towards Tsubasa like a dart. But Tsubasa managed to dodge it easily. It only hit the wall next to his body.

"Your accuracy…" Tsubasa recalled the word his mistress once taught him, saying human uses it to describe something really lousy. "…It sucks."

"Well said Tsuba! I'm so proud of your shiny bank of vocabulary!" The genuine and cheerful voice of Kuroki Yuu appeared suddenly. There was no time to find where she was, when a burning arrow flew in from the hole on the wall and pierced through the illusion Kyouka Suigetsu created, causing it to vanish instantly. "Hello my dear!" Yuu appeared in between Aizen and Tsubasa, flashing a wide smile at the ex-captain. Kuchiki Byakuya soon arrived too. Yuu grabbed onto Aizen's collar and whispered into his ear. "Next time, find someone better to impersonate me. I feel insulted."

"My bad, Taishi-san." Aizen smiled and pushed Yuu away. "I see you have company. It has been awhile, Kuchiki-Taichou."

Turning to find Tsubasa, Yuu knelt beside her loyal attendant and gave his badly injured body a gentle hug. "I'm here now… Nothing could hurt you anymore…"

Tsubasa stared at his mistress with mixed feelings. He was glad to see this face of hers yet upset that she had kept so much from him.

Looking at his pale and confused face, Yuu figured that he must have heard something he shouldn't. "I'm sorry. I know you are very angry with me now but…"

"No, Ojou-sama…" Tsubasa spoke softly and smiled. No matter what she did, what she become, Kuroki Yuu will always be Kuroki Yuu.

And Kuroki Yuu will always be his Ojou-sama.

If he had any doubts, he will have them cleared when they get back to Seireitei.

"I am sorry I made you worried again…" Tsubasa apologized as he recalled how Yuu reacted when he went missing previously.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Yuu shook her head. "Byakuya-sama will help you get back. Promise me to hang in there."

"But what about you…?" Tsubasa asked with his weak voice. How could he leave Yuu alone here with Aizen?

"I'm staying to kill that bastard who injured you. So from now on, listen to what Byakuya-sama says. Trust no one but him. Treat him like your lord."

Knowing his mistress' stubbornness in situations like these, Tsubasa finally nodded his head reluctantly. He should trust his mistress.

After getting the acknowledgement, Yuu stood up and approached Byakuya as she whispered into his ears. "I'm entrusting Tsuba to you. Please get him treated as soon as possible."

"Facing this pathetic traitor all by yourself?" Byakuya questioned, obviously thinking that this is an act of suicide. There's no way he would leave. "You sure have the confidence, woman."

"I do." Yuu nodded firmly. When Byakuya did not react, Yuu sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes. "He raised his sword at my pride… and I will pay him back with my own hands. So please… go now."

Byakuya sighed too. Scooping up the limp body of Tsubasa into his arms, he turned and vanished with the fastest Shunpo he could manage. He will have to do this quick, so that he can get back here and help Yuu.

"Thank you…" Yuu said softly when Byakuya left.

"I always thought the more the merrier." Aizen shrugged. "Now there are only two of us."

"Why oh why…" Yuu crossed her arms. "Are you afraid? Aizen Sousuke."

"Afraid?" Aizen snickered. "What is there to be afraid about a mere speck of dust that would soon be gone in the flames?"

* * *

"Byakuya-sama…" Tsubasa grabbed onto the strong arms that were carrying him and shook them gently, hoping to gain Byakuya's attention. "I will be fine… Please, go back to Ojou-sama…"

"She will kill me." Byakuya said as he continued dashing towards the Garganta which Urahara Kisuke had helped them opened.

He had brought Yuu to Karakura Town to look for Shihouin Yoruichi and that weird inventor. Upon learning that Urahara could open a Garganta, Yuu dropped to her knees, begging for his help. Maybe it made him recalled how helpless he felt when his Lieutenant, Sarugaki Hiyori, went for the trap set up by Aizen Sousuke and was forced to become a Vizard, hence Urahara had agreed to help. Though he emphasized he will not bear any responsibilities if anything goes wrong.

"Byakuya-sama…" Tsubasa continued pleading. "Please…"

Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to scream at Tsubasa, because he was equally worried. If he could, he would have gone back and help out too. Or rather, he would not have even left. But Yuu was pleading him with those eyes, so he had to do this. If he doesn't and any mishap happens to Tsubasa, Yuu would never forgive him.

She would never forgive herself either.

So Byakuya kept his pace. As soon as he gets Tsubasa to Squad Four, he will return for Yuu. Who cares what punishment he might get from the Soutaichou, his elders or even the King?

"Taichou!"

Upon hearing this familiar loud voice, Byakuya stopped. "Renji?"

"Oh God… I finally… caught up… with you Taichou…!" Renji said between short breaths. He swallowed the lump in the throat and looked up. "Tsubasa! You're alive!"

"Why are you here Renji?" Byakuya asked. Worried that this reckless red head had disobeyed the Soutaichou too.

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Lieutenant Abarai Renji shall assist the King in ensuring that Royal Ambassador, Kuroki Yuu, gets back to the Seireitei safely. After which Kuroki Yuu is required to report back to the palace as soon as possible." Renji gave a Shinigami's formal salute. "No others should be informed about this mission and nothing should be mentioned in the Seireitei. The King and Soutaichou's orders. End of report!"

"That's great…!" Tsubasa struggled out of Byakuya's arms and gave him a gentle push before collasping. "Please go help Ojou-sama…!"

Byakuya nodded. Though he wasn't sure what made the King changed his mind. "Renji."

"Hai!"

"Bring Tsubasa to Unohana-Taichou." Byakuya ordered his Lieutenant. "With the fastest flash step you could manage."

"Hai! Leave it to me!" Renji lifted Tsubasa with ease. "I will return to assist you as soon as possible, Taichou!"

Byakuya nodded again before vanishing with Shunpo.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Update! :D

Thanks readers who added Noble, Regal as your favourite or alert!

I hope the switching between flashbacks and to real time wasn't confusing or awkward.

Waiting for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28: Never Meant to Belong

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Never meant to belong.**

"Now that we're alone, I can finally greet you properly. Welcome to Las Noches, Kuroki Yuu." Aizen smiled at the lady he had wanted to meet again, "I've wanted to meet you, badly."

"Oh really? Miss the punch which landed on that pretty face of yours?"

"Oh no, no, no." Aizen shook his head and laughed. "That punch was pretty nasty."

"I could do much scarier things." Yuu smirked. "Want to try?"

"My pleasure." With that, Aizen dashed forward and strike at Yuu.

Drawing Kotogeume immediately, Yuu managed to block that blow. "So you want to play with swords? I thought you specialise in Kidou."

"Oh? Who did you get that false information from?" Aizen took a few steps backwards when Yuu attacked. "I'm good at everything. Not just Kidou."

"Yeah, I thought so." Yuu snickered. "You're even good at being a bastard."

"Mind your words, Kuroki Yuu."

"Opps, my bad." Yuu said as she countered another attack from Aizen. "How about a mutt? Since you have that Gem fused into you."

"Save that for yourself. I wonder who has a Zanpakutou spirit fused in her soul."

Yuu gasped. Her slight paused gave Aizen a chance to attack. Though she managed to jump away, her left arm suffered a deep cut, making her drop Kotogeume. Holding onto her wound, Yuu stood there, wondering how he knew her secret. Just what did he tell Tsubasa? She will have to be extra careful despite the rage building inside of her. "I am warning you, don't test my patience… If you know my background, then you should clearly know what I am capable of doing…"

"Ah Taishi-san, why would I doubt your capabilities? With a Zanpakutou fused in your soul, your ability could easily surpass that of anybody. All thanks to the powerful mutated spirit of yours that the King granted you."

"Mutated?" Yuu clenched her fists. What right does this jerk who played with souls have to call her that? "Then what are you?"

"My apology if my words offended you, but I could not think of a nicer term." Aizen chuckled and pointed to the shadow behind Yuu. "But that educated noble behind you might have an idea of a more graceful vocabulary."

Noble…? Yuu gasped and turned. Letting Tsubasa know her secret had been upsetting enough. Now that Byakuya had learnt about it too, Yuu felt that her heart got crushed in an instance. "Byakuya… sama…"

Byakuya was standing there with his eyes shut tightly. So, this is why the King wants Kuroki Yuu back at the palace as soon as possible, with only Renji and him as escorts. This way, no one else will learn about this secret.

This hideous secret that the Royal Family made Yuu kept for all these years.

So this is the fatal agreement that she had mentioned.

"I handed Tsubasa to Renji. He will take good care of him." Byakuya said and took a step forward. "Let's do this together, since I promised I will be there to help you when you are in trouble."

"Trouble? Isn't that an understatement?" Aizen snickered.

"So… You kidnapped Tsubasa to lure me here…" Yuu clenched her right fist.

"Sort of. I want to see what you are capable of. Why? Regret that you fell for my trap? But who could you blame? If you had not come to disrupt my plan back at that fake Karakura Town, then today wouldn't have arrived. You never belonged to Seireitei, don't you understand, Kuroki Yuu?"

Yes. If she had not went to Karakura Town that day, if she had never joined in the battle to help the Gotei, then a lot of things would not have happened.

She would not get herself into such a situation. Her secret would not have been known. Tsubasa would still be a healthy, happy child instead of getting so seriously injured. She would not have thought about enrolling Tsubasa into the academy, then upsetting that poor boy. She should be enjoying her stay in Europe, not coming here to this ridiculous place.

Aizen Sousuke was probably right. She was never meant to be a part of the big community in Seireitei. She did not belong there.

But yet, if she had not set foot on Karakura that very day, if she had not met the Gotei or stay at Seireitei, she would never have met all the amazing people. The wonderful seniors like Kyouraku Shunsui, Unohana Retsu and especially Ukitake Juushirou… The scary ones like Zaraki Kenpachi or Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Then there were the young ones like Abarai Renji and her favorite girl, Kuchiki Rukia.

And of course, the most amazing people out of thousands she had met in the Seireitei, had to be the raven haired man who is standing by her side right now. "Byakuya-sama…" She said gently under her breath, the favorite name she would never get sick of repeating.

Nodding to herself, Kuroki Yuu decided that she should let it all out now. Without the barrier of a hideous secret, she would be able to work with Byakuya better. Then they could both return home after that.

She wants to go home. To the Kuchiki manor which felt more like home to Yuu than anywhere else.

"Go on, Kuroki Yuu." Aizen pointed to Kotogeume, which had fallen onto the sand. "Pick up your sword and we shall continue."

"The best hunter never uses a spear. If it is what you would like to see, then I'll show you…" Yuu smirked and raised her right hand. Her eyes turning red in an instance and canine teeth started forming in her mouth. "My true powers."

"Good. Let me see why the Royal Research Bureau chose you as the guinea pig."

"Byakuya, I hope I did not scare you." Yuu laughed. "Will you still work with me to exterminate this bug?"

If Byakuya said he wasn't shock, he will be lying. But no, he's not scared. "Just make sure you return to your usual self later."

Yuu chuckled. She was relieved to hear that. "Good to hear! But make sure you keep it to yourself, if not the King will have you beheaded." With that, Yuu Shunpo and travelled upwards. Forming arrows with her right hand, she threw them towards Aizen Sousuke. The arrows needed no bow and still dashed towards their target at high speed.

"Good accuracy." Aizen vanished and reappeared behind Yuu. "But I expected more." He nearly slashed Yuu, when a cloud of pink surrounded him.

"Don't forget me. Aizen Sousuke." Byakuya said and lunged forward with Senbonzakura.

With a blast of Reiatsu, Aizen was able to escape out of the uncountable petal like blades. He will have to do something to anger that Royal Servant, so that she will unleash the full power of her mutated soul.

Yes, Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Kudakero." Aizen raised his sword in front of Yuu. "Kyouka Suigetsu."

"No Yuu!" Byakuya shouted. "Don't look!"

But it was too late. Yuu looked to where Byakuya was and couldn't find the raven haired man anymore. "Byakuya-sama…?" She looked around, trying to find both Byakuya and Aizen. Yet she could find no one. "Byakuya-sama? Where are-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a scream from behind caught her attention. "Yuu…!" A male voice called. Turning to the origin of the scream, Yuu witnessed yet another devastating scene. Aizen had impaled Byakuya with his sword and blood dripped endlessly from the noble's chest.

"Where were you looking?" Aizen chuckled and flung Byakuya's limp body aside. "How careless."

"Byakuya-sama!" With flash step, Yuu was able to get hold of Byakuya's falling body. She landed on the sand and placed Byakuya down gently while supporting his head. "Byakuya-sama…"

"Yuu…" Byakuya raised a trembling hand and grabbed onto the collar of Yuu's Kosode, tugging on it angrily. "Where were you… when I needed your help…?" He then let go, his hand dropped limply to his sides. No sign of life in his eyes anymore.

"I'm sorry Byakuya-sama…" Yuu lowered her head as tears started rolling down her face. "I'm sorry…"

"You can always revenge on his behalf as compensation." Said Aizen, as he gave Kyouka Suigetsu a few swings to get rid of the blood staining its shiny blade. Raising a finger, Aizen motioned for Yuu to get up, taunting the Royal Servant to come and get him.

"Aizen Sousuke!" Without even the need to charge or gather her energy, Yuu sent a large fire ball towards Aizen. It was strong, but also easy to dodge.

"Try harder, Taishi-san. If not I'll kill you before you realize like how I did to Kuchiki Byakuya."

"I'm no scientist, but I do know, as long as there is oxygen in the air, a fire can start." Placing the lifeless body of Byakuya's to rest on the ground, Yuu leaped towards Aizen. Her right hand started burning and her hair was turning red. "As long as you could still breathe, I will be burning with life!"

Aizen smiled. He was pleased that Kuroki Yuu had completely fallen for his hypnosis and is reacting to the illusions like he had planned. He then raised his sword to block Yuu's burning hand from reaching him. Upon unleashing her real powers, Kuroki Yuu had gained immense strength too, Aizen noted. He took a few steps back when Yuu did not budge. She had kept her hands on Kyouka Suigetsu's blade and with brute force, wanted to pry the sword off Aizen's hand. Even when blood started trickling down her palms, she did not stop.

There's no turning back now. The eyes, mind and soul of Kuroki Yuu's are all blinded by anger and taken over by Kotogeume, making her act like an angered tiger. She had lost control and will fight until she is drained, which is when her life ends.

Not too far away from her, the real Kuchiki Byakuya was watching Yuu with concern and fear.

Not fear of her powers, but the fear of losing her.

Aizen Sousuke had summoned a large number of Gillians to keep him occupied. He was frustrated. No matter how many he exterminate, the number just kept increasing. He had come here to help Yuu. Yet here he is, unable to do a single thing. "Bankai!" He shouted. He had to do this.

Back at where the traitor was fighting, Aizen Sousuke had finally managed to keep Kuroki Yuu away from him by retreating backwards and shifting away instead of forcefully pushing himself forward. He had already seen all that he needs to know. Just a while more, he told himself. Soon, Kuroki Yuu will be taken over by her powers and she will become history. Thanks to her, he had learnt the power, as well as side effects of a fusion with Zanpakutou spirits.

"ARGH!" Yuu roared as she charged towards Aizen again. But this time she sent a magnificent blaze towards her target instead of clinging onto him. The blaze was so strong it destroyed most of the towers in Las Noches.

"_Yare yare_…" Aizen chuckled as the barrier which shielded him from the blaze cracked. Though he was unharmed, but the amount of energy he spent creating that barrier did drained him quite a bit. "There goes my subordinates' chamber… Guess I need to do something, before my office become ashes."

In the blink of an eye, Aizen appeared behind Yuu and sent a blast of energy towards her, sending her backward till she hit one of the towers. Yuu tried getting up despite the pain in her body. But before she could get away from the wall, Aizen Sousuke pinned her against it, the blade of his sword at her neck. He believes that by doing this, Yuu would not try to send another blast at him because she would be caught in it too.

"Where do you think you're going, Taishi-san?" Aizen smirked and whispered. "Be a good kitty and stay."

Yuu hissed and struggled, but to no avail. Losing her ability to speak any coherent words, she started screaming.

"This is so sad." Aizen pushed the blade of his sword, drawing some blood from Yuu's neck. "Even though these are your last words, I can't understand what you are saying."

"Yuu! Wake up! I'm here!" Byakuya shouted from afar. After releasing Hakuteiken, he too, had not much energy left. But he will not give up. Hence he hopes that Yuu would not too. "Remember Tsubasa! Remember… Remember me!"

Kuroki Yuu stopped struggling. She gave a few blinks, and Aizen Sousuke swear he saw her eyes turned back to black for a second. She then started laughing as a drop of tear rolled down her cheeks. But that drop of tear did not stay for long, it evaporated before it could drop further. Aizen Sousuke raised a brow, wondering what's so amusing. Is her time up?

Yuu continued laughing, but soon the laughter turned into screams. Aizen's eyes widened for a second, before he flashed step to a certain distance away from Yuu. It's finally here, he told himself. His skin which came in contact with Yuu had been burnt by a sudden extreme heat.

The extreme heat from Yuu's body.

"Yuu!" Byakuya shouted again when he heard the Royal Servant scream. She must be in pain.

Destroying the very last Gillian which obstructed his way, Byakuya rushed over to where Yuu was with the fastest speed his remaining energy could manage. But he stopped, when suddenly Yuu was surrounded by a large ball of fire, as if her body was made up of flames, just like how Hitsugaya Toushirou's limbs become ice when in Bankai. He could see nothing but shades of red before he closed his eyes and shielded himself from the heat and flying debris.

"Yuu…" He muttered. Byakuya could still hear her screaming in pain.

When the heat and blaze faded, Byakuya opened his eyes, hoping to see the Royal Servant. But the fire on her body was still burning fiercely. The burning body of the Royal Servant fell till she hit the ground and landed on the sand. Standing up immediately despite her injuries, she started running aimlessly, like someone who had lost her mind.

"I guess I have seen enough." Aizen sheathed his sword. Satisfied with all the things he had learnt today. "I'll return Kuroki Yuu to you, Kuchiki-Taichou. I think she needs your help. Even though she would eventually die, but you could help her speed things up and lessen her pain. It's ugly to be burnt to death. Or you could at least help her wake up to see that you're alive." The Ex-Captain of Squad Five laughed. "We shall meet again soon."

With that, Aizen Sousuke vanished.

Byakuya's gaze followed which ever direction Yuu ran. "Byakuya-sama…!" He could hear Yuu scream. "Help me… Byakuya-sama!"

"How?" Byakuya shouted. Of course, he wants to help her more than anyone would. But what can he do? He can't possibly follow the advices Aizen Sousuke gave. "I want to help… Tell me… How can I help without hurting you…?"

But Yuu did not answer his question. She was still under the hypnosis of Kyouka Suigetsu and could neither see nor hear Byakuya. "Rikujoukourou!" Byakuya commanded, stopping Yuu as six rods of light pinned her body.

Tightening his hold on the hilt of Senbonzakura, Byakuya slowly approached Yuu and raised his Zanpakutou. He closed his eyes and lunge his sword forward, pulling it out and took a few steps backwards as soon as he knew he had done it.

He had stabbed Yuu in her chest.

"Byakuya… sama…?"

Upon hearing his name, Kuchiki Byakuya opened his eyes and saw familiar, gentle, black orbs staring back at him. The strong blaze that surrounded Kuroki Yuu had disappeared.

"Thank God…" Yuu approached Byakuya slowly, limping as she walked. "Thank God you're alive… I thought you died and… it was my fault."

Byakuya went forward too. "They were illusions. Illusions Aizen Sousuke made you see when he hypnotized you with his Zanpakutou. I'm perfectly fine…"

Yuu smiled but stopped walking. Raising a hand to her chest, she grabbed at her wound. The pain was probably the reason why she stopped. But she remained smiling. "You woke me up from the hypnosis and ended the unbearable pain… You saved me… You kept to your promise…"

"Yuu…" Byakuya lifted the Royal Servant's face. Her tear-stained face was pale and she looked tired. "Will you forgive me…?"

Knowing Byakuya was referring to the fatal injury in her chest, Yuu nodded. "Of course, silly… But can you promise me something?"

The raven haired captain nodded. Not just a promise, he is willing to give her his everything.

"When I'm gone," Yuu picked up one of Byakuya's hand and held onto it. "Please watch over Tsubasa for me. You could make him do chores in your manor, as long as he is under your care."

"I promise…"

"Hiring a loyal boy like him to clean your house will not make you break any family rules… right?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No, it won't. Should I thank you for your understanding?"

"Of course you should…" Yuu chuckled lightly. She then punched the young noble's arm, like how she always did. But this time with very weak hands. Her legs soon gave up on her, making her collapse and landed onto the chest of Kuchiki Byakuya, where she is then gently lowered and held tightly by a pair of strong arms.

"Thank you very much… and… I will… miss you a lot… Byakuya-sama…" Yuu said between short, weak breaths. "Will you miss me…? Will you miss… having me at your manor…?"

Byakuya remained silent as he knelt there, holding onto Kuroki Yuu. Why is God so unfair? Why must God play with his feelings twice? Why must he go through this twice? He needs to say something. If he remains quiet he might regret it for the whole of his life.

Because he will never have a second chance.

He needs to follow his heart.

"Yes. I…" Byakuya tightened his hold on the Royal Servant's limp body and lowered his head, allowing their faces to touch. He then swallowed the odd lump down his throat before he continued speaking. "I… enjoyed your company very much. Therefore… I will miss you too. Having you by my side for the past five months was like an amazing dream to me. Thank you for coming into my life…"

"I'm honored… I know I am greedy, but can I request something from you again…?"

Byakuya loosen his hold a little. He pushed her hair out of her face gently so he could take a better look at Yuu's face. "Go on..."

"Can you… smile for me?" Yuu raised her weak, trembling hand and brushed Byakuya's lips with her cold fingers. "Can I see it for one last time…?"

Taking in a deep breath, Byakuya held back the tears in his eyes. He managed to curve his trembling lips upwards despite the unbearable pain within his chest. Ever since he had his heart locked up, Kuroki Yuu was the first person to teach him how to smile again, so he will smile for her.

"You have a beautiful face and smile…" Yuu cupped Byakuya's face. Using her thumb, she gently brushed Byakuya's cheek. "Promise me to be happy…"

"I will." The raven haired captain raised his hand as well and placed it onto the small, cold hand that was caressing his face gently. He held it there, liking the contact and hoping to give it warmth. "For your sake I will..."

Satisfied with the answer she was given, Kuroki Yuu smiled and gathered the negligible amount of energy that was left in her body "…Sayonara…" She managed to whisper.

Byakuya did not bid her farewell. How could he bear to say good-bye? He just stayed there, smiling as the spiritual particles of Kuroki Yuu's body dispersed. He will not cry. He will not allow tears to blur his vision. He wants to look at the smile on her face till the very last moment and keep it in his mind for the rest of his life.

Though a Zanpakutou dies and vanishes together with its owner, but when the body of Kuroki Yuu had vanished, somehow Kotogeume remained. The small red particles of her soul slowly settled onto the sword, like they were being absorbed.

Byakuya's arms swayed limply back to his sides now that Yuu is not there anymore. His face had returned to his usual expressionless demeanor, but the pain in his heart lingered.

"In the end I got to learn about your secret but you still do not know mine…" Byakuya whispered as he stared at the red sword which contrasted with the pure, white sand.

He shall tell no one about it. If the first person to know it can't be Kuroki Yuu, if the first person to hear it from his mouth can't be Kuroki Yuu, then no one shall ever learn about his secret.

The secret of him actually loving Kuroki Yuu.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

I'm not done! It's not the end yet! So do keep reading! There is still an ending chapter, as well as epilogue which I will post up together soon (within 1 week)! So do stay tuned!

Anyway, there, I did it.

I murdered another OC. And I know a lot of readers must be very angry right now.

But hey, I can't help it. Byakuya will not be Byakuya anymore if he is all chirpy with a new wife and all. Right?

Right.

…So… R&R? Y/Y? *runs*


	29. Chapter 29: Going Home

Disclaimer: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.

(From now on only Japanese words that were unexplained before will be in italic format. They will be explained at the end of each chapter just like before. Emphasizes are _**bolded and in italics**_, so as to separate them from the former.)

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Going home.**

"Taichou!" Abarai Renji shouted when he spotted the familiar white Haori. He had come to help his Captain after sending Tsubasa to Unohana-Taichou, but was delayed by the never ending amount of Hollows that obstructed his way. When he finally saw the familiar back of his captain, the red head heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad to see him uninjured.

But someone seems to be missing.

Could it be…?

"Taichou…" Renji stood there, watching his Taichou who is kneeling on the pure white sand, head lowered like a defeated soldier. Is this the same Kuchiki Byakuya he knew? As his Vice-Captain, Renji had spent most of his time following behind this arrogant noble, watching his tall, confident back day after day. Yet now, he could only feel loneliness and sadness from this same back. "My apology that I'm late…"

"It is not your fault, Renji." Picking up the sword that now carries Kuroki Yuu's spiritual energy within, Byakuya stood up and gently dusted the sand off Kotogeume's cold, red sheath. "Let's go home, Yuu... Let me bring you home…" He said softly as he removed his scarf and wrapped Kotogeume up with the Kuchiki family heirloom.

Silly it might be, but he wants to keep it warm. Because the Kuroki Yuu he knows hated the cold.

* * *

Days had passed since the incident, and Kuchiki Byakuya finally mustered enough courage to face the young man who is now looking at him eyes full of tears.

Raising the now cleaned Kotogeume, Kuchiki Byakuya handed the sword to Tsubasa, who was still bedridden due to his injuries.

"Ojou…" With trembling hands, the loyal attendant took the red sword. A single tear drop rolled down his cheeks, meeting his trembling lips. "How… could this…"

"I am sorry…" Going down to his knees, Byakuya knelt down beside the bed of Tsubasa's. Of course, who would believe such ridiculous things could happen? He too, had spent days locked up in his room, staring at his hands and Senbonzakura, trying to figure out if what happened was real. Had he really killed Kuroki Yuu with this pair of hands?

When he first visited Tsubasa at his ward, the badly injured boy was still in coma, totally oblivious to what has happened. If the departure of Kuroki Yuu could pain him so much, Byakuya believed it would definitely tear this poor boy's heart apart.

The images of the Royal Servant's painful expression, how she was on the ground begging for him to help her were still on loop in Byakuya's mind. They would appear whenever he closes his eyes, together with her tearful expression and her very last smile.

Yes, her very last smile.

"Yuu… She was smiling…" Byakuya said softly. "She was smiling when she left…"

The young attendant, who is now sobbing and hugging onto Kotogeume tightly, nodded and managed to curve his trembling lips upwards slightly. "…It… It must be a really beautiful smile…"

"Yes…" Byakuya nodded too. "That beautiful smile you once told me you cherish and wish to protect..."

"Thank you…" Tsubasa extended one of his hands and grabbed onto Byakuya's arm. "Thank you for helping me to protect it… Thank you for helping Ojou-sama to end her pain… She must have been so frightened… Thank you for being there for her…"

"What are your plans…?" Byakuya asked, worried for this loyal boy. Yuu had wanted him to watch over Tsubasa. He must keep to this promise. "Why not come back to the Kuchiki house?"

Where could he go? Tsubasa wondered. Without his mistress, he did not belong anywhere. Not even the streets of Rukongai. He had no home, no family. Kuroki Yuu was his only family member. With Yuu, he even had a chance to stay in the palace. But without Yuu, he had nothing. No money, no status. He wasn't even an official guard or attendant acknowledged by the Royal Family.

Yes, that damn Royal Family who murdered Yuu.

"I shall… I need…" Tsubasa stammered between sobs. "I need to get back… to the palace... I have to report to the King… about Ojou-sama's departure… And I want to retrieve Ojou-sama's belongings…"

Byakuya nodded. Though still worried for Tsubasa, he will have to let him go. If only he could follow him to the palace, but he clearly knows it is forbidden. "I understand. Though Unohana-Taichou said you could be released from here, but your injuries are still in bad shape and you will need plenty of rest. So stay at my manor for a few more days before you set off."

* * *

After he was released, Tsubasa went back to the Kuchiki manor and stayed to recuperate. Every morning, he would arrive at the dining room before Byakuya does to help set up the table. Then, along with Rukia, the three of them will have breakfast together. Though the injuries slowed him down, but Tsubasa will always volunteer to serve Byakuya and it made the young noble head very glad because he thought Tsubasa seems to have slowly forgotten his grieve. Hence he gave the young boy a brand new sword in replace to the one he lost in Hueco Mundo, saying he could train using it once his injuries are healed. Hopefully this will also help occupy his mind and let him forget about his unhappiness.

Today was just like one of those days. Byakuya got up from bed, got ready for work and headed to the dining room for breakfast. He had arranged for a meeting with Kurotsuchi Mayuri and wish that Tsubasa would tag along as it concerns him as well. But when he entered the room, Tsubasa wasn't there.

"Kuchiki-sama!" The servant who Byakuya appointed to take care of Tsubasa came running to the dining room. "Tsubasa-san is missing!"

Byakuya should have know, how could he expect a boy with a heart full of pain, hatred and questions to stay quietly in his chamber and pretend that nothing has happened?

When Byakuya went to the young attendant's room, his new sword and his battle attire were missing. "Go check if Kuroki-Taishi's horse is still in our stable." He ordered the servant who followed him back to Tsubasa's room.

"Hai!"

Byakuya sighed as he exited Tsubasa's room and entered the one next to it. It was the room Kuroki Yuu had her long stay in. He looked around. The white Yukata Byakuya gave Yuu was folded neatly and placed on top of her set of drawers, and Kotogeume was left untouched on the sword rack right beside.

Then there was the box which Yuu stored her key. A key which Royal Servants use to open the path that leads them to another dimension, where the palace is located.

"Kuchiki-sama!" It was the servant who Byakuya sent to check the stables. "The black horse is missing too!"

"That silly boy…" Byakuya shook his head in disbelief and sighed again. He picked up the box on Yuu's drawers and opened it up. As he had expected, it was empty. The key is gone. "Please be alright…" Byakuya prayed. "Yuu… You will watch over him right?"

* * *

With the sword Byakuya gave him strapped to his back, Tsubasa rode his favorite black mare towards the palace at high speed. Pain had returned to the injuries on his body as the horse galloped. But this pain becomes nothing, when compared to the pain and anger in his heart.

"How could he play with her life?" Tsubasa shouted out loud angrily. "How could he take Ojou-sama's life as an experiment?"

Arriving at the large, palace door, Tsubasa got down his horse and cleared his throat. If he goes straight to his point about his plan to question the King, the guards will definitely stop him.

"I'm here to see His Majesty. This is urgent." Tsubasa said with an emotionless expression and tone. "Kuroki Yuu-Taishi has departed unexpectedly."

Upon hearing the news, the guards widened their eyes and allowed Tsubasa through immediately. Who would have thought that the confident Royal Servant would die at such a young age?

He had always felt small and uneasy when it comes to meeting the King and the Advisor in that large room. Every time when Yuu had to meet the King, Tsubasa would stay in his mistress' chamber because the Advisor always had something nasty to say about him. So he hid.

The King might seem like a forgiving and patient old man at times, especially towards his mistress and her unacceptable words and actions. Tsubasa had always wondered why, but now he finally understands that he behaves kindly towards Yuu because Yuu held the Royal Family's biggest and most hideous secret.

Tsubasa stood tall, as he strode towards that room which he once dreaded visiting. He needs to look confident and be aggressive, because the King might be a changed man since Yuu had died and the cat is out of the bag.

"I knew it! I knew this day would come!" When Tsubasa entered the room, the Advisor was walking around the room nervously. A messenger had sent the news over before Tsubasa could arrive at the throne room. "Your Majesty! Now you shofuld finally believe me when I said she is good for nothing."

Rolling his eyes, Tsubasa gave the large and heavy door a hard slam. He purposely did it real hard to show his annoyance even though it might cost his head. But he could not care less.

"And here comes the-"

"Your Majesty," Tsubasa started talking and bowed when the advisor have yet to finish his sentence. The raven haired boy stared at the King, nodded and smiled. "It has been awhile."

The Advisor's eyes widened. "Where are your manners you ser-"

"I'm here to bring you… news. Good or bad, you decide. I believe you understand that this is an urgent matter, but looks like your advisor here has no sense of urgency at all." Tsubasa look from the King to the Advisor and gave the old man a glare. "Advisor, I'm trying to talk here yet you kept interrupting. Where had _**your**_ manners gone?"

"Advisor," The King called for his right hand man, "let him speak."

"Just like you might have heard, Kuroki-sama has left us. She travelled to Hueco Mundo in order to save me from the traitors' hands. Despite her capabilities in battle, her life had ended unexpectedly. This shows that she must have been in a very terrible situation during the fight."

"Yes." The King nodded. "This is devastating news and definitely a great loss for our side."

"Really?" Tsubasa snickered. "Pardon my ignorance, since I am _**not**_ an educated person. But I have no idea what adverb could be strong enough to describe my grieve then, if the departure of Yuu-sama is a _**great**_ loss for the Royal Family."

"I understand your pain, but there is nothing we can do. I gave no orders for her to go to Hueco Mundo, I did not cause Kuroki-Taishi's death. So why are you directing your anger at me?"

"You did not cause her death? Hah! You played with her soul and life, now you tell me you did not cause her death?"

The King kept quiet and did not answer while the Advisor's jaw dropped.

"It was an agreement." The King finally said. "We did not force her to do it."

"Very concise… I should have expected this answer." Tsubasa turned, all ready to leave. He had no more reasons to speak with this man. "I shouldn't have come, expecting an explanation from a being like you. I will just grab Yuu-sama's belongings and go. We will not see each other again."

"Wait." The King got up from his throne and approached Tsubasa. "Do you think you could leave that easily?"

Tsubasa raised a brow. "What do you want from me?"

"For so many years, both the Royal Family and Kuroki Yuu herself spent so much effort to keep the fusion experiment a secret. No outsiders were allowed to know. Not even fellow Diplomats." The King then nodded to the Advisor, signaling him for something. "So how can I let you roam around Soul Society with knowledge it?"

"So you want me to shut up?"

"Of course. We have an image to upkeep. I certainly hope no others know about this incident."

Tsubasa kept quiet. He actually heard this from Kuchiki Byakuya. But smelling something fishy, Tsubasa decides to keep quiet. Byakuya had helped him and his mistress a lot. He can't possibly drag him into deeper trouble. "I believe you did sent Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou and his Lieutenant to get Kuroki-sama, but they brought me back instead. If a Shinigami was there… If anyone was there… Ojou-sama could have been saved!"

"I thought Yamamoto Soutaichou said you were brought back to Seireitei before Kuchiki Byakuya came back with news of Kuroki Yuu's death?" The King pressed further and eyed Tsubasa suspiciously. "If you did not witness her death, how would you know about the fusion?"

"Because she told me the truth before I was brought back to the Seireitei… She probably felt it is time…"

Ignoring Tsubasa, the old man started to list down the people who might know about the fusion. "Meaning Kuchiki Byakuya knows about it too…"

"He does not… Kuroki-sama told me the truth prior to his arrival. When he finally arrived at Hueco Mundo, Kuroki-sama's body had already vanished." Tsubasa started saying his own version of the story to hide the truth. "Abarai Renji-Fukutaichou brought me back to Seireitei while Kuchiki Byakuya-Taichou stayed, probably to fight Aizen Sousuke…"

"Oh?" The old man raised a brow. He did not take Tsubasa's words fully, but if he starts a search and interrogates innocent people, then more would learn about this hideous experiment. On top of that, he trusts that Kuchiki Byakuya would not try anything funny to put his family into a difficult position. Clearing his throat, he raised a hand slightly and said, "Do your job, people! Get rid of this servant boy!"

In the blink of an eye, Tsubasa was held down by many strong man dressed in black and they had his hands cuffed up by a special device to hold criminals down. It was a pair of handcuffs that could suppress a wearer's Reiatsu and drain his energy.

"So now you want to kill me so that you could upkeep that damn image of yours?" Tsubasa spat as he struggled to break free. He can't die now! He has yet to do anything for his mistress! But now, here he is, held down by some men and getting his energy drained by a stupid device. Why can't he defend himself? Why is he just a servant?

Wait. Yes, he is just a servant…! With this thought striking him, Tsubasa stopped struggling and snickered.

"Wipe that smile of your face, boy!" The King commanded.

"Thanks to the traitors, now almost all of Soul Society knows your existence, Your Majesty. The news had spread further when Ojou-sama went to work with the Gotei Thirteen. Have you forgotten who my host in Seireitei is?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya? Hah! Why would the Head of the highest noble family care about a low servant such as you?"

"Sadly, he will." Tsubasa nodded with a smirk. "Trust me."

"And so what even if he does?" The King was starting to get impatient.

"He might not know about your hideous secret regarding the fusion." Tsubasa lied. "But he knows I am here to see you today. I believe by now, almost all Royal Guards and Servants know why am I here to see you today. Many of them must be dying to see me and ask me questions, especially Diplomats who are eyeing the Ambassador Position. So if you kill me silently… Kuchiki-sama and many of your Royal Servants will start wondering where I've went after meeting the King? What did His Majesty do to that servant boy? Things will get suspicious…"

"Then have him beheaded in front of everybody at the mass hall using the Public Sentence, Your Majesty!" The Advisor said. "Tell them he had failed as a Royal Servant Guard or has committed treason!"

"Pardon my rudeness, but seems like your memory is failing as you age sir. What Royal Servant Guard? I'm just a low servant remember? My name is not registered in that book of yours so I don't own such fancy title." Tsubasa said sarcastically, the smirk still on his face. "Secondly, I thought Public Sentences in the mass hall are only for Royal Guards, Servants or higher? Oh such honor! Everyone would wonder why a servant like me has this special privilege. Of course, to thank you, my last words before my head drops would be the secret itself."

"You…!" The Advisor clenched his fists. "Your Majesty, I say we have him locked up while I think of a solution."

"No need." The King stopped his Advisor. "Though Kuroki Yuu was quite difficult to handle, but I must admit she did a good job as a Royal Servant, so I will be kind and let his favorite servant off. I will just have to ensure that you firstly, stay away from the Seireitei as far as possible and secondly, be in a place where no one will ever believe a word from you."

Away from Seireitei? Where no one knows or cares about the existence of a King…?

Tsubasa gasped silently. Banishment to Rukongai?

"You deserve the _**highest**_ ranking of all districts, the magical number eighty." The King mocked as he gave Tsubasa a glare. "I shall let you choose the area you like. Would you like north, south, east or west? Don't worry, this is not banishment. I'm just throwing you there to fend for yourself and let you see how playing with life is really about. By then, you would be thanking me for giving both you and Kuroki Yuu such good living conditions."

"You…!" Tsubasa clenched his teeth and started struggling again. His face turning red due to anger but he was beginning to feel weak with his Reiatsu drained.

"No answer from him, Your Majesty." The Advisor added. "Why not you decide?"

"Hm… West then. The scenery there should be nice. Do a clean job, my men."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The men dressed in black bowed in unison and vanished with flash step with Tsubasa.

* * *

A long time had passed since his banishment to District Eighty. Maybe a year? Maybe two? Tsubasa had lost count. The whole village was deadly quiet. This small village that sits in a dark corner of District Eighty, the very last district one could find in Soul Society.

No, this whole place appears more like a battle field than a village. Day time never comes, because even the sunlight feels depressing here. Fights and crimes were common and nobody has a friend in this scary village. Every morning, Tsubasa would be woken up by screams and by night, he would fall asleep because sadness, exhaustion, cold and hunger would knock him out.

Back then, before Kuroki Yuu found him on the streets and brought him to the palace, he did stayed in District Twenty-Eight of South Rukongai for quite some time. Everyone in Soul Society knows that the higher the digits, the further a District is from Seireitei. The further a District is from Seireitei, the more corrupted it is.

If trying to survive in District Twenty-Eight was tough, then life in Eighty is pure hell and torturous. Though it had been a long time since the banishment, but Tsubasa has yet to adapt to the way of life in this place. Here, either you kill for a living, or you kill for fun. No one sees life as something important.

He was always hunted, because the Reiatsu he emitted was very different from the other villagers. He was like an alien. Though rarely, but time to time, he would get food from souls that still had a bit of kindness left in them. Other than that, he will have to starve. Every day he just kept running and if he could, he would find a dark corner to hide and get some rest. Like today, he had just escaped a Hollow and is now hiding in a small cave, his body all curled because of hunger and cold. There is also a painful wound in his stomach where a Hollow had managed to slash him.

He watched as the rain drops hit the slightly flooded ground, forming uncountable number of ripples. It reminded him of the day when he met his mistress on the streets of District Twenty-Eight. How embarrassed she looked when she told him she only own one parasol and they had to share.

Every night he would dream of his mistress. In his dream, Kuroki Yuu would be sitting in her chamber, smiling at him. Tsubasa will struggle to speak in his dream because he wants to say goodbye, yet each time, he could not utter a word and would wake up with a face full of tears.

He does not resent Yuu for leaving him alone though, because even though she is not here with him anymore, he could feel her existence. She must be right by his side, watching over him like how she had promised. If not he wouldn't have survived the life here.

Tightening his grab on his sword, Tsubasa tried to fight against sleep. He will not allow exhaustion to take over him now. The day is still early and if he let his guards down, he would be dead for sure.

"Found ya, rat!"

Widening his eyes in shock, Tsubasa dropped his sword when the loud voice from one of the men who was hunting him yesterday appeared. The man approached him slowly, his large axe in his hand. Nervously, Tsubasa crawled forward to pick up the sword Kuchiki Byakuya gave him, but cried in pain when his arm was squashed by the feet of that man.

"You sure can run eh." The man bent down to pull the sword away from Tsubasa.

"Give… it back…" Tsubasa managed to say with clenched teeth.

"By the feel of your Reiatsu…" The man threw Tsubasa's sword to his back, sending it out of the cave. "You mean you were one of the Shinigami's dog? Don't make me laugh!"

"No…!" Tsubasa gasped when he heard the clang of his sword hitting on the rocks as it fell down the cliffs. "How… dare you!" Tsubasa finally managed to pull his hand from under the man's feet. He strikes at the man with bare hands angrily. But the little strength he had could do no damage.

"Tch." The man snickered. "Game's over." He grabbed onto Tsubasa's neck, lifting the thin boy up and strangling him.

That's it. Tsubasa thought. He kept struggling for air but to no avail. His eyes were starting to blur and his mind clouded. It was like something had intruded his mind and blocking everything out. Suddenly, he heard a voice. Not his mistress' gentle voice, but a cold, masculine one. "Finally…" The voice started speaking. "This day have arrived… My child…"

"Who are you…?" Tsubasa asked in his subconscious.

"I admire your loyalty and will to survive, child. With my strength and power from the nature, we shall combine our forces and become one." The voice started to chant. "With my help, you could let these impudent creatures melt into the wind and fade away… for my name is…"

"_Ka_…" Tsubasa finally regained his vision as he stared at the man who is strangling him. "_Kaze ni_…"

"Hah?" The man tightened his grab at Tsubasa's neck. "What did you say?"

"_Kaze ni_… _tokeru_…" Tsubasa raised his badly bruised hand. "_Washi_… _hane!_"

This time, it was the man who widened his eyes and dropped Tsubasa, when a strong gust of wind sent him backwards, out of the cave, just like how he threw his sword. He then screamed as he fell off the cliff. His echo was loud, but it slowly faded.

Gasping for all the air he could take in, Tsubasa tried to regain his composure. Raising his hand, he found a sword in his hand. It has a brown handle that gradually becomes an ivory color at the guard. Continuing from the guard, the blade is white too and is shaped in an unusual way. It is broader than common swords and has a rather rounded tip, like an elongated version of an oval. Both edges of its blade were jagged in an aggressive manner, each of them pointed and very sharp on its own. In other words, the whole sword resembles a feather.

"Washi… hane…?" Tsubasa mumbled under his breath and collapsed onto the wet ground. "Eagle's feather… Is this my… Zanpakutou?"

A cold but gentle breeze of wind entered the cave, surrounding Washihane and in a blink of an eye, its blade became normal. Though he now has his very own Zanpakutou, but summoning and releasing it did take a heavy toll on a beginner like him. Slowly, he sat up and rested his head on the walls of the cave as he fought sleep by forcing his eyes open, but light from the opening of the cave blinded him.

"_Ano_… Byakuya-sama, I think I found him…" A female voice called, her voice echoing in the cave. Her voice sounded familiar, yet it was difficult to tell who it belongs to, as it lacked emotions.

Byakuya-sama? Tsubasa wondered if he had heard it correctly. Even though the female started approaching him slowly, Tsubasa could see nothing with his blurred vision. The only thing he managed to observe was that she was dressed in black, with a tinge of red hanging at her hips. She also had black long hair. It reminded him of her when she was young…

"Ojou…" He managed to whisper.

"He is armed with a Zanpakutou, Byakuya-sama." The female drew her sword and pointed it at Tsubasa nervously. "Please be careful."

"He will do us no harm." It was Kuchiki Byakuya's voice this time. "He is the person I've been searching for. Bring him back to the manor."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Hey! You're finally awake!"

Tsubasa frowned and sighed when he felt the heaviness in his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the bright sunlight when something red hovered over him.

"Oi! Can you hear?" The same voice asked. "Oi Tsubasa!"

"Ren… ji?" When his vision finally cleared, Tsubasa managed to see the owner of that voice and red hair. He gasped and sat up immediately when he realised it was Abarai Renji. "Renji? Ouch…"

"Hey, take it easy!" Renji pushed Tsubasa to lie down again.

"Is it really you…?" Tsubasa rubbed his eyes. He wasn't seeing things, was he?

"Who else would have loud hair and tattoos like those, Tsubasa?" A female voice suddenly added.

"Rukia…!" Tsubasa was surprised to see the young lady. He then looked around, this room seems familiar. "Am I in… Squad Four?"

"Yup!" Renji nodded. "In the very good hands of Unohana-Taichou."

"Why…?" Tsubasa asked. He tried recalling what happened before he got knocked out. The petals like blades, the strong Reiatsu, the green scarf… Did Kuchiki Byakuya really…

"I see you're awake." The familiar cold and low voice of Kuchiki Byakuya interrupted his thoughts and confirmed his answer. "Rukia, Renji, do leave us."

"Hai!" The two youngsters nodded and left promptly.

"Bya… Byakuya-sama…"

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya sat onto the chair beside Tsubasa's bed.

Tsubasa nodded slightly in reply. "Were you… the person who brought me here…?"

Byakuya sighed and got up as he approached the window, watching the clear blue sky. "Ahh…" He nodded. "My apology that I took so long…"

"Please don't say that, Byakuya-sama!" Tsubasa sat up. "You have no obligations at all to risk your life and look for me in Rukongai."

"I started the search when you did not return from the palace. All Eighty Districts in all four areas. Sadly you just had to be in the very last District of the very last area. But why are you there? Did the King sent you there? Because of… the secret?"

Tsubasa nodded. "But it's all over… Thank you very much for helping me again… I… How should I repay-"

Byakuya raised a hand to signal for Tsubasa to stop talking. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Eh…?" Tsubasa tilted his head.

"Come in, Yuu."

Staring at the door with his eyes widened, Tsubasa wondered if the lady who stumbled into his ward was real.

"Y-Yes Byakuya-sama?" Yuu bowed. Her long hair which was tied into a high pony tail swayed to the front. She was dress in a pink Yukata.

"As I have always mentioned to you," pointed to the bed where the young men rested, "this is Tsubasa."

Yuu nodded slightly and lowered her head. "Nice to meet you, Tsubasa-dono."

"Ojou-sama…!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Why… are you addressing me like that…?"

Byakuya sighed and approached Yuu, patting her shoulders to signal for her to straighten herself. "Forget the honorific. Tsubasa is younger than you. Just address him by name. Back then you addressed him by name too."

Yuu nodded. She then took a step forward to stand beside Tsubasa's bed when Byakuya gently pushed her back. "I hope it is fine with you, Tsubasa." Yuu gave a slight smile. "Byakuya-sama always tell me I have a brother-like figure and his name was Tsubasa. I doubted him because I was alone ever since I could remember but now… seems like it is real after all."

Gently, Tsubasa grabbed hold onto Yuu's thin hand. Although her eyes and tone were emotionless, but her hands were slightly warm, just like how he remembered the old Kuroki Yuu. "Real… You are real…"

"I brought Kotogeume over to Kurotsuchi-Taichou, and requested him to research on it." Byakuya started to explain. "This was something unusual and new, but he still managed to bring Yuu back. The same method he used to create his daughter, Kurotsuchi Nemu."

"Create…?" Tsubasa look at Byakuya, puzzled. He was still holding onto Yuu's hand and had no intention of letting go.

"It is quite complicated, but to summarize, he extracted her soul from Kotogeume and have it placed in a Gigai. A permanent one."

"So this body isn't real…" Tsubasa stare at the thin hands he was holding onto, as if trying to memorize every detail he could see.

"The experiment took the whole summer to complete. At first I was quite disturbed that we could not bring the real Kuroki Yuu back despite all the effort we put in. She couldn't speak and remembered nothing. All she ever did was sit in the garden and stare at the withered trees during autumn, brush snow off the withered plants during winter. I started to wonder if what I did was right." Gently, Byakuya placed his hand on Yuu's head and patted. "But one day when spring was finally here, she picked a newly bloomed cherry blossom, called my name, smiled at me and placed the small flower in my hand. At that point I thought, it didn't matter anymore… Her body might not be real, but her soul is still Kuroki Yuu."

"Ahh…" Tsubasa nodded. "Thank you Byakuya-sama… Thanks to you, Ojou-sama could return to her old self…"

"So this is really how Yuu was like last time?" Byakuya snickered. "It took me quite some time to get use to her speaking so gently and not swearing. But at least her troublesome allergies are gone with a new body. Recently she started taking a liking to strawberries."

Tsubasa chuckled. "If only there were emotions in her eyes…"

"Give her time." Byakuya smiled. "Since it took her quite some time to regain speech and learn how to smile, I believe she will slowly learn more."

"Un." Tsubasa nodded again. "So… I believe she is under your care now?"

"She is currently my employee. But don't worry, I don't let her do chores. I plan to slowly train her to help me with the recording of history, like what she had done as a Royal Servant."

"I see…" Tsubasa heaved a sigh of relieve.

"You too, come and work for me." Byakuya suggested immediately. "Come and work for the Kuchiki."

"Eh?"

"As you can see, Yuu still has a lot to learn and needs a lot of supervision. But as a captain of the Gotei, I have duties to attend and cannot look after her all the time. So why not you come and help me take care of her?"

Tsubasa felt like he couldn't breathe. This offer, together with everything that has happened were all too sudden and amazing it did not feel real at all. "B-But… I was banished to the Rukongai… To District Eighty… Can I really…?"

"If I am bothered by that, I wouldn't have brought you back."

"Byakuya-sama…"

"You will be paid a salary just like the other servants in the manor, so I expect you to work just as hard." Byakuya said firmly. "I also expect you to train hard so you could give Yuu proper protection and not waste that Zanpakutou of yours. I am firm and demanding when it comes to my employees, because they present the house as much as I, the head of the family do. Do you understand?"

"…Hai!" Tsubasa straightened himself and replied promptly.

"I will go speak to Unohana-Taichou about your release from Squad Four. Upon released, you will move into my manor and start working." Approaching Tsubasa again, Byakuya handed him Washihane. "To be honest I am rather surprised that you managed to obtain your Zanpakutou. I shall return it to you. Make good use of it and protect Yuu. I don't want to lose her again…"

"Me too... It will never happen again, Byakuya-sama! I promise you!" Tsubasa bowed deeply. "Thank you… Thank you very much… My Lord."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**Chapter 30 – Epilogue.**

"Gotcha'!"

"As if I will let you!" Tsubasa turns to his back, unsheathed and released Washihane in lightning speed and countered the attack from Abarai Renji.

"Good job!" Renji retracted Zabimaru and gave Tsubasa a thumbs up.

"Of course! I had been training a lot under Byakuya-sama's supervision. Do you think his Shunpo is famous for nothing?" Tsubasa rested his sword on his shoulders and snickered. "And I thought you had urgent documents to deliver before knock-off time?"

"Acks!" Renji sheathed his sword and started running towards his office. "Catch you later!"

Tsubasa laughed and nodded to the red head. He took a deep breath in, filling up his lungs with fresh air. Today had been fulfilling.

"Tsubasa!" Yuu shouted and ran towards her assistant. Thick books from the Kuchiki house library in her hands. "Has training ended?"

"Un!" Tsubasa nodded firmly as he helps Yuu with her books. "How was training with Ukitake-Taichou?"

"Fun like always! …You must be tired and hungry." Lifting the sleeve of her Yukata, Yuu wiped the dirt off Tsubasa's face. "I will go get Byakuya-sama and we shall head home."

After moving into the Kuchiki Manor, Tsubasa started his new life as a servant serving the highest noble family in Seireitei, as well as the assistant of Yuu. Everything was going on smoothly. Everyone in the manor knew and welcomed him, therefore he adapted to this new life very well. Though Byakuya was a strict employer, but due to his good performance, Tsubasa never did get a scolding from his new lord.

He then started to training with Squad Six, under Byakuya's supervision, while Ukitake Juushirou volunteered to help Yuu. Yamamoto Soutaichou was initially very against this idea, because both Yuu and Tsubasa own their unique Zanpakutou and according to rules, only Shinigami should own a Zanpakutou. But every time when the old captain brings this up, Byakuya would play his authority card as the highest noble head and how he owns the right to decide what his employees do.

Tsubasa stretched and plopped onto the green grass when Yuu left for Byakuya's office. Holding up Washihane, he smiled at his trusty battle companion, wondering how much more it could do, how powerful it could help him become. "Soon, I will be able to become Yuu-sama's companion in battle…"

"A tiger and an eagle. The wind strengthens a fire. Both of you would make a very strong pair in battle."

Upon hearing the voice of his lord, Tsubasa got up immediately. Straightening himself, he dusted his black attire and bowed. "Byakuya-sama. Erm, where is Yuu-sama?"

"Coming!" In an instance, Yuu appeared beside Byakuya with Shunpo. A skill she recently learnt and still trying to improve.

"Too slow, Yuu." Byakuya commented. "Tsubasa is getting on track and doing well already, so you have to buck up too. Like I have told Ukitake-Taichou, I will not allow you-"

"Gomenasai…" Yuu gave a pout and apologized before Byakuya could finish his sentence. This was also something that she had recently picked up. She started doing this last week when Byakuya gave her a lecture about having too much fun during training with Ukitake Juushirou. She then spoke to Ukitake about it, but instead of changing his teaching methods, Ukitake taught Yuu how to pout and apologize in a cute manner. Yuu was initially skeptical about its effect, but realized it was a useful tactic because whenever she pout or curve her lips downwards, Byakuya would stop nagging and let her off.

Just as expected, Byakuya sighed and stopped talking. "Never mind. Let's head back."

"…Jaa! Let's have a race!" Tsubasa resists the urge to giggle and suggested. "The last one to reach the manor would-"

But before Tsubasa could finish his sentence, Byakuya grabbed onto Yuu at her waist and vanished with Shunpo, leaving a poor Tsubasa who is still in a state of shock behind. "That's cheating! Byakuya-sama! Yuu-sama!" He started running towards the Kuchiki manor. "A noble shouldn't cheat like that!"

* * *

**The End**

From the previous chapter, _Kaze ni Tokeru_ means to "melt into the wind". I wanted to use Kakeru or Tobu, meaning to soar or fly high, but I felt Kaze ni Tokeru sounds cooler huh. :x

Oi you guys! Told you guys to keep reading didn't I. Tsk! Chill! (Totally did not expect reviews for Chapter.28 to come this fast) XD

So I had no choice but to post this chapter up this soon. To be honest, I wrote a total of three different types of ending and wondered which would cater to you guys better. The very first one I wrote was a typical ~*~*happy ending*~*~, with sparkles, confetti and flowers and all, but it became seriously dramatic and dramatically OOC for ByaBya, while Yuu became a Mary-Sue. I didn't like that.

The second one was a very normal ending, with Yuu remain dead (does that make it a sad ending though?) and Tsubasa went to work for ByaBya. It was so plain I got disturbed and rewrote it all over again. So it resulted in the appearance of the previous few chapters and this epilogue.

I hope this isn't too crappy. But I don't want to put a full-stop to this story. How it continue, I shall let you readers decide in your imagination. I believe there is a perfect ending in your heart, so hopefully by ending it like this, I have left you guys enough space to create your own ending. If I wrote down every detail, then it might not cater to every reader out there.

I confess that this story lacks planning as compared to my previous Aizen Sousuke story. There was a period of time where I felt like giving up and not update anymore. But then again, I will feel guilty towards all the readers who reviewed and supported me.

If I have disappointed you guys in my decision of the ending, I am sincerely sorry. Also, I thank everyone who gave me your support! :D

I don't think I will post a new story soon, but some readers did suggested that I should post a "filler" for my previous story, _Petals Rain_. Maybe I should work on it. No promise though! If you hadn't read _Petals Rain_, do give it some support! I… personally think it was a lot better than _Noble, Regal_.

Of course! I would still love to read your reviews even though the story ended and I might not be able to reply, so keep it coming!

And the disclaimer that should not be forgotten: Although I would very much want Ukitake Juushirou or Byakkun to be real and mine, but sadly they are not and they belong to Kubo Tite who also owns BLEACH and all the other gorgeous characters. Only the OCs Kuroki Yuu and Tsubasa are mine.


	31. Filler: The First Flower In Spring

**Filler Chapter - The first flower in spring**

Kuchiki Byakuya stood at the entrance of his manor, waiting as his servants open the door. He had been knocking off on time recently without staying back in his office.

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-sama." Youko, the head housekeeper bowed as her young lord entered the manor.

The raven haired man nodded. "Is she still in the garden?"

"Hai." The middle age lady sighed and nodded. "She had been there the whole day again, Kuchiki-sama."

"Did she take any lunch today?" Byakuya asked as he walked down the hallway that led them towards the garden.

Youko followed behind her lord in quick steps to catch up with his long strides. "A few freshly harvested and steamed _Kuri_. Rukia-sama demonstrated to her how to eat them before leaving for her duties."

The young noble nodded and waved his hands slightly to dismiss his housekeeper. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the entrance of the garden right beside the great hall. The very garden he had spent some quiet time with Kuroki Yuu quite a while back. Though it had turned from green to yellow due to the changing season, but it is not just rocks and grass anymore as trees were transplanted into it. Byakuya smiled, as he recalled how this ex-Royal Servant bawled when she realized she ate a strawberry Daifuku, and also the slight blush she had on her face when he covered the swells on her neck with his heirloom.

"Yuu." Byakuya gently called to the woman who sat on the stone bench, back facing him. She was wearing a lavender colored Yukata which contrasted to the shades of autumn. A shawl carelessly draped over her shoulders. Byakuya waited for a few seconds, hoping to get a reply. When there was no response, he went forward and squatted down in front of the raven haired woman, placing his hands onto hers'. "I'm back from my duties, Yuu." Byakuya said again as he looked up at Yuu's emotionless black orbs. She was looking straight, as if not aware of Byakuya's presence.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Byakuya, as he looked behind and back at Yuu again. "Ahh, the sunset? Is it more beautiful than the one you saw yesterday?"

No response again. Byakuya just smiled and sighed softly, because he had already gotten used to this. Whenever he felt discouraged over Yuu's lack of progress, he would recall the day he first met the new Yuu in Squad Twelve's Lab…

* * *

The experiment Byakuya allowed Kurotsuchi Mayuri to perform on Kotogeume took very long, but it was successful as Yuu had once again gained life in a new body. That morning when Byakuya heard the news from a Squad Twelve messenger, he had rushed over with the quickest Shunpo he could manage. The moment he saw the eyes of this new Kuroki Yuu blink while lying on a patient bed, his heart almost stopped. She looked just like she did before: black short hair, black eyes and pale skin. "Yuu…" Byakuya finally managed to find his voice back as he approached to take a closer look at Yuu.

Something wasn't right.

"Yuu…" Byakuya called again and took another step forward so he could observe Yuu's eyes which were staring straight at the ceiling. They were emotionless. "Why is she not responding?"

"You sure expect a lot do you, Kuchiki-Taichou." The scientist of the Gotei Thirteen rolled his eyes. "This took me so much time and effort, I am sure I deserve some words of appreciation?"

Byakuya wasn't in the mood to argue. He wants an answer, badly. "Answer my question."

"Tsk." Mayuri made a sound to show his irritation and sighed. "What I extracted from Kotogeume was more like a form of energy than a spirit or soul, so of course you can't expect a ball of energy to act like a human all of a sudden, could you? When Nemu first came to live, she was like that too. What you need to do is to teach her to act like a human again. But I think she will be able to learn speech pretty well and fast, since she was alive once."

"Teach…?" Byakuya had been expecting a lot ever since the experiment started. He thought he could finally hear Yuu call his name again, or flash that same smile.

Disappointment seems to hit his chest so hard that it is suffocating him.

Byakuya picked up one of Yuu's hand and suddenly the disappointment in him faded a little. Placing her palm to his face, he could feel warmth from that small hand. Something he never felt from the Kuroki Yuu he had known before.

"Nemu was able to learn many things within a month with the help of my potions and machines." Mayuri continued. "If you want you could leave her here with me and I'll help you train-"

"No thank you." Byakuya immediately rejected the offer. Leaving Kotogeume here with Kurotsuchi Mayuri was already unnerving enough, he will never allow this mad scientist to lay a finger on Yuu now, even though he was the one who brought her back. He carried Yuu up bridal style. "If there is no need for her to stay here anymore, I shall now bring her back to my manor."

"Up to you." Mayuri shrugged and sat on a couch. "Now I can finally rest. Nemu! Tea!"

"I sincerely thank you for your help and effort." Byakuya bowed slightly and vanished with Shunpo.

It took Mayuri some time to process what Byakuya just said. Who would have thought that the great Kuchiki Byakuya would bow and thank him like that?

It was the end of summer when Byakuya brought Yuu home to his manor. It took around two weeks for Yuu to learn to sit up straight, stand still and to walk instead of lying in bed forever. She also learnt how to chew and swallow food properly. In no time she would be looking at him and speaking. Or that was what Byakuya thought.

* * *

Now, the end of autumn has arrived, yet Yuu has yet made any progress. Each day she would wake up early in the morning and the servants would help her dress up. She is then brought to the dining room, where Byakuya and Rukia would try to talk to her and made sure she eats breakfast. Byakuya figured that her weak desire to eat might be due to her decreased Reiatsu.

"Are you not hungry? You want to go to the gardens already? It's still early and the temperature outside is cold. Stay indoors till the noon." Byakuya would say this same thing to Yuu every morning, and Yuu would always try to get up from her Zabuton, with the servants there ready to stop her.

Yuu never answered Byakuya, though she would plop back down on her Zabuton and start staring blankly into space again. When Byakuya leaves for work, Yuu would then sit in the garden until Byakuya comes home to force her back into the house. That is one reason why Byakuya made sure he knocks off on time and gets home as soon as possible. Another being that it is the only time he could spare to spend time with Yuu. Because when he has his days off, the young noble head would join his team of Kuchiki family guards in the search for Tsubasa, Kuroki Yuu's missing attendant, while Yuu sits alone in the garden all day again looking at the sky, just like what she is doing right now.

"To me, the best sunset was the one we watched together back in the tavern at Rukongai. Do you remember?" Gently, Byakuya pushed Yuu's black hair, which had grown a little longer, out of her face. "Actually the smile on your face when you saw the sunset was much more beautiful than the scenery itself…" He then sat down on the bench beside Yuu. "I have my day off tomorrow, so I will join my men in the search for Tsubasa. Do you miss him? Have you recalled who he is?"

Just then, Yuu suddenly stood up and ran towards one of the trees, something she had never done before.

"Yuu?" Byakuya was surprised by her sudden action. He thought the mention of Tsubasa provoked that.

Yuu stood there as she watched a dried leaf slowly falls down onto the ground. Squatting down, she stared at the brown leaf. It was the last leaf that stayed on the branches in the garden, and now it has fallen.

"Winter is coming in no time." Byakuya said as he approached Yuu, wondering what in the leaf interests her so much. "You hated the winter. I wonder how about now?"

"Kuchiki-sama, Please pardon me for disturbing." Youko-san appeared at the doorway. "But dinner is ready. Would you like to have it with Kuroki-sama?"

"Ahh. Serve hers' as well. I will bring her to the dining room."

The middle age lady bowed and left hastily for her chores.

"Let's go, Yuu." Byakuya held onto Yuu's shoulders, lifting her slightly so she knows she has to stand up, in which she did and allowed Byakuya to gently push her in the direction towards the dining room.

* * *

Winter had arrived before Byakuya could realise. He had been so occupied with duties that he had no time to pay attention to his surroundings.

The young noble head finally has his day off after two weeks of squad duties without a break. But two weeks without break meant he had not taken care of his family business for two weeks. Therefore he had to stay home in order to finish his work, instead of joining his men in the search for Tsubasa.

"Kuchiki-sama." A maid called from behind the screen door of Byakuya's studies. "Kuroki-sama has finished her lunch. Is there anything you would like us, or her to do?"

"Where is she right now?"

"She is watching the garden from the windows, my lord." The maid answered promptly. "We had kept the doors locked to prevent her from being out in the cold."

"Bring her over."

"Ah. Hai." The maid hurriedly went down the hallways and within minutes, Yuu was brought to Byakuya's studies as instructed. When Byakuya gave her the cue to enter, the maid slides the door open and helped Yuu in.

"Where should she sit, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Return these to the library for me, before you return to your chores." Byakuya said as he started shifting the books he had placed on the floor beside him to a spot within the maid reach. When the floor was cleared, he grabbed onto a Zabuton nearby and placed it beside him. "Yuu." He called and looked for the ex-Royal Servant, only to find her standing by the window, trying to push it open.

The maid rushed over to bring Yuu over, but was stopped by Byakuya. "Leave her be. I will watch over her. You and the others should concentrate on your chores." The maid nodded, grabbed the books and left, leaving Yuu under Byakuya's care.

Byakuya watched as Yuu figured how to unlock the window, in which she succeeds after fondling with the handle for awhile. She kept blinking as she stared outside, probably due to the dry and cold wind blowing at her face.

"Shall we close the window now?" Byakuya, who had gone back to his writing, asked Yuu. "I won't be please if you catch a cold."

Yuu just kept standing there, staring at nothing. When she started sneezing, Byakuya finally got up and approached her from behind. "We need to close the window, Yuu. What interests you so much anyway? When it was autumn, there were leaves turning red but, there's nothing to see now." The young noble shut the windows before he continued. "There are only withered trees and soon everything would be covered in white. Now let's go take a seat."

Byakuya held onto Yuu's hand and led her to his desk, where he then make Yuu sit on the Zabuton beside his. "It's warmer here." Byakuya settled himself back onto his seat. "Do you want to help me with my paperwork? You used to be really good at them. You see this stamp here? Just place it on the stamp pad…" Byakuya made Yuu hold onto the Kuchiki house stamp and lifted her hand. Yuu just allowed herself to be controlled. "Then you push the stained stamp at this part of the report…" Byakuya gently pressed Yuu's hand that is holding onto the stamp, against the paper and lifted. The Kuchiki house crest now nicely printed on the report he read earlier. "You will have my family crest printed here. Can you do the same for the other reports too?"

Initially, Byakuya only taught Yuu this because he wanted her to see something new. He never expected her to help him anyway. She would probably just ignore him and leave the stamp lying on the desk. But to his surprise, Yuu held onto the stamp and actually repeated what she was taught. She moved like a slow robot, but at least she followed the instructions given and did her job perfectly. Pleased with Yuu, Byakuya went back to his writing again. His motivation to work has come back.

Byakuya had always believed that Yuu listened to every word she was told. It was as though she knew what she was doing or allowed to do, because she never caused the Kuchiki house trouble. Therefore Byakuya always spoke to her about the things they went through together, even though he isn't fond of talking in general. But who knows, maybe at the mention of a certain keyword or sight of a special object, something might spark in her mind and she would regain her senses? Byakuya truly hopes that such miracle would happen, because teaching her everything bit by bit, like how Kurotsuchi Mayuri mentioned, is too time consuming. Byakuya was never a patient man. He only forced himself to appear calm because that is what everyone expects from him.

But what if… that "something special" is Tsubasa?

What if… he never finds that servant boy?

What if… she wakes up one day and decides not to stay but leaves?

Whenever these thoughts came to Byakuya's mind, he would feel a little depressed because he is not "special" enough to trigger Yuu's memory. And he would not want Yuu to leave his side when she finally does. That is when he starts to think that it isn't all too bad if things stay this way.

At least, Yuu would stay by his side like a doll for as long as he lived.

"Am I very selfish?" The young noble head asked Yuu, who had finished with the stamping and is now staring at Senbonzakura. Byakuya had left his trusty battle companion on his desk. Yuu ignored the question and started sliding her index finger up and down the sword's sheath carefully.

"That is my sword. My Zanpakutou." Byakuya started explaining. "Senbonzakura."

Ignoring Byakuya again, Yuu picked up the sword and held it with both hands.

"Yes. Senbonzakura." Byakuya repeated. Though quite afraid that she would hurt herself, Byakuya allowed Yuu to do as she pleases. "Do you remember how its Shikai is like? Maybe I should find time and show you again? You once told me it is made of win and epic. Though I still have no clue what those words really mean." Byakuya shook his head and smiled, as he recalled those silly moments he shared with Yuu.

When Yuu doesn't seem to want to let go of the sword, Byakuya continued on the topic of Zanpakutou. "You have one too, do you remember?" He continued. "Kotogeume." He then pointed to the sword rack placed across at the other side of the room, where Kotogeume rests. He had shifted it from Yuu's room to his studies in case she injures herself.

Instead of the sword, Yuu's attention was caught by the painting hanging right above the sword rack.

The large painting she presented to the Kuchiki family during their annual spring dinner.

"That…" Byakuya sighed and smiled weakly. "That's your memory."

* * *

Winter always seem to last longer than how it should be. It had been snowing for days and finally, a winter morning without heavy snow came. The sun is finally out, warming everyone up slightly.

Members of Squad Six stretched their body and did some warm up exercises as they prepared for training. "Weird… Has something happened?" Abarai Renji muttered under his breath and looked around searching for their leader. "Our Captain is late...?"

"You should be alert when I am not around, Renji."

"Uwah Taichou!" Renji almost choked. "Go-Good morning! Is that…?"

"I'll take care of the training today." Byakuya gently pushed Yuu, who was behind him, towards Renji. "She will watch us train. You make sure she doesn't injure herself."

Yuu had been indoors for the past few weeks. Byakuya thought she should be out on this fine day to take a breather. And so he brought her along to his squad training, hoping to show her around.

"Hai!" Renji saluted and brought Yuu to a safe distance away so they could watch everyone train without getting hurt. Yuu just sat on a huge rock nearby with Renji standing by her side. For the whole time when the members had their practice matches, Yuu did not show much interest. Something finally caught Yuu's eyes when the third seat came to train with Byakuya.

"Chire, Senbonzakura." Byakuya released his sword. In an instance, petals like blades scattered across the training ground.

Yuu stood up and stared intensely at what Senbonzakura had created. Her sudden movement caught Byakuya's attention and the raven haired Captain swears he saw the cold, emotionless eyes of Yuu's brightened. Yuu had always taken a liking in flowers, so maybe this could help stir up some memories?

With that in mind and the arrival of New Years, Byakuya once again ordered his tailor to make Yuu a new set of Furisode.

One full of Sakura motifs.

Yuu was sitting on the Tatami floor with the Furisode spread out in front of her. Gently, she slides her fingers on the expensive fabric, circling her fingertip on the Sakura motifs.

"Present." Byakuya broke the silence as he sat down beside Yuu. "A present for you. These are Sakura. I figured you like them. Beautiful things for beautiful people like you…"

It brought back memories of the time when Byakuya first made Yuu Furisode so she could attend his family dinner. If only it could bring Yuu's own memory back too, Byakuya silently wished.

Yet wishes will always be wishes. Not all of them will be fulfilled.

* * *

Thick snow melted as Soul Society welcomes spring. Tiny buds of pink and white filled up previously empty brown branches, all ready to blossom into beautiful flowers.

Byakuya walked along the path that leads him back to his estate in a pace slower than usual. The weather has turned slightly warmer and that made him felt comfortable. He should take a stroll back and try to relax on the way, he thought, and when he gets home he shall get the servants to serve dinner in the garden by the great hall, the garden where Yuu sits every day. He is in the mood for a little drink today, so he shall do it there too even though the cherry blossoms has yet to mature. At least he could enjoy the moon.

Yuu has not made any progress since autumn, but that did not bother Byakuya as much anymore. As long as she stays by his side and be safe, then he should not ask for more.

As he arrives at the main door, Byakuya saw an extra figure standing at his door step. He hasten his pace, not believing who that person is.

"Yuu?" Byakuya's eyes went wide for a moment when she saw Yuu at the entrance. He had no chance to continue his sentence when Yuu grabbed onto his sleeve and tugged on it, silently requesting him to follow her. Byakuya swallowed and nodded, as he allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway, towards the garden where Yuu spends most of her days in.

The move Yuu made was overwhelming for Byakuya. Ever since Kuroki Yuu gained her new life, she had never initiated body contact or used body language.

When they reach the garden, Yuu let go of Byakuya and went to one of the trees. She tipped her toe a little, so she could reach one of the weeping branches from the old tree.

"Don't hurt yourself." Byakuya said as he slowly walked into the garden, observing and wondering what Yuu is trying to do. When Yuu turned back and started approaching Byakuya, the young noble head stopped in his tracks. Yuu stood in front of Byakuya and picked up his hands. Byakuya swear he almost went dizzy with all the blood that rushed to his head and the sudden increase of heartbeat.

"…Sakura." Yuu said softly as she pried open Byakuya's hand and placed the small flower on his palm gently, careful not to bruise its fragile petals. With a smile on her face, she whispered again, "Beautiful Sakura, Byakuya-sama…"

It's the same feeling. The very same feeling when she first saw her come to live once again. In an instance, all the frustration, guilt, helplessness and doubts are all washed away from Byakuya's mind.

"You are really Yuu after all…" Byakuya raised his empty hand, gently stroking Yuu's face. "So you had been waiting for them to bloom…" Byakuya recalled how Yuu sat here all the time, staring at the tree. "But you waited for so long, is it okay to give me the first flower of spring?"

Yuu tilted her head and paused for a while, probably to process what Byakuya had just said. She then nodded slowly. "…Present." She pushes Byakuya's hand where she had placed the flower in, "Beautiful things for beautiful people like Byakuya-sama…"

But to Kuchiki Byakuya, the most beautiful flower that blossomed this spring, was Kuroki Yuu.

"Welcome back…" Byakuya pulled the raven haired lady into a tight embrace. "Welcome home, Yuu…"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Hello people!

Hold your shoes before you throw them at this error filled filler (or the author, who is yours truly). Let me pop a few confetti to celebrate its' completion first, because I actually started this right after I completed the main story, but I got myself a new job and yes, I stopped writing (but isn't this an even better reason for you guys to throw shoes? Acks).

I still don't have much time and brain to check through or think of a better plot as guess what am I working as? I'm working as an assistant teacher in a high school, mainly helping teenagers with educational needs. I'm just glad I'm still alive after 3 months.

BTW! You can actually listen to BLOSSOM by Okiayu Ryoutarou (Byakuya's CV) and Hirakawa Daisuke (Senbonzakura's CV) as you read. Sad song but creates a nice atmosphere. You can do a search on YouTube!

Now I shall receive your shoes with thanks. But don't forget your comments ya! *Dodges*


End file.
